MASKED RIDER FANG THE SECOND: YOKAI ACADEMY
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Sequel to MRF, Crossover with Rosario Vampire. Masked Rider Fang makes his appearance in Yokai Academy and there's a new Clan of Fangires. What will happen as secrets from the past are revealed? New friends and enemies. It's just high school.
1. 1st Night: First Week at School

The Sabbat that the Great Dragoon, Mecha Dragoon and their pilots/Riders were battling was the toughest one they'd encountered yet. It appeared unaffected by the blasts of the Great Dragoon's fireballs and the bombardment of the Mecha Dragoon's explosive capsules. It even managed to knock them aside and damage the two dragons with energy shards. The Great Dragoon roared in pain. Being a machine, the Mecha Dragoon gave no response but was still receiving heavy amounts of damage.

"Akashi!" shouted Fang as he looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"I'm fine!" Slayer shouted back. He was still in his Magabarai Form under his Paladin Mode armor. "Let's finish this thing off quick!"

Fang gave a nod and turned his attention back at the Sabbat. It had to have a weakness. Anything had to have a weakness, even with its massive size. They had to destroy it before more lives became endangered. "You're mine you overgrown chandelier!" Fang shouted. He ordered, "Great Dragoon, fire!"

Down on the ground, Danielle, Danny, Lobo, Francis, Richard and Gillian watched the battle. "You think they can win?" Danny asked.

"I know they can," nodded Danielle. "I do."

Some of the energy shards managed to hit Fang but he still stood firmly on his clock tower, eyes narrowed in determination. Amity Park was his home, the home of his friends, the home of his family and the home of his loved ones.

He then tugged on Roulette's head, activating the window and making the image spin. When it stopped at his emblem, Roulette shouted out, "_WAKE UP FEVER!_"

The demonic energy rose up around Fang as he shouted, "Akashi! One last time! Let's finish things off!"

Slayer nodded and got off his seat before running along the Great Dragoon's back. Fang jumped off the clock tower and onto the Great Dragoon's neck, running along it until he got to the head. Slayer also managed to reach the head as the two Riders got into their stances.

"HAH!" the two Riders shouted as they jumped off and dropped in front of the Great Dragoon's head. The dragon opened its mouth and propelled them with a fireball which engulfed them both. The two Riders went into a flying kick stance, empowered by the fireball, as they rocketed towards their target.

They smashed right through the head of the monster, exiting the other end before tumbling on the ground after a rough landing. Fang looked up to see the monster convulsing. The Great Dragoon roared and fired a stream of flames which totally destroyed the monster, vaporizing it into nothingness. Fang sighed a breath of relief as the golden bats stripped off his armor with Fangula and Roulette detaching from their posts.

"We did it…" Devlin managed to breathe. He turned towards Slayer whose armor had also vanished and the belt was slung over his shoulder. "Akashi…" He was still in his Magabarai Form.

The ancient samurai walked over towards the dhampir and reached out to touch the scar hidden under Devlin's fringe. He said, "This is for all the trouble I've caused you. I don't know if this helps, but this is the best I could do." Devlin didn't move. He didn't feel threatened at all. Tamashii then thrust his arm forward. "Hah!" he screamed. Devlin was knocked back slightly.

Devlin blinked at the sudden strike, shocked that there was no pain. "What was that?"

"The Dragon's Palm. Another ability that I acquired once entering this form. It allows me to heal any wound. Now I don't owe you a damn thing," said Tamashii. His aura died down and his hair returned to its white color. Tamashii gave one last smile before his entire body nearly exploded in a flood of blood. Every wound he had ever taken in his four hundred years of life simultaneously opened.

Devlin realized what Tamashii meant when he could now see through his right eye again, the same eye which had been sealed shut by Tamashii many months ago when they had accidentally encountered each other and had their little misunderstanding.

But he had other things to worry about now as he saw his friend collapse in a pool of his own blood. "AKASHI!!"

* * *

Fang Manor was tense as Tamashii hung on the brink between life and death. Using the power of his clan had exhausted him beyond the limit, even with the parasites which inhabited his body. They couldn't even keep his body from getting injured anymore. It had been hell trying to get him back to the Manor where he could be treated. Mitsuomi and Emi had vanished in the aftermath, but no one really cared at the moment.

Stepping back into the main hall, Devlin watched everyone look up to him in worry.

"Is Tamashii going to be okay?" asked Seras, near the brink of tears.

"Well, that's up to him," Devlin sighed. "My potions can heal and Fangula used his bites, but he's lost a lot of blood on the way here. It's up to his will to live at this point."

"Then he's going to be okay," Richard grinned. "He's too stubborn to die."

"Damn straight" said Bunshichi. "The punks been through some tough fights before, no way is he gonna let something like a little blood loss take him out."

"Besides" said Chiaki, looking at Seras. "Tama-chan has too much to live for. Because of Seras-chan and Sandy-chan, there's no way he'd die."

"Will you people please shut up" groaned a voice. Everyone turned to see Tamashii leaning against the wall. He was bandaged, but other than that looked fine.

"How…How are you up and walking around?!" shouted Richard.

"I'm pretty much immortal, remember? It just took longer than normal for my wounds to heal because they all opened up at once."

"What about the blood loss?" asked Devlin.

"As soon as my wounds healed, my blood replenished itself at an increased rate." Tamashii then turned around. "You're all too damn loud, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up again and I'll kill you all." He swung around and pointed at Devlin. "Starting with you…Vampire." He smirked.

Devlin returned his smirk. "Any time, any place…Slayer."

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

Tamashii stood out in front of Café Mal d'Amour. In front of him were the Slayers and Devlin. Behind him was his motorcycle. He had a backpack slung over his left shoulder.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now at least," said Tamashii. Sandy was crying, and Seras was on the verge of tears. "Chiaki, I'm gonna need you to look after things while I'm gone. It's up to you to keep these two meatheads in line." Tamashii pointed at Bob and Bunshichi.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tama-chan," said Chiaki as she pulled Tamashii into a hug.

"Bob, keep up the good work. You're a good teammate and a great man. Look after Chiaki and Seras for me while I'm gone." Tamashii and Bob then shook hands. He then turned to Bunshichi.

"Don't screw up," was all Tamashii said to him.

"What?! I never screw up! You little punk!" growled Bunshichi.

"You wanna go, you poor excuse for a primate?" replied Tamashii, returning Bunshichi's glare. He then held out his hand and Bunshichi shook it. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," replied Bunshichi with a grin.

Tamashii then knelt down so he was eye level with Sandy. "Tama, I wanna go with you!" the girl cried.

"Sorry, Sandy. But you can't this is something I have to do alone. And it'd be far too dangerous if I brought you with me. But when I get back, I'll tell you all about it. OK?" he asked with a smile.

"OK" sniffed Sandy, nodding her head.

Tamashii ruffled her hair. "Good," he said with a warm smile. Tamashii then stood up and looked at Seras.

"Tamashii…I…" began Seras, but she was silenced when Tamashii pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," said, Tamashii. Seras was stunned by this. "This isn't really goodbye. This is just a small bump in the road. I'll see you when I get back." Seras could only nod as tears flowed down her face.

Tamashii and Devlin faced each other. "Get stronger, Akashi," said Devlin.

"You too, Amakusa. It'd be no fun beating you if you were weak."

With that said, Tamashii waved them all goodbye and sped off to parts unknown.

* * *

**A Week Later…**

Devlin sighed as he came back from his last job. The girls from school were calling him in even more now since the break had begun. With no school or homework, they were going on dates all the time or going to parties. Fang Manor had become livelier with the Slayers hanging around. Fright Knight suddenly appearing through the wall really scared Sandy when she wasn't expecting it and Seras would scold the ghostly knight, much to his embarrassment. In the time since Tamashii left, Sandy had adopted Devlin as a second brother figure and Seras as a mother figure. If she wasn't with one, she was with the other. Desiree was popping by now and then, flirting with him and enjoying his company. Danielle didn't like it but at least Desiree knew how far she could take things, unlike Gillian who had attempted to peep on Devlin while in the bath no less than four times since the vacation started. He was just looking forward to the cross-country trip he would spend his vacation on.

"Hello, Master," Francis smiled as he took in the sight of Devlin dead on his feet. "Another tiring day?"

"How can so many girls all have dates on the same night?" Devlin pondered. "It boggles my mind."

"That's women for you," Lobo commented from his house of cards. "Always unfathomable. That's why I don't think about it."

"But Danielle doesn't want as much makeup as my clients do," Devlin retorted. "I love my job, but this is ridiculous."

"Maybe that's why you fit together with Lady Danielle so well," Lobo shrugged. "She has natural beauty."

"Perhaps," Devlin nodded. "So, any messages?"

"Well, Drake had left a message," Francis replied. "He said that the Fangire population is in an uproar when they heard the Dragon had been defeated."

"Is that good or bad?" Devlin groaned.

"Actually, good," Francis answered. "Either the Fangires are too afraid to break the rules of the Demon Emperor or following them in reverence of you."

"So Fangires are going to be laying low," Devlin nodded. "I could use the break right now."

"Actually, they're hibernating right now," explained Lobo.

Devlin's had learnt before that most Fangires hibernated during the summer. It was due to the heat which they couldn't stand. The stronger ones could tolerate it but those who couldn't just slept until it was over. Sometimes it just depended on the clain, really. Of course, this made Devlin curious so he decided to ask something.

"So, why aren't you hibernating?" asked Devlin curiously.

"We don't need to," answered Francis. "We aren't sure why. Maybe it's because we're sealed and have made a contract with Topper."

"I never slept during summer," said Lobo. "Too hot to sleep anywhere. I'm covered in fur if you remember."

"And Gillian?" asked Devlin.

Lobo snorted, "Are you kidding? Her clan spent most their lives in the water. Besides, this just gives her a chance to…"

Gillian came into the main chamber wearing a bikini and a sarong in her favorite green color. She immediately latched onto her master's arm which made him blush at the contact. "Master Devlin! Come to the pool! The water's great!"

Gillian was from the now extinct Merman Fangire Clan. Summer was her favorite time of year. She enjoyed going to the beach. She also loved swimming in the pool too and right now wanted her master to join her.

Of course, as much as she liked her master, she was also growing fond of Richard Belmont. As much as she wanted her master's attention, she also wanted Richard's. this was just confusing for her. At least when Richard wasn't around, she could pour all her affection onto Devlin.

"Maybe later, Gillian," Devlin politely declined. "I'm tired right now."

"Aw…" pouted Gillian. "Oh, maybe I can give Richard a call!" She then skipped away.

"Several centuries old and she acts like a schoolgirl," Lobo shook his head. "Oh, this came in the mail for you." Lobo tossed an envelope to Devlin and the young Rider caught it.

Devlin stared at it. "From: Yokai Academy?" Where had he heard that name before? Shrugging, he used his claw to cut the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside. He unfolded the sheet of paper and read it. However, he wasn't the only one with a letter.

* * *

**3 Months Later…**

The Great Dragoon was flying through the darkness of the night's sky, its massive size hidden from sight. The only source of light was from the windows on the sides. Its wings flapped as it flew through the air and it wasn't alone. The Great Dragoon was carrying passengers within it.

Inside his room within the flying dragon, Devlin was standing in front of a mirror. He was in his room and admiring his reflection. He was wearing black slacks, a black jacket, a white shirt and black neck tie. Originally, the tie had been red, the jacket green and the pants grey.

A week previously, he'd received a letter from Yokai Academy. He'd heard of it. It was an exclusive school for supernatural creatures, often monsters, but quite secretive and only accepted a select few as students and staff. He wondered how he got a letter of acceptance but had a sinking suspicion that either Topper or his father was involved. Still, it would be a fun way to spend his next semester straight after the end of summer. He would at least be with others like him. He'd always been an outcast so this might do him some good.

The surprising thing was that both Danielle and Gillian had also been accepted as students. All three of them were accepted as "Exchange Students" but were to be treated as regular students. They would be coming to Yokai Academy for the second semester and as first years. Luckily, Topper had given them a quick study of Yokai Adademy, the rules, and whatever the needed to know.

Gillian had been excited since she never really went to school. Danielle was a little nervous but Devlin told her that everything would be alright. This would be a good experience for them all.

They had been busy all summer. He and Danielle had gone on a cross-country trip. With Fangires becoming dormant and hibernating during the summer, which excluded Gillian, Lobo and Francis since they were special cases, Fang was not needed all that much and Danny could handle the ghosts himself. The Slayers could take care of the vampires.

As soon as summer began, Tamashii had left with the Slayer System to go on a long training trip. Sandy had begged to come along but he didn't want her to come with him because it could be dangerous. He did promise to come back. There were some disputes regarding who would be using the Slayer System once Tamashii returned. It was no secret that Bunshichi and Bob wanted a try at it. They'd heard what Richard had done with it and wanted a taste of the power.

Seras had recovered after her near death experience and both she and Tamashii finally admitted how they truly felt for each other. They had even kissed, which Roulette had caught and told everyone. Tamashii had to endure a lot of teasing since them.

Devlin had grown taller in three months but the most drastic change was his under his right fringe. He combed it aside with his hand to reveal an amber eye. A thin scar still ran over it but no longer was he blind on that side. Apparently, Tamashii's Magabarai power had a special healing ability that allowed the samurai to heal even the most severe of wounds. There were drawbacks, however, and as soon as Tamashii reverted to normal from his Paladin Mode and Magabarai Form, he had to be taken to Fang Manor for immediate medical attention. Maybe Tamashii healed his eye as a way of apologizing and finally accepting him as a friend but Devlin knew that he and Tamashii would eventually fight.

Mitsuomi and Emi had left after the Dragon Fangire's defeat. Where they were was a mystery but Devlin knew they would see the two Reptile Clansmen again in the near future. It was only a matter of time since Tamashii still had unresolved issues with the two of them.

Fangula perched himself on Devlin's right shoulder as Roulette perched himself on his left. Both smiled as Fangula said, "You look really good, my boy!"

"Thanks," smirked Devlin. "The original colour had been horrid so I did some changes."

"You'll be attracting a lot of attention," Fangula warned.

"I know, but I'm keen of knowing what it will be like in Yokai Academy."

The door to his room opened and two girls came in. Roulette turned to look and exclaimed, "Master! Take a look! Ooh la la!" The small dragon whistled. Devlin turned and his jaw dropped.

Gillian and Danielle were both wearing the Yokai Academy's female uniform and they were looking really good in them. The jackets were tight and the skirts were shirt and barely came down to mid thigh, showing off their fine legs. Danielle had her hair in its usual ponytail while Gillian had hers in pigtails.

"What do you think, Master?" Gillian said with a twirl before posing sexily. Devlin's eyes, much to her chagrin, was on Danielle instead.

"Wow," Devlin breathed out as Danielle blushed.

"The skirt is kinda short," stated Danielle. "But…I kinda like it." She just liked the way Devlin was looking at her. If her family had seen her in it, there would be various reactions, mostly negative. It was a good thing she hadn't told them about it. It just looked so indecent and would show her panties if a breeze blew by. She didn't want to show what kind of panties she wore, not even to Devlin.

Devlin glided towards her and hugged her from behind, whispering into her eye, "You look so delicious." Danielle shuddered at the sound of his voice as Gillian frowned but she was still happy for them. She just wished Devlin would do that for her.

"So, when will we reach the Academy?" asked Danielle.

"On our current course, it won't be long," he answered.

"Hope Topper knows where he's going. It's still feels weird that we're riding in him,"

"I thought you'd be used to it," he said.

"I should, but it feels weird being inside a guy," Danielle told him.

"He's a big dragon with castle armor," Gillian said. "He can spare some space."

"So, looking forward to Yokai Academy?" Devlin asked.

"I am," Gillian beamed.

"Danielle?"

"It's in Japan, right? I don't speak Japanese!" Danielle looked panicked.

"Remember that capsule I gave you last night? It will allow you to speak and understand any language, even written. So don't fret, luv." He sniffed her hair. She shied away from him, blushing. He grinned which made her blush further.

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN_," Topper's voice boomed. _"PLEASE REMAIN SEATED. WE WILL BE LANDING ON YOKAI ACADEMY GROUNDS SOON. I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED AIR DRAGOON. PLEASE, WE HOPE YOU'VE HAD A SAFE AND COMFORTABLE TRIP_."

"And looks like we're here," said Devlin. "Watch out, Yokai Academy. The Demon Prince has landed."

* * *

The Great Dragoon landed within the barrier, outside of the school area, and let loose a roar to announce its arrival. The Great Dragoon had just landed just outside of campus. It'd slipped through the barrier surrounding the area undetected. For such a large beast, it wasn't drawing too much attention which was strange to say the least. As soon as the Great Dragoon touched solid ground, its legs, head and tailed vanished into its castle armor. It was much like how a turtle or tortoise would with their shells.

In flash of golden light, Topper appeared outside of the castle. Turning around, he snapped his fingers to cast a spell. The castle began to ripple and then it morphed into a café. The sign on it read "The Mad Hatter". The most eye-catching feature of the new building was the top hat that was sitting on the top of the building. The Mad Hatter's size was only a fraction of the actual size of the castle but a good illusion could fool anyone and a Shadow Veil hid the rest of it in plain sight. Topper had already converted part of the inside into a sitting area for his customers and with another snap of his fingers several tables and chairs showed up around the new café. "Now that's more like it."

"I see this is going to be Castle Dragoon's disguise," said Devlin as he stepped out of the building with Danielle and Gillian flanking him. "But why a café?"

"Just providing a service for the students, My Lord," bowed Topper. Devlin regarded the business man with some suspicion. Though Topper could turn into the Great Dragoon, he doubted that the dragon was Topper's true form. Topper could very well be a shape-shifter with multiple forms that he could choose from. The human form Topper was using could also only be his preferred one. He'd even seen Topper assume a much older guise and even the form of a woman. Topper could very well be an alias, which it was.

What Devlin knew was that he couldn't completely trust Topper as the businessman's loyalty was only worth as much as he was paid with. He was only working for Devlin in exchange for the very rare Fangire soul stones. Devlin was unable to collect them in his Demon Emperor Form since he would destroy the souls but Topper did gather the remains of the Fangires destroyed. For whatever purpose, Devlin wasn't sure and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, Danielle, Gillian and I are going to check out the campus," said Devlin. "And maybe check out our class."

"Well, have fun," said Topper. "I need to spread the word." He then added, "Oh, and Danielle, you and Gillian are both going to be waitresses."

"Hey, I didn't sign up to be a waitress!" protested Danielle.

"Don't argue, Danielle," advised Gillian. "Topper can make anyone do anything so it's best not to argue."

"I'll see you girls after school ends. Until then, ciao!" Topper waved s the trio turned to leave. "Now, to get some work done! Oh, this will be so much fun." He rubbed his hands together expectantly.

* * *

"This place reminds me of the Ghost Zone," said Danielle as they walked past several tombstones and scraggly trees. There were even some skulls left unburied. The sky was also murky and foreboding, just like the Ghost Zone.

"Reminds me of home myself," stated Devlin. The mansion his family lived at had its own cemetery in the backyard.

"I see the building!" Gillian pointed. "Let's go!" She ran ahead of her two friends.

"She seems excited," Danielle observed.

"She never really went to school," Devlin clarified. "This is a first for her."

"What should I expect?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, not much," Devlin shrugged. "Just make sure to keep a low profile and…" He looked up to see Mini-Dragoon flying overhead and dropping flyers. Devlin snatched one out of the air and read it "Grand Opening. Come to the Mad Hatter Café! First round of drinks are free and see the cute waitresses."

Danielle sweatdropped, "He doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"Not since I've known him," Devlin told her. His backpack began to shake. "Huh?" He pulled it off and unzipped it. Two blurs flew out of it and Devlin blinked. "Fangula? Roulette?"

Fangula was a strange creature. He had a circular body that was also his head and face, pointed ears and wings. He was pretty much a cartoonish looking mechanical bat colored black and gold. He was Devlin's partner and the means of transforming into his heroic alter ego. Fangula was also a pervert but he always defended himself by saying that he was merely appreciating the female form. Devlin had caught him 'appreciating' at Casper High one too many times.

Roulette was a new addition. The small golden dragon, though he didn't look like much, was the key to unlocking the true power of Devlin's armor. Roulette would unlock Devlin's Demon Emperor Form, which granted him incredible power. The small dragon was also slightly childish as well.

"So, this is Yokai Academy," said Fangula as he admired the building. "Impressive."

"Wow, we're finally here!" Roulette sounded amazed. "This is going to be great!"

Danielle giggled as Devlin glowered. The youngest Amakusa asked, "Why were you hiding in my backpack?"

"Well, we couldn't really move about undetected," said Fangula reasonably. "Who knows what troubles you will face here?" He looked at Danielle appreciatively, especially her legs. "You look rather smashing, Lady Danielle."

"Hey, my eyes are up here," Danielle snapped.

"Come on! Come on!" Roulette exclaimed, "You're going to be late for your first day!"

"Right!" Devlin agreed. Gillian had already run ahead of them. "Come on, Danielle!"

"OK!" the ghost-girl agreed as they both ran down the path towards the school with the small metal animals following after them.

* * *

"So, the Demon Prince has arrived," said the Board Chairman as he looked out his office through the window to see Devlin headed towards the school. "And he's a member of the Akuma Clan. Not bad." The Board Chairman was wearing robes and a hood. His eyes glowed under the shadows of his hood and looked incredibly eerie. A cross hung from his neck.

"I couldn't agree more," said Topper who stood behind the Chairman.

"Ah, Topper my old friend," the Chairman said pleasantly. "How have you been?"

"Making deals, friends and enemies," said Topper offhandedly. He was without his hat since he'd sent Mini-Dragoon out to promote the Mad Hatter.

"Well, I hope you do clean up the mess you made by dropping these flyers," the Chairman said as he held one of them. "I may drop by sometime too."

"You're just as welcome as anybody else in this school," replied Topper. He then asked, "So, how's the barrier I sold you holding up?"

"It's still as strong as before," the Chairman told the Infernal Merchant. "But this is about more than just the barrier."

"Oh? Is this something about why you have the Demon Prince attending the Academy during the fall term?"

"Precisely," the Chairman nodded. "Tell me, Topper, what do you know about ANTI-THESIS?"

* * *

For such a scary and gothic school, the inside was rather modern and clean. It felt much more welcoming on the inside. Devlin, Danielle, and Gillian had no trouble finding their class. Thankfully they were all in the same room. Their homeroom teacher was Miss Ririko Kagome. She was a shapely woman with brown hair and a tight top and short skirt combination. It wasn't too hard to guess why most of the young men in the room seemed to be in a daze half the time. She looked like a rather kind woman, but Devlin couldn't help but think of snakes when he looked at her.

"Class!" she announced, snapping everyone to attention. "Today we have three new students joining us. I know it is just after the break but please make sure that they are welcomed properly!"

Devlin, Danielle, and Gillian were all standing at the front of the room and were being given scrutinizing looks by all the students. Of course, it was stares of lust from the girls that were directed at Devlin while the lustful stares from the boys were aimed on Danielle and Gillian.

Stepping forward, Devlin coughed to catch everyone's attention. "My name is Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa. I look forward to my time here and I hope we can all get along."

Soft sighs came from almost all the girls in the room, bringing a soft growl from Danielle's throat. Stepping forward, she made sure that all attention was on her.

"I am Danielle Fenton," she introduced. "I'm from America and am currently dating Devlin. So no one try to snatch my man!"

The girls in the classroom groaned in despair, but it wasn't too hard to notice that some weren't about ready to give up yet. Danielle just reasoned with herself that she would have to be ready for any and all potential poachers who would be after her man.

"Hi!" Gillian smiled as she took her turn. "My name is Gillian Merman and like water sports and having fun! I hope we all get to be good friends!"

The men in the room immediately burst into nosebleeds. No doubt they were thinking about how good Gillian would look in a bikini. The school uniform offered a very good look into her figure. She would probably be swarmed with boys asking her for dates before the day was through, but that was just how she liked it.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy your education here and work hard for it," Ririko-sensei nodded as she sent the three into their seats. "Now, I suppose giving you a guide will be a good idea. Sendou-san? Raise your hand if you are here."

"Hai!" a child-like voice called as a small arm rose up. Devlin, Danielle, and Gillian looked to the owner of the hand and found a girl who looked to be twelve years old. She was also wearing a hat that would be seen on a witch. Devlin didn't have to guess what she was.

"That is Yukari Sendou," Miss Kagome explained. "She'll be your guide around Yokai Academy so you can tell where everything is. Now, to begin today's lesson…"

* * *

It was after school and Devlin was just walking around the area, taking in the sights. The forest was eerie, and the graveyard was equally creepy. The sky was also darker than it should during the time of day, but it all just further reminded him of his home back in England. He wasn't alone as both Fangula and Roulette insisted on going with him.

"Oi, boy," spoke up Fangula as he flapped next to Devlin. "Why aren't you with Danielle?"

"She got roped by Topper to help out at the new café," the teen Rider responded. "Something about cute waitresses bringing in better profits." The uniform for the waitresses was also quite attractive. It resembled the outfit Alice wore in the fairytale Alice in Wonderland but with a much shorter skirt with thigh high white stockings and no sleeves. Fangula rather enjoyed seeing the ghost girl and Fangire girl in them.

"Master, are you sure you should be walking around alone out here?" asked Roulette worriedly. "This is a school for monsters."

"True," Devlin agreed, "But they're learning how to blend into human society. I doubt I'll get attacked."

"Devlin, remember Casper High? If they are trying to mimic humans, that would mean mimicking human behaviour, even the negative ones. I don't know how a Japanese school works but you should expect to be attacked by upperclassmen out of the blue," reminded Fangula with a touch of concern in his voice.

"A valid point, but I can handle it," spoke Devlin confidently. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of the Blood Rose 'singing', its string vibrating. That could only mean one thing. "Fangires." He should've expected it, though. This was a school for monsters so Fangires would count. "Let's go."

* * *

Tsukune was thrown into a tree, hard, by a monster that resembled a Minotaur, save for the patches on its skin resembling stained glass. It was times like this that the human boy hated going to a school for monsters. He and Moka had been heading out to see the new café that was supposed to be set up when a boy neither of them had seen before blocked their path. He wasn't wearing a school uniform, but his hair was spiked, almost like a pair of horns, and he had a nose ring. He took one look at the pair before a weird stained-glass pattern appeared on his face. A second later, he transformed into a weird minotaur and attacked them.

The beast, the Minotaur Fangire, gave a snort at Tsukune. "_A human? In this school? What do you know?_" A pair of spikes made of glass floated above the Fangire's head, aimed at Tsukune. "_Always wanted to taste a human's life energy._" The Fangire was ready to drain Tsukune when he was tackled in the side by a pink-haired vampire. The Fangire stumbled from the impact as the girl ran towards the boy.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with deep concern. "Tsukune!"

"_Oh, looks like I knocked him out,_" the Fangire snickered. "_Well, I came to kill both of you, so I should just do it._" Both glass spikes were poised and ready. "_This is going to be delicious._"

"_Wake Up!_"

"_Huh?_" the Minotaur Fangire turned his head and got a knee in the face for it. He roared in pain as he stumbled backwards from the hit. His attacker stood before him, fists clenched and battle ready.

Moka looked upon their saviour with a look of awe. He was clad in silver armor with a red chestplate, a black bodysuit, and his head was concealed under an intricate helmet. The armoured fighter turned to look at Moka and Tsukune and then back at the Fangire.

"_Who the hell are you!?_" the Minotaur Fangire roared in anger.

Fang made a slashing motion across his neck with his right hand, further angering the Fangire. With a roar, the powerful Minotaur Fangire charged into Fang. Fang grabbed the horns and his feet dragged along the ground as the Fangire pushed him backwards. The young Rider dug his heels into the ground but the Minotaur Fangire was proving himself to be stronger. The Fangire tossed back his head suddenly and threw Fang into the air.

"_Gotcha!_" the Fangire laughed gleefully. Fang flipped in midair and then aimed his legs at the Fangire. His feet crashed into his opponent's horns, breaking them, which caused great pain to the Fangire and also caused his rage to rise up. Fang squatted down on his landing and then performed a sweep kick that knocked the Fangire off his feet.

Moka was watching all this as Tsukune regained consciousness. "Mo…Moka-san…" the human boy groaned.

"Tsukune!" she gasped. She was instantly at his side and cradling him in her lap. "Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" he asked and then his eyes wandered over to the fight. "Woah…" Someone was fighting the monster that had attacked them and it wasn't Moka. "Who's that?"

"I don't know, but he's a vampire," she said.

"How do you know?

"I can sense it somehow. He's a vampire, but also something else."

The Minotaur Fangire grabbed Fang by the throat and hauled him up. The Rider struggled against his captor's grip but the Fangire tightened his hold on him. "_You…DIE!_"

"NO WAY!" shouted Roulette as he flew towards his master. He flew around the Fangire's head to distract and annoy him.

"Moka…you need to help him," said Tsukune. He grabbed her rosario in his hand. She gave him a nod and he pulled.

At the same time, Roulette had just broken Fang's shoulder chains and freed the wings, unleashing a swarm of golden bats. He then attached himself to Fang's left forearm, shouting, "_FINAL WAKE UP!_"

The sky darkened further, turning from day to night, with an inky black sky. The only source of light was the blood red full moon that hung in the air, bathing the area with an eerie ruby glow. The sky didn't stay clear very long. The golden bats quickly swarmed in the sky, but they weren't alone. A swarm of black bats had joined them. The gold bats swooped down into Fang and were absorbed into his armor, bathing him in gold light. The black bats went to Moka, vanishing into her body in red ripples, changing her appearance as well.

Two demonic auras were simultaneously unleashed and the Minotaur Fangire could feel the intense pressure surrounding him. Fang, now decked in his golden Demon Emperor Armor, swung his legs into the Fangire's gut, forcing him to let go before following up with a powerful forward punch into his chest and then using an uppercut to send his opponent staggering backwards. The Fangire groaned and growled at Fang but then felt a tap on his back. Turning around, he was met with a beautiful silver-haired and red eyed woman with a frightening aura surrounding her. This did not go unnoticed by Fang.

"That silver hair, those red eyes, and that immense demonic aura. Boy, she' a…she's a pureblood vampire! An S-Class monster!" exclaimed Fangula. Pureblood vampires were true vampires and the most powerful. They were born as vampires and were unlike the undead variety. They were the most powerful of the demon races and it made them arrogant. His father was at the same level as Pureblood vampires, despite being turned but only because he was a master at dark magic. Purebloods were very rare actually.

Moka, in her true form, glared at the Fangire and then threw him backwards with a punch and then kneed him in the gut. She then unleashed a powerful kick that sent him flying across the ground and smashing against a rock jutting out. Fang stood beside the super vampire and the two exchanged glances before turning back to the Fangire.

"_Elitist…scum…_" the Minotaur Fangire growled. He roared and then charged at them, swinging both his fists that were then caught by his targets. Fang was using his left hand as Moka used her right.

"You dare to call us scum when you are lower than trash?" declared Moka.

"You dare show us such disrespect?" added Fang haughtily. He tugged Roulette's head causing the image under the window to spin.

"_WAKE UP FEVER!_"

The two of them tossed their opponent/prey backward with a single push.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" shouted Moka as she leapt up.

"AND BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!" Fang shouted as he too jumped high into the air. His legs became covered in a blood red aura. He did a flip through the air came down with his right leg aimed at the Fangire with Moka doing the them, the red moon flared as though it was made of fire…or bathed in blood. "_IMPERIAL MOON BREAK!!_"

The two kicks smashed into the Fangire and sent him flying. His body turned fragile and by the time it landed, the Fangire's body shattered instantaneously. By Fang's Demon Emperor Power, the soul was completely obliterated along with the body.

Tsukune was awed by the level of power and did not know what to say but then looked worried as he saw both Moka and Fang staring directly at each other. While he couldn't tell what the armored man looked like, he could still see Moka as plain as day. What worried him though was that she had a true smile blooming on her face. It wasn't one that she usually wore when she fought one of the other students or teachers. She looked genuinely happy about something. That actually scared Tsukune for some reason.

"You're pretty powerful," said Moka. "Like me."

"I thank you," Fang nodded. "May I ask you your name?"

"You may call me Moka Akashiya. You?"

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Fang."

Without warning, Moka struck at Fang but at the same time so did he. Their fists connected against each other and the explosive force sent them flying backwards. Moka landed by Tsukune, flicking her wrist as Fang did the same. Never had she met anyone outside her own family that could match her. This made the powerful vampire woman grin.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Fang," she said.

"Me too," replied Fang before he turned around and walked away, his stride like royalty. The fogged rolled by and the Rider vanished within it.

Moka took the rosario from Tsukune's hand and fastened it back on, falling forward due to exhaustion as she turned back to her sealed state. Tsukune caught her before she hit the ground. The girl looked up at the boy with a smile. "Tsukune…"

"Moka-san," he smiled. She then leaned in closer and…

Kapichu!

"Moka!"

"Sorry, but I still love your blood!" Moka giggled. "And I'm sooooo hungry!"

* * *

Devlin walked through the woods towards the Mad Hatter with a smile on his face. "Moka Akashiya… how interesting. I look forward to seeing you again."

* * *

The next day in school, news of the TWO demonic auras that were felt yesterday spread like wildfire. It was rare to sense two such powerful auras so close by and at the same time but by now the students should be expecting it. Currently, Tsukune was with his friends in the cafeteria having breakfast and both he and Moka were telling Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari about the mysterious armored vampire who'd shown up.

"So…are you sure he was a vampire?" Mizore the snow-woman asked in curiosity.

"Yes!" Moka insisted. "I could feel it! It felt like he was something else too, but he was definitely a vampire! A really strong one too!"

"This is great!" Kurumu the succubus giggled. "If there's another vampire, then that means he and Moka can hook up and leave Tsukune all to me!"

Her delighted giggling was halted when a large pan fell out of nowhere and dropped onto her head. Kurumu cried in pain and rubbed the bump on her head. She glared over at Yukari, who was frowning darkly.

"No way!" the tiny witch cried out. "Moka, Tsukune, and I are destined to be together! I won't let some new vampire get in our way!"

"I think they'd make a nice pair," Mizore said plainly. "Then I just have to get rid of the hussy and Tsukune will be mine."

"Over my dead body!" Kurumu shrieked as her nails lengthened.

"I can do that," Mizore retorted as ice covered her hands and created large claws.

"No fighting!" Tsukune cried out. It was the same thing everyday.

"Wow, you guys seem pretty lively," said a new voice. Everyone turned and looked at the newcomer. He had short, messy, spiky dark blue hair and crimson eyes. He wore the school's uniform, but wore the tie very loosely. Around his left wrist was a bracelet that had a pendant that showed a full moon on it. He also had a toothpick hanging loosely from his mouth. "Name's Jiro Matsuda, second year. Mind if I join you guys? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," smiled Tsukune. "Pull yourself a seat. "By the way, I'm…"

"Tsukune Aono," Jiro finished. "I know. I've heard about you." He looked around the table, "And you all are Moka Akashiya, Kurumo Kurono, Yukari Sendou and…" He eyes Mizore the longest. "Mizore Shirayuki? Am I right?" Mizore's cheeks turned red when he eyed her and turned away. "Don't be surprised. You all are pretty much well known."

"So, Jiro-sempai," said Moka pleasantly. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, there's not much to tell, but OK," Jiro grinned. He eyed Mizore and gave her a wink.

* * *

Mizore had only been walking alone to gather her thoughts. Jiro had joined them for breakfast and since then she'd been getting a strange feeling from him. He didn't mean any harm but she was also a bit uncomfortable around him and yet it wasn't unwelcoming.

Suddenly, a large white figure resembling a yeti attacked her. However, it was unlike any yeti she'd seen. It looked more like a white humanoid gorilla with strange stained glass patterns on the skin of is face and its chest. It also had sharp claws and even sharper teeth.

* * *

Devlin was on his way back to the Mad Hatter after spending some time studying in the library. He'd been searching for information regarding the history of the Demon Emperor. He thought that this place would have something but all he got was just some vague information. It just had information he already knew.

Suddenly, his ears picked up the Blood Rose's song. Its strings were vibrating and in his mind he heard it ordering him to fight. He couldn't refuse it. He knew he had to do this. With a shout of, "Fangula!" he dashed towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Acting on instinct in order to defend herself, Mizore covered her hands in ice and turned them into claws. She then struck at the strange beast but it dodged her before slamming her in the gut with a kick. She let out a grunt as she was sent skidding across the ground before she stopped. The Yeti Fangire stalked towards her and then raised up one of his claws to strike her. Mizore cringed, screwing her eyes shut. Her only regret was that she would never see Tsukune again.

However, death never came. She gingerly opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a silver, red and black armored figure holding the strange monster at bay. She remembered Moka's description and realized that this was Fang.

"To attack a beautiful maiden is unforgivable," said Fang coldly as he gripped the Yeti Fangire's wrist. He then tossed the monster backwards and reached for his Arms Monster Whistles. Mizore watched as Fang took a blue one that resembled a wolf and put it into Fangula's mouth. Fangula blew, calling on the specific weapon.

"_Savage Saber!_"

The blue wolf statuette flew into Fang's left hand and instantly the chains coiled around his chest and the left arm as the statuette turned into a sword, the chains shattering to reveal the cobalt blue Savage Armor. His and Fangula's eyes turned cobalt blue as the Wolfen Fangire's spirit became infused with the Rider. With a snarl, the Rider crouched down with his free hand on the ground. The Yeti Fangire, who was not amused, charged at Fang. They began trading blows but Fang's were quicker as he started slashing wildly at his opponent. The Yeti Fangire couldn't touch him and was sent staggering backwards by the vicious slashes.

"Let's finish this!" instructed Fangula. Fang placed the blade of his sword between Fangula's jaws and the bat bit down. "_Savage Bite!_"

Mizore watched as the sky turned dark, becoming pitch black but with full moon in the air emanating a blue glow. Fang gripped his sword in both hands before his mouthguard opened and he placed the handle of his weapon between the 'jaws'. He bent his knees and spread his arms to the side with his fingers curled like claws. He then charged at the Fangire before leaping upwards.

"_SAVAGE HOWLING SLASH!"_

When he came back down, he spun through the air and then sliced the Fangire in half. The demonic beast exploded into glass shards, releasing its soul into the air. Fangula flew off his perch and captured the soul before it could escape and returned to Fang to spit the soul stone into his partner's hand. The Rider clutched the stone in hand and rested the Savage Saber's blade against his shoulder before walking away as the sky returned to normal.

* * *

"It was rather intimidating," Mizore admitted. "That…yeti thing was about to kill me and then Fang just showed up."

Tsukune gaped at the neutral-looking yuki-onna in shock. Only Mizore could relate a personal near-death experience and make it sound like nothing. Still, the members of the Newspaper Club were paying rapt attention. For once, even Miss Nekonome and Gin were in attendance.

"So what happened next?" Kurumu asked in rapt attention. She wanted to make up a file about Fang in hopes she could set him up with Moka to get her over Tsukune and leave the boy for herself.

"He then took this whistle from his belt and put it in the metal bat's mouth. You know the one that hangs on his belt?"

"I remember it," Moka nodded. "It talked to him."

Yukari and Kurumu blinked at Moka's explanation, but they continued listening to Mizore. Seeing that she was getting everyone's attention again, Mizore decided to continue with her story.

"Well, the bat blew into it and made a whistling noise, kind of like a dog whistle," Mizore explained. "All of a sudden, this blue statue flew down from the sky and he grabbed it in his left hand. His entire left arm, chest, and eyes turned bright blue while the statue unfolded into a sword. It was really weird."

"So he can change forms?" Gin pondered. "Well, that fits with what Tsukune mentioned about the gold armor."

"Yes, but he didn't act like a king," Mizore continued. "Actually, he acted more like he was feral or something. Actually, it reminded me of werewolves."

"Hey," Gin frowned. "We don't all act that way!"

"So he used that sword to beat the weird monster?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Mizore nodded. "He let his metal bat bite the blade and it suddenly turned to night. Sort of like when Moka releases her full powers, except that the moon was blue instead of red. Fang then put the sword in his mouth and managed to cut the monster right down the middle. It exploded like it was made of glass."

"Wow!" Yukari gasped. "What happened next?"

"Well, there was this bright light which was flying away," Mizore asked after a moment. "That metal bat then ate it and spat out a stone of some kind. After that, Fang left."

"Woah," Tsukune gaped. "Is he some kind of superhero or something?"

"Either way, he's news," Gin shrugged. Gaining the attention of his fellow club members and the advisor, he made an announcement. "Okay, here's our new assignment! Fang is our top priority! We need any and all information about Fang as soon as possible!"

"Right!" the girls nodded enthusiastically.

"Whoo!" Miss Nekonome cheered. "This will help the Newspaper Club for sure!"

* * *

The next day, news of Fang spread with the next issue of the Yokai Academy School Newspaper. Devlin had brought a copy from Yukari and was introduced to her friends.

"Everyone, this is Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-san," Yukari introduced. "Amakusa-san, these are my friends."

"How do you do?" Devlin greeted. He eyed Moka for a second. "So, you're Moka Akashiya, I presume? Don't be surprised. You're pretty well known for your beauty. You're like a lovely red rose in bloom."

Moka blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Amakusa-san."

"Please, call me Devlin. All my friends do that," stated Devlin.

Tsukune frowned slightly, irritated that some guy was flirting with his Moka. Tsukune blinked. _His_ Moka?

"I'm Tsukune Aono," introduced Tsukune. "And this is Kurumu." Mizore and Gin weren't with them. "I don't see you at the dorms."

"Oh, I live off campus at the Mad Hatter," Devlin explained. "You know, the new café? Maybe you can stop by."

"Hey there," Kurumu said seductively. Even if she had chosen Tsukune as her 'destined one', it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate any other handsome young boys. "Why not buy a copy from me instead of the squirt?" She bent over slightly to allow Devlin to see her cleavage.

"What was that, you cow!?" Yukari snapped.

The two soon began fighting and Tsukune sighed. He tried to break them up.

"Interesting friends you've got. Reminds me of the ones I left back home," said Devlin.

"Yes, they are," Moka agreed.

* * *

The plan was simple for Kurumu. Both Moka and Devlin seemed to hit it off pretty well on their first meeting so it would be just a matter of time before Moka fell in love with the new guy and leave Tsukune all for herself. She was actually alone as she made her way back to her dorm to map out her plan. She didn't know she was being watched.

* * *

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting at least a couple of Fangires," Devlin sighed as he sipped some tea. "However, these ones are a little different."

"Yes," Fangula agreed. "Usually Fangires are hybrids with animals or plants, but the Fangires we've seen here seem to be based on legendary or mythical creatures."

"Have there been Fangires like this before?" Devlin pondered.

"Yes, the Legend Clan," Fangula nodded. "However, I was under the impression that the Legend Clan had been wiped out. I was surprised to see them here."

"Well that rumor has been proven wrong," Devlin shrugged.

As he set down his tea for a moment, he began to hear a familiar tune. The chords of the Blood Rose were playing and signaling the appearance of a Fangire.

"No rest for the weary," Devlin sighed as he stood up. "Let's go!"

"Yosh!" Fangula nodded as he took flight.

* * *

Kurumu was suddenly thrown against the ground as the Satyr Fangire looked down at her lecherously, holding her down by her wrists. He looked humanoid from the waist up but had short goat horns and a beard. From the waist down he had goat's legs. His skin was black and some sections of it were decorated with strange red and orange stained glass patterns, identifying him as a Fangire. She struggled but this further amused the monster that was licking his lips. She hadn't even sensed him and was taken by surprise.

"_I've always dreamt of having a girl like you under me_," the Fangire laughed.

"Keep dreaming!" she snarled and kicked at him. He laughed more. Kurumu screwed her eyes shut. Despite being a succubus, she was still a virgin and wanted Tsukune to be her first. She struggled against the Fangire but it was useless.

"_I like girls with fire in them! This is going to be fun!_"

"Not for you," said a cold voice and the Fangire felt a hard object impact his skull and send him crashing into a tombstone, breaking it apart.

Kurumu looked up and gasped as she saw her savior. Though he was now wearing violet armor and holding a massive war hammer that looked like a fist, the base description was still the same. This was Fang.

The Satyr Fangire picked himself up and then rushed at Fang who brought the shaft of his hammer down to Fangula to bite.

"_Juggernaut Bite!_"

The sky darkened and turned to night as a gibbous moon with a purple glow floated behind Fang. Lightning struck around Fang and was absorbed into his body as he crossed his arms and spread them out. He gripped the Juggernaut Hammer and the Phantom Fist rose up from his weapon and floated above him. Kurumu watched the giant energy fist followed Fang's swings and then he brought it down on the Fangire who could not move fast enough to dodge.

"_JUGGERNAUT THUNDER SLAP!_"

The Satyr Fangire became crushed with a resounding slam and his soul was released. Fangula flew to capture it before it escaped. Smiling cheekily, the sealed vampire spat the Soul Stone into Fang's hand.

Fang cast Kurumu a look before walking away, dragging the hammer behind him as the girl watched on.

* * *

"He had this HUGE hammer that he dragged across the ground and he sent that freak flying when he slugged him with it!" Kurumu chattered in near panic. After Fang had rescued her, she ran straight to the Newspaper Club to explain what'd happened.

"Then the bat bit his hammer and then all this electricity was flying everywhere before a huge fist came from the sky and smashed that freak!" Kurumu continued. "WAH! Hold me, Tsukune-kun!"

That was when Kurumu glomped onto the hapless human with all her might. She made a serious effort to keep her ample assets pressed against Tsukune's chest as she held him. Her face was burrowed in his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey! Leggo!" Yukari shouted as she began waving her wand, only to get it snatched by Mizore.

"Did he look different?" Moka asked, slightly irked at how Kurumu was pressing herself against Tsukune…Again.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded, looking nowhere near as traumatized as she sounded. "His arms, chest, and eyes were purple. The armor looked like it was bolted together though."

"Hmm," Gin frowned. "So Fang's armor changes with his weapons. Sounds like something out of a television show, but if it's fact, then we have a duty to report it."

"You're really gung-ho about this," Yukari frowned. "Aren't you usually peeping on the locker rooms by now?"

"Hey, I may be a hot-blooded male, but I am also a reporter!" Gin frowned. "Fang is serious news and I am honor bound to report everything about him!"

Well, there was that and the fact that the girls got wise to him and boarded up the windows to the girls locker rooms and dorms. With nothing else to occupy his time aside from flirting, he started hanging out in the clubroom.

"Uh-huh," Yukari frowned, obviously not believing him. "So what do we do about this information?"

"What else?" Gin shrugged. "We write up a story and report it. Maybe we can start a column on Fang sightings. The students really seem to like him. I heard some girls say they're hoping he's as handsome as Moka is pretty."

"No one can be as attractive as Moka!" Yukari shouted. She raised her wand in preparation for punishment on the werewolf who would assume that anyone could match Moka's beauty.

A loud crash cut her off, signaling another fight had started up. At the front of the room, Mizore and Kurumu were fighting it out over how long Kurumu could hang off Tsukune. Since Kurumu seemed okay now, Mizore wanted her off of him, but Kurumu obviously wanted to stay where she was.

"Ohh! Chickfight!" Gin grinned as he dashed over to get a front-row seat. Yukari huffed and stalked over to stop the fight in her own special way.

KLONG! KLONG!

* * *

The next issue of the school newspaper came out with another story about Fang on the front page. It was quickly gathering the attention of the students. Devlin once again went to get himself a copy to read about himself.

"Just like Amity Park," said Devlin as he read the paper as Danielle and Gillian walked alongside him.

"Well, at least it's positive," said Danielle. Some newspapers back at Amity Park actually condemned Fang, just like they did to Danny. "And maybe this could be a good thing."

"It's a bit bothersome, but good publicity nonetheless," added Gillian. She then asked, "Hey, are you planning to join any clubs? It's mandatory."

"I don't know about that…" said Devlin as he scanned the paper. "What about you?"

"I got into the Swimming Club," Gillian informed. "My sempai is really beautiful. Most of them are mermaids too!"

"I'm in the Photography Club," said Danielle. "I just, I dunno, liked it." She showed off her new camera. "Smile, Dev!" She took a quick snapshot off her boyfriend who flash a smile for it.

"Hope Topper can allow you girls to be late for work," said Devlin.

"Oh, don't worry. He got some other girls working for him too," explained Gillian. She knew most of them were from their class and only wanted to see Devlin. He would often go on stage and play a piece on his violin which left the girls swooning in a daze.

* * *

Yukari really liked her new friends, especially Devlin. Though he couldn't compare to Tsukune or Moka, he did come close. He was nice, charming and friendly. Also, it felt refreshing since all the attention on her for being the smartest student had slightly shifted to Devlin. When Ririko-sensei had written a difficult problem on the board that would require teamwork to solve, Devlin had gone over to solve the problem with little trouble. Even Yukari needed time to calculate it and Devlin had done it effortlessly. Even the girls admired him for his intelligence while the boys glared to him scornfully.

A few days ago, Devin had asked her for a rather strange favor. Since she spent time at the library reading, he was hoping if she could help him find any information about a certain 'Demon Emperor'. She recalled a history lesson about that which also included the Fangires. She'd never seen a Fangire before but it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Devlin's eyes snapped wide open as he walked through the hallway. He'd been headed towards the Newspaper Club's room when the Blood Rose alerted him of another Fangire attack. "Looks like this has to wait," he told himself, before he turned around and ran down the hallway.

* * *

The creature Yukari was facing looked like a golem, as in a man made of stone, but the figure looked more like stained glass haphazardly put together to form the shape of a man. She wasn't stupid. She knew what its attentions were. She'd been on her way to see Devlin to talk to him about the Demon Emperor when this thing suddenly showed up and attacked her without warning.

She'd tried to use her magic on it but the Golem Fangire was unaffected and knocked her wand away. Now defenseless and without her friends, she was doomed. Her only regret was that she would never see Moka and Tsukune ever again.

Yukari was about to get killed when something red zoomed past the Golem Fangire and grabbed the girl. The mysterious blur then stopped a few feet away with the girl on it and also someone else. It was the Blood Fang and riding it was none other than Fang.

Fang dismounted from his bike and took out his green Arms Monster Whistle, which would summon Gillian to him in the form of the Sniper Magnum. Without hesitation, he put the whistle into Fangula's mouth, releasing the trumpet sound. "_Sniper Magnum!_"

The Sniper Magnum flew into Fang's right hand and unfolded into its gun form. It enveloped the arm and chest in chains which shattered, turning them green and scaly with fins on his forearm and shoulder. His visor and Fangula's eyes turned emerald green as a result of Gillian/Sniper becoming one with the Rider.

Yukari gaped. This was not like any vampire she'd ever seen or read about. What vampire would need a gun? Moka didn't.

The Golem Fangire lumbered forward and Fang started to fire at him with highly pressurized water bullets. They didn't seem to have any effect on the Golem Fangire as he continued to walk towards Fang. Still, the Fangire wasn't awfully fast, so it gave Fang a chance to ready up his finisher. He brought the Sniper Magnum down for Fangula to bite the hammer.

"_Sniper Bite!_"

After that, things got freakier as the sky became black and a half moon glowing with a greenish light rising above Fang. Fang called forth the water from the lake and allowed it to swirl around him like a whirlpool. He spread his arms to the side as he reared back his head, breathing hard before he leveled his gaze on the big, strong, but slow Golem Fangire. He brought up the Sniper Magnum above his head, allowing the swirling water to become absorbed into his weapon before he brought it down, aimed at the Fangire. His opponent didn't seem to think of the attack as a threat and continued to move forward. That would be his biggest mistake as the water bomb in front of Fang's gun barrel formed.

"_SNIPER AQUA TORNADO!_"

The bomb was sent sailing through the air and then splashed against the Golem Fangire's body.

"It didn't work!" shouted Yukari but the she noticed that the Golem Fangire wasn't moving and that his body has taken on a rainbow colored hue to it. Fang casually walked towards the frozen Fangire and gave a light tap which shattered the body instantaneously, releasing the soul that Fangula later captured before it escaped or became a Sabbat. Fang then looked to the ground and saw a wand. He picked it up and turned towards Yukari. He walked towards the girl and handed her the wand back. She hugged it close and looked up towards her saviour with a smile and eyes filled with wonder and admiration.

"Let me take you back," offered Fang as he mounted the bike. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and he revved up the engine. The Shadow Veil activated, concealing them from sight before Fang zoomed away with his passenger.

* * *

"And he was such a gentleman," Yukari giggled. Her hands were on her cheeks and she was blushing brightly. "He felt so strong and his magical aura was so comforting. (Sigh) My new idol."

Moka and Tsukune both sweatdropped at Yukari's proclamation. It was no secret she practically worshipped Moka and Tsukune, but hearing there was a third person on her list was a little much.

"So he uses a gun too?" asked Kurumu. "What kind of monster uses a gun?"

"Hey! It was a magic gun!" Yukari snapped. "Just like that sword and that hammer! There's nothing wrong with using it!"

"Okay, okay," Moka spoke, trying to calm everyone down. "What matters is that Yukari is okay and we learned even more about Fang."

"I'll say," Gin grimaced. "He's been the talk of the campus. Hearing he has a motorcycle is gonna make him even more famous."

Lately, the females of Yokai Academy were swarming over Fang. They were all determined to unmask him and take him for themselves. Gin's flirting techniques were proving ineffective in the face of the emerging fangirls. It was serving to make the werewolf grouchy.

"I still prefer Tsukune," Mizore commented from her seat on a desk. "Still, I'd at least like to tell Fang my thanks for saving me."

"And how is Moka going to get in a relationship with the guy if we can't even get them to meet?" Kurumu huffed. Her plan for a Fang/Moka pairing was all set but the man was just impossible to find.

"Ohhhh!" Yukari gasped. A terrible thought just occurred to him. "What if Moka does want Fang? What about Tsukune? Fang? Tsukune? Which one should I choose?"

Tsukune's sweatdrop grew bigger at Yukari's fretting. It was things like that which made him wonder if Yukari really was twelve years old.

There was a knock at the door and then Devlin came in. "Devlin!" Yukari cried as she saw her friend enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I need to join a club and I'm very interested to join up," said Devlin.

"What are your qualifications?" asked Gin. He would've preferred that pretty girl Gillian. He'd seen her in a bikini when he peeped at the Swimming Club. Danielle wasn't so bad either as he'd stopped by the Mad Hatter to look at all the cute waitresses. "We don't just let anybody join. And, besides, what kind of news do you want to cover?"

"I'd like to cover the story on Fang," said Devlin bluntly. They all stared at him. "I think I can write up a good piece about him."

"What makes you say that?" asked Gin skeptically. "Even we don't know all that much about him."

"Well, that's why you need me," said Devlin. He admitted, "You see, Fang also appeared in Amity Park where I come from. Who better than someone who's from the same town where Fang first made his appearance?"

This had been Fangula's idea. In order to control the information on Fang that was being written in the Yokai Newspaper, Devlin would act as a member and report on Fang while omitting certain details. Still, Devlin was knowledgeable and would write everything he knew about his alter-ego, save for his identity. This was a way for him to protect his identity from eventually being exposed.

"So, what do you say?" Devlin smiled. "Am I in or out?"

"Hey, why should he be the only one to join?" asked a voice. Standing behind Devlin was Jiro. He was leaning against the doorframe with a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

"Wow, the club's becoming pretty popular," said Moka.

"Why should we allow you to join?" asked Gin. Despite only recently spending more time with the club, he was still its president.

Jiro stated, "Well, while Amakusa-kun has interest in Fang, I'm more interested in the recent monsters he's been fighting." Actually, he was more interested in spending more time with Mizore. There was just something about that girl that caught his interest. While the other girls who flocked around Tsukune were very open, Mizore was much more reserved. But still, the recent monster attacks reminded Jiro of something that had happened in his childhood, and he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

"We could use the help," said Kurumu, eyeing Devlin slyly. If she could just get Devlin and Moka together, then Tsukune was free game and as for Jiro, he seemed to be interested in Mizore. Yukari wasn't a real obstacle either. She was just a little girl. "I mean we don't know much about Fang or these monsters."

"And the more the merrier," said Yukari cheerfully. She really wanted to work with Devlin too.

Gin sighed. "Fine." Well, this would leave less work for him to do anyway and give him more free time to take 'artistic' photographs of the female form. "You both are in, just make sure you can do the work."

"Of course, Sempai," Devlin smirked. Infiltration was a success. All he had to do was write a piece about Fang for the next issue to secure his position.

"Sugoi! New members!" Nekonome-sensei clapped happily. "The Newspaper Club has grown bigger! Welcome Amakusa-san and Matsuda-san!"

* * *

This chap mainly covers the basis, introducing Devlin into Rosario+Vampire. Hope u enjoyed it.


	2. 2nd Night: Second First Meetings

"_Kyoichi!" Keiko called to her blood soaked son. He didn't move. He was panting, breathing hard, his entire body covered in blood and his eyes wide open. His right eye was glowing with an almost ominous glow. "Kyoichi!" He turned to look towards her. She couldn't take it anymore. She removed her coat, ran towards him and placed the coat over his body and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay…"_

"_The girls are fine," said Ichiro to his wife. "I can't say the same for the kidnapper though." Ichiro had seen what was left of the kidnapper, a Huntsclan member, and there was barely enough intact pieces to even identify him._

"_What happened? Why did he take the children?" Keiko asked as she attempted to comfort her youngest son. He was in shock. He was only 6 years old and now…now this._

"_Must've been for bait to lure us. We are a rare breed. Maybe he wanted to hunt us and mount us on his wall."_

_Keiko narrowed her eyes. She wanted to curse the Huntsclan member. "But, what will happen to the children now?"_

"_They shouldn't remember this. For their young minds this is too much." Ichiro removed his glasses._

"_You're not thinking of…erasing their memories, are you?" Keiko asked._

"_It's for their own good. The trauma of this event could haunt them forever. I'm just trying to help them," Ichiro reasoned._

_Keiko looked to her son and placed a hand on his right eye. The seal had been weakened and must've triggered his powers, which killed the Huntsclan member. She closed her eyes and repaired the seal. The Eye of Mephisto blocked her son from ever accessing his powerful magical energy. It was too much for a child his age, too much for him to control until he was older. She hugged her child, staining her clothes with blood, as she ran her hand through his hair._

_Her husband went to the scared young girls and he looked them in the eye with his own glowing ones. Their eyes glowed too as he started his work on erasing their memories. With a snap of his fingers the three girls fell asleep. "Their parents are worried. Immensely worried."_

"_I'd be worried too," said Keiko. "Now, are you sure you're going to erase our son's memory of this?"_

"_We did the same for Ichijyo…we have to so they won't be traumatized by this." He went over and kneeled down. He placed his palm gently to the back of his son's head and focused. He found the memories. He saw what his son had done. A part of him was proud that his son could be so brutal, so precise and yet…so uncontrolled. His powers had awakened. His vampiric powers…he saw his son turn into mist and strike the kidnapper with his claws from every angle. And then…he saw his son rip the man apart and drink his blood. His son's vampire side was feral…wild…like a beast…_

_His son was a dhampir…half vampire, and unable to control the instincts…_

_Ichiro closed his eyes. He was forced to do this. If he didn't then his son would be plagued by nightmares. He was too young for this…far too young._

_The memories were removed and Kyoichiro fell asleep in his mother's arms. She cradled him in her arms as she carried him. The girls were floating within dark energy orbs rolling behind Ichiro._

"_Let's go," Ichiro said and Keiko nodded. They all teleported from the spot._

* * *

"The Newspaper Club?" asked Danielle, surprised. "You actually decided to join a club?"

"I did," replied Devlin as he took a sip of his tea. They were at the Mad Hatter. Both Gillian and Danielle were on break and sitting at the bar with the Demon Prince.

"That's great, Master!" Gillian smiled. Danielle's right eyebrow twitched as she watched the female Fangire and human form of the Sniper Magnum gush over her boyfriend. She knew that Gillian admired Devlin but still she didn't like how Gillian would try to steal a kiss from Devlin or sneak into his room. They both shared a room together and while they got along most of the time she did feel a pang of jealousy whenever she saw Gillian and Devlin together.

"I'm actually doing this for my own reasons," he told them, showing them the Yokai Newspaper. On the cover page was a story on Fang but no picture. "They've been covering stories about Fang recently if you've noticed."

"Everyone knows," Gillian nodded. "Though these are just stories, the girls seem to like them. They wish they could meet Fang himself."

"If only they knew," said Danielle.

"Well, I just joined today," he explained, "And I invited them to the café and…" he looked towards the door to see the Newspaper Club enter along with Nekonome-sensei. "Here they are." He stood up. "Excuse me."

"Wow," Kurumu admired. "So this is the Mad Hatter." She'd wanted to come here but never really got the time or chance since she wanted to come alone with Tsukune. Unfortunately, he was always with Moka, Mizore and/or Yukari so she never got the opportunity. Still, this was better than nothing.

"Moka-san and I wanted to come here too, but well…" Tsukune remembered the Minotaur Fangire and the first time he and Moka saw Fang.

Gin had a camera and looking at all the waitresses who he recognized as Yokai Academy students. He grinned as he took snapshots to add to his collection. "I love this place already."

"Pervert," muttered Kurumu.

"Let's get a table!" said Yukari excitedly.

"Welcome, Newspaper Club," Devlin greeted.

"Thank you got the invitation, Amakusa-kun," said the cat-woman.

"You're welcome. Let me show you to your table," he said as he led them all inside. He eyed Moka for a brief second before turning his head forward. He showed them to a couple of tables and they all took their seats. "The waitresses will be with you in a moment," said Devlin. He felt a pat on his back and turned. "Oh, Jiro-sempai."

"Hey, Amakusa-kun," the older boy grinned. "Don't forget about me."

"Of course I didn't," Devlin nodded. "You should sit down too." Jiro smiled as he took a seat next to Mizore.

"What about you?" asked Tsukune.

"Oh, I have other things to attend to," he explained vaguely, checking his watch. "Excuse me." He walked off without another word.

The interior of the café was a lively one with so many students and faculty members sitting around, enjoying drinks and the food. Topper's advertising had helped made this place a popular hangout for the students to unwind and relax. The cute waitresses also gained the place some recognition.

There was a bar lined up with stools in front of it, a few booths and tables too. There was also a stage for live entertainment. Presently, the music was coming from speakers that hung from the ceiling.

Topper, the owner and manager of the Mad Hatter stood on stage with a microphone in hand, "I welcome you all to the Mad Hatter, dear patrons." He continued, "And without further ado, let me present you with your live entertainment for the night." The lights turned off, causing the customers to wonder what was going on before a spotlight shone on the stage. Standing at the microphone with an electric guitar in hand was Devlin. Gillian stood behind him with an electric keyboard in front of her. Standing to Devlin's left was Danielle, handling a bass guitar. The students all watched, intrigued, and wanting to know what was going to happen.

"This song is something I wrote a while back," Devlin spoke into the microphone. "I call it "Shout in the Moonlight." Lobo, from his place at the bar counter, grinned. He knew that Devlin had composed Japanese versions of his songs and this was one of Lobo's favorite. It was a tribute to him.

**SHOUT IN THE MOONLIGHT**

_kono machi no dokoka biru no tanima kakurete  
yasei ga me o samasu  
mangetsu no hikari Spot-light mitai ni  
Blue eyes Werewolf_

_taikutsu na sofa nukedashita nara  
mou dare mo tomerarenai_

_ike toshi ikeru mono subete  
shimei ga aru toshita nara  
tatakau honnou shitagau dake sa Soldier  
kiba o muite tachikamaeru  
ookami no kage o mitara  
nagasugita yoru ga owari o tsukeru no sa  
Shout in the Moonlight  
Shout in the Moonlight_

_ashioto ga hibiku seijaku ni tsutsumareta  
machi no kodou no you ni  
mangetsu no hikari It's gonna make me crazy  
Blue eyes Werewolf_

_jikan o korosu Game wa owari  
kaketsukeru sono basho made_

_karami tsuita ito no you ni  
unmei ga kousaku suru  
tatakau jibun o shinji tsuzukeru Soldier  
kakurete mo nigeta toshite mo  
nokoriga o chizu ni hashiru  
tsumetaku kagayaku katana ga oitsumeru  
Shout in the Moonlight_

_shiroi kumo ga nagarete  
sora ni ryuu no shiro ga mai  
ukabi agaru aoi hitomi  
Release your power from the dark_

_taikutsu na sofa nukedashita nara  
dare mo shoudou tomerarenai  
jikan o korosu Game wa owari  
kaketsukeru sono basho made_

_ike toshi ikeru mono subete  
shimei ga aru toshita nara  
tatakau honnou shitagau dake sa Soldier  
kiba o muite tachikamaeru  
ookami no kage o mitara_

_tatakai no yoru ga owari o tsukeru kamo shirenai_

_karami tsuita ito no you ni  
unmei ga kousaku suru  
tatakau jibun o shinji tsuzukeru Soldier  
kakurete mo nigeta toshite mo  
nokoriga o chizu ni hashiru  
tsumetaku kagayaku katana ga oitsumeru  
Shout in the Moonlight_

_Shout in the Moonlight_

As soon as the song ended, the customers/audience applauded. Devlin took a bow and then stepped off stage with the girls. One song per night, that was the deal he made with Topper.

At one of the tables sat a beautiful girl with long and flowing dark hair. She was having a non-alcoholic cocktail and taking sips. She watched as Devlin went over to a group of people she recognized as the school's Newspaper Club but her eyes were on Devlin the whole time.

"Where have I met him before…?" she wondered.

* * *

Nami Ryuuzaki was one of the most beautiful students in Yokai Academy. Her voluptuous figure and long shining dark hair earned her plenty of attention from the boys but none of them interested her. No one was worthy enough to date her and any boy who dared to ask she'd turned down. Of course, she wasn't without her own hopes and dreams. She wanted someone worthy for her and…

Where was that music coming from?

She followed the melody and found herself standing in front of the music room.

'_That's…beautiful…_' she thought. She then slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside to see another student, a male, playing a violin. It wasn't someone new to the instrument, she could attest to that, since he played beautifully. She didn't recognize the piece but she was too entranced to care. The door creaked open and the boy stopped.

"Oh, forgive me," said Nami. "I just heard you playing. It was beautiful."

Devlin looked towards her and smiled, "It's alright." He introduced himself, "I am Devlin Amakusa, first year student."

"I'm Nami Ryuuzaki," she returned, "2nd year." She'd seen him at the Mad Hatter, singing. She knew he was a talented musician but she never would've guessed that he could play the violint too.

"Oh, so you're my sempai," he stated. "You're really lovely."

She'd heard such compliments before but they had been empty. His words, however, sounded sincere.

"Would you like to come in and listen to me play some more?" he offered. Nami gave a nod and entered, closing the door behind her. For some reason, this boy…he seemed familiar. She wasn't sure why. He just reminded her of someone she knew.

* * *

After spending many hours talking with her kohai, Devlin, she got to know him. She wasn't sure why but she felt strangely drawn to the boy. He was a unique one. A lot of boys would stare at her chest and not her eyes but his gaze never wavered from her face as they had a conversation. She found out that he grew up in England before going to America. She'd always wondered what such places were like but never really got the chance to travel. She'd heard of an American Dragon but that was never confirmed. Devlin even said that he knew the American Dragon personally. She knew he wasn't bragging but stating a fact and she knew he was telling the truth. Something about him told her that he wasn't one to lie.

His name did strike her as familiar, but she wasn't sure where she'd heard it. It was like meeting an old friend but she never really had any male friends growing up. Suitors, maybe, but never friends.

It was late when she walked out of the main school building and headed to her dorm which was on the other side of campus. She needed to walk through the graveyard and dark forest to get there and she was alone. '_Maybe I should've asked him to escort me._' He had offered but she declined, stating that she could go alone. Now she was starting to regret it. '_What am I so afraid of here? Everyone in this school is a monster so what's going to happen?_' Nami had read about the Newspaper Club's encounters with Fang and those strange stained glass monsters but she just wrote it off as a publicity stunt to attract readers. Whoever heard of a vampire who could use the powers of a werewolf, gillman and Frankenstein's monster? That was unheard of.

If she'd been paying attention to her surroundings, she would've noticed a dark shape following her from above, its wings spread like those of an angel…an angel of death.

* * *

As soon as Devlin heard the song of the Blood Rose, he knew trouble was afoot. Fangula, who'd been in hiding within the music room flapped down to meet his partner's gaze.

"Legend Clan?" guessed Devlin.

"What else could it be? We haven't met any other Fangire clans here," informed Fangula.

"Right," agreed Devlin. "Let's go!"

"Master, wait for me!" called out Roulette as he flew after his master and Fangula.

* * *

Nami had the wind knocked out of her as she was kicked in the stomach and slammed into a tombstone. She stared up at her attacker, flinching from the pain. "What…what are you…" The figure in front of her was a humanoid horse with wings and stained glass markings all over its body. This was just like how the Newspaper Club had described the mysterious monsters that had attacked them? Were they students or teachers? She didn't know. What she did know was that this…this thing wanted to kill her judging from the fangs surrounding its mouth.

Before the Legend Clan Fangire could use his Life Sucking Fangs on her, he noticed the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Let go of Nami-sempai," demanded Devlin as he walked into the scene. The Fangire looked up from his prey, Nami Ryuuzaki, and snarled at Devlin. The Fangire, resembling a horse with wings (Pegasus) glared at the boy who'd dared to interrupt his fun. The Pegasus Fangires body was mainly white with patches of stained glass patterns in the color of rainbows.

"_Don't tell me what to do_," the Fangire said scornfully. "_You all think you're better than us because you're all pure-breed. Well, I'm sick of it."_

Devlin snorted, "Pure-breed? Half-breed? Does that really matter with anything? Trust me; I know what it's like." The stained glass patterns appeared on his skin. On his palm the Mark of the Demon Emperor flashes for a second.

"_You're like us_," the Pegasus Fangire realized. "_Why don't you join us instead of protecting these pure-breeds who think they're better than us? This school should be destroyed_."

"Maybe, but I do things for my own reasons so you'll be destroyed for those same reasons." He tossed several capsules against the Fangire's chest. The capsules broke on impact and then created a huge explosion that sent the Pegasus Fangire flying backwards, straight into a tree. The tree was uprooted as a result.

He went towards Nami who was awestruck by the power her kohai had just displayed. "Nami-sempai, are you hurt?" he asked her. She shook her head dumbly. "Alright." He helped her to her feet. "I need you to run back to the school and alert someone. I'll hold him off." When she didn't move, he insisted, "Go!" Nami then ran away as Devlin turned his attention back towards the Fangire. He needed to be alone for this. "Fangula, let's go."

"Alright!" Fangula said as he hovered high above Devlin. "Let's take this one out too!"

Fangula flapped up to Devlin who caught him in his hand. He pressed Fangula's mouth against his free hand, allowing the sealed vampire to bite him. The stained glass patterns intensified as the blood red Fang Belt appeared around his waist from the ghostly chains. "Henshin." He attached Fangula to the belt

"_Wake Up!_"

As Devlin stalked towards the Fangire, chains enveloped his body and then shattered to reveal he'd transformed into Masked Rider Fang (Blood Form), the Demon Prince, and heir of the Demon Emperor. Fang rushed at the Fangire and threw his fist into his opponent's face. He then continued with a barrage of right and left hooks.

What Fang failed to realize was that Nami hadn't gone back to the school. She was actually hiding behind a tree and had seen everything. She'd seen him transform.

"Is that…Kyoichiro?" she questioned.

Fang used a right and left hooks to disorient the Fangire before using several rapid fire punches on his chest. He then used a roundhouse kick that smashed the into the side of his head, sending it flying. The Pegasus Fangire smashed against a tree as Fang turned to look at him.

Angered, the Pegasus Fangire spread out his wings and took to the air. "_Take this!_" shouted the Fangire as he fired the feathers from his wings at Fang. They were as tough as diamonds and sharp as blades. Fang let out a howl of pain as the feathers hit him, causing sparks to erupt from his armor.

"Kyoichiro!" Nami screamed in horror.

Fang was forced onto one of his knees, panting and groaning in pain. The Fangire laughed and was about to let loose another hailstorm of feathers when all of a sudden a golden blur hit him in the face and caused him be thrown backwards.

"Here I come to save the day!" exclaimed Roulette in a sing-song voice. "Tension Fortissimo!" He then flew towards Fang who stood up. Nami watched as Roulette flew across Fang's chest, breaking the chains binding his shoulder armor. The shoulder armor unfolded and opened up to reveal large golden wings that released a swarm of golden bats. Fang raised up his left arm as Roulette flew around him before attaching himself to Fang's forearm.

"_FINAL WAKE UP!_" shouted Roulette. The bats came swarming back to Fang and engulfed his body, changing his armor into its true form. With a wave of his left arm, the cape burst forth from flames and he stood in his most powerful form: Demon Emperor Form.

(Play Supernova)

_afuredasu kanjou ga  
kono karada tsukiyaburi  
toki o tokashi hajimatta Next Stage_

The aura he was generating now was a match for only those of the S-Class. Nami could feel it and was awed and also slightly frightened by it as well.

_itsumo tarinakute  
iiwake teki na akirame  
zutto tsumiagete ita kakusu you ni_

Nami's eyes widened at the armor. "Sugoi…" she gasped. She was entranced by this golden armored warrior. Fang looked up towards the Pegasus Fangire who looked down upon him in anger. He got ready to send another hail of feathers when Fang raised his Roulette equipped left arm and tugged on the dragon's head, causing the images in the window to spin before stopping.

_dokoka toomaki ni  
nagameteta you na keshiki  
kyuu ni te no hira no ue konagona ni kudake chiru_

"_WOLFEN FEVER!_"

Fang pulled Roulette off his forearm and then reached behind his back to pull out the Savage Saber. He then attached Roulette to the Saber's pommel before gripping it in his right hand. He looked up at the Pegasus Fangire and gripped his sword in both hands with Roulette pointing downwards. The dragon released a jet of flames that sent Fang rocketing high into the sky. The Fangire and Nami watched as Fang went into the sky before plummeting back down, spinning through the air.

_kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete_

_seigyo funou atsui honoo  
tomadoi o yaki harai  
kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
No one ever knows boku no oto  
doko made mo shinka suru  
mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
Supernova_

(Pause Song)

"_IMPERIAL HOWLING SLASH!!_"

He performed an overhead slash that sliced the Fangire in half. Fang landed on the ground, back facing the Fangire who'd been forced to the ground by the attack. Ignoring his enemy, he walked towards Nami. The Fangire let out a scream of anguish before his body shattered. Devlin's armor flashed gold and vanished in the form of golden bats that flew away as Fangula and Roulette flew off along with the Savage Saber.

Devlin finally took notice of Nami who walked out from behind the tree and towards him. He knew his secret was blown but there was little he could do about it. Maybe he could make her forget about this or make her promise not to blab?

"I've…found you…" she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. Devlin wondered what the older girl meant before she pulled him into a hug, burying his face into her bosom. "I've found you, Kyoichiro-kun!"

"EEH!?"

* * *

Devlin sat in his room, doing his homework after finishing his latest piece on Fang. Tomorrow he would submit it to Gin. It was about his recent encounter with the Pegasus Fangire and with Nami to provide a witness statement, he knew this story would get some attention. Still, he was puzzled by Nami's actions and words. It was like she knew him from a long time ago. She mentioned about meeting him in the past, approximately ten years ago, but for the life of him he couldn't recall who she was. She wasn't upset but instead gave him a kiss for saving her and telling him that one day he would remember. He escorted her back to her dorm before leaving.

Devlin was confused and had a lot of questions now. He wanted…needed answers…but he wasn't sure where.

Also, Yukari had given him some helpful information regarding the Demon Emperor in the past. From what she gathered the Fangires race and he showed up at the same time. This was something he needed to look into further. Also, there were mentions of a Frozen King, Lord of the Abyss, and an Imperial Master. Yukari had asked him about why he was so interested and he'd said it was to help with his stories on Fang.

"Who are you…?" he asked as he wondered who his predecessor was. Fangula hung from a coat hanger, cracking one eye open with his wings folded in front of him. He looked a little concerned.

* * *

Nami sat in her class as she stared out the window. Usually she was an attentive student, but her heart just wasn't in it at the moment. The again, how could one concentrate on schoolwork when their first love suddenly came back into their lives?

Nami had to admit that she was ashamed that she forgot about Kyoichiro. They were such good friends ten years ago. He was nice, polite, and so much fun to play with. Nami was rather shy to admit this, but back then, she told her parents that she was going to marry him someday. Her parents certainly approved of that. Since Kyoichiro was one of three heirs to the Akuma Clan, of course her parents would want her to marry him.

Still, Nami was sure that there was some competition. She had heard that Kyoichiro was dating that gaijin girl Danielle. Of course, as her memories returned, she recalled two other rivals that she had to deal with. The names were a little fuzzy, but she recalled the faces. She had seen them on campus too. She just hoped that they hadn't remembered their rivalry over Kyoichiro yet.

She still didn't consider them too threatening yet. If she remembered properly, one was a brutish tomboy who may have had the looks, but none of the attitude needed to get a man, much less one like Kyoichiro. The other one was much too childish and probably hadn't considered having a boyfriend.

Nami considered herself wonderful girlfriend material for Kyochiro. She was elegant, poised, proper, and her family was just as old as he Akuma Clan. Her Dragon Clan was just as accomplished in their magics as the Akuma clan was in demonic magics. She was considered one of the divas of Yokai Academy next to Moka Akashiya. On paper, Nami knew she was prime mate material. Personally, she didn't let her breeding be a controlling factor in her life and she really tried to make friends wherever she could. Her older sister loved to prove how 'superior' she was to everyone else and she often couldn't get friends.

Of course, her thoughts about Kyoichiro soon turned to that marvelous transformation he acquired. The base armor was indeed nice to look at, but the gold version was nothing short of drool-worthy. He looked so much like a king and Nami, being a dragon, had a natural love for the sparkling yellow metal. Seeing Kyoichiro fight just mixed her two favorite things together: Gold and Kyoichiro. He was so much like a knight it almost made her swoon.

She vowed to be the princess a knight like him deserved to have.

* * *

After submitting his piece on Fang to Gin, Devlin was doing some exploring around the school. He never got a real chance to explore the entire area since training, homework and practice got in the way. Also, he wanted to do this alone. Gillian was with the Swimming Club and Danielle was at the Mad Hatter waiting tables after a brief meeting with the Photography Club. He wondered if he could get her to join the Newspaper Club. Some more pictures of Fang would help. The ones he'd given to Gin were from Amity Park that Tucker had sent him.

Amity Park was alright. There was no Fangire activity, much to his relief, but still a few vampires. Thankfully, the Slayers and Richard took care of that. Sandy was also starting school and was happily making friends. He considered the girl his little sister for all intended purposes. Adoption papers had also been signed. Though it stated that Walter and Miriam were her guardians, it was Tamashii who was her true guardian and no document would change that.

Devlin's musings was halted when he caught some rustling above him. Looking up, he saw a girl sitting on a branch of a tall tree. He just stared at her. When the green-haired girl looked down to see him. She waved, "Hi!" Devlin waved back, taken aback by her cheerful greeting. "Who are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Devlin Amakusa," he responded.

"Dev…Lin…" she repeated. "Sounds like a gaijin name."

"It was the name given to me," he retorted. The girl kicked her legs up and down and suddenly lost her balance. She screamed as she fell backwards. Reacting quickly, Devlin moved under her and caught her in his arms. She looked into his single visible eye as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Smiling impishly, she gave the bewildered Devlin a kiss on the cheek, "My hero!" He put her down and she skipped away, waving, "Bye bye!" Devlin touched the spot she'd kissed, stunned. He never even got her name.

Nami watched from afar, eyes narrowed. It would appear one of her rivals was finally making a move. She couldn't have that. She had to plan something or else lose her chance of wooing Devlin. At least she had the advantage of a bigger bust but Anzu was energetic and fun loving, things that Nami was not even if she was a member of the Swimming Club.

* * *

Anzu was whistling happily as she skipped back to her dorm, unaware of the danger that would befall her. She heard three loud howls and spun around in surprise. There was nobody there, but she was getting the feeling that she was being watched. Her heart raced a bit as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead, replacing the cheerful look that had been present on her face. "Who's there?"

"You really want to know?" she heard. She gasped and spun around. "Are you sure?" The voice was coming from all directions. She was a Forest Spirit so the trees would tell her what was going on but she was too nervous to call on her power. She then felt a tap on her shoulder which made her squeak. Someone…or something was behind her. Should she turn around? Should she run? She slowly turned around and then sighed, relieved. It'd only been a tree branch. She then turned back around…and screamed.

* * *

Devlin heard the scream and at the same time the Blood Rose sang, telling him where he needed to go. He dashed through the forest, looking for the source of the disturbance. He found it with little difficulty and could see a Fangire resembling the legendary dog of the Underworld, Cerberus; looming over the green haired girl he'd seen earlier, Anzu, menacingly. Without a second thought, Devlin rushed ahead, picking up speed and then lunged.

"Hah!" shouted Devlin as he sent the Cerberus Fangire staggering backwards with a well aimed kick. He turned to look at Anzu. "Are you alright?"

Anzu gasped when she recognized the boy. Sudden memories flooded her mind and she called out reflexively, "Onii-chan!" Devlin wondered what she meant by that but turned his attention back to the blue and purple stained glass skinned and three- headed Cerberus Fangire.

"Run, get out of here," said Devlin. "I'll handle this."

Anzu nodded and ran off but she didn't go very far. Devlin was too focused on the Cerberus Fangire to pay attention to her as she hid herself. She wanted to see what her Onii-chan was going to do.

He raised his arm, allowing Fangula to bite him. The Fang Belt formed from the ghostly chains. He reached into his pocket and tossed up the Sniper Magnum Whistle allowing Fangula to catch it in his mouth. Grabbing the mechanical bat, he snapped him to the belt.

"Henshin!"

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains enveloped Devlin's body. There was a green flash of energy before the chains exploded off of him. Fang, in his Sniper Form, emerged with his eyes flashing brightly. The Sniper Magnum also appeared in his hand and unfolded into its weapon form.

"_What the-?!_" the Cerberus Fangire cried in shock.

Raising his arm up, Fang shot several blasts of concentrated water, smashing against the Cerberus Fangire. Bellowing in pain, the Fangire stumbled backwards. One final shot nailed him in the centre of his middle head, forcing him to the dirt.

"Are you going to surrender?" Fang asked, not expecting a positive answer.

"_Bite me!_" the Cerberus Fangire roared before unleashing a triple howl at Fang. It was similar to Lobo's attacks, but tripled. Fang hit was hard and sent hurtling back from the attack.

"Onii-chan!" Anzu shrieked in fright.

'_She's still here? Did she see me transform?_' Fang wondered. _'And why does she keep calling me that?_'

The impact forced the Sniper Magnum from his hand and returned him to his base form. Smashing through a tree would do that to some people. Struggling to his feet, Fang looked to see that the Cerberus Fangire was charging at him again.

"Onii-chan! Watch out!" Anzu shouted.

"Boy!" Fangula cried.

Grunting, Fang called out, "Rou…Roulette!"

"TENSION FORTISSIMO!"

Not even a few seconds after the call, Roulette came flying down from the sky.

"Call and I shall come!" Roulette cried. "Let's do this!"

Soaring past Fang, the tiny dragon snapped the chains on Fang's shoulders. The metallic wings swiftly unfolded, unleashing the golden bats. Roulette quickly swerved in the air for a return trip as the Cerberus Fangire was kept at bay by the golden bats. Roulette reached Fang first and attached himself to Fang's left arm.

"_FINAL WAKE UP!_"

The golden bats quickly engulfed Fang with their light, changing him to his Demon Emperor Form in all its regal glory. With a wave of his arm and a burst of fire, a red cape unfurled from Fang's back.

"Sugoi!" Anzu squealed in delight.

"_What is this?!"_ the Cerberus Fangire cried out.

(Continue Song: Supernova)

_mae ni susumu koto  
kowagattari wa mou shinai  
koukai suru koto ni narenai you_

"A king punishing a peasant!" Fang growled, now in his all powerful Demon Emperor Form. Slowly stalking forward, Fang calmly walked towards his opponent with almost boundless confidence.

_mamoritai to negau  
taisetsu na hito no mirai  
kizuita shunkan kara subete wa kawaridashita_

"_You elitist scum!_" the Cerberus Fangire yelled before he unleashed another triple howl.

Fang seemed to attempt to take the hit, but at the last second vanished in a golden blur. The Cerberus Fangire grunted in confusion as he looked for his opponent. Turning to the side, he was met with a golden fist smashing all three of his faces with a single punch.

"_AAAGH!"_ The wounded Fangire cried. The punch had cracked his skin and broken a couple of teeth in all three mouths.

hora unmei kasoku shite yuku

"Hmph," Emperor Fang snorted as he reached to Roulette's head. "And the dog proves his bark is worse than his bite."

_shougekido saidai no  
dekigoto ga kiseki yobu  
umare kawaru jibun o tomerarenai  
No one ever knows boku no hadou  
sekaichuu hibikasete  
atarashii jidai e to hashiridasou… Supernova_

(Pause Song)

Pulling the tiny head, the image under the window began to spin rapidly. It finally stopped on the green image of a gun with a creature's head on the barrel.

"_MERMAN FEVER!_"

From where it was resting on the ground, the Sniper Magnum flew into Emperor Fang's waiting hand. Detaching Roulette, he snapped the dragon to the barrel of the weapon. Almost instantly, the full power of the Demon Emperor began flowing into the weapon.

"Bow down to your king!" Emperor Fang roared. "_IMPERIAL AQUA TORNADO!_"

Pulling the trigger, the modified weapon unleashed a golden whirlpool of water which crashed against the Cerberus Fangire with the force of a hurricane. The Fangire gave a roar as he was hurled spinning through the air as his body began to glow and turn fragile. As his flight ended against one of the larger tombstones, it shattered in a bright haze.

"Sugoi, Onii-chan!" Anzu's voice squealed.

Turning around, his armor flashed gold and turned into a swarm of golden bats that flew away, leaving him in his normal form as Fangula and Roulette flew off along with the Sniper Magnum. Devlin suddenly found himself assaulted by an excitable girl who was glomping onto him with all her joyous might.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!!" she squealed. "I'm so happy!

* * *

Anzu felt like squealing like a fangirl all night. Her Onii-chan was back! He had finally come back after ten years! She felt a little bad about forgetting him, but she could make up for it now that they were together again. She knew that she would have to ask her friend Yukari for advice on getting a man. She was so smart and knew a lot of stuff. She'd ask that Kurumu girl that Yukari hung out with, but she wanted advice on how to keep a guy, not just have him for a night.

As she swam through memory lane, Anzu recalled that she probably wasn't the only one who was remembering Onii-chan. The water-girl and the birdy-girl were probably going to remember pretty quickly too. If they hadn't changed, then they were probably going to get into their scuffles over him again. Except this time, they had sex appeal on their side.

Anzu knew that she probably wasn't as developed as the water-girl was, but she made up for it in her attitude and her hips. It was hard to find something that Anzu hated and Nature Spirits like her were always nice and fertile. They could have a lot of kids during their lifetime and Onii-chan looked like the type who wouldn't mind having a few little ones of his own. After all, the Akuma Clan would want to make sure she could help produce an heir. With that out of the way, Anzu would just remind Onii-chan how nice and friendly she was. She was always ready to lend a hand no matter what and be there when her love needed her.

She couldn't believe how much he'd changed. He'd become so strong and that armor was amazing. She wanted to get to know him again and hopefully become close once more like they had ten years ago.

Still, she heard he had a girlfriend at the moment. She'd have to check her out to see what kind of competition she was.

* * *

Devlin's time in Yokai Academy was just getting weirder and weirder. First Nami claimed to be a childhood friend and now this Anzu girl. She did seem really happy to see him but was it because she'd been saved by him or did her claim hold any real substance. He wasn't sure. She did like calling him 'Onii-chan' even if they were in the same grade. She was from a different class but he knew she would just drop by his class to see him. Still, this was another chance to write another piece on Fang. Gin would like it and so would his colleagues in the Newspaper Club. They were also becoming regulars at the Mad Hatter but he knew Gin was more interested in the waitresses than the drinks or atmosphere.

"Damn it," he scratched his head. "Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

Suzume Hououji was a proud girl. Though she didn't have the looks her sisters had developed, she was still quite pretty in her own way. Of course, she loved martial arts more, which was why she was in her karate gi and doing katas in the empty school gym. She'd been taught the basics but when her master died, she never took up another and continued on her own. So far, she'd gotten stronger, which was alright with her.

"Your form is horrible," she heard.

She had never been criticized…until now that is. She stopped and turned her head to the entrance to see a boy with black hair. The left fringe covered half his face and he wore a black and white version of the boys' uniform.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Your form is horrible," he repeated. "There are too many openings. In a real fight, you would be killed."

She snorted, "I've won my fair share of fights."

"That just means your opponents were weaker or unskilled," the boy replied.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" she shouted.

The boy walked up to her and pulled something out of his jacket. It was a fan. He spread it open and said, "Just someone who's feeling a little bored. Would you like a spar?"

Suzume grinned, "Sure." This was going to be fun. She could pound this guy to the ground for his remark.

"Oh, and my name is Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa," he introduced.

Somehow, that name sounded familiar but she shrugged it off, "Suzume Hououji, now let's do this!"

* * *

"What…happened?" Suzume questioned herself. It'd started in her favor but then the guy used that fan of his and countered all her attacks. He didn't look like he was even trying but here she was lying face-up on the mat. She'd never seen such a technique before and had scoffed at his use of a fan.

She'd underestimated him, and was soundly defeated, and while disappointed, she wasn't angry. The boy had even given her some helpful tips.

For some reason, this defeat seemed oddly familiar.

"Devlin Amakusa…" she wondered out loud, "Who are you?" As she was busy musing, malicious eyes looked upon her with hatred and the intent to do harm to her.

* * *

Devlin massaged his left shoulder flicked his wrists. "That girl can hit hard," he said to himself as he sat against a tree with Fangula and Roulette on his shoulders.

"Her, Devlin, I have the feeling that you're about to add another girl to your little harem," teased Fangula.

"Shut up," Devlin shot back. He hadn't told Danielle about Nami or Anzu and he wasn't sure how to tell her. She may take it the wrong way and she did tend to get jealous when he was around girls. Her only assurance was that he loved her. He would never lie to her about his feelings.

As he closed his eyes, the Blood Rose's song invaded his ears. "Another one?" he murmured. Just how many Legend Clan Fangires were there?

* * *

Suzume was knocked into the gym wall by the Gryphon Fangire. He licked his lips and said, "_Well, I can always have my way with you before I kill you…_"

"Bastard," Suzume growled. She was in too much pain to assume her true form.

The Gryphon Fangire approached her but was then slashed in the face by a black and golden blur. It was Fangula. "Boy," Fangula cried out, "There's one here!" He then flew towards Devlin who was standing at the doorway. Suzume took notice of this and her eyes widened.

'_Sempai!_'

"_Who the fuck are you?"_ demanded the Gryphon Fangire.

"Your executioner," said Devlin coldly. He ran at the Fangire and unleashed his claws before slashing at the Fangire with the foot long blades that were also his fingernails. They were now made of Lucifer Metal like his chains and sparks flew from where they hit the Fangire. Devlin began grappling with the Fangire as he shouted to Suzume, "Run! Suzume! Get out of here!"

Suzume nodded and ran out of the dojo but not away. She wanted to see the fight. Some urge was telling her to stay and watch so she remained hidden and peeked inside the dojo to see the rest of the fight.

The Fangire was sent reeling as Fangula slammed into him and ricocheted into Devlin's hand as he retracted his claws. He pressed Fangula against his other arm, allowing him to transfer the power into him. The belt formed as Devlin thrust Fangula forward. "Henshin!" he called before snapping his partner to his belt.

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains engulfed his body and then shattered, revealing him to be Fang. Suzume gasped quietly as she saw the change. She'd read the newspaper reports but would never have guessed it.

"_You_," the Fangire identified. "_You were the one who killed the others._"

"That's right," said Fang as he went into a stance. "And you're next."

"Try me!" the Gryphon Fangire challenged.

"OK then," Fang nodded before dashing forward and going on the offensive. He struck the Gryphon Fangire across the face before he used a side kick to send his opponent staggering. He then started to punch the Fangire several times in the chest before jumping up and kneeing him in the chin. Leaping back, Fang took out his red Fang Whistle and slipped it into Fangula's mouth.

"Release!" Fangula called as Devlin kicked up his right leg. The chains binding the boot shattered to release the demonic bat wings. He then leapt up and performed a drop kick he dubbed, "_DARKNESS MOON BREAK!!_" He smashed into the Fangire but got his leg caught in his hands.

"_Gotcha!_" the Fangire laughed before he spun around and around and then tossed the Rider into the wall. The Gryphon Fangire then charged at his opponent.

Fang quickly called his faithful servant to his aid, "Roulette!"

"TENSION FORTISSIMO!" shouted Roulette as he flew in. "Oh, another one? OKAY!" He flew towards Fang and snapped his shoulder chains, freeing the wings and golden bats. The golden bats served as a distraction and kept the Fangire at bay while the transformation was being done. Roulette then flew towards Fang's raised left arm and attached himself to it, "_FINAL WAKE UP!_"

The golden bats engulfed Fang and transformed him into his powerful Demon Emperor Form. He stalked towards the Gryphon Fangire, like royalty. This just pissed off the Fangire further.

(Continue Song: Supernova)

_afuredasu kanjou ga  
kono karada tsukiyaburi  
…There's no need to escape  
boku wa ima kawatteku…  
unmei no naka chiisana hoshi umareru mitai ni_

"_BASTARD!!_" the Fangire roared as he charged at Fang. The Rider was ready and tugged Roulette's head.

"_STONE FEVER!!_"

The Juggernaut Hammer flew into Fang's hand, surprising the Fangire. Fang took advantage of this and bashed the hammer hard into the Gryphon Fangire's chest, sending him flying across the gym. Fang turned the hammer over with its head planted on the floor, before he detached Roulette from his forearm and then attached him to the end of the shaft. He gripped the shaft and then pulled the hammer up before hefting it over his shoulder.

The Fangire walked back in through the hole he'd made and snarled, _"YOU FUCKING ELITIST BASTARD!_"

"You dare speak like that to me?" Fang responded, angered by the disrespect. Roulette powered up the Juggernaut Hammer as electricity arched all over Fang's body. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR KING!"

_seigyo funou atsui honoo  
tomadoi o yaki harai  
kinou made no kankaku wasuresaseru  
No one ever knows boku no oto  
doko made mo shinka suru  
mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku  
Supernova_

"_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_" the Fangire roared as he flew at Fang.

Fang aimed Roulette at the charging Fangire. The small dragon opened his mouth and started to produce a violet ball of electricity from its mouth. The ball hovered in midair as Fang drew the hammer back and raised up his right leg like a baseball batter. He then took a swing at the ball, sending it flying.

_mienai kurayami no naka  
kasuka na hikari tsukuridasu you ni_

(End Song: Supernova)

"_IMPERIAL THUNDER SLAP!_"

The ball crashed into the Fangire and electrocuted him, paralyzing the Fangire. Fang walked over to his paralyzed prey and then raised up his hammer to crush the Fangire with a powerful downward swing, smashing him to pieces.

"Hmph!" Fang scoffed as he held the shaft of the hammer over his shoulders, his hands holding it there. "Know your place." His armor vanished as Roulette and Fangula flew off along with the Juggernaut Hammer.

"Sempai!" Suzume shouted as she ran towards him. "Sempai, is that you?"

Devlin groaned. Great, another one had just seen him transform. That was like three girls already and the two before had claimed to be childhood friends.

"Suzume?" Devlin replied. Why was she calling him 'sempai'? They were in the same grade.

"Don't you remember?" Suzume asked. "We met in the village ten years ago. You beat me in a fight and we became friends."

'_Again…another girl who claimed she knew me ten years ago_,' Devlin thought. 'Why _can't I remember?_'

She looked into his face and blushed. "Wow, Sempai, you're hot."

Devlin narrowed his eyes. There had to be a connection.

* * *

For the first time in her life, Suzume felt…feminine. Finding out her crush had come back made her heart feel like it was going to fly away. She was always the tomboy in her family and with her sisters blooming into womanhood so early and easily, it made her feel even more self-conscious about her body. It didn't help that her sisters liked to tease her about it. So to compensate, she started getting into fights so she could be strong instead of pretty. She was one of the best fighters in her age and even managed to beat some older guys, which made her father proud, but disappoint her mother.

Tengu were very family oriented. If you attacked one, then the flock would come down on you and fry your ass. Suzume proudly took part in some beat-downs like that in the past. Sadly, because of this, the Tengu numbers tended to drop from time to time. This was a low point in recent history and elders were pushing for the next generation to find mates and mate like rabbits. Her sisters didn't have any problem and made her an aunt fairly quickly. Her mother kept giving her all sorts of lady-like advice and suggestions on who would make the best mate. Usually her suggestions were guys who could get her pregnant fast.

Sempai was different though. When they first met, he treated her like a girl and she naturally got steamed at him. She tried to kick his butt, but got beaten in the end. That earned her respect. She could get behind a guy who could fight. If she had to guess, her crush on him probably started there because he treated her like a girl, but also as one of the guys. The fact that he was part of the Akuma Clan was icing on the cake, but that also caused an obscene amount of pressure to be put upon her. Her mother wanted her to get engaged to the boy and start producing babies as soon as she was old enough. Not that she knew how to make babies back then.

Seeing him now though, she was definitely going to give a relationship a shot. He got even hotter than she remembered and that armor was kick ass! He just blew away that wanna-be stud. The golden armor was awesome and really made him look like a real king. Then again, the Akuma Clan was practically royalty, even though they didn't think so.

Still, Suzume recalled to other certain pests that she kept fighting with to get Sempai's attention. One was that water queen who never seemed to smile unless she was talking to Sempai. The other was the brat who just couldn't give him some time alone so she could spring her traps…plans, on getting Sempai to like her more.

Add to that, he was already dating someone! Some gaijin girl he met when traveling abroad. Well, Suzume had nothing against the girl, but Sempai would just have to learn that foreign maybe nice, but nothing beat the home grown kind of girl

* * *

"Well, the only explanation I can give is that someone put a spell on you that erased your memories," stated Topper. Both he and Devlin were in the Mad Hatter. The boy was seated at a table with the mysterious businessman sitting across from him. Perched on Devlin's shoulders were Fangula and Roulette.

"But who and why?" Devlin questioned. He had suspicions but there was no way to confirm it just yet. He had told Topper about Nami, Suzume and Anzu as well as their claims which all sounded the same.

"Master, it looks like they're old girlfriends!" said Roulette cheerfully.

"Ten years ago, something must've happened to all four of you, something so horrible and traumatic that your memories had to be erased," Topper concluded.

"What happened ten years ago?" Devlin questioned.

"I'll go and find out," volunteered Topper. "But…"

"You want something in return," Devlin finished. Topper's loyalty was only worth as much as what he was paid with.

"We'll discuss payment some other time, but consider this being put on your tab," Topper winked. "I'll do some investigating and maybe find a way to break that spell."

"And what about these girls?" said Devlin. "It seems the spell is weakening on them if they recognize me."

"They remember you, true, but maybe not the incident."

"Yet, why don't I remember yet?"

"Maybe the spell cast upon you was stronger?" replied Topper. "Maybe it had to be done?"

Devlin's frown deepened. He had a lot of things on his plate already. He was still in the middle of his own investigation regarding the Demon Emperor and now he found out he had childhood friends from a past he did not remember. What happened ten years ago? Devlin hated mysteries so he was determined to solve this one. He needed to know, for the sake of himself and these girls.

Then there was Danielle. He would have to tell her. She was his girlfriend so he needed to be honest with her about these other girls. He just hoped she didn't explode in anger.

"Devlin, are you sure you really wish to know?" asked Fangula.

"I do, I really do," said Devlin firmly.

"But what if you don't like what you find out."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he responded.

"Also, I think you should tell Danielle," suggested Topper. "She deserves to know."

"I know that," Devlin replied. "I'm just not sure how she will take it."

* * *

"Childhood friends?" Danielle said as she cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend after listening to his explanation. She was a little skeptical.

"That's what they told me, though I'm not really sure if it's true," responded Devlin.

This was something Danielle feared; her first and only boyfriend being taken for her. Well, nobody is going to steal him away if she had anything to say about it. She knew Devlin had become quite popular. What was not to like about him? He was talented, a complete gentleman, and would risk his life to protect the people he cared for.


	3. 3rd Night: A New Slayer in Town

"Great job, everyone!" praises Nekonome-sensei. "With these articles the next issue of the Yokai Newspaper will be a hit!"

"Yatta!" cheered Yukari.

"And we should also thank our new members, Devlin Amakusa-san and Jiro Matsuda-san," the teacher congratulated.

"It was the least we could do," stated Devlin. While Devlin was the authority on Fang, Jiro wanted to do a story on the Fangires. Devlin had given his colleague all the info he knew of the Fangires from when he lived in Amity Park but noticed that Jiro was more interested in the recent attacks in the Academy.

With the pictures of Fang in the newspaper, the Rider had gained an even bigger following. Devlin sweatdropped when he heard the girls talking about how Fang looked cool while most of the boys would deny his existence as a mere hoax. Of course, Fang only showed up whenever a Fangire attacked so not many students had seen him in person. The Legend Clan Fangires also seemed to attack in isolated places. Fortunately, there hadn't been any casualties inside the school.

"Well, if that's all, I must go," said Devlin.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked curiously.

"I have a date," he said to her. For the past week and a half since Devlin had joined the Newspaper Club, he'd become close with all the members and considered them good friends. He did notice a few things, though, like how they would fight over Tsukune. Even Ruby, who wasn't a student, stopped by. The girl, from what he heard, was the Board Chairman's aide.

Jiro watched as Devlin walked out of the club room with a suspicious gleam in his eye. Devlin knew far too much about Fang and the Fangires, even if he did live in a town that had become a nest for them. The boy was hiding something, like all the other students, but this was probably the biggest secret in the entire school and it was linked to the Fangires and Fang.

* * *

Devlin and Danielle were standing behind the school building, away from prying eyes. Both half-breeds were making out passionately. She stood against the wall with him standing over her, held captive within his embrace.

He reluctantly peeled his lips away from the girl, leaving her panting and her cheeks flushed. He had a healthy blush decorating his pale cheeks as well, looking more red than pink. His eye wandered from her face to her neck. His hearing picked up the sound of her racing heartbeat. His eyes could see the blood flowing through her veins. He licked his fangs as his eyes momentarily flashed red.

For a long time, he'd tried to deny this part of his vampire heritage, which was the need for fresh blood. He always fed from medical blood packs to satisfy his hunger but they only worked so well. After some words of wisdom from Fangula and Topper, Devlin finally caved when the hunger became linked to his arousal. To vampires, the act of feeding was pleasurable to both parties, which was proven to be true when Devlin had fed from Danielle and she nearly had an orgasm from it.

He went to sniff her neck, enjoying the fragrant scent. He snaked out his tongue, giving it several licks, enjoying the sound of her whimpers as he did and the taste of her sweat. He then started to kiss her neck. She moaned as she clutched onto him, panting. Finally, he opened his mouth and bit down. The sharp points of his fangs pierced her skin as he pressed his mouth over the tender spot on her neck.

"Mmmmm," Danielle moaned as she felt Devlin start sucking on her blood. "Oh wow."

Danielle felt her legs go weak and not just from the blood loss. She thought she was going to climax if he kept this up. While this might have been embarrassing even while wearing such a short skirt, she couldn't bring up the desire to make him stop.

"Dev…" she whimpered as her breathing quickened. "I'm gonna…!"

"Kyoichiro-kun!"

"Sempai!"

"Onii-chan!"

Crying in shock, both Devlin and Danielle backed away from each other in an embarrassed shock. Danielle struggled to get her clothes back to normal while her wound healed. Devlin took on his regular appearance but he was definitely flushed from the embarrassment. Looking to the source of the voices he saw Nami, Suzume, and Anzu coming from around the corner of the school. They looked shocked, which meant that they had definitely seen the heated make-out session.

"Kyoichiro-kun, I'm surprised at you!" Nami tsk-ed. "You go and make out with this girl out of the blue?"

"Yeah!" Suzume nodded. "If you wanted to make out you could have come to me!"

"Yes I-hey!" Nami cried, turning to Suzume. "If Kyoichiro-kun wants to be intimate with someone, it might as well be me! I have the body shape for it!"

"Yeah but you're frigid," Suzume shrugged. "I'm way hotter in the sack!"

"Yeah right!" Nami frowned. "When have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Aren't we good enough for you, Onii-chan?" Anzu asked with a sniffle.

Devlin sighed and palmed his face in embarrassment. Was HE the only guy in school who had this sort of problem with women?

* * *

"Achoo!" Tsukune Aono sneezed as he got caught in another free-for-all between Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka for what felt like the sixth time that day.

* * *

Devlin watched as these three girls, his childhood friends, argued over him. This just further upset Danielle.

"Is that them?" she asked him. He gave her a nod. "I see." The ghost-girl then grabbed onto Devlin's arm before turning them both invisible and flying off. "Let's go and find another private spot, Dev."

* * *

Devlin was trying to calm his nerves from the hijinks of the day. Being caught while snogging with Danielle was a somewhat embarrassing situation, especially when he was caught by three old friends who were female and interested in claiming him as a boyfriend. To calm his embarrassment and nervousness, he was playing the Blood Rose to let the notes fly through the air.

"Beautiful," a soft voice sighed.

Looking to the edge of the music room, he saw Nami leaning on the doorframe. It could have been his imagination, but there was something more sultry in her posture than the last time. Devlin instantly went on his guard.

"Sempai," Devlin sighed. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Kyoichiro-kun," Nami pouted. "You used to call me Na-chan in the past. Aren't we friends?"

"I see no problems in being friends," Devlin answered. "Lord knows I need a couple more. However, you plan on something more than friendship."

"I make a good window, don't I?" Nami smiled. Stepping into the room, she shut the door behind her. "I won't lie. You were my first love and I am very eager to try a relationship with you."

"Even though I am with Danielle?" Devlin frowned.

"Well…that's something I find that I am jealous about," Nami sighed. "I just...want to know…why her?"

"Meaning?" Devlin frowned.

"No offense intended!" Nami quickly spoke up. "I just mean…there must be plenty of girls out there who want your hand and…I'm just wondering what made you pick her."

"I see," Devlin nodded as he continued playing. "Danielle and I both know what it is like to be alone. Being the youngest in her family, she often found herself compared to her brother with no strong identity of her own. I myself found myself being strangled by my ancestry. Both of us met up and found a kindred spirit. Things just took off from there."

"I see," Nami nodded. This would be harder than she thought. "Well…I see. Can I say something then?"

"I'm always ready to listen," Devlin nodded as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

That was a mistake.

GLOMP! SQUISH!

"MMPH!" Devlin gasped as he found his face pressed into the soft prison that made up Nami's ample chest.

"I want you to know that my feelings are real," Nami whispered as she cuddled Devlin to her chest. "My memories may have been lost for a while, but they are true. I have many qualities that match yours. I know what it is like to be from a noble family and the expectations placed on oneself by family. We both know true art and the beauty that goes with it. I know we fit together very well and our families won't stop us. We are both from powerful families so no one will try to stop us. We can be happy together."

Devlin turned his body into mist and slipped out of her grasp, surprising her. He looked towards her, coldly, before picking up his violin case and walking to the door. He looked at her over his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm taken and very happy." He opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Devlin leaned against the drink machine, a can of soda in his hand. He would never go for it, usually, but he needed a way to calm his nerves. What Nami did had caught him off guard. Was she going to keep suffocating him with her…assets until he gave in?

"Onii-chan!" the voice of Anzu squealed.

Devlin found a weight on his back which was the body of the Nature Spirit in human form. Devlin smelled the scent of flowers that was rather intoxicating. Anzu seemed to be rather happy about something after all. Of course, the feeling of her breasts on his back made concentrating a little difficult.

"Anzu," Devlin acknowledged. "Why are you on my back?"

"I wanted to say hi," Anzu whispered. For some reason, it was getting rather warm in the room all of a sudden.

"Well, you said hi," Devlin nodded. "Now could you get off my back?"

"But I like it here," Anzu pouted as she ground her body into Devlin's back.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to get off," Devlin frowned. "Please."

"You want me to get off?" Anzu giggled as she ground against Devlin more. "I'll be glad to. I'll need your help though."

"Ulp!" Devlin gulped as he blushed crimson. Using his abilities, he shifted into mist and vanished. Anzu dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Owie!" Anzu pouted. "Onii-chan is tougher than I thought. Kurumu-chan said it would work though. Why doesn't Onii-chan want me now?"

* * *

Devlin reformed outside of the building and leaned against a tree, messaging his temples. "Damn it, why is this happening now?" Couldn't these girls understand that he just wanted to be alone…?

"Sempai!" he heard.

'_And here comes headache number 3_,' he thought. He turned his head to see Suzume, wearing a tight red t-shirt and matching bloomers. '_Oh, not her too. I don't need this_.'

"Are you training or something?" Suzume asked as she stretched. Apparently she was working out if her clothes were any indication. "You seem flushed."

"No," Devlin sighed. "I was just in a few tight situations."

"Named Nami and Anzu, right?" Suzume frowned. Devlin blushed and tried to hide his face, but it was answer enough. "I thought so. Jeez, did they try to use their bodies or something?"

"More or less," Devlin blushed. Why was he being so open with Suzume? Maybe it was a subconscious urge from his apparent past with her.

"Jeez!" Suzume sighed. "Don't those two know that guys like you, as rare as they are, need more than a nice body to catch your eye?"

"Most guys are caught by a pretty face," Devlin answered. "It's instinctive. I, however, have been surrounded by pretty faces and ample bodies almost all my life. I grew immune to those charms long ago."

"Very true," Suzume nodded as she stretched her arms over her head. It made her chest become a little more pronounced. "And while I admit it would be really nice to be touched by you, I know you're in a relationship right now. I'm no poacher."

"I'm glad about that," Devlin sighed. Of course, the provocative way Suzume was stretching so she could show off her physical attributes made her intentions pretty clear.

"Yeah, but don't think that means I'm giving up," Suzume grinned as she stepped closer to Devlin. She stepped closer until she was almost connecting noses with him. "A guy like you is very rare, and I for one am determined to get you for myself."

"At least you're upfront about it, instead of trying to seduce me out of the blue," Devlin commented. "Still, I do prefer my privacy."

"Fair enough," Suzume shrugged. She winked saucily as she turned away. "Just remember to make some time in your schedule for me. You know how we Tengu can get involving people we like."

Devlin withheld the urge to groan. He knew all too well. Tengu were well known for their family ways. If they saw you as prime family and breeding material, they wanted you badly. It was better than some clans, who just wanted the genes, since the Tengu wanted their members to get along with the rest of their family. They were also notorious for never giving up. His second cousin Kuromaru had been chased by a Tengu suitor for two years before he finally submitted. Last he heard they had a little flock of their own.

He watched as she jogged away before he slid down the surface of the tree and sat down on the grass.

* * *

"Tadaima," said Devlin as he returned to the Mad Hatter. Right now, Gillian was busy serving the customers as Lobo sat at the counter drinking coffee. Topper was standing behind the counter as Francis slept at a table. Danielle wasn't around.

"Okaeri nasai, Master," Gillian smiled. Devlin wasn't a fool. He knew fully well that Gillian was fond of him. Still, he nodded at her greeting before going to the bar counter. Topper took notice of this and smiled.

"Well, don't you look tired," Topper spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Devlin.

"Well, something came in the mail for you," said Topper as he reached under the table and then placed it on the countertop. It was a Smart Brain briefcase and a familiar one at that.

"The Slayer System," whispered Devlin. "Why is it here?"

"Your father sent it here," informed Topper. Devlin grabbed the case and ran out of the Mad Hatter. "Where are you going?"

But Devlin had gone through the door without a word.

* * *

"Moka-san said she'd be right here," Tsukune said to himself as he looked around. He was in the forest just outside the school and holding in his hand a pink sheet of paper. On it was writing, which had asked him to come to this spot. From the signature, it was Moka's, but then where was the pink haired and spunky vampire girl?

"No Moka here, wuss," growled a voice that chilled Tsukune to the bone. He would remember that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the first evil monster he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. He spun around and his eyes looked on in shock.

"Saizou!" Tsukune yelled out in horror as the orc in human form walked out from behind a tree. "What are you doing here? Where's Moka-san?"

"I wrote that note to draw you out," Saizou sneered. "Now, I'm going to have some fun with you and no S-Class vampire slut is here to save you." With a roar, Saizou's shirt tore to pieces as he assumed his true form, an orc. "I suggest you run. It's more fun that way." Tsukune, horrified, screamed before running off. "I love it when they run. Makes them more tender when I eat them." Saizou let out a roar before chasing after Tsukune.

* * *

Meanwhile, Devlin was sitting against a tree whilst writing in his notebook. Sitting on his shoulder was his partner, Count Fangula the Third (Fangy for short), and sitting next to him was the Smart Brain briefcase that held the Slayer system. The forest was the only place he could find some peace away from the girls. He liked them, that was a fact, but it got really annoying and frustrating overtime. He just wanted some alone time

"What are you doing there?" Fangula asked curiously.

"Just writing a letter to my father," Devlin said. "I'm going to send the Slayer system back to him. I have no use for it." Of course, that was because he'd had some bad experiences fighting against it and didn't want to be anywhere near Smart Brain battle tech anymore.

"Well, maybe someone else could-" Fangula began to say before a loud monstrous roar was heard, "What was that!?" This was followed by a loud scream.

Devlin's eyes narrowed. The iris of his right eye turned from amber to a glassy emerald and the sclera surrounding it turn black. This was his new power known as the Demon Emperor Eye. He'd gained it sometime in the summer and gave him several new powers. He could sense non-Fangire associated danger now with its aid.

The Demon Emperor Eye shone for a brief second before he stood up and picked up the briefcase, sliding the notebook and pen into his jacket.

"Someone's in trouble," said Devlin. "Let's go!" Devlin ran towards the direction of the roar.

* * *

Tsukune was knocked into a tree, hard. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see Saizou looming over him with an evil grin. He grabbed Tsukune by the collar and pinned him against the tree. Saizou licked his lips.

"You can't be a Yokai," Saizou spoke, sniffing Tsukune. "You're weak, like a human." Tsukune began to sweat. "Well, when I eat you, I think I'll know what it is." Saizou opened his mouth wide, revealing his razor sharp teeth, ready to bite Tsukune's head off.

Suddenly, there was a bright explosion of green light that burst out of Saizou's back. The orc roared in pain as he dropped Tsukune and spun around, rage filling his eyes. He saw Devlin walking into the clearing, his Demon Emperor Eye smoking with his fringe brushed to the side, exposing his scar and the glowing eye itself.

"Step away from him," Devlin warned, eyes narrowed dangerously, one glowing red and the other glowing green. "Or else the next one goes right through you."

Saizou growled, "This is none of your business!"

"I'll make it my business, orc," Devlin retorted. He took a look at the boy. '_Tsukune Aono-san? Again? How does he get into these messes?_' That moment allowed Saizou to attack. He swiped at Devlin and knocked him aside and falling on his rear.

"Well, now, I get to eat you both!" Saizou announced before he pounced at Devlin. Devlin smashed the briefcase into Saizou's face, sending him rolling to the side.

Devlin got up and ran towards Tsukune. "Aono-san! Come on!" He grabbed the human student's arm and lifted him up.

"Amakusa?" Tsukune asked, bewildered and confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you! What does it look like? Now, come on!" Devlin urged before they started to run, but Saizou was on their trail. "What's with this guy?"

"Long story," Tsukune sighed.

"Well, if we survive, we can talk all about it."

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!" Saizou roared but then something flew into his face. "WHAT!"

Fangula laughed, "Finally, some action worth my time!" He began to fly about Saizou's head, slashing with his wings and even biting the orc. The orc swiped with his arms but Fangula kept dodging. "Hah! I'm so good!" In his moment of cockiness, he was knocked out of the air. "Not good!!" Fangula wailed.

"Fangula!" Devlin shouted as he spun around to see Saizou charging at them. He shoved Tsukune away and was tackled by the orc, dropping the briefcase in the process. Saizou had a firm grip on Devlin's neck and pinned him down to the ground. Saizou's saliva dripped from his mouth and tongue as he looked down on Devlin.

"You should've minded your own business, kid!" Saizou growled as he applied more pressure. Devlin was clawing at Saizou's hand, trying to get it off. "Now, you're going to die with him!"

Devlin gritted his teeth and concentrated before his body broke down and turned into black smoke. This shocked Saizou who could feel the smoke slipping through fingers and then reforming not too far away. Devlin gasped for breath. Turning into smoke took a lot out of him. He turned to look at Tsukune and saw that the briefcase had been knocked open. Devlin's got an idea and shouted out, "Aono-san! Grab the belt and knuckle from the briefcase!"

"What!?" Tsukune shouted out as he looked at the open briefcase. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Devlin shouted out, dodging a claw swipe which left grooves across a tree. "Put the belt on! There's a piece of paper to tell you what to do!" Devlin ducked. "And for goodness sake, do it fast!" Devlin had the air knocked out of him when Saizou punched him in the gut.

Tsukune grabbed the strange belt and glimpsed at it for a second before strapping it on. He also grabbed into the strange knuckle-duster and strapped it onto his right wrist. He picked up the paper, which had the instructions on it, and skimmed through it, getting the gist of it. He wasn't sure what it would accomplish, but anything was good right about now.

Saizou stood over Devlin who had cuts and bruises all over his body when he heard Tsukune yell, "Hey! Get your claws away from him!" Saizou laughed as he turned to look at Tsukune.

"Or what?" Saizou sneered. "You'll call your girlfriend?" He got a good look at the belt around Tsukune's waist. "And what's with that belt?" Tsukune did not answer and pressed the knuckle against his left palm.

"READY!" the Slayer Knuckle announced before Tsukune snapped it onto the buckle. It then announced, "FIST ON!" A golden cross flew out from the belt buckle and set itself in front of Tsukune's face. It released a blinding golden flash that forced Saizou to shield his eyes. When he opened them up, he was looking at a new Tsukune.

He was now Masked Rider Slayer.

(Playing Song: Individual System)

_michi no sonzai tomerarenai  
kono shunkan mo mata  
tsuminaki koe ga kesarete yuku (People waiting for)_

"What!?"

Slayer was just as surprised as he looked down at himself. He was completely encased in white and black armor. "Woah. What is this?"

Devlin smirked in triumph from where he was standing. He just hoped Tsukune knew what to do.

_itami to ikari soshite chikai  
fusawashii no wa dare?  
unmei o matsu shiroi senshi (Just you Ready to go)_

Saizou shook off his shock and growled, "So what if you got a fancy suit! You're still a wuss!" He then charged straight at the now armored Slayer. Slayer yelled out and then out of reflex swung his arms.

_erabareshi mono dake ga te ni suru  
Power rekishi o tsunaide_

POW!

Tsukune looked up to see his fist implant itself into Saizou's face, sending him flying backwards. Slayer looked down at his hands, questioning, "Did I just do that?"

"Yes," Devlin said as he struggled to get up, the wounds healing, "Now, you have the power to fight him!"

_Reach for the sky  
akogareta (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
aoi sora e to todoku koto shinjite  
Reach for the sky  
Reach for the sky  
todoku made (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

Tsukune nodded and jogged towards Saizou who was recovering from the hit. Snarling, Saizou swiped at Slayer who blocked with his new gauntlets. He then proceeded to wail on Saizou by hitting him in the chest, stomach and face. The orc howled in pain.

_minareta keshiki magireru kiki  
nerawarete iru no wa  
musabetsu Your life kakegae no nai (People waiting for)_

Devlin looked inside the briefcase to see the Slayer system's own set of Power Whistles still inside. He picked up the Knuckle Whistle. He looked to see Slayer gaining the upper hand, despite his inexperience in fighting. Of course, Devlin was worried. What if the flaw was still there? It could endanger Slayer. Best finish this now.

_kokoro ga sakebu yonderu Who's next?  
tachiagaru no wa dare?  
mayoi o suteta shiroi senshi (Just you Ready to go)_

"Aono-san!" Devlin yelled out as Slayer managed to send Saizou staggering backwards with his punches. "Catch!" He tossed the Knuckle Whistle to Tsukune who caught it in his fist. The new Slayer system user just gawked at the strange object in his hand.

"What do I do with this?" Tsukune asked.

"Slide it inside your belt buckle and then remove the knuckle! Hurry, he's coming for you!" Devlin shouted. Slayer looked up again to see Saizou roaring with red eyes glowing with rage. Saizou then charged straight for Slayer, claws drawn to gut him.

"I'M GONNA OPEN YOU UP LIKE A CAN OF BEEF!!" Saizou roared.

_jibun ijou no tsuyosa motomete  
ima, hashiri dasu mirai e  
Reach for the sky  
kumori naki (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
aoi sora torimodosu koto yume mite  
Reach for the sky  
te o nobasu (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
donna ni kizutsuita toshite mo_

Slayer quickly slid the Knuckle Whistle into the belt before removing the knuckle with his right hand. The computerized voice spoke again.

_jidai wa kawatte mo ishi wa uketsugarete…  
negai wa doko e mukau? in the maze uh_

"SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

_Reach for the sky  
akogareta (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
aoi sora e to todoku koto shinjite  
Reach for the sky  
todoku made (Fly so high Touch the sky)  
subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

Slayer felt some sort of energy rising in him and it was being focused into his Slayer Knuckle. He watched as Saizou came into range before throwing his fist. The Slayer Knuckle smashed into Saizou's stomach. The strike knocked the wind completely out of Saizou. Not only that, a sphere of heat energy was released by the Slayer Knuckle which then took the orc for a ride, smashing through several trees and sending him flying far away from Slayer and Devlin.

_Who can control, White Justice, the Individual-System?_

(End Song)

Slayer fell to his knees, exhausted. The armor deactivated instantly and vanished. Devlin walked towards Tsukune and gave him a pat on the shoulder to congratulate him.

"You did good, Aono-san," said Devlin. Tsukune gave a weak smile in return.

"Tsukune!" Moka called as she ran into the clearing, followed by Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. They saw his exhausted state and when they saw Devlin with him they assumed the worst. They stood between the boy and Tsukune, giving him a look of warning.

"Girls, it's OK," spoke Tsukune as Kurumu and Mizore helped him back to his feet. "Amakusa-san didn't do this to me. He helped me."

Moka looked warily at Devlin who smiled back. "Aono-san is correct, Moka. It was an orc that did this. Saizou, I believe his name was." Moka gasped at the name.

Yukari then saw the belt around Tsukune's waist. "What's that?" she asked, curiously. Devlin picked up the briefcase and closed it before handing it to Tsukune.

"Huh?" Tsukune questioned.

"It's yours. You need it more than I do," said Devlin. "Just don't abuse it." He then walked away without another word.

The girls blinked and Kurumu questioned, "What was that about?"

Tsukune looked at the briefcase and then the belt around his waist along with the Slayer Knuckle still strapped to his hand. His life, as he knew it, had just gone insane…again.

Not too far away, a certain blue haired youth was in a tree, watching everything unfold. "Hm…first those Fangires, then Fang, and now Amakusa-kun had that briefcase with him…" said Jiro. "Something's up and Amakusa-kun knows what. Guess I'll have to have a little talk with him." Jiro felt his chest and felt a twinge of pain run through him. "Especially if _that_ teme is involved." And in the blink of an eye, Jiro was gone.

* * *

As he was walking away, Devlin felt Fangula land on his shoulder. "Hey, Devlin. You really think you should leave that Slayer System to him?"

"He's going to need it. He won't always have those girls with him to back him up," Devlin reasoned. "Besides, if Akashi isn't going to use it, I might as well leave it in hands that will."

Fangula nodded in acceptance. "So, what are you going to do when you see the girls again?"

Devlin froze in his step and grimaced. "I knew I was forgetting something."

* * *

Devlin was in his room, going over his homework, when he heard a knock at his door. He looked at his watch and asked himself, "Who's coming at his this hour?" He hoped it wasn't any of the girls. Even if it was Danielle he didn't feel in the mood to handle any of them. They were fighting over him and he really didn't want to get into the middle of all that. He'd pretty much chosen Danielle but the other girls still wanted him, which was troublesome. On one hand, he was happy to be reunited with old childhood friends (despite his memories of them being a little foggy), but on the other hand, having them fight over him was really starting to bug him.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it up to just a crack to see who was on the other side. He stared. "Aono-san?"

"Um, Amakusa-san, can you let me in?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes," Devlin nodded. He opened the door wider. "So, why are you here?" He looked to see Tsukune carrying the briefcase. "Come inside." Tsukune accepted the invitation and Devlin closed the door before locking it after Tsukune came inside. Tsukune sat down on the floor and Devlin walked over to sit across from the boy he'd helped earlier that day. "So, you have questions, right?"

"Well, yeah," Tsukune admitted. "I mean, you just handed me this thing without asking any questions and I want to know why."

"You needed it," Devlin answered a matter-of-factly. "Though the other students are blind towards what you really are, I do know of your true identity." Tsukune knew what Devlin was referring to. It was about Tsukune being human amongst several different yokai, some of them being his closest friends.

"How?" asked Tsukune.

"I've lived around humans so I know a human scent when I smell it," answered Devlin. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. You can trust me on that."

"Thank you," said Tsukune. He asked, "So, this is to protect me?"

"You must want to protect your friends, Aono-san," said Devlin. "I just gave you the means to do so." Devlin finished, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Well, all I can say is that the girls are impressed," said Tsukune. He had demonstrated the transformation to Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby and Mizore earlier and they were amazed by the way he looked clad in white armor, like a noble white knight.

* * *

"_Tsukune, what's this?" Moka asked as she pointed at the strange belt in the boy's hand. They'd returned to the clubroom._

"_Amakusa-san gave it to me. It helped me beat Saizou," Tsukune explained._

"_How would a belt help you fight?" Mizore questioned, never ever seeing such an item._

"_Maybe it's magic!" Yukari guessed._

"_No, it's not magic," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "It's technology."_

"_But, how does it work?" asked Kurumu curiously._

_Tsukune decided to show them. First he fastened on the belt and picked the Slayer Knuckle off from the table. He strapped it onto his right hand and pressed it against his left palm._

"_READY!" the Slayer Knuckle announced, surprising the girls._

"_It talks!" gasped Yukari._

'_If they're surprised now, then this is going to shock them,' thought Tsukune. He then attached the Knuckle to the Slayer Belt._

"_FIST ON!"_

_A blinding golden light enveloped Tsukune, forcing the girls to shield their eyes. When it dimmed, they were looking at an entirely new Tsukune, wearing a suit of white armor._

"_Sugoi!" Yukari exclaimed._

"_Amazing," gasped Moka._

_Mizore's jaw was wide open and her lollipop nearly fell out. Even Ruby was struck speechless._

_Kurumu approached the now armored Tsukune, dubbed Slayer, and rubbed her hands up and down his armored chest. "Me like…" she licked her lips. If only he didn't have that helmet on him then maybe she could kiss him. "You really look gallant, Tsukune."_

"_Get your hands off him!" cried Moka as she pulled Slayer away from Kurumu by the arm._

"_No, you get your hands off him!" Kurumu grabbed his other arm._

"_Hey, he's mine!" shouted Yukari as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Slayer's neck from behind. Even Mizore joined in and hugged him around the chest. Ruby then joined in which started a free-for-all._

* * *

He remembered seeing them fighting amongst themselves to be his 'princess'. "So, any other reason for this?"

"The Student Police," Devlin said in disgust. "Those bastards aren't going to just leave you alone, especially after what happened to their leader. They are going to come after you again eventually." He'd heard rumors about that organization, and they weren't very flattering. Reminded him a lot of how the Deathtrons did things.

Tsukune shuddered at the memory. Being ostracized and tortured for being human had been a nightmare for him. It just proved how utterly vulnerable he was with all these dangerous Yokai after him.

"So, with this," Tsukune gestured to the briefcase, "I can fight them."

"Just keep that belt on at all times," said Devlin with a shrug. "It can hide itself until you need it. That was how it was built."

"Oh," Tsukune blinked. "So…can you teach me?"

Devlin quirked an eyebrow. "Teach you what?"

"Can you teach me how to fight? I just got lucky this time so I need to prepare myself," Tsukune said.

Devlin nodded. "Very well. I suppose Lobo and Francis can help out as well."

"Them?" Tsukune asked. He knew Lobo was the new history teacher who didn't tolerate tardiness or students falling asleep in class. He also knew Francis was the new PE teacher who made the students wear weights and run laps. "They train you?"

"On the weekends and after school," Devlin said offhandedly. "You need to learn how to use a sword and it wouldn't hurt to build some muscle."

"Thank you," Tsukune bowed down but Devlin stopped him.

"There's no need for that, Aono-san. We are all trying to find our place in this world."

"Well, I do have one question though," Tsukune said as he motioned to the briefcase. "How did you get this thing?"

"That's a story for another day. Now, it's late. You should get to bed."

"Alright," Tsukune agreed as he stood up. "So, when do we start with this training?"

"We'll discuss terms and conditions tomorrow, Aono-san. Good night."

"Good night." Tsukune left Devlin's room and made his way out of the Mad Hatter. As soon as he left, Fangula and Roulette both flew out from their hiding places to perch themselves upon their partner's shoulders.

"Is this wise?" asked Fangula. "Giving the Slayer System to that boy?"

"Like I said he will need it," Devlin reasoned. "He doesn't have any special powers whatsoever."

"Now that's very generous," praised Roulette.

"But this also means that…" Fangula began.

"That he will find out I am Fang," finished Devlin. "I know, and I intend to tell him tomorrow. Might as well let him know what he's getting himself into when he agreed for training."

"Especially since Lobo and Francis will be training him," added Fangula. "But how are you going to break the news to Danielle?"

"I'll think of something."

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" shrieked Danielle, which made the Mad Hatter shake on its foundation. It was the following morning and the entire Fang Gang was in the dining area of the café having their breakfast. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE!?"

It would appear that Devlin had broken the news to Danielle. His ears hurt from her loud voice and he knew he was going to be hearing some ringing for the rest of the day. "I thought you might be pleased that I decided to help someone in need."

"Master, I hate to say this, but I agree with Danielle on this," spoke Gillian with concern. "This may put your identity at risk." Personally, she didn't want anyone else knowing that her Master Devlin was Fang. His alter-ego had gotten quite popular through the newspaper. If anyone knew, Devlin would be mobbed.

"I have it all taken care of," Devlin said confidently. "Have no worries." There was a knock at the door. "Who's that? They know we aren't opened yet."

"Who else?" bristled Danielle.

Francis got up from his chair and like a butler strode over to the door and opened it. It as Nami and the 2nd year student came inside, striding confidently towards Devlin. "Good morning, Kyoichiro-kun." Danielle's right eyebrow twitched in agitation and Gillian's eyes were narrowed at the dragon girl. They didn't want anymore competition for Devlin's affection. Nami was one of the girls who claimed to be an old childhood friend of Devlin's. She also knew his secret identity which just irked them further. Why didn't he just use one of his potions to erase memories?

"Good morning to you too, sempai," greeted Devlin politely. "What brings you here this fine morning?"

"I was hoping if we could walk to school together," said Nami hopefully. She wanted to walk by his side and maybe hold his hand. She eyed Danielle and Gillian. When it came to bust size, she had them both beat.

Devlin blinked. "Well, you see, I've already made plans to walk to school with both Danielle and Gillian." The halfa ad the Fangire smiled inwardly. "But you could join us…" The two girls frowned at the invitation.

Suddenly, a green blur a through the door and tackled Devlin off his seat, "ONII-CHAN!" It was the energetic Anzu, the second person to in this school to find out his secret identity and also an alleged childhood friend. She rubbed her cheek affectionately against Devlin's. "OHAYO!" Devlin blushed and then he wore a look of panic as he saw Nami, Danielle and Gillian glaring down at him and Anzu.

"Anzu, can you please get off me?" Devlin requested.

"I don't wanna," she whined. "I like it here." She was then lifted off Devlin forcefully by Danielle.

"He said get off," she growled. She wanted to toss this girl out of the Mad Hatter along with Nami. Devlin was her boyfriend. Couldn't they see that?

There was a knock at the door and with a sigh Francis opened the door. Suzume stood at the doorway, smiling cutely. "Good morning, Sempai." She was in high spirits today and wanted to walk with Devlin to school but when she saw the other girls she frowned. '_Damn it. I knew I should've woken up earlier._'

Devlin could only groan in frustration. Having one girlfriend was hard enough and he was able to handle Gillian, but now there were five girls fighting over him. This just wasn't a good day to be him.

"This is going to be a long term…"

From his place at the counter, Topper smiled. '_You have no idea, My Lord…_'

* * *

The walk to school was…interesting to say the least. As soon as he arrived at the main school building with an entourage of five beautiful girls, he knew he was going to attract some attention. He could sense some of the boys looking at him in contempt and the girls looking at his friends with a measure of jealousy in their eyes. He ignored them. He'd seen those looks back in Amity Park and got used to them. He wasn't going to let them faze him.

The most frustrating part of the morning was when the girls fought over who would hold his hand during the entire trek. Devlin really didn't have a say in it as the girls played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide. Suzume won and was hanging on his arm happily as the other girls frowned, jealous about the whole thing. What was worse, Devlin was getting the silent treatment from Danielle. He would need to do a lot of apologizing later on.

Devlin saw Tsukune with his girls. He did promise himself to train Tsukune and also let him in on the secret. The problem was that his girls who were also part of the Newspaper Club were going to question him about the Slayer System and where he got it. Yukari was in his class so she would get the answers first.

The only saving grace was that Nami, Anzu an Suzume were all in different classes, which allowed Devlin some measure of peace…until lunch break where the would try to drag him off to a secluded area to have lunch and maybe even seduce and flirt with him. Nami would try to bury his face in her bosom, Anzu would try the cutesy look and Suzume would be subtle in her advances but also try to look sexy as well. Devlin managed to avoid them during lunch. He did like them but he also liked his peace. They were already threatening his relationship with Danielle which was on thin ice at the moment.

Devlin sat down in class and sighed. Both Danielle and Gillian also got in their seats. As soon as the youngest Amakusa was in his seat, Yukari approached him. "Amakusa-san?"

"Yes?" he replied neutrally.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You are."

"I mean about the gift you gave Tsukune."

Devlin guessed right. "Yes, I gave it to him."

"But why?"

"I think you know why."

Yukari did. She knew Tsukune was human. He'd been exposed by the Student Police too but luckily Kuyou's defeat managed to convince the students and teachers otherwise. Did Devlin know too? "So…"

"Yes, I know what he is and that just means he needs it more than anyone else here." Devlin finished his explanation.

"How did you get it?" asked Yukari. It was better for Devlin to just go with the truth, while also leaving out some information which was irrelevant at this time.

"It was created by my father's company to fight Fangires," he explained. Yukari was surprised. "It was supposed to be used by me but I couldn't use it." Actually, Devlin didn't want to use it. As much as a help Tamashii had been while using it, he'd also been a nuisance at the same time. Also, Devlin had a disdain for Smart Brain weaponry.

"So, this is why you know so much about Fangires," Yukari realized.

"I was informed of them," Devlin told her.

"Will this belt be dangerous?" Yukari asked. She was worried about Tsukune. Even if the armor gave him a fighting chance, nothing came for free and without some danger.

"Let's just say there are some things that he shouldn't try yet," answered Devlin. There was an instruction manual in the briefcase. He just hoped Tsukune read it. Though the glitch with the armor had been repaired, the Paladin Mode was…it took a very powerful person to handle it and Tsukune wasn't that person….yet.

Yukari wanted to ask more but Ririko-sensei entered. All the students went to their seats before she began her roll call.

* * *

Saizou actually had the nerve to come to class and was looking at Tsukune hatefully. The human boy wondered how Saizou had managed to recover from yesterday's defeat. What Tsukune didn't know was that Saizou had made some new friends. The look in Saizou's eyes was one that promised pain and Tsukune knew he would want revenge. Luckily for Tsukune, he had something that could help. Still, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka couldn't help but feel worried for their human friend and were determined to make sure he would be safe.

What they didn't know was that Tsukune had received a challenge letter earlier in his shoe locker, signed by Saizou. He wanted to settle things between them once and for all. Though it was foolhardy, Tsukune decided to go ahead with it without telling the girls. He didn't want to get them involved or get themselves hurt. He could take care of himself.

'_After school…_' swore Saizou as he gritted his teeth. '_After school we settle this…_'

"Alright," Nekonome-sensei said cheerfully. "Today we're going to be choosing our new Class Rep. Any nominees?"

A random boy shouted, "Moka-chan!"

Then another boy shouted, "Kurumu-chan!"

Mizore suggested, "Tsukune."

Nekonome-sensei wrote down the nominees. "Alright, let's vote!"

* * *

"So, it would appear that Amakusa-san is our new Class Rep. Congratulations," said Ririko-sensei.

Devlin wasn't sure how it happened, but since the majority of the students in his class were girls, he got their vote and won. Then again he was running against Yukari but the girl didn't mind that he won. It would mean less responsibility for her.

Devlin received applause from the girls and reluctant ones from the boys. Things were starting to get a whole lot interesting.

* * *

During lunch, in the cafeteria, Yukari told Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune about what Devlin had told her.

"So, this suit of armor was made specifically to fight Fangires?" Kurumu said.

"That's what he said," nodded Yukari. "His father's company created it."

"What kind of company would make something like that?" asked Moka curiously. She hoped it wasn't an evil one that focused on killing all monsters.

"Smart Brain Corporation," Tsukune said. He'd read the manual and found the name. "It's a technologies company that manufactures products for the public."

"What kind of products?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Appliances, vehicles, and even things like phones and computers," Tsukune listed. "But this belt is something else. I guess there's more to it than meets the eye."

"I say when we see Amakusa, we tie him to a chair and interrogate him," suggested Kurumu.

"I don't think we should," said Moka. "He's not our enemy. He's our friend."

"Oh, come on, Moka!" cried Kurumu. "Nobody does anything for anybody for free! There's a catch and I know it."

Tsukune didn't want the girls fighting so he said, "Well…there is a catch."

"See?" said Kurumu in triumph.

"He's going to be training me," Tsukune answered.

"Then I'll come with you," said Kurumu. She grabbed his arm and rubbed it against her breasts.

"Hands off, cow!" snapped Yukari. She grabbed Tsukune's other arm, beginning a tug-of-war.

From his table, which he was sharing with Danielle, Nami, Anzu, Gillian and Suzume, he smiled. '_At least Aono-san knows my pain_.' He was seated between Danielle and Gillian while Suzume, Anzu and Nami sat across from the two gaijin girls. Devlin could feel the tension rising. '_Damn it…_'

* * *

Jiro was standing in front of the small lake near the school, a bunch of pebbles in his hand. He picked one and threw it. While he was hoping that the rock would hop a couple of times, instead it just made a decent sized splash. "You're not very good at that," said a calm voice. Jiro turned to see Mizore standing right behind him.

"Well, there's not much I am good at. I can fight…" Jiro thought for a minute. "Guess fighting's all I'm good at," he said with a laugh. "I just came here to mull some things over."

Mizore looked down at the ground and picked up a smooth pebble. She carefully placed it in his hand. "Your angle is all wrong, you need to try and throw it so it hits the water almost flat. Don't throw it too hard, just relax and toss it."

He nodded and gave it another try following her instructions. This time the pebble did skip, it bounced across the water four times before disappearing. He turned to smile at her. "Hey, you're a pretty good teacher."

She blushed slightly. "Hmmm, thank you," she muttered. "So, what exactly are you thinking about?"

"Well, I think I figured out who Fang is," said Jiro.

* * *

The Hydra Fangire was running for its life. Its mission was simple. Find and kill the Heir to the title of the Frozen King. However, the mission had one flaw. The Heir was far too powerful for the Fangire to fight alone. The Fangire then froze. Not because the Fangire thought it was safe. No, it was because the Fangire's legs were literally frozen. "Who hired you?" asked a voice, its owner hidden in the shadows.

"_No one hired me_," said the Fangire. "_It was a mission from my leader!_"

"Who is he?"

"_I don't know! His orders always go through the second in command_."

"Where is he?"

"_Yokai…Yokai Academy_!" called the Fangire. His entire body was then frozen in ice.

The figure's hand glowed with white energy. "Seirei Fist!" called the figure as he threw his fist forward. Energy exploded from it, shattering the Fangire. Its soul tried to make an escape but was devoured by something that looked similar to a mechanical bat. It then flew over to the figure and spat the Soul Stone into the figure's hand. "Yokai Academy…Should be fun.


	4. 4th Night: The Return of the Paladin

After school, Devlin managed to get to the music classroom alone without being followed by Nami, Anzu and Suzume. As much as he cared for those girls, they could get annoying. Also, he was afraid that Danielle might do something out of a jealous rage and he couldn't risk that. He had enough trouble fighting the Legend Clan Fangires.

He placed the violin case down but it wasn't his. Inscribed on it was the name "Thomas J. Oliver". He opened it up and pulled out a beautiful black violin. It was the Black Star. Gently taking the violin out of its case, he whispered, "This is for you, Mr. Oliver."

Thomas Oliver had been Devlin's music teacher at Casper High and had seen the young Amakusa's talent and wanted to guide him to become the best. Thus, Devlin became Mr. Oliver's apprentice, meeting him at his request so he could evaluate Devlin's progress. The Black Star had been Mr. Oliver's prized violin. Of course, Mr. Oliver had also secretly been a Fangire. The man had actually starved himself and refused to feed on humans after a fateful meeting with Devlin's father. The Black Star was a mystical instrument which would allow Mr. Oliver to keep his promise and suppress his urges. However, the magic eventually weakened and Mr. Oliver transformed into his true form and began to attack a rock concert. Devlin had transformed to stop him but unable to kill him when he'd discovered his true identity. Later, Mr. Oliver ended up facing Tamashii who transformed into Slayer and mortally wounded him. Before his death, he'd given the Black Star to Devlin.

Devlin closed his eyes and played a piece in honor of his late mentor. In a way the man had been like a father to him. However, unlike his father, the man hadn't forced him onto a path. Mr. Oliver had guided him the whole way until his death, leaving Devlin to continue the journey alone.

With one last stroke of the bow against the strings, Devlin was done. He then returned the Black Star to its case before leaving the room. He opened the door to see Jiro standing there.

"I knew you'd be here," Jiro said with a smirk. "You're the only one who ever plays violin. I prefer the bass myself."

"What do you want, Jiro-sempai?" questioned Devlin.

"You and I need to talk, Amakusa-kun," stated Jiro. "You see, I've been doing some research on these Fangires as well as a town in America known as Amity Park. Don't you find it odd that the same time you arrive here, so does Fang? Or that when you left Amity Park, so did Fang?"

"What exactly are you getting at?" asked Devlin, a slight scowl on his face.

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot. I may be a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them," said Jiro. Though his voice held anger, his smile never wavered. "I know what you are, or better yet, _who_ you are…Fang."

Devlin blinked. Instead of denying Jiro's claim, he said, "What exactly tipped you off and do you have any proof?"

"Actually, I don't have proof. This is all just speculation. However, if I'm correct, then that bat and that gold dragon are somewhere in this room. Am I right?" asked Jiro. From above, in the rafters, a small gold blur dropped down. Roulette looked at Jiro, before turning to face Devlin.

"Master! He found us out!" cried Roulette.

"I seriously can't believe that worked," said Jiro.

"You idiot!" Fangula swooped down and kicked Roulette upside the head. "You've exposed us."

Devlin sighed and spoke, "Fangula, your appearance has also confirmed his suspicions."

Fangula sweatdropped after realizing his folly, "Oh, I did, didn't I?"

With a neutral expression, Devlin turned to face Jiro, "So, now that you know, what is it you want?"

"I only want two things. One, I want EVERY last bit of info on these Fangires, especially the ones showing up on campus. And two…" Jiro trailed off. "I…I want your help getting Mizore Shirayuki to go out with me." Jiro found himself blushing.

"You think I'm some kind of expert of wooing women?" Devlin retorted.

Jiro then pointed out, "Well, you're the one who has FIVE girlfriends hanging off his arm."

"Four of those weren't by choice," Devlin pointed out. "And I only have ONE true girlfriend. Danielle Fenton."

"Well, what's her deal?" asked Jiro.

"Pardon?"

"What kind of monster is she?" Jiro elaborated.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

Jiro snorted, "Like anyone in this school actually obeys that rule."

"True," Devlin agreed. "But still, I don't know how I can help you woo this girl. Most of my experience in women was with my mother, sister, and relatives. Danielle's my first and only girlfriend."

"You're kidding," Jiro gaped. "I thought a guy like you would've had a bunch of girlfriends before."

"I have a fanclub but Danielle is my one and only girlfriend, always has and always will be," swore Devlin.

"Wow," Jiro was impressed. "Talk about commitment." He then asked, "So, can you still at least help me with Fangire info?"

"I'm guessing this isn't about your column for the newspaper," Devlin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Care to tell me why you want this information."

"Let's just say it's personal," said Jiro, his face contorted into a look of hate.

The look reminded Devlin so much of Tamashii when they first met in Amity Park. Before Devlin could reply, he heard the sound of the Blood Rose singing. "Damn it," Devlin muttered. He then said to Jiro, "Forgive me, Jiro-sempai, but I need to go." He walked past the upperclassman.

"Fangire trouble, right?" Jiro said. "I'm coming with you."

"Jiro-sempai, I-" Devlin began to object.

"I'm coming with you, kohai, whether you like it or not."

Devlin sighed. He didn't have time to argue. "Follow me." He ran down the hallway with Jiro and Fangula following after him. Only Roulette didn't go along. He was going to fly off somewhere else for a bit.

* * *

Tsukune had come to fight Saizou and had come alone. Of course, he should've at least told the girls because right now he was in trouble. Saizou hadn't come alone. In fact he'd come with a gang to back him up and they didn't look like they were going to let Tsukune leave alive. Luckily for Tsukune, only Saizou was going to fight him. These guys were just here to make sure Tsukune didn't run away.

As soon as the fight started, Tsukune had activated the Slayer System and transformed. From the start of the battle, Saizou had opted to fight in his human form while Tsukune was forced on the defensive, using his gauntlets to block before counter attacking quickly with powerful jabs. Now Tsukune, as Slayer, was going to fight his own battles. He didn't want to rely on the girls anymore.

Slayer managed to knock Saizou backwards and the thug stumbled back. He wiped some blood off his chin with his hand and grinned. "Oh, yeah," grinned Saizou. "Now it's time to take it up another level!" Stained glass markings appeared all over Saizou's skin, shocking Slayer, right before Saizou assumed his orc form. It was the same big, ugly and muscular form as before. The only difference was that he now had stained glass markings covering every inch of his body. Saizou was not just an orc anymore, but the Orc Fangire.

"_Let's do this_," spoke Saizou as he popped his neck. With a burst of inhuman speed, he slammed his fist into Slayer's chest and sent the armored Tsukune flying. He slammed into a tree and looked up to see Saizou looming over him. Slayer got back to his feet but before he could attack, Saizou had struck first, slashing him across the chest with his claws. Slayer reeled but managed to regain his footing. In Save Mode he wasn't a match for Saizou.

Thinking quickly, Slayer reached to his belt and pulled out the Knuckle Whistle which he inserted into the belt buckle.

"SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!" the belt announced as Slayer pulled out the Knuckle and then rammed the charged up weapon into Saizou's gut after ducking under a swing. The burst of power sent Saizou skidding across the ground on his back, a large rock being the only thing stopping him from sliding further.

Saizou touched his stomach and let out a groan that slowly turned into a growl. Picking himself up, he then motioned for his gang. "_Get him_," he ordered. These guys, about 6 of them, all gained stained glass markings on their faces too but they didn't transform except for parts of their bodies which became weapons.

Slayer saw them all coming and then decided to activate his second mode, Burst Mode.

The faceplate opened into four sections as the wings spread out, releasing the energy of the armor. As a result, Saizou's gang was blown away by the force of the change. The wings vanished into the armor as Slayer strode forward.

Saizou growled, "_Useless fools,_"before letting out a roar and charging at Slayer.

Devlin, Fangula and Jiro had arrived to see the fight and had nearly gotten blown away by Burst Mode's release. Jiro was stunned by the power but Devlin wore a look of irritation. "That fool. Is he trying to get himself killed?" He wanted to believe that Smart Brain had fixed the glitches of the Slayer System, but he didn't have much faith in his father's creations. Though Tsukune was able to handle Save Mode, Burst Mode was a lot more powerful but as a side effect may cause harm to the body. That was why Tamashii had been able to utilize the armor. He was a unique case.

In truth, Burst Mode wasn't causing any harm to Tsukune. In fact it'd increased his power. Currently, he was using the X-Calibur in its Sword Mode to slash away at Saizou. Slayer didn't feel threatened at all by Saizou. His whole gang had been blown away, leaving him alone.

Slayer tried for an overhead slash, feeling cocky, but then Saizou grabbed the sword blade and tore it out of Slayer's hand. He then used the sword against Slayer and slashed him across the chest cruelly and repeatedly before grabbing Slayer by the neck and tossing him brutally to the ground. He then pinned Slayer down to the ground by stomping on his chest. He pointed the tip of the X-Calibur to Slayer's neck, grinning. "_You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this_," said Saizou.

Devlin knew now was the time for him to intervene. He brushed his fringe back, the eye under it glowing brightly as he got ready to fire. All he needed was one blast to knock Saizou back and then he would transform and aid Tsukune.

Of course aid came in another form.

"Tch," snorted a voice. "Pathetic." A figure leapt from the surrounding bushes and a fist slammed into Saizou, causing the Orc Fangire to fly backwards and slam into several trees. "Oi, Amakusa! What does a wimp like him have the system?" shouted the man, as he pointed down at Slayer. Slayer looked up to see his savior. He had stringy white hair that went down to his shoulders, parting in front of his face. He wore a white coat, black shirt and blue jeans. Strapped to his side was a sword sheath, the man's arm resting on the hilt. His face looked hardened, as if from years of battle, and he sported three scars going diagonally across his face. His eyes were a deep, dark blue.

He reached down and removed the belt, cancelling the transformation. "Oi, boy, watch and see how it's done," said the man as he swung the belt around his waist and placed the Knuckle on his right hand. He slammed the knuckle-duster against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" the man called before snapping the Knuckle onto the belt.

"FIST ON!"

Immediately, the system activated and the armor covered the man's body. Slayer reached up to his mouthpiece and it popped right out. He flipped it open and entered the three digit code. It was 777. He then pressed "ENTER".

(Play Song: Individual System: Fight for Justice)

_kono sekai ni yami ga areba  
hikari to iu wana o shikakete  
(Right for the system You just trust __me, follow me)  
hitotsu hitotsu aburi dashite  
kono ryoute de shoumetsu saseru  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)_

"INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"

"SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"

_tsuyoi mono ga kanarazu tadashii to shinjiteru  
unmei nante jakusha no Excuse_

Slayer's armor loosened and then flew off, revealing the red six pointed emblem on his chest and the sapphire armor underneath. The wings spread out and covered his body before they were absorbed and turned his bodysuit ivory white. His gauntlets, boots and helmet now matched the rest of the armor. The eyes changed color from blue to red as the golden sections of his Save Mode faceplate reconfigured, the top section becoming horns and the bottom sections moving to the spot where his ears were.

"PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!"

_Fight for Justice  
dareka no tame ja naku  
jibun no ikikata o shoumei shitai  
Fight for Justice  
seigi no tame ni nara  
subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

"It feels good to be wearing my old armor," said Slayer as he gripped and released his fists. Almost immediately, Saizou was attacking him.

"_I'll kill you!_" roared Saizou as he punched at Slayer. He looked and saw that Slayer had stopped his massive fist with his own hand. If Saizou could see beneath Slayer's helmet, he would have seen the man smirking.

"Worse demons than you have tried," said Slayer. He then raised the Paladin Blaster and shot at Saizou repeatedly with it, causing the Orc Fangire to stumble backwards as the shot bombarded against his body. Saizou roared in pain.

_kuro ka shiro ka kono me de mita  
shijitsu shika shinyou shinai  
(Right for the system You just trust me, follow me)  
dareka no koe mimi o kaseba_

Devlin and Jiro both entered the scene, helping Tsukune up to his feet. "You did a really stupid thing, Aono-san," scolded Devlin. "You should've told me."

"I thought I could handle it," said Tsukune, groaning a little.

"You got cocky and paid for it," Devlin retorted.

"Who's the guy in the armor now?" asked Jiro.

"Just someone I never thought I'd be seeing here," spoke Devlin. "Akashi, show them what you can do."

___yusaburarete mayoi umareru  
(Right for the system You just trust me,follow me)_

___Fight for Justice  
dare yori mo jibun ga  
fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa  
Fight for Justice  
tsuranuku tame ni nara  
subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

Slayer was not allowing Saizou to fight back, shooting him continuously with the gun. He had his X-Calibur in hand and also using it to cause damage to Saizou's body with violent slashes. The Orc Fangire swung a claw at Slayer who dodged and slashed Saizou across the waist before slammed him to the ground with the pommel of his sword.

___kaze tsuyoku tatake  
kono mune no kawaki togirenu you ni  
mada kanpeki chikazukenai  
iradatsu kokoro ga seigi o hoshigaru_

"So, he's my predecessor?" asked Tsukune to make sure if he'd heard right.

"That's right, and he knows the Slayer System and out," finished Devlin.

"I can see that," Jiro agreed. "He's wailing on that teme like there's no tomorrow."

"Tsukune/Dev/Master/Sempai/Onii-chan/Kyoichiro-kun!" several female voices cried as their owner came to the scene. Devlin turned to see the girls, both from his group and Tsukune's, rushing towards them.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" asked Moka as Devlin stepped back along with Jiro to let the frantic girl check on the boy.

"Just got a little bruised," he said. "Nothing serious."

"I should heal you," said Yukari, waving her wand. "I've learnt a new spell." Kurumu pushed her aside.

"What he needs is some tender loving care," flirted Kurumu as she rubbed her chest against Tsukune's, causing him to blush. Mizore instantly froze her in ice before walking over and wrapping her arms around Tsukune's waist from behind. Jiro looked jealous but the fight drew his attention again.

"How did you find us?" Devlin asked.

"Roulette called," said Gillian.

"Dev, why aren't you transforming?" whispered Danielle.

"Take a look for yourself?" pointed Devlin.

"Is that-?" she gasped.

"It is."

"But why is he here?"

"We'll ask him later," finished Devlin.

Suzume, Nami and Anzu wanted to be as close to Devlin as Danielle but their attention was also on the fight as well. "Kyoichiro-kun, who is that?"

"An old friend, ally, and rival," said Devlin proudly.

___Fight for Justice  
dareka no tame ja naku  
jibun no ikikata o shoumei shitai  
Fight for Justice  
seigi no tame ni nara  
_subete o gisei ni shite mo ii

Slayer decided to finish this fight once and for all. Digging his feet into the ground, he removed the Power Whistle contained in the gun's grip and pulled it. He inserted into his belt and it spoke, "PALADIN BLASTER: RISING UP!" The energy transformed through his armor, his eyes and emblem glowing, as he took aim. Saizou growled and then unleashed a roar as he charged at Slayer. Slayer pulled the trigger and unleashed a powerful blast of energy which possessed a powerful recoil. "FINAL RISING BLAST!!" Still, Slayer was able to maintain his footing as he was pushed backwards several inches. Saizou, however, was overwhelmed by the blast and his entire body petrified.

___Fight for Justice  
dare yori mo jibun ga  
fusawashii senshi to shoumei suru sa  
Fight for Justice  
tsuranuku tame ni nara  
subete o gisei ni shite mo ii_

_(End Song)_

Slayer walked over and gave the petrified Orc Fangire a tap. From where he tapped, a crack form which spread all over Saizou in a matter of seconds before the body shattered. He then turned around to see the audience staring at him. He reached down as he walked towards them, pulling off the belt swiftly before tossing it into the air. Devlin caught it with his chains and pulled it into his hands. At the same time the armor vanished off the man in the form of bright blue fragments.

"You haven't lost your touch, I see," said Devlin.

"I would say the same of you but I haven't seen you in action," replied the man. Suddenly, he struck and swung his fist into Devlin's face. Devlin's eyes narrowed and he tossed the belt skywards before catching the fist and then striking back with his own fist. It stopped inches away from the man's face. The belt dropped down and was caught in the man's free hand. "Your reflexes haven't diminished, I see." The two men disengaged and shared a smile before pounding their fists. Everyone looked confused, except for Gillian and Danielle.

"Kyoichiro-kun, who is this?" asked Nami.

"And why did he try to attack you, Onii-chan?" added Anzu curiously.

"Girls, this is Tamashii Akashi, a friend I met back in Amity Park," Devlin introduced. "He's also the man who gave me my scar."

The reactions were obvious and instantaneous.

"WHAT!?" the trio of girls cried out before looking at Tamashii hatefully, who sighed.

"You really enjoy doing that, don't you?' spoke Tamashii. Devlin had told his mother about what Tamashii had done and well it hadn't been a pleasant experience. At least she was more forgiving now once she found out Tamashii had healed her son's eye, though the scar remained. "Fine, if you're still upset about it, you can fight me later."

Tsukune, currently, was being scolded by the girls, mostly Kurumu and Moka who'd left hand prints on his cheeks for purposely endangering himself. He didn't have to ask how they'd found him. Kurumu had this 6th sense when it came to danger, especially if he was involved.

Now, Moka was really curious about their new friend Devlin. The power that the system had displayed was able to destroy Saizou. She didn't like seeing anyone killed, to be honest, but Saizou had it coming to him.

"Amakusa-san," spoke Moka gingerly, "I think it's time you owe us all an explanation."

Devlin sighed. He knew this day would come. He'd befriended these girls just like he'd befriended Tsukune. He owed them an explanation after what'd happened. "Maybe it's better if I show you," said Devlin. He then called out, "Fangula! Roulette!"

"I'm here!" announced Fangula as he swooped down along with the golden dragon.

"G'day, everybody!" announced Roulette as he perched himself on Devlin's right shoulder. Fangula took his place on Devlin's left.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore's eyes widened when they saw the mechanical bat and miniature golden dragon. The answer was pretty obvious now.

"YOU'RE FANG!?" the Newspaper Club shouted in surprise.

* * *

Everyone assembled in the clubroom. Gin and Nekonome-sensei were absent, having left earlier. Now, the revelation of Fang's identity had finally caught up to the Newspaper Club. He'd been right under their nose the whole time and each of them had different reactions.

"Fang-sama!" Yukari cried as she hugged Devlin around the waist. "Thank you for saving me!"

And that's one more admirer for Devlin. Maybe revealing his identity to them wasn't such a good idea.

Tamashii was leaning against the wall while getting the third degree from Nami, Anzu and Suzume. He'd harmed their beloved Devlin and wanted retribution but Devlin assured them that it'd been settled. Still, it didn't mean they would forgive him for giving Devlin a scar. They didn't know the full details but it really didn't matter at this point.

Moka and Kurumu were still staring at Devlin. They really couldn't believe he was Fang but the evidence was there. Fangula and Roulette were proof that Devlin was indeed Fang.

Mizore and Jiro stood close to each other. She was relieved that Tsukune was alright as well. Still, she was as surprised as the others. Fang was Devlin this whole time. "Did you know?" she asked Jiro.

"I wasn't sure about it so I went to make sure," stated Jiro.

"So, how did you get him to fess up?"

"I didn't," said Jiro. "A little dragon told me." He jabbed his thumb at Roulette who was being fawned over by Yukari for being cute.

"We should make you our club's mascot," said Yukari as she hugged the tiny dragon. "You're so cute!"

Offended, Fangula flapped over to the girl. "And what am I?" he said angrily.

Devlin sighed at their antics before turning his attention back to Tsukune and his other girls. Tsukune spoke, "I guess this explains why you know so much about Fang and the Fangires. It was obvious and we missed it."

"People usually don't pay attention to what's right in front of them," stated Devlin. "You just didn't want to see it or suspect it."

"So, why are you telling us now?" asked Moka.

"I've actually researched about your group," said Devlin honestly. "You've all been in plenty of fights with other students, and winning. The last one was with the Student Police if I recall." He shrugged, "Gin bragged about it in a past issue."

"Of course he did," Kurumu sighed. "This doesn't explain why you're telling us you're Fang."

"These Fangires are from the Legend Clan, and yet Fangula claims that the clan was wiped out centuries ago. They are making a comeback and I think I know how. Saizou was proof of that," explained Devlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Suzume.

"He means that the Legend Clan Fangires he'd fought as Fang were actually students turned into Fangires," continued Jiro. Moka gasped.

"And you killed them," she realized.

"Only because they would've killed you if I hadn't," stated Devlin. "It was either them or you and since you were the victims I had to make a choice."

Moka apologized, "I'm sorry about how that sounded. It's just…"

"I understand, but once they became Fangires I had to finish them off when they start to attack people."

"So, how did they turn into Fangires in the first place?" asked Nami.

"I don't know but I think I know someone who does," said Devlin. "Let's go back to the Mad Hatter. Maybe he can shed the light on this mystery."

* * *

The group entered the Mad Hatter and Devlin noted that there weren't that many people in the café save for the waitresses, Lobo, Francis and Topper. As soon as Tamashii stepped through the door, a little girl came running towards him before leaping into his arms. She cried out, "Papa!" earning looks from Danielle, Gillian and Devlin. The inclusion of a beautiful woman who came and wrapped her arms around Tamashii's waist from behind while rubbing her body against his back also earned the Akashi weird looks from those who knew him.

Devlin smirked, "I see you've been busy this summer."

"Urusai," growled Tamashii. A white shape that resembled Fangula soon flapped down from the ceiling.

"Tamashii-sama, okaeri," said the white Fangula look-alike. He had blue fangs, blue pointed ears and blue eyes.

"Another one?" gaped Kurumu.

"This is Frost-Bat," Tamashii introduced. Devlin was the most surprised. It would seem his friend had gained a lot in his summer training, like new companions which included a sealed vampire like Fangula.

"How?" asked Devlin, stunned.

* * *

_**3 months ago…**_

_Tamashii sat in the lotus position on the top of a snowy mountain peak. He could hear flapping around him, eve with the blowing wind. Tamashii opened his right eye and saw a creature that reminded him of Fangula. "Who are you?" asked Tamashii._

_"You may call me Frost-Bat. And you are Tamashii Akashi, current head of the Akashi Clan and head of the Akashi Rising Dragon, correct?"_

_Tamashii's eyes widened. "How do you know of the Rising Dragon? That name hasn't been heard in over four hundred years."_

_"Let's say I know more than you may think. If you wish to know what I know, then I think we could work out some sort of deal."_

* * *

_**2 weeks later…**_

_Tamashii was walking through the forest when he heard some rustling. He hid behind a tree. He peeked behind but couldn't see anything. He then activated his Ryuugan, showing him what was going on in the distance. What he saw surprised even him. He saw a girl, who couldn't have been older than 16, running from a massive demon. The girl stood at about 5' 2" and had long black hair that went down to her knees. She wore only a tattered robe as the demon chased after her._

_Tamashii moved from behind the tree and took a deep breath. The wind around him began to stir. He then took off in a full blown sprint that could take even the Flash by surprise. In less than a second he was in view of the demon and charging straight toward the girl. The girl was shocked by his sudden appearance and was afraid they would collide. Tamashii leapt over her and was even above the demon. Tamashii gathered his energy into his fist. "Seirei Fist!" exclaimed Tamashii as he threw his fist. The built up energy exploded out of Tamashii's fist, colliding with the demon's head and causing it to burst._

_Tamashii landed on the ground and looked toward where he saw the girl. He looked at her and found that she was now unconscious. "Hm…" said Tamashii. "A Kitsune, I thought they were extinct." He looked into the sky and noticed the clouds building up for a coming storm. "Better get her out of here, don't want any demons taking advantage of her."_

_He picked her up bridal-style and took another deep breath as the wind once again began blowing around him. He then shot out again in another amazing sprint. He soon arrived in a small cave where a fire was already roaring. He placed the girl down gently and went to the other side of the cave, grasping his hand into a fist and releasing it. "The power came easily this time. Odd, the last time the power flowed through me this freely was when I envisioned Seras in trouble…" said Tamashii. "Strange." He looked over at the girl._

_She shifted slightly before jolting upward with a scream. Tamashii covered his ears. "Could you please keep it down? The sound reverberates really well in this cave and I don't want to bring any unwanted attention my way," said Tamashii. The girl looked at Tamashii, giving him a really good look at her for the first time. She had elongated fox-like ears that twitched slightly. Her eyes were a light brown color, nearly gold. She was a very well endowed for a girl of her age, almost as big as Seras'. Tamashii shook his head at that thought._

_He looked back up and saw that the girl was now face to face with him. The close proximity made him blush. She was so close he could actually feel her warm breath. 'Kawaii…' thought Tamashii. He was then taken by surprise as she grabbed his head and smashed her lips into his. Tamashii was completely shocked by this._

_"Thank you for saving me," said the girl in a light, playful tone as she pulled away from him. She then backed away slightly and began to pull off her robe._

_"Chotto matte!" said Tamashii._

_The girl looked back at him and blinked, her ears twitching. "Why? You saved me, so I'm offering to be your mate."_

_"Mate?"_

_"Yes, you see, if I make you a Kitsune like me, we would repopulate the world with our kind. The Kitsune have been nearly wiped out, and now I'm one of the last ones left. You are the man I need…you run in the night, you know how to blend in so to be unnoticed. You are strong, and you are not afraid to kill when you need to. A perfect mate, a perfect father for our children." The girl's golden eyes glittered with hope. "Please take me…"_

_Tamashii let out a long sigh. "I can't…" said Tamashii slightly surprised at the hint of disappointment in his voice. "My powers reacted when you were in danger, which has only happened once before, when I imagined a girl I cared for in harm's way. So obviously my body is telling me something my mind hasn't picked up on yet. But still, we don't know each other at all. So, for the time being…let's just get to know each other." He extended his hand. "My name is Tamashii, Tamashii Akashi." The girl's ears twitched again as the sound of flapping echoed throughout the cave. A mechanical creature resembling a bat came into the cave. Is body was white as snow, with red eyes, pointy blue ears and fangs._

_"Oi, Tamashii, who is this lovely young lady?" asked Frost-Bat._

_"I'm Tamao, Tamao Noda," said the girl, smiling widely._

_"Well then Tamao, I suggest you get some sleep. We have a long day of hiking tomorrow."_

* * *

_**1 month later…**_

_Tamashii was walking trough the Forest once again. Then again, considering how deep into Aokigahara he was, walking was just about the only thing he could do. The rain was beginning to come down harder now. He had managed to avoid Tamao for the time being, but there was no telling when the crazed Kitsune would appear, and more than likely fall on Tamashii. Although he would never admit it, he was starting to become quite fond of the amorous fox. Tamashii looked upward when he heard crying. This wasn't what he was used to in the forest. In a forest full of demons, hearing crying wasn't something that was normal._

_He found his way into a clearing. Sitting in the clearing was a little girl, who couldn't be older than 4 years old. She sat there, with her knees held up against her, crying her eyes out. She had extremely short green hair. Tamashii slowly made his way toward the girl. "Are you OK?" he asked._

_The little girl jumped in shock and looked at Tamashii with terrified brown eyes, before she began crying even louder. "Wait! Wait! I didn't mean to scare you," said Tamashii. The little girl stopped crying momentarily and looked at Tamashii with tear stained eyes. "I'm Tamashii, what's your name?"_

_Tamashii put on his best happy face, but that just caused the girl to tear up again. Tamashii dropped the happy face, going back to his normal stoic look. "I…I don't have a name…" the girl managed to choke out._

_"Where do you live?" asked Tamashii_

_"Nowhere…" sobbed the girl._

_"Well, do you wanna stay with me?" asked Tamashii. The girl looked up at him, her eyes still watering. She nodded. "OK then." Tamashii then picked up the girl. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Well, since I can't go around just calling you 'you'…How about I call you Tatsuki?"_

_"O…OK" said the girl. Inwardly she smiled. For the past 4 years of life, no one had paid attention to her. And now this man had appeared and had even given her a name._

_Soon after Tamashii had arrived back at his cave, he placed the little girl down. She quickly curled up and fell asleep. Tamashii looked around and saw Tamao asleep, sprawled out on the cave and snoring loudly. "Oh yeah, very attractive…" said Tamashii, his voice heavy with sarcasm. He lied down and slowly began to fall asleep when he felt something curl up against him. He looked down and saw the little girl curling up with him. He could see she was muttering something._

_"Papa…" she muttered. Tamashii's eyes widened. This little girl, who he had just met, was calling him papa. Tamashii felt himself smiling, before he pulled little Tatsuki closer and he drifted to sleep._

* * *

"Tamao, could you please let go of me?" asked Tamashii.

"No…" moaned the Kitsune. "You're too comfy!"

A giant of a man walked up behind Tamashii and lifted the girl off of him. "Lord Tamashii asked you to remove yourself, Tamao. I suggest you listen," said the man.

All the girls looked at the giant with fear. He stood at nearly 7 feet tall, with pale white skin, short icy blue hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Don't worry. Sousuke's with me," assured Tamashii. The man grunted to the others as a greeting.

Devlin strode over to the bar counter where Topper was just reading a book. Taking note of Devlin, he smiled. "Well, my Lord, what would it be?"

"Information on the Legend Clan," stated Devlin.

"The Legend Clan, you say?" Topper asked with a grin. "Well I suppose I have some information on them. Question is what would you be willing to pay?"

"Put it on my tab," Devlin frowned. He and the Newspaper Club were here to interrogate the owner.

"Your words, not mine," Topper grinned. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. "Let me see. Ah! Here we go. The Legend Clan."

"Well?" asked Kurumu impatiently. "What does it say?"

"The Legend Clan was a clan of Fangires whose forms were based off mythical creatures rather than regular plants or animals," Topper read. "They were wiped out sometime before the Demon Emperor fell. They were a rather reclusive bunch too."

"If they were wiped out then how come they're here at Yokai Academy?" Jiro asked impatiently.

"Well, even I can't be completely certain," Topper smirked. He did so love aggravating people sometimes. It was just as rewarding as the payment itself. "However, there were rumors that they were experimenting with Fangire transformation before our old friend Dragon wiped them out."

"That asshole again," Tamashii growled.

"Dragon?" asked Mizore with some curiosity.

"A Fangire who led the clans with delusions of grandeur," Devlin answered. "Akashi actually destroyed him a few months before I came here."

"You didn't get his soul though so we haven't seen the last of him," Topper reminded as he looked at his notes. "He was notoriously paranoid about the Legend Clan since he was once a part of it. He was probably afraid that if their research came to fruition then they could build an army practically overnight."

"Wouldn't they want that?" asked Gillian. "I mean, that guy was gung-ho about the supposed Fangire superiority."

"He was a traditionalist," Topper answered. "He believed only vampires should become Fangires, nothing else. As such, he made his own army, and he called them…"

"S," hissed Tamashii.

"You know them?" asked Danielle.

"I know of them. Haven't had to deal with them since I was a kid. Each one of them was equal to a Clan Head in power, a couple were even stronger. And most of them were just as crazy as him. Luckily, with the Dragon MIA, I don't think we'll have to deal with them," answered Tamashii.

Devlin eyed Frost-Bat curiously who was chatting with Fangula in a tongue he could not understand. If Frost-Bat was anything like Fangula, that would mean…

"Akashi, remember that promise you made before you left?" asked Devlin.

Tamashii did and smirked, "So, you really want to go through with it?"

"I wanted you to be stronger and you had me promise the same. Let's see if you've improved in the last three months."

"Gladly, and I sure hope you haven't been slacking off."

Anzu, Suzume and Nami watched the exchange with a bit of confusion. Though they were still angry at Tamashii for having harmed their beloved Devlin, it was like the two were good friends with a friendly rivalry between them. It was strange to see how two people who'd become enemies were now good friends. Danielle and Gillian weren't surprised, though. Both Devlin and Tamashii greatly respected each other and while they may not admit that they were friends, they did show it in their actions.

Tamashii then turned his attention towards Tsukune. "Hey, you, Aono."

"Hai?" responded Tsukune.

Tamashii placed the Slayer Knuckle on the countertop. "So, you're supposed to be my successor?"

"Yes," Tsukune nodded.

"Wrong," Tamashii denied. "You're not, even if Amakusa did give it to you."

"But he's beaten Saizou before," boasted Kurumu.

"He beat an orc, a weak one at that. And he nearly got himself killed before too," retorted Tamashii. "He's weak and it's downright embarrassing that someone like him is supposed to be my successor."

"So, what is it you want," Moka asked politely, "Akashi-san?"

"I'm gonna be whipping this kid into shape," said Tamashii.

Devlin placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "Aono-san, I suggest you pray really hard because you're going to need it," Devlin said sympathetically.

"And you, Akashiya," said Tamashii, pointing at Moka.

"Hai," gulped the girl. She may have been a vampire, but this man had her terrified.

"I want you and those girls…" Tamashii did a sweeping gesture of Tsukune's girls, "To be there to see this training. I may need some people to carry the body away."

"Body…?" gulped Tsukune. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

In an undisclosed location, various figures could be seen bowing before a figure sitting on a throne. "So, Saizou was defeated," the figure on the throne spoke.

"Yes, that weakling is now dead," said one figure in the shadows.

"It's a pity, really. He would've made a fine soldier," said another.

"I say good riddance," a female spoke.

"Right now, let us focus on destroying our obstacles. They must not get in our way," the leader of the group said. A flapping sound could be heard and a bat-like figure resembling both Fangula and Frost-Bat perched itself upon the man's lap.

"That is right," the bat-like creature spoke, "You now have the power to bring down your oppressors. With the power that is running through your veins, show those elitist scum their true place!" There were cheers coming from the collected figures.

"Thank you, Lucifer," the man in the throne said.

* * *

"At last we're alone now," said Tamashii with Frost-Bat on his shoulder. It was night time in Yokai Academy and he was in the forest. Standing across from him was Devlin who had Fangula and Roulette flanking him, "And away from those annoying girls of yours."

Devlin scowled, "They are my friends, Akashi. Show a little respect."

"I am showing a little respect for them," remarked the samurai. "So, are you ready to go?"

Devlin's scowl turned into a grin, revealing his fangs that proved his vampiric ancestry. "Do you need to ask?"

"Alright, Devlin!" encouraged Fangula, "Let's show him what we can do!"

Devlin caught Fangula in his hand and pressed his partner against his other hand.

"Tamashii-sama, let's show them who's the stronger pair," spoke Frost-Bat confidently.

Tamashii also did the same, grabbing hold of Frost-Bat and pressing him against his wrist. The two sealed vampires bit down and Devlin was surprised to see the same stained glass markings appearing on Tamashii's skin. They were different, of course, and colored blue, white and black. Chains wrapped around Devlin's waist and the Fang Belt materialized from them. Ice encased around Tamashii's waist and shattered to reveal a belt much like Devlin's but colored white. This was the Frost Belt.

"Henshin!" both Riders called out before attaching their bat-like partners to their belts.

"_Wake Up!_"

"_Frost On!_"

The chains surrounding Devlin shattered to reveal him in his Fang Armor's Blood Form. At the same time the ice encasing Tamashii also shattered to reveal his new Rider form. He wore a black bodysuit with large talons equipped to his shoulders, chains bound tightly and thickly around his forearms, white boots, a white chestplate with fur covering it and a white helmet with golden plating resembling a pair of claws that framed his blue eyepieces. The mouthguard was black and the 'claws' framing his helmet acted as sharp decorative mandibles to give him a ferocious look.

"So, what do you call yourself now, Akashi?" asked Fang as he entered his stance. Tamashii reached to his belt to pull out a lone Whistle and placed it between Frost-Bat's lips.

"Call me…Frost," Tamashii stated.

"_Release!_" called out Frost-Bat before the chains around Frost's forearms shattered to reveal blue gauntlets with retractable golden claws. The claws slid out from the gauntlets as the newly designated Rider went into a stance. The two Riders locked eyes and then dashed straight for each other.


	5. 5th Night: A New Mission

The fight had been grueling, long, and tiring. After hours of fighting, both boys were now on their backs and gasping. They tried not to groan from the pain they were feeling, but it was quickly becoming a losing battle. Desperate not to show weakness, Devlin tried to strike up conversation.

"So, just where did Frost-Bat come from?" he asked.

"He said he was sealed in a crypt that was hidden in the mountains I was training in," Tamashii explained. "When I was training my more…explosive techniques, I caused an avalanche which knocked him free. He felt my aura and sought me out. It's his way of repaying a debt."

"Hnn," Devlin nodded. He knew all about debts since he started dealing with Topper. "What about Tamao? Seras isn't going to be happy about her."

"Don't remind me," Tamashii groaned. If it was from pain or despair, no one could tell. "She's nice enough and makes a good playmate for Tatsuki, but she's determined to bed me and get pregnant with as many kids as physically possible. I care for her, but I don't know if it's the same as how I care for Seras."

"Aono-san knows that problem quite well," Devlin chuckled. "His blue-haired lady friend is a succubus. I'm sure you know about their mating habits?"

"One man or no family," Tamashii nodded. "Poor kid. There's no way he's getting out of that. My training is probably going to be easy compared to dealing with her seduction techniques."

"Speaking from experience?" Devlin snickered.

"You have no idea how many ways Tamao can get naked and into my bed without me noticing," Tamashii grimaced. "And considering my Ryuugan, that's an accomplishment." He then struggled to look at Devlin. "Besides, who are you to talk, man with five girlfriends?"

"Danielle is my girlfriend," Devlin groaned. "The other four are just determined to take her place. Three of them claim to be friends from when I was young, but something is keeping me from remembering."

"Sucks to be you then," Tamashii laughed. "At least Sandy will be happy for a new sister."

"And Seras will kill you if it even looks like you've fooled around with Tamao," Devlin retorted.

"I can't keep her away at all times," Tamashii growled. "When I'm asleep she still manages to get the jump on me."

Devlin decided to change the subject, "So, how are you going to train Aono-san to become an ideal user of the Slayer System?"

Tamashii gave a tired smile, "You'll see. Right now I just want to lie down here and rest."

"The stars look nice tonight, though," commented Devlin. "The moon too."

* * *

Deep underneath the Mad Hatter was a special training ground that Topper magically created. It looked like a vast open field with several trees and shrubbery, pools of water and nothing else. There was even a sky above them which didn't make sense since they were underground but nothing really made sense when mysticism was involved. Still the field provided enough space for any amount of people to train.

Currently, Devlin was sitting under a nearby tree with Danielle in his lap watching with a bemused expression as Tamashii trained/tortured Tsukune hard. As requested, Tsukune's admirers were also there, though they looked horrified. Little Tatsuki was sitting there as well, mesmerized at watching her "papa" train. Frost-Bat and Fangula hung upside down from one of the branches as Roulette lay down next to Tatsuki. Hiding out in one of the trees and waiting for her chance to pounce was Tamao. She would wait for the fighting to end and the pounce on her beloved Tamashii.

Tamashii hadn't even broken a sweat while Tsukune was covered in cuts. He had actually lost consciousness a couple of times, but Tamashii used something he called the "Dragon's Palm" to heal his wounds then poured cold water on Tsukune to wake him up. Tamashii said his first day of training would be easy. All Tsukune had to do was land a hit on Tamashii. Their training would not proceed past that point until Tsukune could successfully land a hit.

Tamashii kicked Tsukune and sent the human boy flying. The boy tumbled along the ground before lying belly up. "Get up," said Tamashii.

"What the hell kind of training is this!?" shouted Kurumu.

"All you're doing is beating up Tsukune!" cried Yukari.

"And?" asked Tamashii. "I'm holding myself back. What more do you want from me? If the boy wants to learn how to use the Slayer System, then who's better to teach him than his predecessor?"

"Just because you are his predecessor doesn't make you the right teacher," said Mizore, the ground around her freezing.

"Please, Akashi-san, could you be gentler with Tsukune?" pleaded Moka.

"I could, but then he'd die," said Tamashii.

That was the final straw. Mizore and Kurumu stood up and assumed their true forms as Yukari drew her wand. Moka stood up as well but was unsure of what she could do with her rosary still attached.

"Well now…" began Devlin, "Things are starting to look interesting."

Tsukune was hoping that Tamashii wouldn't notice as he snuck up behind the Rider. He threw his fist forward but found it caught in Tamashii's grasp. "That was a mistake, Aono." Tamashii then hurled Tsukune at the girls. This caused him to collide with Moka.

"Itai…" groaned Tsukune. He then looked in his hand and noticed that he was holding something…Moka's rosario. "Oh, crap."

The sky above them soon began to darken, turning from day to night as a swarm of black bats flew from the blood red moon that shone above. The bats engulfed Moka and changed her before they flew away from her. In the pink haired girl's place was her silver haired and red eyed incarnation, the true form of the vampire.

Moka's red eyes turned towards Devlin and she scoffed, slightly dissatisfied, "So, you're supposed to be Fang?" She had sensed Fang's power and Devlin's power right now wasn't even close. "You're not as strong as I thought."

Danielle was about to retort angrily but her boyfriend beat her to the punch, "Well, to be fair, you also sealed your own power. We're the same and yet different in that aspect."

Moka had to admit that Devlin was right but she wasn't going to say it. His power level in Blood Form was not as strong as her current form but his Demon Emperor Form's power was slightly higher than hers. Devlin proved that he was powerful and used that power well. Too bad he was taken. She would've liked a consort who was a match for her.

Tamashii sensed the demonic aura and grinned. Even if they were girls he wasn't going to show them any mercy. "OK, let's go, girls."

Devlin smiled as he watched on with Danielle. "They are so going to get schooled," said Danielle.

"I have to agree, luv," said Devlin. "It's going to be a lesson in pain for them, though I have a feeling that Moka will be Akashi's toughest opponent yet." Devlin's Demon Emperor Eye glowed as he gauged the super vampire's power. "As I expected from an S-Class monster."

"So, if she's an S-Class, then what are you?" asked Danielle curiously.

"I guess I rank lower without my armor but I would be her match with it," stated Devlin honestly. "Probably stronger in Demon Emperor Form but I haven't tested that theory yet." He then looked towards the fight, "And now the slaughter begins."

Kurumu was the first to attack. She flew at Tamashii at top speed. She was shocked however as Tamashii easily dodged her strikes. He then thrust out his hand and grasped her throat. This caused Kurumu to stop her assault and try to free herself. Tamashii found himself frozen in a block of ice. Kurumu used this to escape and she began grasping for breath. Less than a moment later, the ice shattered and Tamashii was once again free. Tamashii let out a disappointed sigh. "That's your best?" asked Tamashii. "Fine. I guess I'll have to show you true power."

The ground around them began to shake. Tamashii's smile grew wider. Tamashii's pupils became slits as his Ryuugan activated. His blue eyes took on a dark red glow. His aura was shooting off him like a dark fire. His normally white hair turned a pitch black. He threw off his trench coat, revealing his dragon tattoos to be glowing darkly. His new Fangire markings also appeared. Tamashii let out a powerful and mighty roar. His aura finally took shape. It was visible even to the girls. It looked like a vicious dragon, ready to devour all in its path.

Moka watched with her arms crossed. This was definitely shaping up to be interesting day. The human that her other side and herself were so fond of was finally getting whipped into shape and his trainer was proving to be a very powerful man, right next to Fang. How lucky that two S-Class beings would appear at Yokai Academy at the same time.

"H-how can this be?!" Kurumu gasped. "What kind of monster is he?!"

"A powerful one," Mizore frowned. "But even so, I will not forgive his abuse of Tsukune."

"I got this!" Yukari cried. She held her wand high and began to collect her magic. After the top began to glow, she unleashed the power. "Monster Seal!"

A runic circle suddenly appeared around Tamashii and his aura dragon. As it came into existence, it began to shrink. The reducing size seemed to restrict both Tamashii and his dragon. For a moment, it seemed to be working, but both Tamashii and the dragon roared before the circle shattered like glass.

"Woah!" Yukari cried. "What happened? I cast it perfectly!"

"You did," Tamashii nodded. "For one so young, it was very impressive. However, you forgot that the circle can only restrict something equal to the amount of power you put into it. I was too strong for your seal."

"Ooops," Yukari gulped. How could she have forgotten such a thing? Usually she didn't need to put too much into the seal to stop something.

"Tch! Figures," Kurumu hissed. "He's mine!"

"He's mine," Mizore argued.

Both girls lunged forward with their claws ready, aimed to strike Tamashii down for what he was doing to Tsukune. Tamashii didn't seem too concerned as they came closer to them. Instead, he reared back his fist while sparks began to collect at his feet.

"Hm?" Moka frowned as she eyed the electricity. "What is this I wonder?"

"Hiyaaaaaah!" Kurumu cried as she and Mizore lunged forward with their claws.

"RAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tamashii roared as he thrust his fist forward.

BRZZAAAPP!

Mizore and Kurumu cried out in pain as they were launched to the ground. They looked a little singed and their hair was standing on ends. Both were twitching and looking like they were about to suffer a nervous breakdown of some kind.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Tamashii smirked at the upset girls.

"-cough- I'm not done!" Kurumu snapped as she struggled to stand.

"Oh give it up, girl," Tamashii sighed. "You're barely able to stand, which is an accomplishment I admit. Still, it shows the difference between our powers."

"Nnngh!" Kurumu growled dangerously.

"Also, I have fought Fangires who are able to shrug that off," Tamashii continued. "That's why I'm training your boyfriend like I am. So he can face those Fangires and actually win." Kurumu once again lunged at Tamashii. "Fine, if you're so intent on dying." Tamashii lifted up his hand and tore his wrist open with his teeth. Blood instantly spilled from the wound before being healed. However, instead of falling on the ground, the droplets of blood became circular. Tamashii flung his arm forward and the blood shot forward like bullets. Kurumu was literally knocked backward from the multiple impacts.

Kurumu coughed up blood before falling forward. "Wha…what did you do to her?" asked Yukari.

"Water Bullets," answered Tamashii. "That technique is normally performed using water, but in truth, any liquid would work."

Devlin whistled, impressed. "Now that's a new trick." Tamashii hadn't displayed that technique in their last fight. Maybe he felt like surprising his rival. Devlin was still working on his own blood manipulation techniques.

Moka licked her lips as her eyes shone with battle lust. When were those weak little girls going to give up and give her a chance?

"Hey, vampire!" Tamashii called and Moka's eyes narrowed at the disrespectful tone. "I need a workout and these little girls aren't giving me squat. How about you and me, one-on-one?"

Moka strode forward, walking past the fallen Kurumu and Mizore and then she stood face to face with Tamashii. "You have some nerve."

"Well, I've faced stronger."

"Really?" Moka cocked an eyebrow.

"Just because you think you're the strongest, doesn't make it true."

"Then I guess I should show you," challenged Moka.

"Let's see if you can," remarked Tamashii, daring her.

"And here we go," Devlin sighed. Luckily he'd prepared some healing and reenergizing potions prior to this. Even he didn't want to be in between two super powers in his current state.

Moka smirked sinisterly before her demonic aura began to flare. It certainly lived up to the name of demonic. It gave of a sense of foreboding and fear that would bring lesser beings to their knees begging for forgiveness. Tamashii's draconic aura stepped up to the challenge and roared menacingly. It only served to make Moka's smirk grow. She was truly excited about fighting someone for a change.

Suddenly, both the vampire and the ageless samurai leapt at each other. Both of them reared back their fists and let fly with a devastating haymaker. Moka was transferring her demonic aura into her arm while Tamashii was using his own supercharged aura. Both attacks collided with each other with shuddering force. The ground vibrated slightly as the two fighters were pushed back from the recoil.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Tamashii grinned. "I knew one of you had to be a competent fighter."

"You don't grow up the way I did without learning how," Moka smirked.

"Then this is going to get interesting!" Tamashii's smirk began to turn more feral.

Sparks began to run through his legs again as he charged another electric fist. Moka had seen the attack and tensed for its arrival.

An electric coil surged around Tamashii's fist as he charged for another attack on Moka. The vampire girl knew what was coming. She had no intention of ending up in pain like Kurumu and Mizore. Pumping her demonic aura into her leg, Moka launched one of her trademark devastating kicks.

The result was met with another resounding crash, only with a bright flash to blind everyone. As it died down, Tamashii and Moka could be seen standing off against each other again. However, residual sparks were charging up and down Tamashii's arm. Moka's foot was smoking with the rubber in her shoe melting. She seemed a little shocked, but otherwise unharmed.

"So you can think ahead," Tamashii smirked. "You used your shoe to insulate yourself against my attack."

"I saw how it worked when you used it on the other two," Moka shrugged. "It was easy enough to defend against."

"Then I'll have to use something you can't defend against," Tamashii shrugged.

Concentrating his aura again Tamashii reached out to his second element. Moka tensed as she waited for another attack. As she waited for something to happen, the hair on the back of her neck began to rise. It was a sensation that she was very familiar with. One that she didn't like either.

Water…

Moka looked around and noticed that the water that had been used to wake up Tsukune was floating around her like small orbs. The orbs then shot forward. Moka managed to avoid some of the Water Bullets, but others still managed to hit their mark. Moka glared at Tamashii. She knew that with the water, there was no way she could keep this going for much longer. With a final shout, Moka charged at Tamashii and lashed out with the most powerful kick she could. "Know your place!"

Everyone flinched as the kick hit its target. Moka looked to claim victory when her eyes widened in surprise. Tamashii had caught her foot. He smiled as he used his strength to lift her into the air. "Once you learn yours!" countered Tamashii as he slammed Moka into the ground. Moka gasped in pain as she hit the ground painfully. Tamashii then pulled back his fist and threw one final punch at the vampire. The fist slammed powerfully into the ground next to Moka, creating a crater on impact Moka's eyes widened slightly at the display of power. She knew he could've killed her but chose not to. She grinned. Oh, she liked this one.

"Do you yield?" asked Tamashii.

"For now," she replied. "But I'm going to figure out how to beat you."

"That will be a long time," stated Tamashii as he helped the vampire girl up.

"I'm a vampire," she told him. "I can wait."

Everyone was stunned. Moka's inner self was thought to be unstoppable. This was the first time they'd seen her actually surrender but maybe it was for the best. Victory was good and all but being alive was better.

Devlin smirked slightly as he saw Moka walk towards a stunned Tsukune then swiped the rosario from his hand. She turned to look at Tamashii and then attached the rosario back to her neck, allowing her power to be seal and her other personality to come out again. She collapsed against Tsukune who caught her, causing Mizore and Kurumu to glare.

"Tsu…ku…ne…" Moka said weakly.

"Are you alright, Moka-san?" he asked.

"I just need…" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Your blood…"

CHU!

Tsukune froze as she bit down and began sucking. From Devlin's observation, the boy had gotten used to it but didn't find the act to be pleasurable. He eyed Moka. Maybe her gentler side had no idea how to do it.

"That reminds me of us," said Danielle absently as she rubbed the spot where Devlin would bite her.

Devlin silently agreed as he watched Moka detach herself from Tsukune while licking her lips, seemingly rejuvenated. Blood was like fine wine for vampires and needed to be savored.

"Papa!" cheered Tatsuki as she ran over and hugged Tamashii's leg. "You were great!"

Tamashii ruffled his adopted daughter's hair before locking eyes with Devlin, "Amakusa!"

Devlin sighed. He knew that tone well. Sliding Danielle of his lap he stood up and walked towards Tamashii. The Demon Prince flexed his fingers and cracked his neck from side to side. His eyes narrowed as he aimed his gaze on Tamashii. Since Tamashii was in his Magabarai form, Devlin might as well show them what his other self looked like. He strode forward, the stained glass markings appearing on his skin and then the Orphenoch markings too. He still possessed the ability to turn into an Orphenoch but never really used it since he got his armor.

The change occurred as blue flames slowly flared up around him and engulfed him before he put them out, revealing his Orphenoch to them. Now, he was the Bat Orphenoch. It'd remained virtually unchanged and he still looked like a demonic cowboy with a bat theme to his outfit judging by the scarf that hung down his back that looked like bat wings and the bat wings on his hat. The only difference was that he had some patches of red, green, blue and purple stained glass along his arms, on his chest and legs. His eyes were also emerald green. This was a combination of both his Orphenoch form as well as the Fangire energy within him. He was an enhanced Orphenoch now, possessing the abilities of several different demonic races. He was born as a dhampir, resurrected as an Orphenoch, and now heir to the throne of the King of Fangires.

Tamashii showed a little surprise at seeing his rival's true form. He'd never expected this but he knew Devlin had been holding back. Now he knew what Devlin truly looked like.

"Surprised Akashi?" Devlin asked.

"Not really," Tamashii admitted with a shrug. "You're just full of surprises so I don't get too surprised anymore."

A pair of pistols appeared in Devlin's hands. The hammers looked like bat wings and they were a shining silver color. Whatever was in those chambers was dangerous if he knew Devlin.

Danielle had missed Devlin's Orphenoch Form. Since he became Fang he'd never changed once into that form. During the summer, he'd practiced with it without her knowledge. Normally it'd be a bad choice to change due to its unstable nature but since gaining the Demon Emperor Power, Devlin's Orphenoch form was actually quite stable.

"Hey!" Danielle heard a shout and she turned to see Suzume running towards her. Along with her were Nami and Anzu. Though she knew these girls wanted Devlin as theirs, her boyfriend considered them friends. Danielle could understand that but well she still didn't like how other girls wanted her boyfriend for themselves. Still, they weren't all bad. Like her they cared for Devlin and had their own way of showing it.

"Guys, how come you're here?" asked Danielle.

"Topper-san allowed us to come here to watch Kyoichiro-kun train," stated Nami clearly.

"Where is Onii-chan?" questioned Anzu curiously. "I don't see him."

Danielle realized, '_Oh, right. They've never seen Devlin's Orphenoch form_.'

Suzume eyed the two figures who looked like they were about to fight. One was Tamashii but he looked different and the other one was a grey humanoid bat-like creature that was dressed up like a cowboy with patches of stained glass on him. She could sense something familiar about him and then she remembered seeing those same markings on Devlin. The colors were the same. "Hey, it's him!"

"Who?" asked Nami.

"The guy with the guns!" Suzume pointed. "That's Devlin!"

"Hoe?" responded Anzu. "That's Onii-chan's true form!"

Nami smiled as she admired the appearance of her beloved Kyoichiro-kun's 'true' form, "I like it. Rugged and yet elegant at the same time."

Tsukune and his girls were also watching. Kurumu and Mizore were still in pain from the strikes. The only uninjured one was Yukari as Tamashii viewed her as a child.

"What kind of monster is that?" asked Kurumu. It wasn't a vampire that was for sure.

"Fangire?" guessed Mizore as she saw the markings.

"But Amakusa-san said he wasn't a Fangire," stated Tsukune.

"He never actually said what he was," Moka corrected. They only knew he was Fang.

"It's called an Orphenoch," explained Danielle, catching everyone's attention. "Some people with a special gene when they die will come back to life as Orphenochs. Devlin's one of those who has the gene."

"An Orphenoch," Nami repeated and then she realized something, "Wait, you said when someone dies. Are you telling me that…"

"Dev died once," Danielle finished. "It was lucky that he came back."

Everyone became silent as they focused on the upcoming fight. At Tamashii's request, Tatsuki joined the spectators. "It looks like I may need to go all out against you" said Tamashii as he patted his sword.

This shocked the others even more than the Inner Moka's loss. Tamashii hadn't even used all of his strength to fight her! "Yes, I see you gained a new sword since we last fought," said the Orphenoch.

Tamashii drew the blade, revealing its smooth mirror-like surface. "This isn't just any blade, Amakusa. I assume you are familiar with the legend of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?" Devlin nodded. "A legendary blade, granted to the warrior who bested Yamata-no-Orochi. That is this sword. This is the sword that I will use to cut down all who stand in my way."

Devlin's Orphenoch eyes narrowed as he banished his pistols. Reaching into his coat, he started to pull out a different weapon. Topper suddenly appeared between the two Riders in a blink of an eye.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Topper as he saw where he was. "Well, my mistake. I do apologize, but there are several gentlemen in black waiting outside the café and they wish to speak to you both," he eyed Tsukune, "And Mr. Tsukune Aono."

Tamashii and Devlin reverted to human form as Tsukune appeared perplexed. "Whatever for?" Devlin asked. Topper shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just came here to give the message," stated Topper. "Now, let's go meet them." Topper snapped his fingers, instantly transporting them all out of the training area.

* * *

As soon as Devlin, Tsukune and Tamashii stepped outside, a group of six men, wearing long black coats and sunglasses held them at sword point with the tips of their swords aimed dangerously at the trio's throats. Tamashii was ready to reach for his sword when Devlin shook his head. Frowning, Tamashii begrudgingly agreed to not kill these men for their hostile actions.

Devlin had faced such men back at the Deathtron Academy. Steeling himself, he spoke, "Identify yourselves and state your purpose."

One of the men answered, "We are the Chairman's Special Security Corp." He was obviously the leader. "The Chairman wishes to see you three personally. We have come to take you there."

From within the café, the girls and Topper could see what was going on and were worried. Even Fangula, Roulette and Frost-Bat were showing some concern.

"Why would the Chairman want to see them?" asked Danielle curiously.

"Maybe it's something to do with these Fangires," Suzume theorized.

"Well, whatever the reason, we cannot simply allow them to harass Kyoichiro-kun," said Nami.

"And my Tsukune," said Kurumu.

"Hold on," said Danielle. "Don't go all gung-ho."

"Sides, my Tamashii would've killed them by now without a second thought," said Tamao with a smile.

"Alright, we'll come with you," said Devlin.

"Amakusa-san," Tsukune spoke.

"I don't think we have a choice," stated Devlin.

Tamashii scoffed, "Since when do you speak for me?"

"Just go along with it, Akashi," said Devlin. He didn't want to get into any unnecessary fights here.

The Corp drew back their swords and slid them back into their scabbards. "Follow us," the leader said before walking forward, the rest of his team following. The three boys exchanged looks before following after the corp.

"Tsukune!" cried out Moka as she ran out the café and grabbed his arm.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune reacted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," said Moka but then a sword was pointed dangerously at her neck.

"This meeting is only for the three of them," the man warned. "No one else is allowed." The man's sword was tugged out of his hand and into Devlin's via a chain.

"Do not ever draw a weapon on a lady in my presence," hissed Devlin threateningly. He could see the Corp reaching for their swords and then returned the weapon back to the man. "Moka, just have faith," Devlin spoke calmly.

Danielle walked out of the café too, a look of worry on her face. Before she could say anything, Devlin caressed her cheek tenderly. "I'll be alright. Trust me." She gave a silent nod before turning around and walking away with the Corp, Tsukune and Tamashii.

* * *

The trio was soon taken to the Board Chairman's office. The large double doors opened for them and they could see the man sitting behind his desk looking over some governments. As soon as the three of them entered, the doors slammed shut. Grinning, the Board Chairman looked up at the three. He wasn't alone, though. Standing by his side was Ruby, one of Tsukune's friends, but there was also another presence there…

Kuyou, Head of the Student Police. Tsukune's eyes widened when he saw the kitsune, remembering how he'd nearly had him burnt at the stake for being human. Luckily for him, his friends had intervened and saved his life, defeating Kuyou in the process. He'd been gone for weeks and rumors said that he would be expelled but clearly he wasn't.

Kuyou scowled as he saw Tsukune but Ruby smiled warmly, welcoming the three. With Devlin in the lead, they walked towards the desk. Kuyou took several steps to the side in disgust, not wanting to stand too close to a filthy human.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, human," said Kuyou scornfully. "You know you're only alive because of your vampire wench and your traitorous friends."

"Now, Kuyou-kun, remember why we're all here," reminded the Board Chairman. The Student Police's leader remained silent but still kept a heated glare trained on Tsukune. "Now, you all must be wondering why you're all here."

"The thought did cross my mind," said Tsukune.

"Well, this is an urgent matter," said the Board Chairman. "The school has been receiving threats from a group known as ANTI-THESIS."

"Never heard of it," quipped Tamashii.

"Well, let me explain," the Board Chairman stood up. "I have reason to believe that the Outcast Ayashi (Rogue Monsters) in this school have united and become this group. Their true purpose may not be clear but what we do know is of their hatred of the pureblood monsters of this school."

Devlin thought, '_Why does that sound familiar?_'

"Sir, what does this have to do with us?" asked Tsukune.

"I want the three of you to find ANTI-THESIS and stop it for good," said the Board Chairman. "Consider this your special mission in this school…or I could expel you, Tsukune Aono, because you're human."

Tsukune cringed. This man knew! He cast a look at Kuyou who smirked victoriously.

"I've always known," the Board Chairman said, "And I also know you don't wish to part with your friends, which is why I am giving you this ultimatum. Do you accept or don't you?"

Tsukune was about to speak when Tamashii beat him to the punch, "And what of mine and Amakusa's involvement?"

"I'm curious too," Devlin said.

"That would be my doing," said another voice as Topper leaned against the wall, his presence unnoticed up until now. Devlin narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Topper," the Board Chairman greeted. "I'm glad you showed up."

"Well, this is important," the mysterious Infernal Merchant said. "And I didn't want to be left out."

"Let me guess," said Devlin. "Topper sold you information on us."

"He did, and it's quite interesting to have the Demon Prince within my school," the Board Chairman said, "Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma."

Kuyou's eyes widened when he heard the name of one of the most powerful clans in the supernatural world being uttered and being part of Devlin's name. He had a look of disbelief. The clan ranked high in the hierarchy of noble families and could be considered royalty. Ruby also gasped in shock at the revelation. Some of the most powerful witches in history belonged to that line.

"Don't be surprised, my boy," said the Board Chairman. "I know your father and grandfather. In fact they are the reason why you're here."

Devlin gritted his teeth. He should've known his father was the reason for his enrollment in Yokai Academy. Once again he was trying to control him.

"And well, I am also pleased to meet the legendary Tamashii Akashi, heir of the Frozen King."

"Frozen King?" both Devlin and Tsukune mouthed, puzzled.

"Get to the point, old man," said Tamashii impatiently.

The Board Chairman chuckled. "Well, you all know what you must do but I am going to tell you how you're going to do it." He turned towards Devlin and Tsukune, "Both of you will be working with the Student Council in preparations of the School Festival." The School Festival would be on the 29th, 30th, and 31st of October. That was actually half a month away.

"Why?" asked Tsukune.

"I am certain that there is a mole in the Student Council. I want you to weed him out and capture him for questioning," the Board Chairman explained, "Also, Tamashii Akashi will be enrolled as a student and assist the Student Police in any way possible."

Kuyou protested, "Chairman, you can't be serious in trusting them!"

"I am, Kuyou-kun," said the Chairman.

"There is also the matter of this Fang character taking the law of the school into his hands," continued Kuyou. Devlin snickered a bit at the tirade. "From the reports of the Newspaper Club, they claim he kills these strange monsters…"

"Fangires," corrected Devlin. "Pretty common where I come from."

"And I told you that Fang is no longer an issue," said the Board Chairman. "But if you insist, he's standing right there." The Chairman pointed at Devlin and Kuyou paled at the revelation. A member of the Akuma Clan was Fang!? There was no way he could raise a hand against Devlin since it would spark a war between his clan and one of the most powerful demonic noble clans in the world. Gritting his teeth, Kuyou cursed silently. "Now, that's out of the way, you are all dismissed."

* * *

Tamashii went on a detour as Tsukune and Devlin walked down a path back to the café. "Looks like we're going to be pretty busy here," said Devlin. "Like that's any different from before."

"You didn't tell the Chairman about the Legend Clan," said Tsukune.

"I will, after I do some checking," said Devlin. "But well, we also have a new job. We're to help organize the School Festival."

"Have you ever done anything like this?" asked Tsukune.

"My last time was organizing the Freshman dance," answered Devlin. "And a few other functions before that too."

"Good because I have no idea what to do or say when we meet up with the council tomorrow." Tsukune then asked, "So, why are you called the Demon Prince? Is it because of your family?"

"Quite the contrary," Devlin answered. "It's a long story but it's associated with me being Fang."

"And what about Akashi-san being the heir of the Frozen King?"

Devlin shrugged, "I don't know about that." '_But I will get answers from Akashi_.'

Tsukune also wondered, "By the way, where's Akashi-san?"

"He had something to take care of."

* * *

Tamashii stood in the Student Police's HQ with Kuyou gawking at him. "You can't be serious!?" Kuyou shouted. His own subordinates were also starring in disbelief as this upstart (Tamashii) dared to make a bold statement. "You're challenging me for leadership?"

"I have no interest in following anybody," stated Tamashii. "Not now, not ever."

"You're fool," Kuyou sneered. "Begone from my sight."

"You scared?" Tamashii mocked. There were several murmurs.

"Kuyou-sama is not afraid of you!" exclaimed a girl, who was Kuyou's lieutenant, Keito.

"Keito, stand down," said Kuyou.

"But, Kuyou-sama," said Keito.

Kuyou locked eyes with Tamashii. "You got balls. Not many would dare challenge a kitsune."

"Well, I've faced a few monsters and-"

The door to the HQ was suddenly thrown open as a blur ran through and attached itself to Tamashii's back. The samurai scowled as Tamao hugged him from behind with her arms around his chest and legs around his waist.

"Found you!" Tamao giggled.

"Tamao!" shouted Tamashii as he tried to shake her off. "Get off!"

"Well, I need help with that," giggled Tamao. She then saw Kuyou. "Oh, hi, Kuyou-chan!"

All eyes were now on Kuyou and Tamao.

"You know this asshole?" questioned Tamashii. The rest of the Student Police didn't take too kindly at his words but refrain themselves.

"Of course, we're cousins!" Tamao confessed.

"Unfortunately…" groaned Kuyou.

"Tamao…" growled Tamashii. "Off." Tamao gulped and released Tamashii. "So, this guy's your cousin?"

"Hai!" said Tamao.

"Don't put me in the same league as this--" Kuyou began. However, he was stopped when Tamashii slugged the Kitsune. This caused the rest of the Student Police force to prepare themselves.

"She's your family…and you left her there? In that hell hole?!" roared Tamashii. "That's it! I was just going to beat you senseless, but now I'm gonna kill you!"

"Tama-kun…" said Tamao, eyes shining at being defended. She then hugged his arm, much to his annoyance.

"I can never forgive anyone who would abandon their family. So, Kuyou, are you going to fight me?"

Kuyou wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and looked scornfully at the happy kitsune. "I take it you finally found a mate, I see."

"Yup!" Tamao nodded happily. "He saved my life! But he doesn't want to be a kitsune and make lots of babies with me."

Several female officers blushed at the insinuation in Tamao's words. Many of the male officers quickly began to wonder if Tamashii was made of stone or went a different way in terms of mates. Kuyou glared at the icy samurai for a moment before he scoffed.

"I'll offer you a compromise," he spoke. "Since you are favored by a member of the Kitsune Clan."

"Oh yeah?" asked Tamashii as he tried to pry Tamao off of his arm, with limited success. The sexy fox girl was just too good at sticking to him like glue. It didn't help that she was rubbing herself against him in a provocative manner.

"The Chairman told me that you and Akuma-sama were experienced in situations such as this," Kuyou sighed. "My offer is this. You will run an investigation into ANTI-THESIS independently of us. I cannot tell you what to do, but you have all of my men and resources at your disposal. Remember though, if you fail or screw up, it is on your own head."

Tamashii considered the offer. As much as he wanted to take the arrogant fox down, this was a pretty good deal. At least the officers would do what he said without question rather than undermine him with resentment. It would also give him the space he wanted to do his job without the paperwork that would probably come with getting the position.

"Fine," Tamashii shrugged. "Just make sure your men know their place."

Kuyou nodded before he turned and headed for his office. Tamashii managed to pry Tamao off of him, but she was still stuck to him like glue. Several of the male officers were silently cursing him for having such a beautiful woman on his arm and not appreciating her. The female officers were just trying not to stare in relief, having felt the tension between Kuyou and Tamashii and moment ago. Still, everyone knew that this probably wasn't over between the two.

* * *

"So you and Amakusa-san are going to help organize the festival?" asked Moka curiously.

It had been a tearful reunion back at the Mad Hatter. Tsukune and Devlin's girls were quickly all over their men, seeing they returned in one piece and without trouble. After a moment to get their emotions in check and stave off the seduction techniques some of the girls attempted, everyone was discussing what was going on.

"So these ANTI-THESIS guys are Outcast Ayashi who are against pureblood monsters?" asked Yukari.

"Pretty much," Tsukune nodded.

"However," Devlin spoke up. "I believe that the Legend Clan are somehow involved in this, if not directly."

"How so, Kyoichiro-kun?" asked Nami curiously.

"Simple," Devlin answered as he sipped his tea. "Pretty much every member of the Legend Clan I have fought against have made some quip about elitist scum and the like. As such, I am sure at least some if not all of the Legend Clan are members of this ANTI-THESIS group. Topper did say they were experimenting on Fangire transformation."

"Exactly," Topper confirmed. "They were trying to see if they could turn other races straight into Fangires."

"So, somehow they are turning themselves into Fangires. Saizou was proof of that. He was incomplete but still showed signs of being a Fangire."

* * *

After the meeting, Ruby felt that maybe Tsukune may need some encouragement and emotional support from her. The other girls may be of help to him but she was the Board Chairman's aide and a powerful witch in her own right. Besides, she was also Tsukune, Devlin and Tamashii's appointed liaison and they would be receiving orders from the Board Chairman through her from now on. She was just happy to be able to help Tsukune since this was a dangerous mission.

She was actually on her way to the dorms where Tsukune lived and wanted to visit his apartment. She actually had a present for him and wanted to give it to him personally. What she didn't know was that he was at the Mad Hatter and not home.

Walking through the eerie forest and terrifying graveyard, it escaped her noticed that she was being watched. As a witch she should be in tuned with nature but this thing was anything but natural.

* * *

Devlin's eyes popped wide open as he heard the Blood Rose singing. Gritting his teeth in agitation he got off his seat at the bar counter and went for the door. Danielle knew that look on his face and she'd heard the faint sound of the Blood Rose's strings vibrating. There was a Fangire out there.

"Aono-san, let's go," said Devlin.

"Go? Go where?" asked Tsukune. Devlin grabbed his arm.

"Just follow me!" He then dragged Tsukune out through the door, ignoring some of the protests he was getting.

* * *

The hooves came down and broke Ruby's wand in half. She was sitting on the ground, cowering in fear at the horrendous monster in front of her. It was a Centaur but not a normal one. It had sharp claws, spikes jutting out from its shoulders and along its spine, and a skull-like helmet. Also, what set it apart from other centaurs would be the stained glass-like skin covering its body.

It was a Legend Clan Fangire, the Centaur Fangire.

The Life Sucking Fangs floated above his head as he stared hungrily at Ruby. "_Your magical energy, witch, will be delicious, I hope._" He was about to stab them into her neck when something rammed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him. The thing then flew around and started to slash at its face and body mercilessly. Ruby could see what it was and it resembled a mechanical bat.

Suddenly, a fireball flew out of nowhere and exploded against the Fangire, sending him falling to his side. Ruby then heard his voice.

"Ruby-san!" shouted Tsukune. In his right hand was a smoking Slayer Knuckle. He had used it to send the fireball at the Fangire.

"Tsukune!" she called back and saw Devlin with him.

"Run!" he shouted. "We'll take care of this guy!"

"Fangula!" called out Devlin. The mechanical bat and his partner flew into his hand and he pressed Fangula's mouth against his wrist, allowing him to bite down and inject him with power, activating the Fangire markings. At the same time, Tsukune pressed the Knuckle against his palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" shouted Tsukune as he attached the Knuckle to the belt.

"Henshin!" called out Devlin as he hung Fangula from his belt.

"FIST ON!" the Slayer Belt announced, transforming Tsukune to Slayer Save Mode.

"_Wake Up!_" Fangula exclaimed as Devlin transformed to Fang Blood Form.

The Centaur Fangire got back to his four feet and glared at the two Riders. With a roar he charged at them.

* * *

The girls all looked at the door expectantly, hoping that Devlin and Tsukune had already beaten the Fangire. However, it was Tamashii who walked in, Tamao firmly attached to his back. Moka and Kurumu backed away from the Rider as he sat near them.

* * *

(Play Song: Destiny's Play)

_Jibun no Koto Kizutsu Kenai... Meguni Dake Kakko Marete Temo...  
Kowaritai to Negau no Nara... Nigarasenakya Kara wo Yadori !  
_

The Centaur Fangire bellowed and slammed his chest. Several shards of glass flew from the impact before floating into his hand and turning into a broadsword. Charging forward, the Centaur Fangire slashed at the two Riders. Both Slayer and Fang ducked out of the way as the Fangire charged past him.

"What do we do?" asked Slayer.

"Listen to your training," Fang answered vaguely.

Slayer gulped as the Centaur Fangire made a U-turn and came back for another strike. Hit by a sudden burst of inspiration, Slayer reached to his belt and pulled out one of his Power Whistles. It was black and depicted a green fish head. Placing it in his belt, he activated it.

_Kiba te ! Tachiukau yo ! Butsukate Tashikametai !  
Naze ? Yoku ni Akaerareta DESTINY ! Konna ni MYSTERIOUS ! ( WAKE UP )_

"SNIPER MAGNUM: COME HERE!" the belt called out.

* * *

Inside the Mad Hatter, Gillian froze as she was handing out tea to the girls so to calm their nerves. It wasn't the same tune that she recalled coming from her master. That meant that Tsukune was using his Power Whistles.

"I gotta go!" Gillian cried as she dashed for the door.

She placed the tray down and dashed for the door. Her body turned to green energy before she transformed into a green statuette which flew out the door.

"Sugoi!" Yukari squealed in amazement.

* * *

_Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! boku o yobu koe fushigi na !  
Yami no Naka de ! Kikoete Kuru ? MELODY wo Oikake !  
Mayoi Komu Toki no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY !  
_

The Sniper Magnum flew down from the sky and Slayer caught it in his right hand. The idol unfolded into a gun. Slayer's faceplate then opened as he moved into Burst Mode, but the eyes were green instead of the usual blue.

"Good instinct," Fang nodded. "He's too fast on foot so a long range attack might work."

"Heh," Slayer nodded before he took aim and pulled the trigger.

_Onaji Michi wo Nedandetara... Onaji Basho ni Shikazukanai...  
Nanta Kotonai... Tejikiya Soda... Deau Tame ni Kumigasu no Sa !_

Pressurized bullets of water launched out of the weapon and straight at the Centaur Fangire. The Centaur Fangire twirled his sword and blocked several of the shots, but even he wasn't fast enough as he got clipped. It wasn't a lot of damage, but it was enough to stun the beast.

___Kiba te ! Hashidaso ! Itsudate, Omae wo Ute !  
Hora ! Boku wo Tsuki Ugokasu DESTINY ! Shijitsu ga Shiritai ! ( WAKE UP )  
_

"My turn," Fang nodded. Charging forward, he used a roundhouse kick to knock the blade out of the Fangire's hand. Continuing his assault, he laid several punches into the Fangire's chest. He stumbled back from the punches before a sweep kick knocked him over.

___Nemu Teta Tsuyoi Kokoro ! Mezame te Kuta Takau Kodo !  
Toki wo Koete ! Itsuka Aeru ! Iza wo Oikake !  
Hamateku Nazo no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY !_

"Not bad," a voice spoke from the sidelines. "Looks like we both make some fine teachers after all."

Slayer and Fang looked while the Centaur Fangire attempted to stand again. What they found was the smirking face of Tamashii. Fluttering by his side was Frost-Bat.

"I hope there's enough of that loser for me," he smirked before plucking Frost-Bat out of the air. Pressing him to his hand, he allowed the mechanical bat to bite him, bringing out the icy belt. "Henshin."

"Frost On!"

___Hitori Hitori ga Naderu Koto ga ! Hidau Yoni ! Burei Moso !  
Boku wa Tada ! Boku-dakke no Mirai e no Chikyuu wo ! Negai te Yuku !  
_

Tamashii's body was encased in ice before it exploded to reveal his armored form as Frost. Slamming his fists together, he charged into the scene. The talons on his shoulders shot forward like harpoons, attached to his body via cables. The talons clutched onto the Fangire and he struggled but it was to no avail as Frost spun around and started to throw the Fangire around like a ragdoll. Slayer and Fang could only watch as Frost pummeled the Fangire around without mercy. The Fangire was groaning in pain after hitting a broken tombstone before the talons returned to Frost. He reached down to his belt and pulled out his Frost Whistle.

___Toki Hanate Michi no Chikara ! Boku wo Yobu Koe Bushikina !  
Yami no Naka de ! Kikoe te Kuru ? MELODY wo Oikake !Mayoi Komu Toki no Naka e ! Tabun Sore Koso ga Sadame !  
Nigerarenai ! Nigechaikenai ! Hajimaru DESTINY'S PLAY !  
Shiru no ga Kowai ? Sonna Wake nai ! Sadame ! Tsunagare DESTINY'S PLAY !_

"Let's finish this," said Frost as he slipped the whistle between Frost-Bat's lips. At the same time, Fang also slid his own Fang Whistle between Fangula's lips.

"_Release!_" the two mechanical bats called out as the chains surrounding Frost's forearms shattered to reveal his claws and the chains around Fang's right boot shattered to reveal the wings.

The sky turned from day to night as a crescent moon shone in the air. At the same time is started to snow and then it became a snowstorm and finally a fierce blizzard. The Fangire was confused as to what was happening.

Slayer, seeing it was time to finish the fight, drew out the Knuckle Whistle and inserted it into his belt. "SLAYER KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

The three Riders then executed their attacks.

"_BLIZZARD CLAW EXECUTION!_" Frost thrust his claws forward.

"_DARKNESS MOON BREAK!_" Fang executed a flying kick.

"_BROKEN FANG!_" Slayer threw his fist which was equipped with the Slayer Knuckle.

___Yami no Naka de ! Yobu Koe ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLAY !_

___Mayoi Komu yo ! Nazo Naka e ! WAKE UP ! DESTINY'S PLAY_

(End Song)

They all struck the Fangire simultaneously. Their enemy roared out in anguish before shattering to pieces, releasing the soul. Fangula and Frost-bat flew up to snag the soul before it could get away. However, Fangula managed to snag it first before spitting it back out as a stone into Fang's hand. Seeing that the crisis was over, all three boys undid their transformations.

"Whew!" Tsukune sighed. "That was…intense."

"One word for it," Tamashii grunted as he rubbed his neck to get the stiffness out.

"Tsukune!" a female voice suddenly cried out.

The hapless human turned to see who was talking, but instead got an eyeful of Ruby as she glomped onto Tsukune. She had a flush on her face and a bright smile as she clutched him tightly.

"Oh, Tsukune!" she cheered. She was practically suffocating the poor boy in her grasp as she revealed her affection. "You were so brave and you looked so heroic in that amour! My hero!"

Devlin and Tamashii watched with sweatdrops as Ruby continued to smother Tsukune in her grasp. One part was they pitied the boy, but they also knew they would be faced with the same once they got back to the Mad Hatter. All in all, a step in Heaven and a step in Hell.


	6. 6th Night: The Rebirth

"A Pactio?" questioned Devlin as he looked up from where he was mixing up a new batch of potions. "You mean one of those contracts where a mage makes a pact with someone to become their partner?"

"I see you're well informed then," nodded Topper who was with him. The Mysterious Merchant was examining the new Soul Stones which Fang had managed to gather previously, all of which came from these new Legend Clan Fangires.

"I'm not really a mage but I did learn about what a Pactio is," stated Devlin. "Even my brother has two."

"With two beautiful women I might add," smirked Topper. "You should think of getting one too."

Startled, Devlin nearly dropped one of his vials. He turned to look at Topper with wide eyes and a blush on his cheek. "Are you serious!?"

"Right now I am. You should definitely consider making a Pactio," suggested Topper.

"I'm not interested in making Pactios and I'm not a mage so there's no point," said Devlin with a scoff.

"Not true," Topper said as he leaned in close and brushed away Devlin's fringe. Devlin backed away from the invasion of personal space as Topper pointed at Devlin's covered eye. Since you've gained the Demon Emperor Eye, your magical aura has increased. Haven't you noticed?"

"No, not really," Devlin lied. He did notice how easy it was to give more magical energy into his potions. Usually he could only manage to give mystic energy to one batch of potion every 24 hours but since summer began he'd been able to make several batches of different potions without exhausting his limited reserves.

"You're lying…" Topper wagged his finger disapprovingly. "My Lord, your magical energy is already strong enough that you can cast spells. Maybe you should practice."

Devlin snorted, "I have better things to do." He never could cast a spell in the past and he wasn't going to start now. He wasn't going to waste time with spells and incantations. There was important work to be done.

* * *

CLANG!

"Focus, Aono-san!" shouted Devlin.

"I am!" Tsukune insisted as he parried one of Devlin's blows.

"Are you? Are you really?"

"Yes!"

"Then show me!"

It was another day of training for Tsukune but only this time it was Devlin. Both were holding snake swords and using them to spar. Actually, Devlin was the more offensive fighting while Tsukune was stuck parrying the blows.

These snake swords were a creation of Devlin. Initially they would appear as harmless black bars but when connected together would form the handle and a serrated blade would extend. Due to the weapon's purpose, it was dubbed the Fangire Slayer.

Tamashii watched with a frown. He could tell that Devlin was taking it easy on the human boy. If Tsukune wanted to be strong he had to be faced with life-threatening situations. It was how he trained after all.

A violent swing knocked away Tsukune's Fangire Slayer. Devlin retracted his blade and disconnected the bars, sliding them into holsters on the left side of his belt. He picked up the Fangire Slayer on the ground and tossed it back to Tsukune.

"Damn it, Aono-san," grumbled Devlin. "You have to keep a firm grip on that weapon."

"But I have the Slayer System," said Tsukune. "I mean I can just…" In a flash of movement, Devlin had darted forward and reached into Tsukune's jacket quickly to remove an item from it. It was the Slayer Knuckle and Devlin dangled it tauntingly from his hand. "Hey!"

"The Slayer System is only as good as its wielder," he gave Tamashii a glance. "And you can't always rely on it." He tossed the Knuckle back to Tsukune. "Now, I want you to practice with the Fangire Slayer." He turned towards Tamashii. "Akashi, you're up. It seems our kohai here needs more guidance."

"Fine, but I won't draw Kusanagi," said Tamashii. Tamashii walked up to a tree and pulled off a branch. "I may not have access to Wood Ki, but against you, this should do fine."

'_Heh…what could that twig do to…_' Tsukune couldn't even finish his thought as a large gash opened on his chest, blood exploding from the wound.

"Never drop your guard. I'm done for the day, someone at his level isn't worth my time," said Tamashii. He looked down at Tsukune. "You're pathetic…Come get me when someone strong wants to fight." Tamashii then exited the training room.

Devlin sighed and looked down upon Tsukune's bleeding form. He knelt down and removed a healing potion capsule from his bracelet. He pinched Tsukune's nose and the boy opened his mouth to breathe before Devlin popped the capsule inside. It would start healing Tsukune. "That's what you get for underestimating people. Thought you'd learnt by now."

* * *

"He doesn't take it easy on people, does he?" asked Tsukune as he sat at the counter with Devlin. Tsukune wasn't having anything while Devlin was sipping on a cup of English tea.

"Akashi's training methods can be seen as harsh," Devlin spoke up. He expected nothing less from his rival Rider and ally. "He just firmly believes that whatever nearly kills you makes you stronger."

Tsukune gulped. How many times had Tamashii nearly killed him? He'd lost count. "Do you believe that?"

"Personally I think such methods are counterproductive," stated Devlin honestly before adding, "Then again I'm not the one succeeding him as Slayer."

"Is that why he's training me to death?" asked Tsukune. "Because I'm his successor?"

"That and among other things," shrugged Devlin. "I guess he doesn't want his name as Slayer to be tarnished. Akashi has a lot of pride since I knew him."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed. "I also heard he was the one that gave you your scar."

Devlin reached up to under his fringe to stroke that scar. He didn't have any fond memories about it. Having been forced to rely on one eye and his other senses to compensate when it'd been scarred shut was not pleasant. He withdrew his hand and drank up the rest of his tea before sighing, "That was a long time ago."

"So you forgave him?"

"I didn't say that. I just got over it. I do wish to pay him back for this scar but there are far more important things right now."

"I noticed you have an odd friendship with the guy," commented Tsukune.

"As opposed to you?" questioned Devlin. "You have a succubus who tried to kill you, a witch who tried to separate you from Moka-san, a yuki onna who tried to freeze you and a werewolf who tried to frame you. Yet, you're all friends now."

Tsukune's eyes widened. How had Devlin known about that? "How did you…?"

"Smart Brain satellites capture A LOT of images," Devlin pointed upwards. "You just need to know what to look for." Being a genius, it wasn't hard for Devlin to find the information on Tsukune Aono and his friends. "And you just need to ask the right people, or bats."

"Huh?" Tsukune was confused about the bat comment.

After being completely patched up, Tsukune said his goodbyes and headed back to the dorms. Devlin saw him out and made like the proper host seeing his guests out. As the human vanished, Fangula fluttered down to Devlin's shoulder.

"He's getting better!" the bat smiled.

"That he is," Devlin nodded. "So, anything interesting happening at the school?"

"Ririko-sensei is playing S&M study session with some boys again," Fangula answered. "Other than that, all is quiet!"

"You know, I didn't need to hear that," Devlin grimaced as he turned back to his home.

"You asked!" the bat retorted with a grin.

* * *

Devlin was in his room, looking at the Black Star, Mr. Oliver's violin. Devlin had kept it in both honor and memory of his teacher. He heard a knock at his door and said, "Come in, Akashi." He knew it was Tamashii. He could sense it.

Tamashii entered and noted the black violin his friend was holding. "That's his violin isn't it?" asked Tamashii as he saw the Black Star in Devlin's hand.

"Yes, it is," said Devlin. "He gave it to me before he died."

"I wondered about that," said Tamashii. "After he died you were out for my blood. Then, you didn't want to do it. How come?"

"Revenge is a dark and lonely path," answered Devlin. "And also an endless cycle of hatred. If I killed you, then your friends would hate me and kill me out of revenge. And then my family would avenge me. I decided to end it before it spread."

"That sounds like good advice," said Tamashii.

"Someone I respected and looked up to told me that," Devlin answered. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to see you."

"Sounds like a friendly visit," Devlin noted. Seemed odd but he would rather talk than fight with Tamashii. "So, have you found a way to break the news to Seras about your new daughter and girlfriend?"

Tamashii stiffened. "Shut up…" he grumbled.

* * *

The following day, Devlin was at his shoe locker and when he opened it he found a note. "Hm, what's this?" He took it out and read it. As he scanned the words his eyes narrowed. He shoved the note into his pocket and walked away.

* * *

Ririko-sensei was taking in attendance but when she got to Devlin's name, she didn't get an answer. "Where is Amakusa-san?" Ririko-sensei asked.

Danielle frowned. It wasn't like Devlin to be absent. Where was he?

* * *

"This is the place, huh?" said Devlin as he noted the abandoned building. It appeared condemned since the windows were broken, paint was chipped off to reveal the bricks that **lay** underneath, and sections of the wall had holes in them. Fangula flapped by his side.

"Devlin, are you sure about this?" asked Fangula.

"I don't have much of a choice, Fangula," answered Devlin. He then went inside.

"Welcome, Maouji-sama!" Midou said as he stood at the far end of the large space with several members of ANTI-THESIS sitting around him. Devlin could sense that most of them were Incompletes. Only Midou was the real Fangire here. He looked just like a thug, no different from Saizou, but Devlin knew better than to judge a book by its cover.

"I'm here," said Devlin. "So, what is it you want?"

"That's simple. I want your throne," said Midou with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that throne is waiting for me," remarked Devlin with an arrogant smirk.

"Not unless you're dead," said Midou. He let his Fangire markings show before his body morphed. He had grayish stone skin with patches of red and pink stained glass on his chest in the shape of an inverted pentagram. Hanging from his waist was black coat-like fabric. Over his head was a helmet with a pair of bat-like wings. He was now the Gargoyle Fangire.

"Fangula!" Devlin snatched Fangula out of the air and pressed him against his hand to bite down. The Fangire markings on his face appeared and his belt formed. "Henshin!" He snapped Fangula to his belt.

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains formed and shattered. Fang the Demon Prince took Devlin's place.

"_Stay back and leave him to me!_" Midou the Gargoyle Fangire ordered his men. As the Gargoyle Fangire marched towards Fang, the Demon Prince reached behind his belt and pulled out a whistle. It was a whistle with a pumpkin incorporated into the design. Actually, it was a Jack-O-Lantern.

Fang slipped the new Whistle between Fangula's lips. The mechanical bat blew into the instrument and shouted out, "_Fright Knight!_"

* * *

Back at Fang Manor, the Fright Knight was standing guard on the roof. Also, he'd been assigned to assist Danny Phantom and the Slayers in their battles. Still, his true loyalty was to the Demon Prince, his master. He'd signed the Dark Contract to pledge his loyalty to his master and was bound to him. In the Halloween spirit's opinion, Devlin was a batter master than both Vlad and Pariah Dark could ever be. He didn't treat his servants as slaves. Rather they were his friends and family. Fright Knight was still a little uncomfortable with being treated with such kindness by the rest of the household. Because of that he wished he could be more of a help to his master.

The Fright Knight then suddenly heard a tune, calling out to him. "I am being summoned," he realized. He knew who it was that was calling him. He then flew into the air and vanished in a streak of light.

* * *

"Master, I have come," said the Fright Knight as he hovered over Fang. The Spirit of Halloween then floated down and overshadowed his master, becoming one with him. Black chains enveloped Fang's entire body like a cocoon as violet flames burst forth. Finally, the chains shattered as the flames dispersed to reveal Fang's new form. Now, he was clad in the black armor of the Fright Knight and grasped in his right hand was the Soul Shredder. The Fright Knight's violet cape hung from his back regally as he stood proudly. His helmet now had a pitch black mouthplate and green eyes.

Fang had transformed into Knight Form.

He brandished his Soul Shredder as he marched back towards the Gargoyle Fangire who didn't seem impressed. The Gargoyle Fangire allowed his claws to lengthen and thicken before charging at Fang.

The two warriors clashed, sending sparks flying.

* * *

"What do you mean Amakusa didn't turn up for class?" Tamashii questioned. Danielle bumped into him in the hallway and told him about Devlin's absence. "He never skips class**.**"

"I know!" Danielle nodded. "Do you know where he could be?"

Tamashii frowned. "I'll try to find him."

"Thanks," said Danielle before she ran off. When she turned a corner she turned into her ghost form and flew off. She would look for Devlin herself. Of course, Moka had seen her and decided to follow.

* * *

Midou screamed as he was sent crashing into the wall by Fang. Fang had just kicked him so hard that he was sent flying.

"_You really are the Demon Emperor, aren't you?_" Midou asked. "_Looks like the Boss was right about you_."

"Tell me who is ANTI-THESIS' leader," Fang demanded as he gripped the sword tightly.

"_It wouldn't be fun if I just told you, would I?_" asked Midou.

Fang growled as he felt like he wanted to kill the Gargoyle Fangire.

With a yell he unleashed the power of the Soul Shredder and swung, sending a green arch of paranormal energy at Midou. The Gargoyle Fangire dodged to the side as the energy slammed into the wall, causing an explosion which sent many of the Incompletes flying.

"TELL ME WHO YOU'RE WORKING FOR!!!" demanded Fang with intense anger flowing through him.

* * *

Danielle saw the explosion. "That can't be good." She hovered down to the ground and entered the abandoned building. She gasped as she watched Fang and Midou fighting. "Dev!"

"Danielle!" Fang exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you when you didn't turn up in class," she said.

"Well, you found me, now run!" Fang ordered.

"_She's not going anywhere!_" howled Midou. "_Boys, take care of her!_"

However, several of the Incompletes surrounded Danielle and one grabbed her arm.

"Wow, this Gaijin girl is really cute, ain't she?" said one of them.

"Hey, hands off!" she said as she turned herself intangible. "I'm not a damsel-in-distress!"

"Oh, I like em feisty," said another as he licked his lips. "Come on, let's have some fun."

Ignoring Midou, Fang roared and flew at the Incompletes before taking a swing. His sword sliced through their necks and their heads fell to the ground before their bodies shattered. Danielle was shocked. It had happened so fast.

"Devlin?" Danielle asked. He suddenly dropped the Soul Shredder. "Devlin, what's wrong?"

He was clutching his head and groaning. "I…I don't know…" His armor reverted back to Blood Form as he stumbled. "I…I feel…"

A pair of wings began to unfurl from the points of his visor as it flashed brilliantly and menacingly. Something inside him was waking up and it was not good. He yelled out, "DANIELLE, RUN!!!"

"DEVLIN!!!" Danielle tried to reach out for him but was pulled away by Moka. "Moka!? What are you doing here!?"

"I followed you, now take cover!" Moka advised.

Fang screamed as he felt the dark power rising within him before manifesting in its entirety in the form of green flames that began to engulf him. Even Fangula was screaming but he couldn't hear his partner's scream as he felt something invading his mind.

The ANTI-THESIS members, Moka and Danielle could only watch in fascination and horror as a new demonic presence came about from the green flames and then the fire faded into nothingness to reveal Fang in an entirely new form.

He looked just like his Demon Emperor Form but he hadn't changed with the aid of Roulette and it was also different even if the design was similar. His chest area was black and the gold armor had been replaced by blood red armor. His cape was also black with blood red lining and his gauntlets and boots now had black trimmings to go with the red. The golden crescent moon was replaced with a black bat's head that decorated the red helmet with black wings that spread to the side and his eyes…his eyes were the same shade of green as the flames. Even Fangula had changed. The gold and black replaced by black and crimson with the same eye color as Fang. It was like both of them had changed and not for the better.

This was not the same Fang they knew…now he was the TRUE Demon Emperor…The Fang of Darkness…the Dark Emperor.

Fang raised his right arm and opened his palm, creating a gigantic energy construct that resembled his emblem. It glowed green before it expanded and it was anything but harmless. The wings spread wide around the area and any of the ANTI-THESIS members that were Incompletes were immediately incinerated and reduced to shattered glass shards almost instantly. Fang hadn't even put up any effort and before he'd had a hard time against them alone.

Midou, the Gargoyle Fangire, was stunned. The sudden rise of Fang's power actually frightened him. Moka's super vampire form was powerful but the sprinkler system would have weakened her to a manageable level. However, Fang didn't share the same weaknesses as vampires. Midou actually found himself trembling at the sight of the Dark Emperor of the Fangires. Just what had he gotten himself into here?

Fang's eyes then locked onto Midou and in a haste to preserve himself, Midou tried to escape. Even he wasn't a fool but then he found himself paralyzed when Fang's emblem rose up in front of him and he was zapped by lightning. Fang pointed at him and then fired one of his chains at Midou which wrapped around his neck. With a tug he pulled the pathetic Gargoyle Fangire to him before kicking him into the emblem to be zapped again. He pulled the chain again to kick Midou into the emblem repeatedly and without mercy.

Fang soon grew tired of this game and retracted the chain before banishing the emblem. He made his way to the fallen Midou before Danielle came to the Gargoyle Fangires' defense. "Dev! Stop! It's over! You've already won now!"

Such a pretty little thing. Sure, she was weaker than him but he did like her spirit. Still, she was in his way but even in his current state of mind he couldn't hurt her.

Instead, he fired one of his chains into the ground and then it shot up to tie around Midou's body. He used the chain to lift Midou high up into the air before retracting the chain and causing Midou to brutally kiss the ground.

Fang's attention then turned back to Danielle. Her snow white hair and glowing green eyes made her utterly beautiful. His eyes then went over to Moka and even if he was attracted to power, his feelings for Danielle won out. He then grabbed the stun ghost girl around the waist with one hand and used his other hand to stroke her face. She was stunned as he had suddenly changed from being brutal to being gentle.

"MOKA-SAN!" Fang heard and looked up towards the building entrance to see several females (Kurumu, Yukari, Gillian, Mizore, Nami, Suzume and Anzu) along with the males with them (Tamashii, Tsukune and Jiro). They stood stunned at the sight of the Gargoyle Fangire lying prone on the floor along with all the scattered glass shards on the ground.

"What the-!?" Jiro exclaimed as he looked around.

"What happened here?" questioned Tsukune.

"I think the better question is what happened to Amakusa," said Tamashii as he narrowed his eyes upon Fang. '_His aura…it's not the same as before_.'

Fang's attention returned to Danielle. He could smell her blood and it was awakening urges within him. Still, he had to focus on getting rid of some nuisances. His mouthplate slid open and then he bent down to capture Danielle's mouth with his. The ghost girl's eyes widened at the sudden kiss before relaxing in his arms. After a few moments he pulled away and the mouthplate slid close before he gently released the girl. Her lips were so sweet. Maybe after this he would taste her in all her entirety.

Then Fang seemingly blurred before appearing in front of Tamashii who hadn't even seen him move. Fang's eyes were focused on this man. Who was he? Searching his memories he then remembered that this man had caused him pain in the past for no good reason. Anger and rage rose within him before he grabbed Tamashii by the neck and then effortlessly tossed him across the room.

It had all happened too fast for anybody to see and all they saw was Fang suddenly in front of them with Tamashii slammed against the far wall.

Fang's eyes went towards the dragon, tengu and forest spirit. These three girls had feelings for him, he could tell. Well, he was the Demon Emperor so he could take as many brides as he wanted. He also remembered a female member of the Merman Fangire Clan along with a beautiful genie girl with an amazing body. He would take them as brides as well but the ghost girl would be his Queen.

"Amakusa!" roared Tamashii. Fang turned to look at Tamashii. This time it was Tamashii's turn to appear in front of Fang. Was this man talking to him? The name sounded familiar. Electricity surged through his hand as his fist implanted itself in Fang's stomach.

Fang doubled over and grunted but then his eyes flashed green. Tamashii was stunned by an invisible force holding him before he was being thrown around like a ragdoll and slammed against the floor, ceiling and walls before being brought down to the floor violently.

Fang turned his attention back to the girls. As much as he wanted the ghost girl the more potential mates the better. He would create a new generation of warriors with their blood and his running through their children's veins. He knew they desired him. It was that simple.

Fang felt a powerful aura and turned to see Tamashii standing, already in his Magabarai Form. "Amakusa…" stated Tamashii as he drew his sword. "It looks like I'm going to have to kill you now…_Iron Dragon Strike!_"

Fang saw the attack coming and simply raised his hand in front of him. His emblem glowed in the palm of his hand before it was projected in front of him. The emblem expanded and acted like a shield to block the attack but then it shattered from the force and threw the Dark Emperor backwards. Tamashii was already in front of Fang. He placed his hand on Fang's face and immediately a burst of electricity flowed through him. Tamashii leapt back and placed his hand against a pillar. "It's time you faced my true strength" said Tamashii. The pillar wavered slightly before turning into a large, wicked looking blade.

Fang tilted his head to the side before flicking his wrists. He then swung his arms to the side. Sword blades slid out from his wrists. Tamashii didn't look impressed as the blade shot forward towards Fang, intent on spilling his blood. Fang dodged as the huge blade soared past him before crashing down into the ground.

The two then charged at each other, blades clashing and spilling sparks. Fang's bloodlust had reached the breaking point and now Tamashii was just another enemy. He sheathed one of the blades and gave Tamashii a brutal haymaker that sent him crashing into the wall. However, the samurai recovered and looked ready to attack once more.

Everyone looked at Tamashii, or more specifically, his left hand. His fingers curled into claws as his whole arm began to turn black.

"The…Dragon's Fist," spoke Frost-Bat.

"Dragon's Fist?" asked Nami. She was a dragon and she had never even heard of such a thing.

"The Red Scale ability held by the Akashi Clan," spoke Frost-Bat. "It allows Tamashii-sama to devour Ki, or in some cases abilities."

The Demon Emperor knew he couldn't let his enemy use his power. So, reached down to his belt where his Whistles were kept. He grabbed the Dark Release Whistle and with a single fluid motion he slipped it into Fangula's mouth and tapped the chin thrice.

"_Release No.3!_"

The Demon Emperor crossed his arms in front of his face as the dark aura around him expanded before turning into an orb of black, red and green energy. The orb then shot out through the roof of the building, sending debris flying.

"What's going on!?" Nami shouted.

"Anything but good," said Topper as he suddenly made his presence known.

"Topper, what happened to Dev?" Danielle asked, nearly pleading. Topper shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that the Devlin you know has ceased to exist. The Demon Emperor in him has awakened and now he would finish what the original started," Topper explained.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"Centuries ago the Demon Emperor was sealed because he nearly destroyed the world," said Topper. "Now Devlin has been possessed by the dark power and will do what the original failed to do. Devlin will destroy the world, erasing it from existence. That orb is like a ticking time bomb. It will keep growing bigger and bigger until it goes boom, taking everything with it."

The girls wore expressions of shock and horror and suddenly shivered at the intense demonic aura the Dark Orb in the sky was generating. Already the sky had turned pitch black as the orb floated like some sort of unholy moon. The orb was beginning to expand and nobody in the academy could ignore the intense the demonic energy it was releasing.

"It's suffocating," said Yukari.

"It's even greater than Moka's when she's unsealed," admitted Kurumu as she paled.

* * *

"Ichiro, can you sense it?" Keiko asked as she stood by her husband's side in their mansion.

"Yes, Keiko," Ichiro admitted, "What happened ten years ago is about to repeat itself. Devlin's power is awakening. The Demon Emperor is awakening."

* * *

The Board Chairman was looking out the window as Ruby came in, "Mr. Chairman! Something is creating an incredible amount of Youki! The students and teachers are all panicking!"

"I know, Ruby," the Board Chairman spoke, "It has started. The barrier can't take much more and is already weakening."

* * *

The orb was like a black hole and sucking in anything that was in the area, debris, several tombstones, skulls and bones and even a few trees had been absorbed and crushed by the dark power.

"This is bad, really, really bad!" said Suzume. "Hey, Topper, can you fix this!?"

"I have the spell that sealed up the original Demon Emperor," said Topper. "However, once it's cast it can never be broken. If I cast it then Devlin will be sealed away forever."

"Isn't there another way to save him?" asked Nami. She didn't want to lose her precious one.

Topper narrowed his eyes at the orb and then said to Tamashii, "Hey, your arm there can absorb energy, right?"

"Right now it can. What's your point?" asked Tamashii.

"Transform, because you're going to need your armor for this." He said to the girls, "And you girls are going to help me."

"Help?" Anzu asked.

"How?" Yukari asked.

Topper took off his top hat and reached inside before whipping out several bracelets with red gems embedded in them. He then quickly handed each girl a bracelet. "Put these on! You're going to need to synchronize your minds and hearts for this spell to work."

"What spell?" Danielle asked.

"The spell to seal the power inside Devlin and also bring him back," said Topper. "The boy still owes me a lot." He then chanted, generating a magical circle under him, "Girls, it's time."

"What can we do?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, what can we do?" asked Jiro.

"You two are going to go in there with Mr. Akashi and keep Lord Devlin busy," said Topper.

* * *

Inside the orb was Devlin and he was floating, just floating. He couldn't see, hear or feel anything. It felt so…peaceful.

All his troubles seemed to just fade away. No more pain and suffering. Nothing to be worried about. It felt like bliss…empty bliss…

* * *

"Sir, do you feel that?" asked Kiria as he looked up from his book. "Such powerful Youki."

Hidden in the shadows was the leader of ANTI-THESIS. "I guess we won't need to break the barrier after all. The Demon Emperor is doing the work for us."

_**

* * *

**_

"Frost-Bat, ikuzo!" commanded Tamashii. Frost-Bat looked weary of the idea. "What's wrong?"

"Tamashii-sama, we've never transformed before with you in your Magabarai Form, let alone with the Dragon's Fist completely awakened," said Frost-Bat.

"We can worry about it later," said Tamashii. "Amakusa needs to be woken up." He grabbed Frost-Bat, holding him to his Dragon's Fist. "Henshin!" Frost-Bat bit down as he felt energy surge through him, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Lightning crackled around them as ice began to envelope Tamashii.

"_Frost On_!"

The amount of energy released was powerful enough to nearly blow the others away. He wore a silver bodysuit. The normally white armor turned black. His shoulder pads took on the look of dragon heads. A pair of dragon wings spread out behind him before falling and hanging down from his shoulders like a cape. The chains around his forearms were gone and his clawed gauntlets were covered by blue flames. The Frozen King's draconic emblem was on his chest and his helmet looked like a dragon's head with the eyes between the jaws. The eyes were red, with slit-like pupils. Like with his Magabarai Form, he was surrounded by his aura dragon.

This was Frost's second form. The form that gained the Frozen King the title of a Kami in the ancient days…Frost Susanoo Form.

Everyone gawked at him as Frost said, "Oi, Aono! Transform already!"

"Hai!" Tsukune pressed the Slayer Knuckle against his hand.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON! PALADIN MODE INITIATED!"

His armor immediately changed into the sapphire and white colored Paladin Mode. Topper smiled, knowing that the little failsafe he installed worked.

"IKUZO!" Frost ordered as he, Slayer and Jiro jumped high into the air and allowed themselves to be absorbed into the orb.

"It's so…dark," said Slayer as he and the other two boys with him swam through the dark void.

"Yeah," Jiro agreed.

"Keep your senses attuned," advised Frost. "I can sense him. He's close."

"There he is!" Jiro pointed to a figure that was glowing with black, green and blood red energy.

It was definitely the Demon Emperor and he looked like he was asleep. He was still clad in his armor and wasn't moving. He was just floating there.

"This should be easy," said Jiro confidently as he floated over and then went to touch the Demon Emperor, only to recoil when he was zapped. "Ouch!"

The Demon Emperor turned his head at Jiro and then swung his arm, sending Jiro flying. The boy screamed but was caught by Slayer.

"OK, he's definitely awake," said Jiro.

"That was only a reflex action," said Frost. "We might need to bring out the big guns."

"I understand," said Slayer as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Man, and I thought this semester would be a breeze since the last one."

"You obviously haven't been around as long as I have," said Frost. "Nothing is EVER easy."

* * *

"It's getting bigger," said Yukari.

"Soon the entire world will be swallowed," said Topper. "And already I can sense this affecting the human world."

* * *

Every time the two Riders and the monster with them tried to get close to Fang, he just waved them all off like bugs. He wasn't even actively attacking them. All of his actions were just reflex, like a defense mechanism. Slayer had even tried to shoot but his shots were absorbed by the aura surrounding the Demon Emperor.

"Amakusa…" growled Frost. He grabbed the Demon Emperor by the armor on his chest. He reared back his Dragon Fist back, the fist crackling with electricity. "Wake up!" His fist connected with Fang's helmet. Causing it to literally crack under the force of the attack.

* * *

"It's time! Now, girls, focus your thoughts and think only of Devlin!" Topper instructed.

The girls thought of how Devlin had entered their lives.

Anzu was thinking about how Devlin was like an older brother to her and she wanted to be more.

Suzume thought about the power Devlin had and wanted to be with him always.

Nami thought about getting Devlin all to herself one day and how much he managed to melt her cold exterior.

Gillian thought about her master and how kind he was to her.

Yukari remembered how he helped her with her magic and even saved her.

Kurumu was thinking of how Devlin complimented her on her looks and tried to enhance them with his makeup skills.

Mizore was thinking about how Devlin would speak to her without being turned off by her usually introverted personally.

Moka of course was thinking about how similar she and Devlin were and how they were good friends.

Most of all Danielle was focusing on her love for Devlin.

They were now in synch with each other and the gems glowed. Red beams of light flew at the orb and penetrated.

* * *

Devlin woke up, feeling the armor falling away piece by piece. He was still wearing the belt and Fangula as he blinked.

"Akashi? Where am I?" Devlin asked.

"Tch, you're always such a pain Amakusa. You're in a giant sphere trying to destroy the world," answered Frost.

Suddenly, the red beams hit Devlin and he let loose a scream as the beams drew magical circles on his chest, back, shoulders and forehead.

"Oh, shit, he's gonna blow!" Jiro shouted.

* * *

The winds were starting to become weak as the orb slowly began to shrink. The beams intensified as Topper watched with a smile. The ritual looked like it was going to be a success. The orb was also starting to float down to the ground.

Slowly, the orb shrank further and further before it faded and revealed Devlin being held in Tamashii's arms. He looked unconscious. Jiro and Tsukune were also with him.

"OK, what just happen?" Tsukune asked.

* * *

The sky had cleared up but students and school staff alike would be asking a whole lot of questions. Speculations were made about what had happened and no doubt a full investigation would be made to find out the cause of the strange phenomenon. Only a select few knew the truth and they weren't willing to share.

Devlin was put in his bed to rest. After his ordeal he deserved that much. He'd awakened the TRUE power of the Demon Emperor and nearly destroyed the world. It was without a doubt that when pushed to his limits Devlin could be dangerous.

The atmosphere in the Mad Hatter was somber. The café was closed as an emergency meeting was being held. Topper seemed to have all the answers. With him were the three Fangire servants of Devlin and Fangula himself who managed to wake up after Devlin lost consciousness. They were the only ones present.

"So, the boy has awakened," said Lobo. "I knew I sensed something."

"That's right, and he was in complete synchronization with me," said Fangula worriedly. "Our minds and hearts were as one. I fear to think of what he's learnt."

"If we're lucky he's learnt nothing, but nobody survives an experience like that without a few scars," said Francis sadly. "But well our luck hasn't been good lately, has it?"

"Master Devlin will obviously know the truth now," said Gillian fearfully. "I don't know how he would react but I doubt it will be good."

"We should keep a close watch on him," advised Topper. "And I think those girls deserve an explanation."

"You mean about what happened to Devlin ten years ago?" asked Lobo.

* * *

"I'm glad you're all able to come," said Topper as he looked upon the four girls seated at the bar counter in the Mad Hatter with him serving them drinks.

"Of course," said Danielle. "This is about Dev."

"How is Onii-chan doing?" asked Anzu.

"He's resting, but it'll be awhile before he wakes up. He did release a lot of energy when he nearly caused the apocalypse," said Topper bluntly.

"Please, get to the point," said Nami impatiently.

"Alright, but I'm only telling you all this because you're the girls closest to him." He gestured to Nami, Anzu and Suzume, "You three are his childhood friends." He then gestured to Danielle, "And you are his girlfriend. You need to know this."

"OK, so tell us," said Suzume.

"What I'm about to tell you is something that will change your perception of Devlin," said Topper. "I hope you can keep an open mind because he will need your support after this. I am going to tell you why Devlin is the heir of the Demon Emperor."

* * *

In his bed Devlin clutched tightly to his sheets as his face contorted into a look of anger. His sleep was not a peaceful one as he gritted his teeth. He'd learnt from the experience and gained a lot of knowledge from when he completely transformed into the Demon Emperor.

He now knew the truth and was not happy. Above all else he hated to be lied to and he hated betrayal. It was just like when his father had sent him away to become an assassin. He considered that betrayal.

He now wanted nothing more than to execute his vengeance once he woke up.

* * *

Midou managed to escape during all the confusion and dragged himself back to the ANTI-THESIS' secret hideout. He would need time to heal from his injuries. Hopefully Mako would give him some tender treatment when she showed up. It was her job to care for members of ANTI-THESIS.

Midou was only afraid of what his boss was going to think after this. Not only had they lost a lot of their members, but the Demon Emperor had awakened and destroyed everything. He was sure that he would receive more than just a verbal lashing. Knowing his boss…

Midou wasn't afraid of anything, not even high-class elitist monsters. However, he did fear his boss who possessed a power greater than his own.

His boss held the power of the Lord of the Abyss.

* * *

"The 'demise' of the Demon Emperor left a void within the hierarchy of the demon world," Topper explained, "But that didn't mean a new one wouldn't rise up. The reason Devlin became the new heir is because he and the Demon Emperor were both born under the same circumstances. Devlin, like the original Demon Emperor, was born under the light of a blood red full moon. Of course, before Devlin was born, there were others but they all died before they could realize their potential. Of course, ten years ago, Devlin would have been the next heir to die if he hadn't awakened his power." His eyes focused on Nami, Suzume and Anzu. "You three were there when it happened. It was in the village that Devlin visited with his family."

Nami, Suzume and Anzu remembered the day they met Devlin 10 years ago. He had made an impression on each of them and they all became close. Of course, for some reason, they couldn't remember him until they met him again here in Yokai Academy.

Topper knew this would open old wounds, but to shed some light on this situation, he had to do what he had to do. He continued, "A member of the Huntsclan was hired to kidnap Devlin but you all were there as well and taken as well. However, the Huntsclan member wanted fame for slaying several high class demons, your parents. That was when Devlin first awakened his power. He slaughtered the Huntsclan member to death and was drenched in blood. You all were traumatized and had your memories erased."

The girls were stunned and Danielle asked, "How do you know about all this?"

"I was there," Topper answered.

* * *

Tsukune Aono was asleep in his futon. After what had happened with Devlin he just felt so exhausted. His 'harem' had wanted to comfort him but he just told them he wanted to be alone a bit.

A dark mist slipped through the cracks of his window and then formed into a humanoid figure. Silently the intruder crept through the room until they reached their target. With eyes gleaming maliciously they grabbed onto said item before silently retreating. He'd gotten what he came for.

Vengeance was close at hand.

* * *

It was late, so very late at night, when Devlin summoned his servants out into the forest. He wasn't happy about what he was going to do but he just wanted to end it right here and now. He could no longer trust these people. They had lied to him, kept secrets from him, and most of all used him without him even realizing it.

Unforgivable.

"You all have been lying to me this whole time," Devlin growled as his eyes were focused on Francis, Gillian, Lobo, but most of all Fangula. They were standing in the forest.

"Devlin, let me explain!" Fangula began.

"The Fangires were created by the Demon Emperor, and the Demon Emperor…" he pointed straight at Fangula, accusingly, "Was you! You were sealed away for creating the Fangires and now you want me to fix your mistake!"

Fangula fell silent. The boy had figured it all out.

"All this time, all of you, every single one of you have been lying to me, playing me for a fool," Devlin continued.

"Master Devlin, please…" Gillian began, pleading with Devlin. "We didn't mean to-" A green beam flew past her face and she froze.

Devlin's Demon Emperor Eye was glowing as he snarled, "Shut up. I've had enough of your lies."

"There's no reasoning with the boy," Lobo said as he kneeled down. He scraped the ground with his fingers and assumed his true form as Savage. "_He's serious._"

Francis nodded, regretfully, as he pounded his fists together, assuming his true form as Juggernaut.

Gillian was hesitant. She didn't want to fight Devlin. She loved him for heaven's sake! But now, he wanted to…

"If my job is to destroy all Fangires, then let me continue with you lot," Devlin swore, bringing the Slayer Knuckle out of his jacket and strapping it to his right fist. He pressed it against his left palm.

"READY!"

And then snapped it onto the belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden projection generated over his body before solidifying into the Slayer system's armor. The golden faceplate opened, showing vengeful blue eyes. Slayer spoke, "Demon Emperor, prepare to meet your demise," Devlin began before stalking towards them.

* * *

Jiro and Tamashii were running through the forest with Danielle, Suzume, Anzu and Nami. Tamashii's partner, Frost-Bat was flying by his partner's side. Topper had warned them about what Devlin was planning to do.

"Sempai is going to make a huge mistake," Suzume said, worried. She flew in the lead, her wings on her back.

"Then we need to stop him!" Nami said firmly, close behind.

"I know," Anzu agreed, running fast. "We can't let Onii-chan go through with this!"

"I hear the sounds of a battle," Jiro growled. "We're close."

"Devlin…" Danielle spoke worriedly.

* * *

Gillian could only watch, holding Fangula in her arms, as Slayer smashed his fist into Savage's snout. Juggernaut tried to make a grab for the white armored Rider but Slayer leapt up and did a back flip before landing behind Juggernaut. He threw his leg forward to kick Juggernaut in the back, sending him falling on top of Savage. Slayer took out the X-Calibur and converted into Sword Mode by pushing up the magazine and swinging the weapon, allowing the blade to slide out. He took out one of the whistles from its slot and inserted it into his belt buckle. The red gem glowed, accepting the whistle and processing the command.

"SLAYER X-CALIBUR: RISING UP!" the belt spoke as energy crackled around Slayer. The cross on his chest glowed as his wings spread out, releasing a blinding light. The light was as bright as a sun, emphasized by a vision of the sun shining behind him, radiating with heat and bright light. Savage and Juggernaut were blinded by the two shining wings. The Slayer X-Calibur also began to glow brightly as Slayer stepped forward.

"_HEAVEN'S JUDGMENT!_"

He then swung his weapon, slashing at the two Fangires swiftly. The force of the strike created a blinding flash. The flash subsided and Slayer was shocked at what he saw.

Standing before him was Tamashii, the Slayer X-Calibur clutched firmly in his hand. "Akashi…get out of the way!"

"Why?" asked Tamashii, not releasing the blade. "So you can kill your friends? So you can become the monster I thought you were?" He released the blade and Slayer stepped backwards. Tamashii held out his arm. "Then so be it…Kusunagi!" called Tamashii, summoning the legendary sword. He took a stance, preparing to fight. "Let's finished what we started that day! Frost-Bat!"

"Ikuze!" Frost-Bat shouted as he flew around Tamashii. Tamashii raised his left arm and Frost-Bat bit on his wrist. Ice formed around Tamashii's waist and shattered revealing a belt. Frost-Bat then swooped down and hung upside down from his perch on the belt. "Frost On!"

Ice spread from the belt and coated Tamashii's entire body before shattering. He'd transformed to Masked Rider Frost. Slayer narrowed his eyes at Frost and growled. "Come at me!" Frost commanded.

"Gladly!" Slayer shouted before releasing a war cry and charging at his eternal rival.

Sparks flew as their blades clashed with one another. Despite Devlin's apparent skill, Tamashii had experience at his side and thus with ease was able to disarm Slayer. The X-Calibur landed several feet behind Slayer and the tip of Kusunagi was pointed at Slayer's throat.

"Amakusa, stand down!" Frost ordered. "Don't make me finish you!"

"It's either me or those traitors!" Slayer shouted before drawing out his Savage Whistle and sliding it into his belt.

"SAVAGE SABER: COME HERE!" the belt announced. Savage felt himself involuntarily transform into the Savage Saber and flying into Slayer's hand. With a swift swing, Slayer knocked the sword away from his throat and howled before slashing at Frost like a raging berserker.

Jiro, Danielle, Anzu, Nami and Suzume could only watch as the two rivals battled savagely.

"This isn't how it was supposed to be," Danielle said miserably. She saw Gillian cowering against a tree, holding Fangula in her arms as Juggernaut stood protectively in front of them. The purple armored Fangire would not allow his friend and master be killed. He would protect them with his life, even if it meant fighting Devlin who he'd grown quite fond of.

"This has to stop," said Nami.

"Onii-chan, yamette!" Anzu shouted.

"Sempai, you can't do this!" Suzume yelled. "Stop, please!"

He wasn't listening to them. His rage had clouded his mind. He'd been betrayed and lied to by the people he'd trusted the most. Fangula had been using him this whole entire time. No more! NO MORE!

He spread out his wings which emanated with light. The bright light was blinding and Slayer took advantage of the distraction to fly past Frost and towards Gillian and Fangula. He was going to finish Fangula, now!

He smashed Juggernaut away and stood over the two. "This is for playing me like a fool!" Slayer shouted as he was about to bring down the Savage Saber on the Fangire girl and his former partner when Danielle appeared in front of him out of thin air.

"STOP!!!" Danielle shouted and Slayer froze.

"Get out of the way, Danielle!" he commanded.

"I'm not going to let you kill them!" Danielle crossed her arms.

"Danielle, don't make me…"

"Make you what? Kill me?" she questioned. He fell silent. "Dev, please, stop. I know you've been hurt but you don't want to do this. Once you go down this path, there's no turning back."

Slayer's body shuddered as he dropped his arms to the side. He released his grip on the Savage Saber which fell at his feet. Clutching his helmet covered head he fell to his knees, letting out a cry of anguish. He then ripped the Slayer Belt off his waist and tossed it against a tree, disengaging the armor. He smashed his fists against the ground and shouted out, "WHY!!!???"

Danielle got down on her knees in front of the confused boy and took him into a soothing hug. "It's alright," she whispered. "I'm here. We can help you." He embraced her, crying against her shoulder.

Nami, Anzu and Suzume all felt a little jealous as they watched the scene but they knew only Danielle had the power to get through the haze in his mind. Devlin was a rationale person but he felt betrayed and thus he felt rage and anger.

Fangula watched the scene, thinking. "Maybe…it's time to tell Devlin the whole truth."

"The question is, though, if he will ever trust us again?" Gillian questioned.

"Only time will tell."

Topper was watching the scene from afar, a smile on his face as he removed his top hat. "Looks like I didn't need to intervene after all." He then disappeared into the forest, now that everything was alright, for now at least.

* * *

It had taken Danielle quite a while for her to calm Devlin down until she finally used one of his own potions on him. All she had to do was pop one of those capsules into his mouth and he was out like a light. She tucked him into bed before exiting the room.

"How is he?" Nami asked. With her were Anzu, Suzume, and Gillian who was holding Fangula. They were all standing in the hallway.

"Yes, how is onii-chan doing?" Anzu asked, worried

"Well, I managed to calm him down," Danielle replied. Actually, she had popped one of his sleeping potion capsules into his mouth and he was out like a light. "He's sleeping in there right now."

Fangula sighed, "This is all my fault. I should've told him the truth from the very beginning. This never would've happened if I had told him the truth," Fangula shook his head, guilty for what had happened."

"I won't argue with that logic," Suzume agreed. "You were the one who created the Fangires, then get sealed for it. Now, you're trying to use Sempai to fix your mistake."

"Suzume-chan, please…" Nami tried to calm her friend down.

"Nami-oneesan, you gotta admit that I'm right about this."

Nami sighed.

Gillian frowned sadly, deep in thought. She loved Devlin and it pained her to see him like this. She didn't have anything to say. She had no right to. To him she was a traitor.

"But, if you had told him, would he have agreed to become Fang?" Danielle questioned. She was, too, upset with Fangula and the Trio but there wasn't anything she could do about it now.

"I believe he wouldn't," Fangula answered.

Danielle knew why Devlin had been so angered. Betrayal was something he could not forgive, at least not immediately. She remembered when he'd been ready to kill Tamashii once he'd discovered that the samurai had been responsible for blinding his right eye.

"Actually, I think he would if he knew what was at stake," Danielle countered. "Devlin can be understanding. He just really hates being lied to and betrayed by the people he thought he could trust."

"Will Onii-chan be okay?" asked Anzu.

"We just have to wait," Danielle answered. She looked towards Fangula and Gillian. "I don't think either of you should be here when he does wake up."

"It was good while it lasted," Fangula sighed.

Gillian nodded in agreement, giving the door one last look, before leaving.

* * *

Jiro and Tamashii sat at a table outside the Mad Hatter Café, discussing the events which had transpired not long ago. Frost-Bat was on Tamashii's shoulder, sighing.

"Did you know about this?" Tamashii asked Frost-Bat.

"Yes, I did," Frost-Bat confessed. "Count Fangula was once the Demon Emperor and the creator of the Fangires."

"I should've known."

"This is so messed up," Jiro grumbled. "I don't think I've seen the guy so mad before."

"I have and trust me when I say he can be very dangerous once provoked," said Tamashii.

"Well, it's no wonder Amakusa's all pissed off," Jiro pointed out. "Fangula lied to him."

"Personally, if I was in Devlin's shoes, I'd slay Fangula on the spot," Tamashii answered bluntly.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: The truth has been revealed, so what will happen next?

Shadow Element 13: Tamashii gains a new form in Frost Susanoo Form. No really basis for that, just tried to create a more streamlined and draconic version of Kamen Rider Rei's armor. Wonder how everything will go now that Devlin's learned the truth and Tamashii has more power?


	7. 7th Night: Trust and Forgiveness

"If there isn't any new business, then our meeting is adjourned," concluded President Hokuto of the Student Council. The rest of the council tidied up their things before exiting the conference room.

Devlin and Tsukune walked alongside each other. The human spoke up, "Did you really have to object to that suggestion about clowns like that?"

"Clowns are too tacky," replied Devlin. He muttered, "Not to mention ugly and evil creatures from the fiery pits of Hell."

Tsukune shook his head. He then said, "Hey, me and the rest of the Newspaper Club are going to the Mad Hatter? Do you want to-"

"No," Devlin answered abruptly. "I'm busy. Good evening, Aono." Devlin then walked away from Tsukune, quickening his pace.

Both Devlin and Tsukune had attended another Student Council meeting in order to prepare for the Yokai Academy Festival. The two were doing a pretty good job. However, the duty assigned to them was to weed out the ANTI-THESIS mole among the Student Council members. So far they hadn't found any leads.

It was also a week after Devlin's falling out with Fangula and the Arms Monsters. As far as Tsukune could see, Devlin had severed all ties with them. He viewed their lies and keepings secrets from him as the ultimate betrayal. He wouldn't even look at Gillian. Lobo and Francis would see him during their classes and while he spoke up to answer their questions and obeyed their instructions, he didn't interact with them at all. Also, Devlin was staying clear from the Mad Hatter at all costs.

Devlin had also moved into the dormitories to further distance himself from Fangula and his pack of 'traitors'. He just couldn't stay in the same building with them anymore after what happened. It hurt him deeply to know that they'd been lying and keeping secrets from him. There was no way they could win back his trust after all this…

Also, people were still talking about what'd happened when he nearly destroyed the world. That was yet another reason he could no longer trust them. That was also the reason why he would no longer become Fang. He never knew the armor could take such a hold over him or cause him to nearly destroy the world. The Demon Emperor's armor was dangerous and Devlin no longer wanted any part of it. Let Fangula deal with his own messes and fight the Fangires. Devlin was not going to become a manipulated little puppet for anyone ever again.

The friends he had wanted to try and help Devlin patch things up with Fangula, but to no avail. Devlin wouldn't go for it. Danielle had tried to convince him but he would quickly change the subject. Nami, Suzume and Anzu were also worried and saddened by this. Had Devlin truly lost the will to fight as Fang? Had he truly lost all his trust in Fangula?

Furthermore, there was the Legend Clan and ANTI-THESIS to worry about. What if they targeted him? Could Devlin defend himself well enough without Fangula and the others? The girls worried that he could get hurt but he insisted that he could fight with his own power and without relying on the power of traitors. He would deal with ANTI-THESIS and the Legend Clan his own way. Besides, they still had Frost and Slayer. Why need of them of Fang?

* * *

Devlin stood alone in the Music Room, playing the Black Star. He'd left the Blood Rose behind due to the same reasons he'd left behind the Fang powers. He just didn't want to be associated with them and the Blood Rose represented that connection. It had come with Fangula and so he cast it away like he did Fangula. The Black Star, however, was not connected to them and thus he wasn't too disgusted to play it. However, for some reason, his playing came out horribly and he didn't know why. With a sigh, he put the violin back into the case and sat down.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about them?" Devlin asked himself. His fists were clenched.

"You think about them because they're your friends," Devlin heard and turned to see Tamashii leaning on the door to the Music Room. "You once told me you even viewed them as family."

"Akashi…" Devlin looked at Tamashii's left arm, which was bandaged up. It wasn't injured, but the bandages were used to hide the look of his arm from the rest of the world. Following the fight with Dark Fang, Tamashii's arm hadn't returned to normal, so until it did he would keep the Dragon's Fist hidden.

With a sigh, Tamashii continued, "Never thought you were such a weakling, Amakusa, to lose your spirit over something as trivial as this."

"Trivial!?" Devlin asked, outraged, "Trivial!? You dare say my reasons were trivial!? They lied to me, Akashi! They lied to me about the Fangires, the Demon Emperor, and about themselves! They lied to me when I trusted them! How can I trust them after what they'd done!?"

"GET OVER YOURSELF!!!" the hunter shouted back, "You think you're the only one who's ever been betrayed!? The woman I loved helped kill my family! My own brother betrayed me! Sorry if I'm not sympathetic."

Devlin scowled as he saw that Tamashii was up to. "If you're trying to convince me to become Fang again, Akashi, then save your breath. I'm leaving."

Devlin turned into his gaseous form and left the room, taking the Black Star with him.

"Damned coward..." Tamashii cursed. "Gonna need to beat some sense into him it seems."

"Tamashii." Tamashii turned around to see Danielle. "Is Devlin in there?"

"You just missed him," said Tamashii.

"Oh." Danielle frowned sadly.

"You're worried about him too," Tamashii stated.

"And not just me," answered Danielle. "I know he's still mad at Fangula and the others and I understand why, but at this point I think he's gone too far already."

* * *

Later, Devlin was walking along the path towards the dorm when someone stood in his way. It was a teen his age with slightly tanned skin and a slightly muscular build. He had wild, shoulder length, burning red hair and crimson eyes. He wore a black vest with a furry collar with a Phoenix design on it embroidered on the back. He also wore dark blue denim jeans with a chain attached to the pocket with heavily strapped black combat boots on his feet. His ears were pierced and he had a ring pierced on his lower lip.

"Excuse me, but could you please move?" Devlin asked politely, not wanting a fight. He was so not in the mood.

"Depends," the boy said, "You Devlin Amakusa-Akuma?"

Devlin's eyes narrowed, and he replied, "Shouldn't you first introduce yourself before demanding my identity?"

"Name's Takeo," the boy, Takeo introduced himself. "Now how about you?"

"Yes, I am Devlin Amakusa. So, state your business. I'm very busy."

"My job's simple," Takeo explained, "I'm here to kick your ass."

"I'm really not in a good mood right now," Devlin replied and tried to go around the boy who kept blocking his path front of him.

"Too bad," Takeo replied, "I'm just following orders."

Devlin's eyes narrowed at that, "Whose orders? Are you working for ANTI-THESIS?"

"ANTI-THESIS?" the teen asked. "Never heard of 'em."

"Alright, let's fight," Devlin said putting the Black Star's case to the side, "I need to take my anger out on someone anyway."

Takeo grinned widely, "Works for me."

Devlin flexed his fingers before clenching his fists and a pair of Lucifer Metal blades slid out from his wrists. Takeo's fists become engulfed in flames as Fangire markings appear on his face. Devlin hissed.

"Fangire...?" Devlin questioned before smirking, "Good, this just gets better and better."

"I'm a Fandiri. Not a Fangire," Takeo corrected.

"I don't care," the once Demon Prince retorted, "You've challenged me so you're going down!"

Devlin rushed at Takeo and slashed with his blades. Takeo dodged the slash and kicked upward, slamming into Devlin's stomach.

"Pretty sloppy! You're going to need to do better then that," Takeo said making Devlin grunt before he pulled a couple of capsules from his bracelet then tossed them into Takeo's face. Smoke exploded from the capsules before he threw his chains around Takeo's legs to trip him up.

Devlin then threw the chains around, said chains still tied around Takeo's legs, slamming Takeo against a tree, a nearby rock and then to the ground several times.

"How's that?" Devlin asked with a smirk.

Takeo then grabbed onto the chains, sending his fire through them. Devlin withdrew his chains, pain running through his arms as he did. He snarled at Takeo before taking another capsule from his bracelet. He then popped it into his mouth. The potion made him invisible.

"Oh...this might actually be fun," Takeo said before a green laser beam hit him from behind. "Heh, that actually tingled."

Takeo got slashed in the side, and then the chest, and then in the back. The cuts appeared on his clothes. Devlin reappeared after the assault.

"Give up," Devlin ordered.

"Give up?" Takeo questioned before he shouted, "I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!!!"

"Then I'll go all out," Devlin replied before he popped another capsule into his mouth. His body glowed as he hovered above the ground. The potion capsule temporarily give him ghost powers, it seemed.

"Bring it!" Takeo challenged with a wild grin.

Devlin fired ghost rays at Takeo. Takeo dodged to the side. He then threw balls of flame at Devlin. Devlin fazed into the ground before coming out directly in front of Takeo, throwing his fist into Takeo's face. Takeo ducked before delivering an uppercut to Devlin's chin. He was fast and hit Devlin before he could go intangible. The potion wore off, but Devlin tossed another capsule at Takeo's feet. Vines wrapped around Takeo's legs but Takeo burnt them.

"Damn it!" Devlin cursed

"Give it up kid," Takeo said with an annoying smirk, "After everything I had to go through to get this tough, no way I'm losing to some rich punk with daddy issues."

Devlin scowled at that comment, "You don't know anything about me!"

"I know more than you think," Takeo said, "Demon Prince."

Devlin lost his cool as he shouted, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" His Fangire markings appear as his Demon Emperor Eye glowed.

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve," Takeo said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Devlin shouted, "Shut up!"

Devlin aimed his hands at Takeo and fired a volley of green energy balls at him. Takeo dodged several and charged forward at Devlin.

"Who are you!?" Devlin shouted as he kept blasting at Takeo, "Who sent you!? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"I already told you!" the Fandiri replied, "My name's Takeo! Remember it!" Takeo got in close and delivered a punch to Devlin's face. Of course suddenly, several projectiles resembling seeds explode around them.

"What is this?" Devlin asked Takeo.

"Not sure. I fight with fire, not plants," the wild haired boy replied.

Suddenly, a green-skinned Fangire appeared. It had a single eye and its head looked like a bulb with a stem and leaf on top. It was the Mandrake Fangire.

"Legend Clan!" Devlin hissed.

Takeo's eyes widened as he heard that, "Sweet. I'm gonna enjoy this..."

The Mandrake Fangire released a shrill scream, causing Devlin and Takeo to cover their ears.

"Argh!!! That sound!!!" Devlin exclaimed.

"Gah! Damn it! Shut the hell up already!" Takeo shouted.

The Mandrake Fangire continued. But, suddenly, a white bat slammed into the back of the Fangire's head, sending it falling face first into the ground.

Devlin instantly recognized the bat, "Frost...Frost-Bat? Akashi?"

Tamashii spoke up as Frost-Bat flapped over to the swordsman, "We've been over this Amakusa. No one gets to kill you but me." The Mandrake Fangire looked at Tamashii and then fired several seed pods at him. Tamashii shot lightning from his fist, stopping the seeds midway, incinerating them in the process. The Mandrake Fangire snarled before burrowing into the ground to escape. "Pathetic. My chakra comes from the earth. You can't stop me by burrowing into it."

Devlin recovered and picked up his violin case, stumbling with each step. He gave Takeo a look before walking away. The Fangire fled.

Devlin tipped his hat, "Good day to you both."

"OI!!" Takeo shouted at Devlin, "We're not done yet! I don't get paid unless you become Fang again!"

"Paid?" Devlin questioned, "You were paid? Who sent you? Was it Fangula? Well tell that lying bat he can go and eat guano!"

"I was sent by your old man, you punk!" Takeo replied.

Devlin froze before he clenched his fists, "Father? He sent you? Yet again he's trying to run my life. Damn it...My damn father!"

"Personally, I don't care about the pay," Takeo replied, "He told me he'd tell me about my parents if I got you to become Fang again."

Devlin glared at the boy before saying," The next time he contacts you! Tell him to stay out of my life!"

Devlin's wings sprouted out and he took flight.

"GET BACK HERE!!! Takeo shouts as he threw a massive fireball at Devlin. Devlin dodged and flew as fast as he could back to the dorms.

* * *

In his dorm room, Devlin laid in bed after putting the Black Star down. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, but he couldn't. "Fangula, Akashi, and NOW Father...why can't they just leave me be?"

* * *

At the Mad Hatter…

"So, you're that kid's friend, huh?" Takeo asked as he sat on one of the chairs in the café.

Tamashii snorted as he heard that, "Friend is a rather strong word."

"Well, Devlin's old man told me you and him were friends," Takeo replied

"He got his information wrong," The hunter said before asking, "So, what's your connection to Akuma-dono?"

"Oh, he hired me to make sure his son becomes the Demon Prince again," the Fandiri replied. "Is that kid always this stubborn?"

Tamashii nodded, "As long as I've known him."

"So, it'll be a challenge then to get him to become Fang again?" Takeo speculated, "He can sure hold a grudge, huh?"

"Yes, he can. So I take it you'll try again?"

"It's my personal policy to not leave a job undone and…" Takeo replied before pointing to Kurumu, "Who's that blue-haired babe?"

"Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus," Tamashii answered.

"Wow, she's REALLY hot," the wild haired boy said before standing up, "I'm gonna go talk to her. See ya!"

Tamashii was stunned by that, "Wow...and I thought Bunshichi had a short attention span."

Gillian came over to Tamashii's table since she was on her break, "Hello, Tamashii."

"Gillian."

"How is Master Devlin doing?" the green eyed girl asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

Tamashii snorted as he said, "Still whining about how he's the only one who's ever been betrayed."

Gillian looked at one of the walls sadly as she said, "He doesn't talk to me and won't even look at me. I can't stand this." Gillian still loved Devlin, you see, but not in a romantic sense. Her affections for him were more like akin to that of siblings. However, he no longer cared for her in that sense.

"I'm planning on hurting him later," Tamashii said with a scowl. "After that he'll probably come to his senses."

"I think its better we give him space," the girl said sadly. "After all, we were in the wrong too. We kept secrets from him in order for him to become the Demon Prince. He's upset. I understand that." Gillian's eyes watered as she continued, "But...I want him to talk to me, and smile at me. I want things to go back to the way they were. He was my friend."

Tamashii volunteered, "I'll knock some sense into him. Don't worry about it."

Gillian smiled, "Thank you. You may deny it, but you're a good friend."

Tamashii retorted, "Like I told the other one, friend is a strong word."

* * *

Kurumu was scowling as Tsukune seemed to ignore her in favor of Moka. She just wanted Tsukune to pay attention to her, not the vampire. It just wasn't fair. She huffed as she crossed her arms under her breasts. She couldn't cause a scene here, no matter how much she wanted to rave and rant about how unfair it was. Maybe she could charm one of the suckers here for fun. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hey, babe," Takeo said. Kurumu got a good look at him and her eyes widened. Her body heat began to rise up as she stared at him. While Tsukune was becoming muscular due to his training with Tamashii and Devlin, Takeo's muscles were much more pronounced.

'_Wow, a hunk!_' she realized. Well, if Tsukune was going to ignore her, it was his lost. She made sure to practice one of the techniques her mother had taught her in order to tease men. She was going to play hard to get. "Alright, who the hell are you?"

"Call me Takeo. Want me to buy you a drink or something?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," said Kurumu, smiling back. "By the way, I'm Kurumu Kurono."

"And I'm Takeo Miyake."

"I know, you just told me," giggled Kurumu. This guy must've lost his focus or something just looking at her. She did have that effect on men, but Tsukune just wasn't one of them. Well, at least Takeo's eyes weren't going down past her neck. He was staring at her face.

"Oh," Takeo blushed. "Well, so can I but you that drink?" The Mad Hatter had a huge selection of fruit cocktails. Alcoholic drinks were prohibited.

"OK," said Kurumu. Takeo grinned.

'_Score!_'

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamao had gone to see Devlin to get her makeup done. She wanted to look pretty for Tamashii. Devlin was really good at what he did. He'd done the makeup of several girls in the school already.

Devlin finished, "And there, it's done." He held up a mirror to her. "So, what do you think?"

Tamao gasped and admired herself, "Wow! I look beautiful! You're a good friend Dev-kun!" She beamed.

Devlin retuned the smile, "Anything for a pretty face, Tamao. Of course, I would require the usual fee."

Tamao giggled mischievously, "Good thing Tama-kun doesn't know I took his wallet."

Devlin added, "Also, I'd like to ask you for a favor..."

Tamao nodded, "Of course Dev-kun!"

Devlin requested, "Tell Akashi to stay out of my business." Actually, it was more like an order than a request.

Tamao frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. Tama-kun is just stubborn." Devlin then handed her a potion capsule. She blinked as she stared at the capsule curiously, "What's this?"

Devlin explained, "Put it in his food or drink and he'll be all over you. That way he won't stick his nose in my business."

Tamao was nearly tempted but pushed the temptation away. She said in protest, "Mmm...I want Tama-kun to love me, but I want him to be happy. He won't say it, but you're his friend. He wants to help you. If I tell him to stay out of your business, he'll just get mad…"

Devlin sighed, "Fine, whatever, but tell him that I will not fight as Fang anymore. The Demon Prince is dead."

"You know he won't agree to that."

"Like I give a bloody damn."

Tamao spoke seriously, "I may not act like it, but I can be pretty smart when I need to be. You're hurting inside Dev-kun. Gillian-chan and the others are your friends. They may have lied to you and so you feel hurt, but you need them just as much as they need you."

Devlin denied, "I don't need them, anymore. I can stand on my own."

Tamao countered, "People always need their friends Dev-kun...especially at times when you don't think you need them. By the way, thanks for the potion."

Devlin nodded, "You're welcome." Suddenly, the Blood Rose sang. He covered his ears to drown out the noise. "Shut up! Shut up! Stop calling me! Stop it!"

Tamao knew what was happening. She said, "It's calling you because you're needed. You're a hero Dev-kun. The Demon Emperor was a symbol to all Yokai, and we need that symbol again."

Devlin argued, or at least tried to, "I...I don't...I…am not…" Devlin had never ignored the Blood Rose before. Someone was in danger. He couldn't let someone get hurt because of selfish reasons. Devlin opened the window and let out his wings before taking off.

* * *

It was the Mandrake Fangire again and it was attacking Nami. The dragon girl tries to use her powers on it, but she was just making it stronger with her water magic. Suddenly, Devlin knocked into the Fangire and slammed it against the tree.

Nami gasped, "Kyoichiro-kun!"

Devlin yelled at her, "Nami-sempai, run!"

Nami argued, "But-"

Devlin insisted, "Run! Hurry!" He threw his fist against the Fangire but the fiend dodged and backhanded the former Demon Prince, sending him tumbling. "Sempai, please!"

Devlin tried to fight but was no match against the Fangire without his armor. He got kneed in the gut and thrown against the ground hard. The Mandrake Fangire tried to stomp on him but he rolled out of the way. Nami was still rooted to the spot, unable to help her beloved friend. Suddenly, a familiar black and gold bat appeared to help. Unfortunately, Devlin was not pleased to see the lead 'traitor'.

Fangula shouted, "Devlin, I'm here to help you!" Even if Devlin didn't want his help, Fangula still cared for him.

Devlin angrily shouted, "Go away!"

Fangula said in protest, "But, you're getting hurt!"

Devlin repeated his orders, "Go away! Stop acting like you care!" The weight of Fangula's lies and betrayal had caused Devlin to become irrational. Devlin was getting killed here and yet he was refusing help.

Fangula apologized, "Devlin, I'm sorry about lying to you, but how else could I make you agree to become Fang? I do care, Devlin. Remember, you said it yourself, we're family."

Devlin ignored Fangula and threw his chains at the Fangire, but the Fangire grabbed the chains and slammed him against a tree, hard. "Devlin!" Fangula cried as he flew towards Devlin as the Mandrake Fangire was strangling the boy with vines. Fangula, not wanting to see the boy die, decided to force the change to Fang. He swooped in and bit down on Devlin's hand before attaching to the newly formed belt. "_Wake Up!_" The chains engulfed Devlin and then shattered. The shattered chains actually tore at the vines and repelled the Fangire. Fangula was relieved since he was able to save his heir. However, Devlin was not pleased to be forced into the same suit of armor he'd sworn to never wear again.

Fang cursed, "Damn it! What are you doing!?"

Fangula retorted, "Saving your life, boy! Now fight!"

Fang ripped the vines that were around his neck and then ran at the Fangire. He jumped up and punched the Mandrake Fangire across the face before following up with a jab into its gut. Fang then rammed his knee against the Mandrake Fangire's gut several times before hurling it to the ground. The Mandrake Fangire let loose a loud scream, causing Fang to cover his ears. The Mandrake did this to cover its escape before burrowing into the ground. Fang recovered and ripped Fangula off his belt, reverting back to Devlin.

Fangula spoke, "Devlin…"

Devlin turned his back and hissed, "Never again." Devlin then walked away without another word.

Nami looked at the bat and said, "Give him more time and space, alright?"

"I would, if I could, but he's vulnerable without my power," said Fangula. "I lied to him, yes, but…"

"Kyoichiro-kun is just upset," said Nami. "But, you're right. Without you, he's vulnerable against his enemies, no matter how much power he has."

* * *

After class the following day, Devlin was hanging out with the Newspaper Club. Actually, he was doing makeup for Kurumu. He just wanted to forget about yesterday and becoming Fang. He just wanted to forget about being the Demon Prince or the Demon Emperor's heir.

Devlin finished up. He then asked Jiro, "Hey, Jiro, do you think Mizore would look good with makeup?"

Jiro spoke up, "She already looks good in my opinion. Of course, it's not like she'd notice me. She's 100% in love with Tsukune."

Devlin glanced at Mizore staring at Tsukune from afar.

Devlin accepted, "That's true. She's totally infatuated with Aono."

Jiro added, "I mean, I could probably walk in here with a bright neon sign saying that I like Mizore Shirayuki, and she wouldn't even bat an eye at me."

"True, but that makes it more challenging, right?"

Jiro gave the former Demon Prince a wry look, "Not everyone can be a lady's man like you Amakusa-kun." He was referring to Devlin's luck with women like Danielle, Nami, Suzume and Anzu, "You have 4 girls in love with you and a lot of girls admirer you."

Devlin sighed, "Honestly, I don't know how it happens. Women just find me attractive for some reason or another."

Jiro chose the time to say the wrong thing, "Yeah...So, any new development's in the Fang department?"

Devlin glared at Jiro in response, scowling, "That's NONE of your bloody business."

Jiro recoiled from the look, since Devlin's right eye was glowing, "OK, OK, touchy subject, I get it."

Devlin looked to the ground, "I just can't use that power anymore. You remembered what happened. I lost control and nearly caused the apocalypse."

Jiro said positively, "Hey, as long as we got Akashi-san around to give you a good punch to the face, it doesn't really matter."

Devlin asked, "Besides, why do you care if I become Fang again?"

"I'm your friend. Besides, Fang's connected to the Fangire's and that'll help me out greatly."

Devlin grumbled, "And yet someone else who's using me for personal..."

Suddenly, Takeo threw the door open. He looked angry and wanting to fight. He scanned the room and his eyes locked onto the makeup artist/violinist.

Takeo shouted, "Amakusa!"

Devlin rolled his eyes and groaned, "Not you again..."

Takeo stated, "Hey, I wanna get any info or cash outta your old man, I gotta get you to become Fang again. So get used to me."

Devlin called to the succubus, "Kurumu, your stalker is here."

Takeo grimaced, "Jeez! Talk to a cute girl once and suddenly you're a stalker."

Devlin smirked but then all of a sudden his ears picked up the song of the Blood Rose. He tried to ignore it, but it was getting painful.

"Devlin, are you okay?" asked Kurumu.

"Amakusa-san!" Tsukune exclaimed as Devlin dropped to his knees.

Devlin groaned, "Not…not again…" Devlin forced himself up to his feet then followed the song and gasped when he saw what was happening in the building. Students were all tied up by vines, and Danielle was one of them, along with Nami, Suzume and Anzu. They were unconscious! "Danielle! Girls! What is this!?"

The Mandrake Fangire suddenly burrowed out from the ground and snickered.

The Mandrake Fangire snickered, "_You're mine!_"

Takeo shouted, "Hell no Plant-boy!"

Takeo leapt over Devlin and delivered a flame covered fist to the Mandrake Fangire's head. The rest of the Newspaper Club was also helping. Kurumu and Mizore leapt up and clawed at the vines holding the rest of the student body and carried them down. Yukari was also using her cards to cut the vines and then cast a spell to gently levitate them to the floor.

Tsukune called out, "Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

Slayer shot at the Mandrake Fangire with his weapon and the creature hissed out in pain. He then charged and slashed with the Slayer-Calibur's Sword Mode. Several vines were launched at Slayer before he was sent crashing into the nearby pillar.

The Mandrake Imagin fired its seed pods that exploded and covered the entire area in a thick gas. It then proceeded to strangle Devlin. Devlin struggled against the Fangire and tried to break free. He then looked up to see the vines binding Danielle's unconscious form, along with Nami, Suzume and Anzu.

Devlin, struggled, and shouted, "I...I need...FANGULA!" Fangula swooped in, slicing at the vines holding Devlin.

"Devlin, I'm here. Let's go!" said the bat, happy to be accepted again.

Devlin grabbed at the bat and held him to his hand. "Henshin!" Fangula bit down and the markings appeared all over his skin.

"Wake Up!" Fangula called as he was snapped to the belt.

Fang called out for extra help, "ROULETTE!" while raising his arm. Roulette swooped in, smiling.

Roulette called out, "_FINAL WAKE UP!_" Fang's body flashed with a bright golden light. Once it faded, Fang stood in his Demon Emperor Form, ready to fight.

Fangula said, "Devlin, thank you for trusting me again."

Fang retorted, "You haven't regained my trust yet, but I can't let my own selfish feelings get in the way of doing the right thing. After this, we are going to have a talk, but for now let's defeat this thing!"

Fangula and Roulette responded, "Alright!"

Fang battled with the Fangire throwing a furious flurry of punches and kicks at the monster. Slayer helped out as well and the two Riders double-teamed the creature. It shot seed pods at them but Fang swatted the pods away as Slayer shot at the Fangire. The Fangire glared at the two attacking Riders and shot vines at them. Slayer's sword slashed at the vines and sliced them to ribbons, but then the Mandrake Fangire let loose a scream that causes Fangula and Roulette intense pain that causes them to disengage. Slayer was being affected as well, along with the rest of the students who remained. The Newspaper Club was also being knocked out by the intense screech.

The Mandrake Fangire's screams were wreaking havoc on Devlin's nervous system as he covered his ears. However, his legs trembled and he was forced to his knees by the intensity of the Fangire's shrill screams. It was like hundreds of mini-jackhammers were hammering into his brain nonstop. It was enough to drive a person batty.

And then it happened…

Devlin screamed as the mark of the Demon Emperor glowed on the back of his palms and on his forehead as stained glass markings appeared on his skin, his Demon Emperor Eye glowing brightly as did his entire body. Green energy flared out in all directions and then Devlin changed. His arms morphed into wings as his body became like a bird's but without feathers. His feet became replaced by talons and finally his head changed to look like some sort draconic creature. With a shrill shriek the transformation was complete as Devlin had transformed into the Demon Emperor Bat. His red wings were framed in gold and he had a black body with the Demon Emperor's emblem on his chest. His talons looked razor sharp and his draconic head was crimson with three green gems aligned on top. His silver jaws opened wide to reveal rows of sharp teeth before he took to the air. Once high above ground, the Demon Emperor Bat flew at the Mandrake Fangire and sliced at him with the sharp clawed tips of his wings before he flew back around to attack with the claws again. The Mandrake Fangire fell from the fast and brutal assault.

Showing fear, the Fangire tried to flee but such an attempt was futile. The Demon Emperor Bat's head gems glowed and the creature opened its mouth to fire a devastating blood red beam of energy which pierced right through the Fangire. It froze and then shattered instantly into a million pieces. The Demon Emperor Bat let out a screech as he touched down before his body morphed back to human form. On his hands and knees, Devlin panted.

"What the bloody hell is happening to me!?" Devlin cried out.

"Dev!" Danielle ran towards him and then helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," said Devlin uncertainly. He looked upon Danielle face and smiled. "I'm just glad you are alright." He gave her a kiss out of relief. Nami, Anzu and Suzume frowned in jealousy but then Devlin kissed each of the girls on the cheek as well.

* * *

After defeating the Fangire, Devlin has a talk with Tamashii at the Mad Hatter.

Devlin asked, "I was being stupid again, wasn't I?"

Tamashii answered, "The dumbest I've ever seen. And considering I work with Bunshichi that's saying something."

Devlin picked up the Blood Rose.

Devlin spoke as he looked the violin over, "I was blinded by my anger. I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my judgment. I need to become the Demon Emperor to make sure the Fangires do not go out of control. I need to be Fang in order to protect the people I love. I nearly lost my friends because of my anger and stubborness. I shouldn't have let it happen."

Tamashii frowned, "Damn, and here I was hoping to beat that lesson into you."

Devlin added, "I do deserve a punch in the face for being a stupid prick."

PUNCH!

"HEY!" Devlin cried out, rubbing his sore cheek.

Tamashii smiled, "Happy to oblige."

"TAMASHI!" shouted Danielle.

Nami, Suzume and Anzu shouted, "Hey, you didn't have to do that!"

Tamashii shrugged, "He asked for it."

Devlin said, "And I deserved it."

"Well, I'm just glad everything is back to normal," said Danielle.

"Normal?" Devlin cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," she said as she pinched his cheek.

There was another matter to discuss, so Devlin asked Topper, "So, Topper, do you know what happened to me earlier?"

"Your Demon Emperor Power reacted," explained Topper, "It was a defense mechanism. That form was the Demon Emperor Bat, a form that will take over you when you're in danger. It's powerful, and very uncontrollable, so you'll need to learn how to use it."

Fangula apologized, "I'm sorry about that. The Demon Emperor Power I injected you with caused this and…"

Devlin waved him off. "It's alright. No need to apologize anymore." He asked Takeo, "So, Takeo, do you get your payment after this?"

Takeo frowned and shook his head, "No, cause it wasn't me that convinced you."

Devlin smirked, "So, you failed."

Takeo growled, "Don't look so smug you bastard. I didn't care about the money. I cared about the info."

Gillian came over, shyly and looked to Devlin. She was glad that Devlin was ready to accept them again.

Gillian began, "Devlin, I…" She gasped when Devlin hugged her. This caused Danielle, Nami, Anzu and Suzume to stare in envy. "Devlin?" Gillian said, stunned.

Devlin apologized, "I'm sorry."

Gillian blinked in confusion, "Why are you apologizing? We were the ones who lied to you."

Devlin replied, "I had time to think it over. If Fangula had told me the truth I would have sent him to someone else to become Fang. I don't want to lose anymore friends because of my grudge."

Takeo spoke up, ruining the tender moment, "That's all well and good but who's gonna pay me and who's gonna give me the info I'm after?"

Devlin said, "Well, I do have contacts. Maybe they can help you. And, how much did my Father offer you?"

Takeo answered without missing a beat, "A cool 5 mil."

Devlin wrote Takeo a check and handed it to him. "Here," said Devlin.

Takeo said, "OK, and what about the info. I told you I cared more about that than the money." He slid the check into his pocket as he said this.

Devlin stated, "I'll convince my brother to get his operatives to find the info you need. You can trust me on this."

Takeo said, "I don't trust anyone. Trust gets you killed."

Devlin frowned but then responded, "Alright, but you still need that information."

"Then I'll just have to beat it outta your old man. I don't care how tough he is."

Devlin asked, "Could you please write down your birthday and full name on this napkin?"

Takeo questioned, "Why?"

"I want to know what to put on your tombstone."

Takeo explained, "Look that info is important to me. It's about my dad, and I'll do whatever I need to get it."

Devlin said, "Well, you need that info and I'll get it for you."

Takeo said as he sat down, "Well, until then I'll be hanging around here."

Devlin smirked and inquired, "Is it because a certain succubus that loves to hang out here?" Takeo replied simply by grumbling.

Topper then said to Devlin as he pointed to the stage, "Devlin, you're on."

Devlin spoke, "Well, we'll talk later. I have to sing right now."

* * *

Kuyou was absolutely livid right now as he sat in his office in the Student Police's headquarters. His organization's reputation had gone down the drain after the stunt they pulled when trying to execute Tsukune on suspicion for being human. However, because of the large number of witnesses to counter such an accusation, even Kuyou couldn't do much. Also there was the incident that occurred several days ago when a demonic energy source, larger than any known S-Class monster in existence, had momentarily revealed itself before vanishing just like that. He had an investigation conducted and found out that it'd been the energy of the Demon Emperor.

The Demon Emperor was a legend among Yokai, said to be one of the most powerful monster in all of existence. He was the creator of the Fangire race, and the one to truly hold the power of darkness in his hand. It was just preposterous think that the power of the Demon Emperor now belonged to a young boy by the name of Kyoichiro Devlin Amakusa-Akuma.

The Akuma Clan was a powerful family, one of the noble clans in the Yokai World. The members of the clan came from different races and yet they weren't considered lowly like most half-breeds or hybrids were. In fact, members of that clan were held powerful positions in the human world too. The eldest son of the Head of the Clan was in control of Smart Brain Tokyo's branch but would soon have control over all the Asian branches on his 21st birthday. Talk about a huge birthday gift.

Still, there was also a matter of Fang's popularity. Not many knew his true identity save for a select few and Kuyou knew that Fang was really Devlin Amakusa. Unfortunately, he could not arrest Devlin for obstructing Student Police activity since he'd been assigned by the Board Chairman to deal with ANTI-THESIS and the Legend Clan as well. The Legend Clan was connected to ANTI-THESIS, but Fang and his allies kept killing them without extracting any information to track down the rest of the members. It was just so frustrating for Kuyou to have to work with them. This was HIS school and HIS rules must be obeyed or else! Unfortunately, he'd lost much power since the incident involving Tsukune. That just grated his nerves. He was a member of the Kitsune Race that was considered gods by humans.

Then there was his cousin, Tamao, and her infatuation with that Tamashii fellow. That just pissed him off. Tamao was always the black sheep of the family. It was a good thing they sent her away before she caused even more dishonor. Too late for that, though. Tamashii held no respect for Kuyou and he knew this. Tamashii had even challenged Kuyou for leadership of the Student Police. Unfortunately, Kuyou couldn't make a move against Tamashii either. Tamashii was a member of the long thought extinct Akashi Clan, and was considered the Clan head. Since the age of the Four Emperors, the Akashi were considered the best at what they did, killing monsters that didn't follow the rules of the Four Emperors. Following their fall, the Akashi continued their monster slaying ways. As such, the name Akashi became synonymous with fear amongst all monsters.

Somehow, Kuyou needed to find a way to get that power he had back. The student body still feared the Student Police, but not as they should be since the incident with Tsukune. Damn, what had gone wrong? He'd been sure that Tsukune was human but then the evidence and witnesses contradicted his suspicions. Why was life so damn unfair?

He let out a growl. He was then struck by a very wicked idea. If he couldn't play clean, why not fight dirty? "Keito, get me Amakusa and Akashi, I want to speak with them about ANTI-THESIS and the Legend Clan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in ANTI-THESIS' headquarters, Midou was facing their leader, the Lord of the Abyss. He shook as he knelt down before their leader, who sat at his throne like a king. The mechanical bat was perched on his shoulder, red eyes glaring at Midou.

"_Give me one more chance, sir_," said Midou the Gargoyle Fangire.

"Very well," said Midou's leader, "But don't ever fail me again. I don't want to have to break you like I did the other failures, Midou-san."

Midou nodded before rising to his feet and bowing. He walked away.

"_Leader-san_," spoke someone from the shadows. When he revealed himself he looked like an Egyptian mummy, but with death masks covering his body. He was also holding a book. This was the Mummy Fangire. "_Was it wise to send him back? You recall what happened to Mizuki-san, right?_"

Mizuki was the name of the Mandrake Fangire, not that it mattered anyway.

"_That's right_," spoke a female voice. The Medusa Fangire was also present. Her entire body was covered by blue glass-like scales and her face looked reptilian with fangs protruding from his lips. Flanking her head was a pair of snake heads. "_Mizuki's dead_."

"Why do you think I sent Midou?" asked their leader. "He's outlived his usefulness anyway. If he encountered the Demon Prince, he'd be dead anyway."

"_So, this is an execution_," guessed the Medusa Fangire.

"_And we don't even need to dirty our hands_," said the Mummy Fangire. "_How ingenious and efficient._"

* * *

Tamashii and Devlin stood before Kuyou and neither looked pleased. "Alright Kuyou, what do you want?" growled Tamashii as he held a glare on the Kitsune.

"I was busy," added Devlin. By that he meant moving all his things back into his room in the Mad Hatter. "This better be good."

"You both were tasked in finding all leads to ANTI-THESIS so they could be apprehended, but instead you've been killing all these Legend Clan Fangires who are linked to ANTI-THESIS."

"Well, of course," said Devlin. "It's what we do. Our job is to kill Fangires who are a threat." Fangula, who was perched on his shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Besides," began Tamashii, "The more of their Fangires we kill, the closer we get to their leader."

Kuyou eyed the two crossly. It was time to play dirty. "You two better not overstep your boundaries, or else your stay here in Yokai Academy will be very _uncomfortable_."

"You can't touch us," snorted Tamashii.

"Maybe, but those friends are yours aren't as untouchable," said Kuyou.

That was a big mistake there, threatening their friends like that. In that very instant dual killing intents were trained on Kuyou. Devlin's Demon Emperor Eye glowed like it was ready to fire a beam right through Kuyou's head. However, it was Tamashii that acted first. His bandaged hand shot out and wrapped itself around Kuyou's throat.

"Let me make things perfectly clear, _boy_. It is not your place to give us orders," growled Tamashii. "Tamao is off limits. My daughter is off limits. Amakusa's little girlfriends are off limits. As are Tsukune and his friends. If I even catch a whiff of your scent anywhere near any of them, and I'll show you exactly WHY yokai have feared the Akashi for so long." Tamashii punctuated the 'why' by increasing his grip on Kuyou's throat. "Understood?" Tamashii was unaware that his Ryuugan had activated.

Kuyou felt fear rising as Tamashii tightened his grip. He tried to pull Tamashii's hand away but the Akashi was not letting go. Kuyou was slowly losing air. When Tamashii let go, Kuyou landed roughly in his seat, gasping for breath. He'd been made powerless, unable to call on his flames. That had never happened before. When he looked into Tamashii's eyes, he felt a deep horrifying feeling, the kind of feeling he had whenever he had been in the same room as the head of the Kitsune Clan.

Devlin also added, "And if you do go after my friends, I will personally see to it that you become turned into a frog and sent to a Chinese restaurant. I'll be careful of what I eat and drink if I were you." That threat was no joke. With his potions, Devlin was fully capable of doing it.

In order to save face, Kuyou shouted, "Get out! Get out of my sight!"

"Gladly," said Tamashii. "You coming, Amakusa?"

"Of course," said Devlin. He cast a glare at Kuyou before walking out with his fellow Rider.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Normalcy returns to the group, or at least what passes as normal. The Demon Emperor Bat is revealed as well as the Mummy and Medusa Fangires. Who is the leader of the Legend Clan? We'll see soon enough.

Shadow Element 13: Hopefully Kuyou will remember to NEVER threaten Tamashii's family in front of him.


	8. 8th Night: The Choice

Devlin and Tamashii were walking along the path back towards the Mad Hatter. After their meeting with Kuyou, some peace and quiet along with some nice drinks were just what they needed. Some company with their fellow companions would be nice as well.

"Stupid fox thinks he can mess with our friends," grumbled Tamashii.

"Good thing we put the fear of god in him," said Devlin in agreement.

"What do you mean 'we'? I think he was more afraid of me than he was of you," scoffed Tamashii.

Devlin glared and rebutted, "That's because you had your hand wrapped around his throat."

"Physical threats are better than verbal ones," stated Tamashii. He smirked, "But you did almost make me laugh when you threatened to turn him into a frog."

"It's not like I haven't done it before," mentioned Devlin.

"Oh, when?" Tamashii questioned.

Before Devlin could answer, the ground exploded in front of them. Dust flew everywhere, blinding them. Then, an unknown force struck the two in the stomach, tossing the backwards.

Devlin hissed, "Damn…"

"What happened?" asked Tamashii as he rose back to his feet. When the dust cleared, the familiar visage of the Gargoyle Fangire stood before them.

"You again," glared Devlin, his Demon Emperor Eye blazing.

"_That's right. Round 2, punks_," said Midou as he flexed his claws before charging at them. Suddenly, Fangula and Frost-Bat swooped in and smashed against the Fangire's face, sending him staggering backwards. "_KUSO!!!_" he cursed as he swiped at the two bat-like creatures as Devlin and Tamashii got ready to launch a counterattack.

Devlin flicked his wrist, releasing one of his Lucifer Metal chain. He then tossed the chain forward, watching as it shot towards the Gargoyle Fangire and wrapped around his waist, tight. The Gargoyle Fangire finally took notice of the chain and tried to break it, but to no avail. Devlin's Fangire markings appeared on his face as he gave a sharp tug, pulling the Fangire off his feet and towards them.

"Akashi!" Devlin signalled and Tamashii grinned, knowing full well what he was going to do. He drew his fist back and when the Gargoyle Fangire got close, he threw a punch.

WHAM!

The Fangire was sent sailing backwards by the punch, but then Devlin tugged on the chain again, pulling the Fangire back for another punch to the face, which sent him flying again. Devlin and Tamashii repeated this assault, with Devlin tugging the target within range for Tamashii to knock said target backwards. The Fangire was being played like a yoyo as he was being thrown back and forth by the chain and punches.

One last punch sent the Fangire tumbling along the ground as Devlin retracted his chain. Midou's face was cracked by the brutal beatings as he snarled at the two Riders who were now holding their partners and had their belts on.

"Henshin!" the two Riders called as they snapped the bats onto their belts.

"_Wake Up!"_

"_Frost On!"_

Chains and ice formed before shattering, revealing Masked Rider Fang and Frost in their full armoured glory.

The Gargoyle Fangire charged at the heirs of the Demon Emperor and Frozen King, striking at them with his claws. However, Fang and Frost dodged before slamming their fists against his face in unison before kicking him in the chest, also in unison, knocking him backwards. Frost then punched Midou across the face before the Fangire received a roundhouse kick on the side of the head, courtesy of Fang. The two Riders then sent the Fangire sailing with simultaneous punches, one in the face from Frost and one in the chest from Fang. Midou rolled against the ground as he landed roughly.

Frost crossed his arms as Fang placed his hands to his hips. Fang spoke, "Alright, we know you're part of ANTI-THESIS. So, you can either come quietly, or else we can do this the hard way."

"_RARGH!!!_" Midou roared as he charged at both Riders, ready to rip them to shreds. Fang sighed.

"Always the hard way," said Fang as he shook his head. "Akashi, do you mind cooling him off?"

Frost nodded and took aim before firing a blizzard of frost energy from his hands. The blizzard engulfed Midou, freezing his body in place.

"_Release!_" Fangula called out as he blew into the whistle to activate Fang's infamous Darkness Moon Break finisher. The chains around his right iron boot shattered, letting the wings loose. Fang then leapt up and smashed his foot into Midou, shattering the ice and sending the Fangire flying, knocking him into a tree. Midou slumped down, back in his human form. Cracks of stained glass appeared on his skin as he growled and groaned in pain as he rose up to his feet, the tree supporting him.

"Look, we just want you to come with us so we can ask you some questions," said Fang diplomatically.

"Fuck you!" Midou spat. "No way am I going to surrender to some elitist scum like you!"

Fang flinched. To be hated for his noble upbringing was something he'd grown used to, but the venom in Midou's words had reached a sore spot.

"Let's just freeze him again," said Frost. "We'll thaw him out later so we can interrogate him. You can use one of your Truth Potions on him then." That was true. Fang could just use one of his Truth Potions to get some answers from Midou. Even the most stubborn of people could not resist the potion.

Midou eyes widened in shock and horror. If they questioned him then they'd catch wind of all of ANTI-THESIS' plans. He could not let that happen. As Frost prepared to freeze him again, suddenly a pair of blue snakes shot out from the tree's foliage and bit down on Midou's neck. Midou let out a scream as his entire body crystallized and shattered into millions of glass pieces

"NO!" Fang cried out. Frost watched as the snakes slithered back up the tree before he fired several sharp ice spikes at the tree to 'persuade' whatever was in the leaves to come out. A slender female figure dropped out from the tree and landed, showing herself. It was the Medusa Fangire from earlier.

"Are you one of them?" questioned Frost.

"_If you're referring to both the Legend Clan and ANTI-THESIS, then yes I am_," the Medusa Fangire answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Why did you kill your own comrade!?" demanded Fang angrily.

"_He'd outlive his usefulness and was going to become a liability if we let you capture him, so I had to 'relieve' him of his duties, permanently_," she hissed. The two Riders charged at her but she vanished into thin air.

"She's gone!" shouted Fang as he punched the ground. He was angry and disgusted by how ANTI-THESIS treated one of their own. It just wasn't right!

* * *

The following day, Devlin was typing up an article on his typewriter, all the while watching as Takeo and Kurumu interacted. He smiled a little. He was a little worried about Kurumu. After all, she did love Tsukune but lately the current user of Slayer was growing close to Moka. Actually, Tsukune was training with Moka's inner self, using the Slayer system. So far, Tsukune was getting used to using the gear and was improving in his fighting skills. At least fighting an S-Class vampire would help him to be worthy as Tamashii's successor.

Takeo was munching on some treats Kurumu had made for him. "Oh...my god," said Takeo. "I think I'm in love!"

Kurumu giggled. Usually she had to use her Charm ability to get a boy to say that, but she didn't have to with this guy. He wasn't a jerk, though he acted tough. He was a nice guy, despite his attitude.

Takeo had joined up for two reasons. The first reason was that he wanted to get info on his family and Devlin had contacts. The second reason was that he wanted to get close to Kurumu and get to know her.

So far, things were working out. In fact, Kurumu was feeling up his muscles as he flexed his arms for her. Rolling his eyes, Devlin continued to work on his article. It was about how women could enhance both their inner and outer beauty. It was his forte, really.

Devlin jumped when he felt Mizore's hand on his shoulder and he turned. "Hai, Mizore?"

"I wish to speak to you," she said.

* * *

"So, you think you're developing feelings for Jiro?" asked Devlin. The yuki onna nodded. "I see, and you don't know how to deal with these new feelings."

"I love Tsukune, but it's like Jiro is also forcing himself into my heart," said Mizore, placing her pale hands against her chest.

"I know how you feel," said Devlin, referring to his three childhood friends who were in love with him. "So, how do you feel about Jiro?"

"He is nice, just like Tsukune, and kind too, but there's something else that I cannot word out," said Mizore.

"Have you been stalking him to get answers?" Devlin asked. She nodded. That was a rhetorical question. Mizore always stalked people. "And what did you find?"

"I don't know, since I don't know what I'm looking for," said Mizore.

"Look, Jiro is a good person," said Devlin. "Just get to know him. In the meantime, make a list to compare Tsukune and Jiro to make your decision."

"Do you make lists like that?" Mizore asked.

"Sometimes, but right now let's see if we can solve your boy trouble, alright?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Mizore sat at her desk in her dorm room with a sheet of blank paper staring at her. In order for her to make a logical conclusion regarding her love life, she would need to do what Devlin suggested. By making a list she could make a comparison between Tsukune and Jiro and maybe make the right choice. It was worth a shot. Taking Tsukune by force would just drive the human boy away, and stalking him seemed to bring him some discomfort. She needed to be subtle, somehow, but how?

She focused on the task at hand and drew two columns. Above one column she wrote Tsukune's name and on the other she wrote Jiro's name. The first thing she would list would be their positive points.

For Tsukune, she got this:

-Cute

-Handsome

-Dependable

-Caring

-Selfless

-Brave

-Possesses a good heart

-Loyal to his friends

Conclusion: Would make a good husband.

For Jiro, she got this:

-Handsome

-Caring

-Brave

-Loyal

-Dependable

-Good with children

-Selfless

Conclusion: Would make a good husband as well as a father.

Mizore groaned. This wasn't working. If only Tsukune and Jiro was one person. That would make things less complicated.

"Maybe if I wrote their bad points, I can get my answer," said Mizore. She placed her pen on the paper…and came up with nothing. "So frustrating. I can't think of anything negative about either of them."

* * *

Jiro was skipping stones again. He just wanted to be alone, but it would be better if he was alone with Mizore. The sound of footsteps made his sharp ears twitched and he turned his attention towards another student who held a book in hand. "OK, who are you?" Jiro asked. Something about this guy was creeping him out.

"Are you a member of the Newspaper Club?" Kiria asked Jiro.

"Yeah, that's right," answered Jiro. "What's it to you?"

"So, then you, must be a friend of the Demon Prince," Kiria added as he closed his book. "Good." Fangire markings appeared on his face before he pointed at Jiro, shooting bandages out from his sleeves at Jiro, binding him in a flash.

"What!?" Jiro shouted as he struggled against the bandages. "YOU!!"

* * *

_A twelve year old Jiro stood at the ruined entryway of his home. He was ankle-deep in blood. "Okaasan? Otousan?" called Jiro, scared. As soon as he got to the living room he saw it. His father, or what was his father, lying facedown in a pool of his own blood. His mother was lifted into the air by wrappings. She was swinging randomly and gasping for breath. Suddenly, several pieces of razor sharp linen exploded from her abdomen, spraying Jiro with his mother's blood._

_The creature that had been holding up Jiro's mother let her fall, revealing the Mummy Fangire. Before Jiro could react, the creature shot forward and slashed Jiro across the chest, leaving three long, bloody gashes. Jiro then slowly fell to the ground._

"_I'll let you live boy…I took your family from you, but you're too weak. At least your mother and father put up a good fight. But you…you're just pathetic." The Fangire then left Jiro's home, as if nothing happened._

* * *

"You killed my parents…" snarled Jiro. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" He struggled further but the bandages tightened around him. Kiria smirked as he morphed into his Mummy Fangire form, furthering enraging Jiro as he saw the face of the monster that had killed his family.

"_Anger will only cloud your judgment_," said the Mummy Fangire as he lifted Jiro into the air before slamming him hard against the ground. He then started to throw Jiro around like a rag doll, tossing him into any solid object that was nearby, namely a few random and nameless tombstones, trees, and large stones. Jiro was being bruised up by the Fangire who then pulled him over so they were staring at each other, face to face.

"_There's something about you_," said the Mummy Fangire. He produced one of his Death Control Masks. "_I think you'd make a good little puppet for me_." Jiro spat in the Fangire's face. Kiria calmly wiped the saliva away with the back of hand and was then prepared to place the mask on Jiro's face when all of a sudden a blast of energy hit him in the back, surprising him. He dropped the mask and let go of Jiro before spinning around to see who it was.

"Aono-kun!?" Jiro blinked.

"READY!" the Slayer Knuckle announced.

"Henshin!" Tsukune called as he snapped the Slayer Knuckle to the belt.

"FIST ON!"

In a flash of golden light Tsukune was donned in the white Slayer armor as he rushed towards the Mummy Fangire and punched the monster across the face. The Mummy Fangire retaliated and soon the two began to grapple. Slayer shouted, "Jiro-sempai, nigerro!"

"No way!" Jiro protested. "This freak's mine!"

The Mummy Fangire kneed Slayer hard in the gut, causing the Rider to let go before the Fangire swiped at his white armoured chest, causing sparks to fly. He then wrapped his bandages around Slayer, binding his arms to his sides, before lifting him into the air. He then, like he did Jiro, slammed him against the ground, trees, rocks and tombstones before lifting him up and electrocuting him with energy. Slayer screamed as he was being zapped continuously.

Having enough of this, Jiro tackled the Fangire from behind, causing him to let go of Tsukune as the armor deactivated and the Slayer System landed on the ground. The Mummy Fangire hurled Jiro off him and the boy tumbled along the ground before ending up near to the Slayer System. Tsukune looked hurt and didn't look like he could use the Slayer System right now.

Jiro then got an idea. It was crazy but it was their only shot. He grabbed the belt and knuckle duster, fastening on the former as he pressed the latter against his palm.

"READY!"

"Jiro-sempai!?" Tsukune gawked.

Jiro rose to his feet and called, "Henshin!" before attaching the Slayer Knuckle to the belt.

"FIST ON!"

* * *

Mizore was taking a walk, on her way to her favourite spot. It was the spot she'd shown Tsukune on they day they met. She loved to skip pebbles across the surface of the lake. It brought her peace and allowed her to think. It was quiet and peaceful…

But not tonight. When she arrived she saw a fight, between the white-armored Masked Rider Slayer and a mummy-like creature. At first she assumed it was Tsukune, until she saw the boy standing against a tree, hurt.

Then who was wearing he suit?

"I'll kill you!" roared Slayer as he began shooting at the Mummy Fangire with the Slayer Calibur, only for the Fangire to avoid the shots with ease, bending his body in impossibly flexible ways as he literally dodged the bullets being fired at him. He then struck forward, catching Slayer in the chest. Slayer activated the weapon's Sword Mode and slashed at the Fangire he was facing. The edge of the blade connected with the Fangire's chest, spilling blood and sparks as the metal collided with the glassy skin of the demon before him.

Jiro/Slayer was going to kill Kiria and avenge his family. He would not let anything get in his way. Nobody would get in the way of his vengeance. Suddenly, the Fangire plucked one of the blue roses that was on the crown of his head and crushed it before scattering the petals. The petals hit Slayer and exploded against his armor. The Mummy Fangire then wrapped his bandages around Slayer's neck, strangling him. The Rider tried to tear the bandage away but the piece of fabric was pretty durable.

"_You die_," said the Mummy Fangire but then an icy storm blew, freezing most of the bandages covering him as well as the bandages tied around Slayer's neck, making them brittle. Slayer broke the bandages as the Fangire backed away. Mizore appeared, her hair like ice with a pair of ice claws out. "_So, your woman has come to your rescue._"

"Mizore-san," Tsukune stared.

"Leave them alone," warned Mizore. Before she made her decision, neither Jiro nor Tsukune would be harmed. She blasted at the Mummy Fangire who jumped away from being frozen.

"_Looks like this is where I withdraw_," said the Fangire. He removed one of the masks covering his body and tossed it to the ground. The mask exploded, causing a dirt cloud to cover his escape. When the cloud cleared, Kiria was gone.

Jiro roared and tore the belt of his waist and tossed it away. Tsukune caught the belt and stumbled, only for Mizore to catch him, standing at his side. Their attention was now on Jiro as he began to change right before their eyes.

Jiro's muscles expanded as his body became covered in cobalt blue fur. His face became more wolf like as his nose and mouth elongated into a snout. He blue hair grew down to his back. Overall he looked similar to Gin's werewolf form, except leaner, and much, much angrier.

Jiro howled loudly as he reared his head back, like a wild beast that'd been denied his quarry. He briefly looked back towards Mizore and Tsukune before leaping into the woods to go and find Kiria, following the scent.

* * *

Lobo was drinking coffee as he played a game of Poker with Topper and Francis when he suddenly stopped. He placed his hand facedown on the table.

"Are you folding?" Topper asked, smirking.

"No," said Lobo. "I thought I sensed someone of my blood."

"How interesting…" mused Topper. Lobo then rose up from his seat and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To check this out," answered Lobo as he put on his jacket and pushed the door open. Topper and Francis exchanged looks.

Topper suggested, "Want to take a peak of his hand?"

* * *

Jiro was leaping from branch to branch, following Kiria's trail. He had finally found the man who's killed his family, and now it was time to avenge them. However, when he arrived in a clearing the trail went dead. "What?" snarled Jiro.

Suddenly, leaping down on him were a dozen of Incompletes, ANTI-THESIS members who were on the verge of becoming Fangires. Their markings appeared on their skin as they attacked the wolf-boy.

"OUT OF MY WAY!!!" roared Jiro as he swiped at them. They didn't back away, though. They still kept on the attack, striking at him from all sides when they found an opening. They were attempting to overpower him with their numbers and as strong as Jiro was, he had his limits.

All of a sudden, a werewolf with fur the same shade of cobalt as Jiro, but with a gold horn atop his head, appeared and sent the Incompletes flying with a loud howl that blew them away. Hs red eyes gleamed and the blue looked almost crystal-like.

"_Pup, are you alright?_" Savage asked.

"No!" growled Jiro. "That Fangire got away! The bastard who killed my family got away!"

"_Settle down_," said Savage. "_Right now we have other things to deal with_." The Incompletes once again went on the attack, ready to kill the two werewolves. Suddenly, a pair of bats and a miniature dragon appeared on the scene, smashing against the Incompletes, sending them falling to the ground. Savage and Jiro recognised them as Fangula, Frost-Bat and Roulette. That could only mean one thing, Devlin and Tamashii were here.

"Savage, are you alright?" Devlin asked the Werewolf Fangire.

"_I'm_ _fine_," said Savage.

"Hey, who's the other wolf?" asked Tamashii.

"It's me. It's Jiro," said the other werewolf.

Devlin could sense something. Jiro may look like a werewolf now, but there were traces of something else in his aura. The Incompletes got back to their feet, causing Devlin to hiss. "These things don't know when to quit."

"Then I won't feel sorry about killing them," added Tamashii as Frost-Bat flew into his hand. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Devlin announced as he snapped Fangula to his belt and Roulette attached to his forearm.

"_Frost On!_"

"_Final Wake Up!_"

The Incompletes then backed away in fear as Devlin and Tamashii transformed. They began to look in fear at the Demon Emperor and the Frozen King. The golden armor of the King of Fangires was something else as it radiated with incredible power. Frost's cold aura was nothing to scoff at either.

"Let's keep one alive for questioning," suggested Fang.

"OK, but I'm not making promises," replied Frost. And thus the slaughter began.

"_Release!_" Frost-Bat called out as he blew into the whistle, releasing Frost's claws once the chains around his forearms were shattered.

"_WOLFEN FEVER!!!_" Savage instantly transformed into the Savage Saber and Roulette attached himself to the pommel. This thus energized the blade of the sword before Fang rushed into battle.

In less than a minute, the Incompletes were nothing but glass shards after Fang and Frost's brutal onslaught. Though the Incompletes were living creatures, they forfeited their lives once they harmed innocent people.

Only one Incomplete was left as he cowered in front of the two Riders. He was frozen to the spot and tripped, falling backwards. He scrambled away but hit Jiro's legs. The werewolf grabbed the pathetic Incomplete up by his neck and snarled in his face, "Where is he!? Where's the Mummy!?"

"I don't know!" replied the Incomplete. "I'm new. I only recently joined! I haven't even met our leader yet!"

Jiro started to squeeze but then felt Fang's hand on his shoulder. "Jiro, let him go." Jiro growled and let the Incomplete down. However, he wasn't about to be let go scot-free. Ice enveloped him, freezing him to the spot, courtesy of Frost. "We'll get answers our own way."

Jiro reverted, his teeth clenched, before running off.

"He definitely has issues," said Fang.

"Like you do with clowns?" Frost mocked as he lifted the frozen Incomplete up.

"Don't start, Akashi," said Fang. "Now, what do we do with this one? Question him back at the Mad Hatter, or hand him over to Kuyou?"

"We'll ask our own questions first. Kuyou can have what's left," said Frost coldly.

* * *

When the Incomplete regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark room with a spotlight shining on him from above. He was also tied to a chair by Lucifer Metal chains that were unbreakable. He heard footsteps approaching and sweat rolled down his face as he saw Devlin and Tamashii. He was literally facing death since these two possessed greater power than he would ever achieve.

The two Riders had agreed earlier to interrogate the prisoner together. Time for some good old fashion 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'.

"Alright, if you answer our questions, we'll make sure you can get out of here safely," said Devlin gently. "If you don't, then we'll have to send you to the Student Police and I doubt they'd be as nice as we are."

"Nice?" spat the Incomplete defiantly. "You have me tied up to a chair!"

"What do you expect? The Five-Star treatment!?" snapped Tamashii. "You're like the scum beneath my shoe!"

"Classic elitist thinking," the Incomplete retaliated, "Thinking my kind is beneath you."

"Your kind? Hybrids, you mean?" Devlin asked.

"Hybrids!?" barked the Incomplete, "Their kind is beneath even us! We at least can stick with our own. But those kind…They don't belong in this world!" The Incomplete then answered, "We of ANTI-THESIS are Half-Breeds. You pure-blood monsters look down on us and we're sick of it!"

"Well, aren't you trying to become a pure-blood yourself? A Fangire?" Devlin pointed out.

"To fight you all, we have to be at the same level," the Incomplete said.

Obviously, this Newbie seemed to know more than he claimed. Devlin produced a capsule and signalled for Tamashii. Tamashii walked over and forced their prisoner's mouth open. It wasn't difficult, really, because of Tamashii's strength. Devlin then popped the capsule into the Incomplete's mouth, watching as he was forced to swallow it down once Tamashii let go.

"What the hell was that!?" the Incomplete shouted, coughing.

"Something that helps you become more cooperative," explained Devlin. "Now, we want you to tell us everything you know about ANTI-THESIS, and I mean EVERYTHING."

Unable to resist the potion, the Incomplete sang like a canary.

* * *

After getting their answers, the Student Police were called to take the prisoner. He didn't resist. How could he? What was the point? He was good as dead anyway.

"Well, that was a waste of time," said Tamashii as he and Devlin got some drinks.

"No names, but at least we know what they're up to," said Devlin.

"Chaos? That doesn't tell us much," said Tamashii as he sipped his coffee.

"No, it doesn't, but it's a start," said Devlin as he sipped his tea. "If only we could've captured Midou, then we would've gotten a lot more answers."

"To bad that snake-bitch killed him," Tamashii stated. He noted Devlin's expression. "What's with you?"

"I never knew half-breeds felt that way towards the pure-bloods," said Devlin, "But then again it's not surprising. It's the monster hierarchy after all. The pure-bloods remain at the top while inferior hybrids and half-breeds remain at the bottom."

"But you're a half-breed too," Tamashii pointed out.

"I'm different. The Akuma Clan follows its own sets of rules," said Devlin. "And I can't call myself a half-breed anymore either since I'm changing into a Fangire as well. Akashi, when I told you I was half vampire, I wasn't completely honest with you."

"You mean that holy energy that's been mixing in with your aura?" questioned Tamashii.

"You noticed?" asked Devlin.

"Nothing escapes my Ryuugan, Amakusa," stated Tamashii. "So, you want to tell me something?"

"My father is a Vampire Warlock, a vampire who's mastered the dark mystical arts. As for my mother, she…she's a…"

"A fallen angel."

"A fallen angel," finished Devlin. Devlin blinked, "Wait, you knew that too?"

"I knew since I first met her. You really know how to underestimate someone Amakusa."

"Well, she used to be human too, so that's why I have some human blood in me as well. Still, I'm not like my brother. He has the power of both our parents. He's the Vampangel and one of the most powerful beings on Earth."

"I know, I saw the balance of light and dark energies in him when we met."

"So, you knew all this time."

"Of course I did. You shouldn't underestimate me Amakusa…it may cost you your life one day."

Devlin took note of that. It seemed that Tamashii was good at hiding things, especially things he'd learnt. He'd known about Devlin's origins and never said anything. On the other hand, much of Tamashii's past was a mystery to Devlin. He'd only learnt about a few details of his allies' long life but not everything. This made Devlin more interested in unravelling the mystery which was Tamashii Akashi.

"Also, there's something I sensed off Jiro," spoke Tamashii.

"What?" Devlin inquired.

"I don't think he's completely a werewolf."

* * *

Jiro's things were scattered in his room. He'd tossed them all about in a fit of rage. The Mummy Fangire, the one who'd killed his family, was right here in Yokai Academy. That meant that he could finally have the revenge he'd been waiting for. However, he'd nearly revealed his complete true form in front of the others. They only saw part of his true form, the werewolf, but there was another half of him that was a mystery to them and he didn't want them to know.

'_They wouldn't understand, especially her…_' thought Jiro depressingly. He gazed at a framed photo of Mizore that hung at his wall. He'd gotten it from Gin. It wasn't one of his risqué photos. It was one of her during the rare times she smiled so radiantly. He let out a growl and fell backwards onto the floor. "How can I tell her if she's going to scorn me in the end?"

* * *

"So, Jiro is a werewolf," mused Mizore aloud as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "At least he's not a pervert like Gin." Still, something was nagging at her. All Yokai could sense Yoki and so Mizore had sensed Jiro's Yoki increase as he changed. However, there was something different about it. It felt like a mixture of Gin and Kurumu's Yoki. As far as she could tell, only hybrids could radiate with a mixed Yoki like that. Wonder what else about Jiro she didn't know. "I'll find my answers tomorrow when I stalk him."

* * *

"Mako-san, you wouldn't believe who I met earlier today," said Kiria.

"Oh?" replied Mako.

"Apparently, it's someone I spared after killing his parents," said Kiria with a hint of amusement.

"Which one?"

"I'm not sure. I've killed so many people that I just don't remember," shrugged Kiria.

* * *

The following day, in class, Jiro just couldn't stay focused. His mind kept going back to when he faced the Mummy Fangire again. Obviously, that guy was posing as a student here. Unfortunately, when he asked around, nobody matched the description. It was like the guy didn't exist.

Furthermore, Jiro just had the strangest feeling that he was being followed all day. He tried to ignore it but the feeling just got stranger. He paid it no mind, though. He had other things to think about. Namely, he needed to avenge his parents once and for all.

Jiro had witnessed the power the Slayer System's Paladin Mode possessed. He had to have it and use it for his revenge. Unfortunately, it was with Tsukune. The only way for him to get to it was…to steal it.

But could he do that? Tsukune seemed to need the Slayer System more than he did. However, this was important. Jiro was on a mission for justice and revenge. His parents needed to be avenged. That Mummy needed to die.

After lunch he found a note in his desk. It was a challenge letter. He opened it up and his eyes stared at the words. He read it thoroughly; making sure it was no prank and then crumpled the letter up in his hand.

"You're mine," Jiro snarled.

* * *

After school, Jiro ran up to Tsukune and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Huh? Jiro-sempai?"

"Aono-kun, can you tell Gin that I won't be coming to the club today? I got something to do," said Jiro.

"Alright," nodded Tsukune.

"Thanks!" Jiro smiled. "See ya later!"

"Ja ne," replied Tsukune as he walked away. He then remembered something, "Ano, Jiro-sempai?"

"Yes, Aono-kun?" asked Jiro.

"Have you seen Mizore-chan? She didn't show up after lunch and we're all worried," said Tsukune.

Jiro blinked. "What?"

"Yes. She just didn't show up for class after lunch," said Tsukune. "I was going to go check out her dorm later. You want to come with me?"

"Like I said, Aono-kun. I have something important to do," said Jiro.

"Alright, ja ne," said Tsukune before he went off.

Jiro gave a sigh and took out the Slayer Knuckle from his blazer. He'd swiped it off Tsukune faster than the human could blink.

"Sorry, Aono-kun," Jiro apologized.

* * *

The challenge letter Jiro had read informed him to meet with the sender at the lake from before. Jiro arrived and tapped his foot upon the ground impatiently. "Where is that bastard?"

"Looking for me?" questioned Kiria who stood in front of a tree.

"You!" Jiro snarled.

"That's right," Kiria smirked as his entire body morphed into that of the Mummy Fangire, "And I also have someone else with me." He moved to the side to reveal…

"MIZORE!" Jiro shouted. Mizore was tied up against the tree by the Mummy Fangire's bandages. Bandages were used to gag her. She was unconscious but then Kiria lightly tapped her cheek with his hand. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jiro roared.

Mizore's eyes fluttered open and then snapped wide open as she saw Jiro. She tried to yell out but her voice was muffled and she tried to struggle out of the bonds but found she couldn't. Also, her powers seemed to have been sealed.

"_I saw this girl sneaking around school_," said the Mummy Fangire, "_She was stalking you. So, I grabbed her during lunch._"

"You bastard! LET HER GO!" Jiro demanded. He took out the Slayer Knuckle and activated it.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Jiro connected the Knuckle to the Belt.

"FIST ON!"

In a flash of golden light, Jiro had transformed into Slayer. The faceplate opened up, releasing a burst of energy as the wings on the back sprang and receded.

"_So, you're now relying on the weapon of humans_," said the Mummy Fangire mockingly.

"Only to take you down," said Slayer as he charged at the Mummy Fangire who charged right back. They exchanged blows as they swung at each other. Mizore watched as the two brutally fought each other, sparks flying from the blows against their bodies.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" Slayer swore as he got out the Slayer Calibur, converted it to Sword Mode, and began slashing at the Fangire.

"_Oh? And whatever for?_" the Mummy Fangire feigned ignorance.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!?

"_Did I? I've killed a lot of people. It's hard to keep track of them all."_

"RARGH!!!"

Slayer swung at the Fangire who dodged the sword swings. Picking a rose from his crown, the Fangire crushed it and then blew the petals towards Slayer. The petals touched Slayer gently before exploding. Mizore gasped as she watched the Rider fall onto the ground.

"_Now, can you jog my memory?_" the Mummy Fangire asked. "_I mean give me a hint or something._"

Slayer didn't answer. Instead he pushed himself back up to his feet and pulled out the mouthguard. He flipped it open and entered the activation code.

"INITIATE: PALADIN MODE!"

His armor began to loosen, releasing steam from the gaps as the wings enveloped him and were absorbed. The black bodysuit also began to change color along with the gauntlets and boots. The bodysuit was now white with sapphire colored gauntlets and boots.

"SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"

The white armor exploded off him, flying in all directions. The sections of his faceplate also converted, the bottom sections moving to the sides of the helmets as the top sections twisted to become horns. The eyes flashed red.

"PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATED!"

Jiro could feel the power pulsing through his body. He then charged at the Mummy Fangire. The Mummy Fangire was now forced onto the defensive as Slayer was now stronger and faster in his Paladin Mode armor. He shot his bandages at Slayer but they were deflected by the Slayer Calibur. The Mummy Fangire hissed as Slayer hit him on the shoulder before kicking him backwards.

"Damn you!!!" the Mummy Fangire cursed, losing his calm composure.

"Now, you die," said Slayer.

The Mummy Fangire, however, grinned, as he manipulated the bandages binding Mizore. The tree creaked as the bandages began to crush it along with the yuki onna that was tied to it via the same bandages. Slayer's eyes widened as Mizore was being crushed. She was either going to suffocate or have her bones and organs crushed.

The Mummy Fangire then struck hard and fast, shooting the masks on his body at Slayer like a barrage of missiles. The masks bombarded the Rider and then he was sent flying. The Slayer System deactivated as soon as he hit the ground, groaning in pain.

The Mummy Fangire then shot his bandages at Jiro but the boy rolled out of the way at the last second. The bandages did rip open Jiro's shirt. As Jiro picked up the Slayer Knuckle again, the Mummy Fangire saw the three scars on Jiro's exposed chest, revealing three long scars going across his chest.

"_I'm not so good with names and faces, but I never forget a mark I leave on my victims_," said the Mummy Fangire as he reminisced. "_So, you're that boy_."

"So, now you remember," said Jiro.

"That's right. Now I remember. Your parents. Of, that was fun. Imagine my surprise when I found out that your father was a werewolf and your mother was a succubus. You're a lowly hybrid, aren't you?"

Jiro and Mizore's eyes widened, but for different reasons. Mizore was shocked to hear that Jiro was a Hybrid. Jiro, however, now had his secret blown right in front of the girl he came to care for.

"_Well, I guess it's time to put you out of your misery,_" said the Mummy Fangire as he shot his bandages at Jiro. They wrapped around him tightly. Jiro then began to cry out as the Fangire started electrocuting him. "_Say hello to your parents for me…_"

Suddenly, a pair of mechanical bats swooped in. The black and gold one cut Mizore free with his wings while the white one sliced at the bandages binding Jiro with his own. The Mummy Fangire turned to see none other than Fang and Frost who'd just arrived at the scene.

"_Damn…_" the Mummy Fangire cursed. He then snapped his fingers, causing the rose petals he'd planted earlier to explode around him, covering his escape. As for Fang and Frost, both went to check up on Mizore and Jiro, respectively.

"Mizore, are you alright?" asked Fang gently.

"Yes, but Jiro…" began Mizore.

"He's just unconscious," said Frost as he draped Jiro over his shoulder. "Let's get you two to the hospital."

* * *

When Kiria returned to ANTI-THESIS's headquarters, his comrade Mako decided it was time for her to pay Jiro a little visit. Since Jiro proved to be a threat, he needed to be eliminated and the hospital seemed like a good place for the Hybrid to die.

* * *

At the hospital, Jiro was placed in a ward after his wounds had been treated. The door slid open and Moka came in. However, she didn't look quite like herself. It was like she was in a trance as she walked over towards Jiro's bed**.**

Moka stood over Jiro's bed, hovering over the sleeping hybrid with a scalpel in hand. She held it up and was about to drive it into his heart when all of a sudden Tsukune grabbed her arm. "Moka-san!" Tsukune cried as she turned to him. "What are you doing!?"

"I…I can't…control myself," Moka said, tears in her eyes before she shoved him backwards. She then turned on him and lunged, swinging the scalpel at him. She then tackled into him, pushing him to the ground before stabbing down with the scalpel. Tsukune caught her wrist and shoulder, putting up some resistance as she pushed down on him, her body ready to kill but the expression on her face said otherwise. "What's…happening to me?"

"Moka-san, listen to me!" Tsukune exclaimed. "You need to fight this! I know you're stronger than this!"

"I don't know if I can!" she cried. "Tsukune, please! I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then fight! You're a vampire, right? I know that you're trying your hardest to fight this! Show me that power right now!" Tsukune shouted as he pushed forward and was now on top of her, pinning down her wrists as she thrashed. "The Moka-san I know is sweet, kind and gentle. She's also passionate and caring. Of course she has another side, a stronger side, which I can't help but love." Moka froze as Tsukune confessed, "Moka-san, I love you! I love you!"

"Tsu…kune…" Moka's tears fell from her eyes. Somehow, those words brought out her strength but then she suddenly pushed him off her. At the same time, his hand caught onto the Rosario and it snapped right off her. Tsukune fell on his rear as he watched as Moka transformed into her true vampire form. Her hair turned from pink to silver as her skin paled. Her eyes became narrowed with red irises. Also, her curves became more pronounced as well. She looked down upon Tsukune before she knelt before him. The human boy gulped as he saw the look she was giving him and the smile…that VERY sexy smile.

"You've finally made your choice, huh, boy?" asked the Inner Moka at Tsukune's stunned look. She put down the scalpel and then grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders, pulling his face to hers. Their noses touched as she gazed into his eyes. "But don't think I've fallen for you like that. I like you, and even if my more sentimental side loves you, I told you before that you must seduce both of us. You're halfway there, Tsukune."

Tsukune let out a breath of relief, but then felt her tongue on his cheek where she'd cut him with the scalpel. She also licked off the blood that was on the back of his hand. "Um…" she purred. "Your blood is still as tasty as ever."

"Moka-san, what happened?" asked Tsukune.

"Some nurse snuck up on my other self and did something to me," said Moka-sama, fury in her eyes. "I'm going to teach her a lesson." She stood up and cracked her knuckles before leaving the room. However, both were unaware that nearby was a particular pair of yokai, namely a succubus and a Yuki-Onna.

* * *

Later, outside the hospital, Tsukune was being confronted by Mizore and Kurumu. Both girls wanted to know if Tsukune's confession was a true one, and if he was simply going to push them away now that he was with Moka.

"So, you've finally made your choice, Tsukune," said Kurumu as she crossed her arms under her bosom.

"I'm sorry, but this is how I feel," said Tsukune.

"Don't apologize, baka!" Kurumu snapped as she turned away, hiding her tears away from him. She clenched her fists. She had always thought that one day it would be her and Tsukune, but her dream had been dashed away. Tsukune had made his choice and he couldn't fault him for it. She then spun around quickly and grabbed onto him, pushing her lips against his. Tsukune gasped when Kurumu kissed him before she pulled away. She licked her lips, saying, "I can at least claim that I stole your first kiss." She then ran off, her wings sprouting out as she took to the air.

"Kurumu-chan! Matte!" Tsukune called out to his friend. She then turned towards Mizore who had her head tilted to the side. "Mizore-chan?"

She went up to him, removed her lollipop from her mouth, and placed it into his. He blinked and then stiffened when she kissed his cheek. "I guess I've lost too," said Mizore as she took out another lollipop and unwrapped it before popping it into her mouth. "Ja ne."

"Where are you going?" asked Tsukune as he took out the lollipop in his mouth.

"To see Jiro," she answered.

* * *

Moka was unable to find the nurse who'd turned her into a puppet and so to rest her power she once again put her seal. However, her inner self would definitely pay the bitch back for what she'd done to her. To even dare to manipulate a vampire was like signing one's own death warrant.

Of course, Moka's outer self was happy that Tsukune had finally confessed to her. She'd dreamt of him telling her how he truly felt. Although, the situations she'd dreamt of had been more romantic and not life or death situations like before. Still, at least now she knew she had a chance to be with Tsukune on more intimate terms.

Jiro had regained consciousness when Devlin came to see him. He hadn't known about the earlier assassination attempt. All he knew now was that his status was revealed.

"So, you should know that I'm a Hybrid, right?" asked Jiro.

"Yes, that Fangire was loud when he announced it," answered Devlin.

"Damn…and Mizore knows now too," sighed Jiro. His life was over now.

"Whether you're born a half-breed, pure-blood or hybrid shouldn't really matter. It's all about the heart. That's what my mother told me," spoke Devlin.

Jiro scoffed, "Well tell your mom she should visit the real world sometime. Cause down here, all that matters is what you are. And me? I'm a monster amongst monsters."

"So am I," rebutted Devlin. "While I am the Demon Prince, many monster look to me with as much fear and hate as they do respect. Besides, my mother believes that good can still exist even in the worst of us."

"Please, what would you know? The son of a highly powerful and respected yokai? Everyone liked you for one reason or another. I was always hated. I don't fit in any world."

"Maybe you don't need to fit in."

"Yeah, right. Who the hell would ever accept a freak like me? The son of a succubus and a werewolf, a Hybrid. Tch, I'm glad Mizore doesn't notice me. She'd probably hate me like everyone else has."

"Would I?" asked Mizore as she suddenly appeared.

"Mizore…?" said Jiro.

"She really knows how to hide her presence, doesn't she?" chuckled Devlin.

"Are you really a hybrid?" inquired Mizore.

Jiro saw no reason to lie. "Yeah, I am. My mom was a succubus and my dad was a werewolf. I wear this seal on my wrist to seal off my Incubus powers, as well as my true form." He held up his wrist which had the full moon pendant on it.

"Is your true form similar to your werewolf form?"

"A little bit. An Incubus is pretty human-like in appearance. Just think of my werewolf form with horns and wings" explained Jiro.

Mizore imagined it and giggled.

Jiro grumbled, "Great…Well, I'll be leaving now. Don't want people to catch you conversing with a hybrid, right?"

Mizore wrapped her arms around his arm. "I'm sorry, but the image I got was cute."

"What, so now you're just trying to make me feel better?" questioned Jiro.

"I thought friends were supposed to make their friends feel better, am I wrong?" countered Mizore.

Jiro blinked, "Friends, huh?"

"That's what we all are. You can say that the Newspaper Club is a hybrid too. We got a human, vampire, witch, a succubus, a werewolf, a yuki onna, myself, and you. Different races that normally wouldn't fit in together, but together nonetheless," smiled Devlin.

"Hm…it's been a while since I've had friends" sighed Jiro.

"Yes, sometimes you even wish they would leave you the bloody hell alone" muttered Devlin.

"So, Mizore…you're OK being friends with a hybrid?"

"As long as you're alright with being friends with a yuki onna." Mizore then began thinking, '_And maybe we can become something more…_'

"I'd like that…" said Jiro. "I'd like that a lot."

Devlin smiled as he pulled out his violin. He then began to play a tune. A soft romantic one.

* * *

When Takeo found Kurumu crying in the gazebo, he immediately went to see what was wrong and immediately comfort her. "Hey, Kurumu, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Takeo!!!" she cried out as she latched onto him, crying into his chest. She was completely heartbroken and needed someone right now. Takeo was good enough for this since she couldn't face the others.

"OK, tell me who I'm supposed to beat up," he said as he attempted to comfort her.

"Not right now," she said. "Just...hold me right now."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Tsukune has chosen.


	9. 9th Night: Blazing Revival

When Takeo found Kurumu crying in the gazebo, he immediately went to see what was wrong and immediately comfort her. "Hey, Kurumu, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Takeo!!!" she cried out as she latched onto him, crying into his chest. She was completely heartbroken and needed someone right now. Takeo was good enough for this since she couldn't face the others.

"OK, tell me who I'm supposed to beat up," he said as he attempted to comfort her.

Kurumu wanted so much to tell him to go beat up and kill Tsukune for breaking her heart, but she just couldn't do it. Deep down in her heart she still loved Tsukune. Even though the boy had broken her heart, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. She knew that Tsukune would make his choice eventually. She just hoped it had been her.

"Just…Just hold me right now, alright?" Kurumu requested as she continued to cry.

Takeo rubbed her back up and down and let her cry her heart out. If he left then she'd completely break down and he would not allow that.

* * *

"No," Devlin answered firmly. A week later, Kurumu went to the Mad Hatter to see Devlin about a request. She had skipped school since she couldn't bear to face Tsukune and Moka after what had happened the week before.

"What do you mean 'no'? I just want you to make me a potion," said Kurumu.

"Potions that alter emotions are prohibited," said Devlin. "And they are also unethical."

"I don't care about ethics! I just want Tsukune!" Kurumu snapped.

"So, you want fake love then?" Devlin questioned. "You want to force him to love you? Don't you at least care about him?"

"But…he's my Destined One," Kurumu spoke sadly.

Devlin sighed. "Look, Kurumu. Aono made his choice. As his friend you just have to accept it."

"But I don't want to accept it! I love him! I love him so much! I want him to be mine!" Kurumu screamed.

"Please, just leave," he told her. "I can't help you with this. You're on your own."

Kurumu gave the Demon Prince a glare before leaving his lab. Fangula perched himself upon Devlin's shoulder and said, "That was cold."

"She needs to accept that Aono won't love her the way she wants," said Devlin.

"True, she needs to solve her problems by herself, but what about your own love life?" asked Fangula, referring to Danielle, Anzu, Nanami and Suzume.

"I'm still trying to find a solution that won't hurt any of them," answered Devlin.

"Well, there is…"

"I'm not going to start a harem," Devlin interrupted.

'_Devlin, you won't have a choice anyway_…'

* * *

"Oh, hey, Takeo," said Kurumu as she saw Takeo walking towards the Mad Hatter.

"Hey, Ku-chan," said Takeo. "Are you okay?"

Kurumu wiped away the rest of her tears with her sleeve. "I'm fine. Want to take a walk with me?"

"Hey, sure," said Takeo. "I think walking with a beautiful girl like you will make my day."

Kurumu would ignore such empty compliments, but Takeo's sounded sincere. She gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Let's go."

* * *

"My Lord, you have a call," called Topper.

Devlin walked over and took the phone from Topper and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Devlin!_" It was Drake.

"What is it, Mr. Anderson?" replied Devlin.

"_I got that info you wanted on that Takeo guy._"

"Lay it on me."

Drake hesitantly said, "_It's bad…REAL bad_." Devlin didn't like the sound of that.

Devlin prompted, "Go on."

"_The guy's name was Tetsuhito Kagiroi. He was the Dragon's Right hand...He wiped out one of the Fangire Clans_."

"What does this have to do with Takeo's parents?" Devlin inquired curiously.

Drake clarified, "_This is the guy who killed Takeo's parents._"

That information stunned Devlin. Takeo was not going to like it. "Are you telling me that one of Takeo's parents was a member of an extinct clan?"

"_His father was the last survivor. He went into hiding at the behest of his clan. He and a human woman eventually had Takeo, and took him into hiding. The woman was killed by Tetsuhito, while Takeo and his dad managed to escape_."

Devlin made a guess, "But then Tetsuhito found Takeo's father and killed him?"

Drake corrected, "_A little different. Takeo's dad left him with an old student of his, and went to face Tetsuhito alone._"

Devlin finished, "And Takeo hasn't heard from him since."

Drake added, "_He was killed in the battle…_"

Devlin nodded, "He died an honorable death, then. I doubt Takeo would want to hear this but he did say he wanted to know. Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

"_Any time, boss._"

After Devlin got the information, he heard the Blood Rose sing. That could only mean one thing…

"Legend Clan." He stormed out the door as Topper watched.

* * *

The Fangire, marked by the stained glass patterns of his skin, looked vaguely humanoid. His skin was completely black with red, blue and purple patches of stained glass on the outside of his arms and legs and on his chest. He wore what looked like a tuxedo complete with a bowtie and had bat-like wings and a pair of horns upon its head. His hair shone like crystal and his eyes were blood red.

He swooped down and smashed his fist against Takeo's face. Kurumu screamed but then a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Let me go, you bastard! Takeo! Takeo!"

"You're mine now," the Incubus Fangire said as he forced her to look into his eyes. She froze as she was put under his spell. "Yes…you're mine now…" He let out his tongue and made a motion to lick her but all of a sudden a fireball flew past his had and nearly scorched his hair. The Fangire looked towards Takeo, whose hands were covered in flames.

"Let…her…go…" threatened Takeo as the flames intensified, "Now!"

The Incubus Fangire gave a snort and let Kurumu go. "Looks like I have to deal with you personally before I have the girl for myself."

"Bring it!" challenged Takeo and the two charged at each other.

* * *

Devlin was running along the path with Fangula and Roulette flying after him. He caught sight of Tamashii who was running in the same direction with Frost-Bat flying alongside him. "Akashi!"

"Amakusa?" Tamashii remarked. "Did you sense that?"

"Yes, the Blood Rose told me," said Devlin.

"Sempai!"

"Dev!"

Devlin grimaced and looked up to see Danielle in her ghost form and Suzume flying alongside her with a pair of wings that identified her as a Tengu. "Girls, you shouldn't come along with us! It's dangerous!"

"Sorry, but we're coming whether you like it or not!" said Danielle.

Devlin grumbled and Tamashii said, "You sure know how to pick the stubborn ones."

"I know…"

* * *

Takeo's shirt was completely ruined because of the Incubus Fangire's claws. It had been torn to shreds so bits of it hung from his muscular body. The flames around his hands came to life again before he charged at Incubus Fangire.

"You son of a bitch!!!" shouted Takeo as he punched the Fangire across the face. The Fangire snarled and retaliated with a punch of his own.

"Oi, Takeo!" Devlin's voice was heard and Takeo turned to see Tamashii, Devlin, Danielle, Suzume, Frost-Bat, Fangula and Roulette.

"Stay back! This is my fight!" Takeo shouted. "Just protect Ku-chan!"

"But-" Devlin began to object but felt Tamashii's hand on his shoulder. "Akashi?"

"You heard him. This is his fight. Respect his decision," said Tamashii.

Devlin clenched his fists and forced himself to stand by and watch. Kurumu was still under the Incubus Fangire's spell and was stuck in a trance. Her eyes stared unblinkingly at the fight.

Takeo struggled to his feet as the others watched on in horror. They wanted to help, but Tamashii had explained it to them. This was Takeo's fight. "_Stupid boy,_" laughed the Incubus Fangire. "_Why do you keep fighting? For your friends? For that girl? Is that your pathetic reason?_"

"Yeah…sort of…" said Takeo, breathing hard. "You see, there's this girl…the really cute, fun kind of girl. I like her…a lot. So, I'll do anything for her. But you…you hurt her. Because of that, I'm gonna beat you…Even…even if she's so blindly devoted to Tsukune that she doesn't even acknowledge me, I'll fight for her…For her…I'll win no matter what!" roared Takeo as his markings once again appeared and his fists became engulfed in flames. He swung, only for his fist to be caught in the grasp of the enemy Fangire.

"_You're nowhere near my level punk_," smirked the Incubus Fangire. He lifted his fist and slammed it into Takeo's gut.

* * *

Topper stood at the bar of the Mad Hatter Café. Topper's hat rocked back and forth on his head, but that drew little attention from the customers. Topper removed his hat and instantly what looked like mechanical bird flew out. It looked like a mechanical firebird with gold, red and orange coloring. Without a sound, the bird flew from the café.

"Well now, things might just get bit more interesting…" mused the Infernal Merchant.

* * *

Everyone was shocked when the phoenix arrived. Completely ignoring the others, it slammed into the Fangire before flying over to Takeo and attaching to his forearm.

Fire completely engulfed Takeo, causing the others to shield their eyes. When the fire finally died down, Takeo was now clad in armor. His armor resembled Fang's Demon Emperor Form except that it was mainly red with a gold chestplate that looked like bird wings and had red jewels on it. The gauntlets and boots were fiery red with blades attached to the elbows and the calves. His helmet sported large red eyes and an ornament resembling a bird's head with bird wings flanking the helmet. A red cape hung down his back.

"_So you have armor now. I'm not impressed,_" scoffed the Fangire. Takeo flew at his opponent, before slamming into him, causing the Fangire to slide backwards. The Incubus Fangire was then bombarded by burning fists. A knee strike to the head sent the Fangire crashing into the ground.

"Kamen Rider Houoh…Sanjou!" shouted Takeo.

The sudden transformation seemed to have a secondary effect on Kurumu. The Incubus Fangire's spell broke and Kurumu stared at the Rider who'd taken Takeo's place. "Takeo?"

Houoh continued to land a barrage of strikes on the Fangire, listening to his cries of pain. "Take that! And that! And that!"

WHAM!

BAM!

POW!

The Fangire smashed against a tree, hard. Houoh stared at him hatefully and prepared to finish him off. He then ran at the Fangire and smashed his fist right through his chest. The Fangire let out a scream as he began to crystallize. He growled, "She's mine," before withdrawing his fist. He then turned his back and walked away from his defeated foe.

The others gawked at how violently Houoh had taken the Fangire out. However, the Fangire was not done yet. He managed to get back to his feet and shouted, "DIE!!!" His claws shot towards Houoh's back but they never reached him.

STAB!

"ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Kurumu screamed as the claws pierced her. Houoh's eyes widened.

"KU-CHAN!"

The Incubus Fangire let out a bitter laugh before shattering to pieces. Kurumu collapsed with blood starting to flow out from her wound.

* * *

"Hey, babe," said Takeo as he came in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, Takeo!" Kurumu pulled the covers up to her shoulders, blushing a little. Succubi weren't very body conscious but she felt shy about Takeo staring at her topless and bandaged body for some reason.

Takeo put the flowers into a vase and then sat down on the bed, his back facing Kurumu. He scratched his chin awkwardly as he wasn't sure what to say. But then Devlin had given him some simple and powerful advice: speak from his heart.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she answered. "A little sore, but fine."

Awkward silence.

Takeo turned and faced the girl with the most intense gaze in his eyes. "Alright, Ku-chan. I think it's time we stop beating around the bush. I'm going to tell you what I've always wanted to tell you since we met."

Kurumu braced herself. '_Is he going to confess?_'

"When I first saw you I thought you were the hottest girl in the world, and I still do, but the more we hung out the more these…feelings started to grow in me. Whenever I see you, I can't help but forget about my problems. You make waking up each day totally worth it and your smile just makes my day, babe." He gave a sigh. Because he was speaking from his heart it ended up long. He needed to get to the point and fast before he lost her. "What I'm trying to say is that…I love you." He heard a sharp intake of breath as he closed his eyes.

"Takeo-kun…" Kurumu blushed. She'd been confessed to before but those boys were under her Charm. Takeo was immune to it so that could only mean that his feelings were sincere.

"Look, I know you like Tsukune Aono and you want him as your Destined One, but this is how I feel about you. I just can't help but fall in love with you. I'm not going to be the bad guy and tell you to give up on that guy, but I just want to remind you that there are other guys you could be with out there…or in here…" He stood up and said, "Well, I've said what I've had to say. Please, get some rest." He didn't make it that far as he felt Kurumu grab his hand and with her strength pulled him down until he was lying on top of her. "Ku-!!!" He was silenced by a deep kiss from Kurumu. She had grabbed his face and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together fiercely. She shot her tongue into his mouth. Both moaned as they Frenched each other. After nearly two minutes the two broke apart for air. "Woah…!!!" Takeo's entire body felt like jelly.

"Takeo-kun, thank you for loving me, and I'm willing to give this a chance if you are," said Kurumu with a loving smile.

"So, does that mean you'll become my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. She gave a nod. "Excuse me." He got off the bed and then exited the infirmary. Kurumu blinked and then let out a giggle when she heard a loud and elated, "YES!!! YES! YES! YES!!! WOOHOO!!!"

"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad," said Kurumu. She took out a picture of Tsukune and sighed. "Goodbye, my Destined One. I've found a new one." She then tossed the picture away.

A knock at the door ruined the tender moment and Takeo grumbled as he glared at the door. It creaked open and both Moka and Tsukune came in, wearing apologetic looks on their faces.

"Kurumu-chan, are you feeling alright?" asked Tsukune.

"Like you care," muttered Takeo.

"Takeo, please…" said Kurumu softly.

Moka went to the bed and hugged her friend. "I'm…sorry…"

Kurumu had been angry at Moka and Tsukune following their confession to each other and avoided them like the plague after that. They tried to contact her but she never responded. The succubus stared into the green eyes of the pink-haired vampire and gave a smile. "Congratulations, Moka. You won." She looked to Tsukune who flinched. She warned, "Don't break her heart, Tsukune."

"I won't," said Tsukune. "I promise." He had a basket of sweet treats. "Here, some tarts for you."

"Ooh!!!" Kurumu almost drooled at seeing all those fruit tarts. "Gimme!"

Moka giggled and Takeo smiled as Kurumu began to gobble down the tarts. Maybe she would be willing to share after having them.

* * *

The metallic phoenix was standing on a perch in the Mad Hatter. Devlin and Tamashii were inspecting it critically and the bird found it annoying.

"Are you boys going to constantly hover around me?" the phoenix said in an irritated tone.

"We just want to know what you are," said Devlin.

"Are you blind? I'm obviously a phoenix!" the bird huffed.

Tamashii turned his attention to Topper and asked, "And you kept this thing in your hat?"

"My name is Kaen (flame)!" the phoenix corrected, "Kaen!"

"How come you never told us?" Devlin asked.

"You never asked," shrugged Topper. "And even if you did you'd-"

"Have to pay, I know," said Devlin. For Topper, price could be put on information. "So, why did Kaen here choose Takeo?"

"Ask the bird," Topper pointed to Kaen.

"We're going to be here all day then," remarked Tamashii. Kaen was stubborn and ill-tempered.

"How is the girl?" asked Kaen.

"She's recovering," answered Devlin, "Pretty well, I might add." Devlin had immediately treated Kurumu using one of his healing potions.

"That's good," said Kaen, relieved.

"Why the interest?" Tamashii asked suspiciously. "You barely even know her."

"You don't have to know someone to show compassion," Kaen argued.

"True," agreed Devlin. "But I think you're worried about your partner as well. You chose Takeo for a reason."

"My reasons are my own," said Kaen cryptically. He flapped his wings and rose up into the air. "I should go check up on him. Good day!" The phoenix shot out through the door, leaving a trail of flames.

"That thing is hiding something," said Tamashii.

"Everyone is hiding something," quipped Devlin.

* * *

In the Music Room, Devlin was performing for Danielle who sat before him as he played the Black Star. Danielle gave a sigh as she listened to the beautiful melody. Of course, it would be interrupted when the door opened and Nami came in.

"Oh, Kyoichiro-kun…" Nami called as she went over and smiled at Devlin.

"Hello, Nami-sempai," he greeted and the girl hugged him.

"I know you want to take a bite out of me, Kyoichiro-kun," purred Nami as she looped her arms around Devlin.

"Excuse me!" Danielle snapped angrily. "He's my boyfriend!"

"But he's also the Demon Prince, which means he can have many, many wives," said Nami sultrily as she pressed her body against his.

Danielle's face went red and her eyes glowed green. "He's mine! Mine!"

"Don't be stingy," said Nami with a smirk. "I don't mind sharing, really."

"Well, I don't want to share!" Danielle shot back.

"It's no fair for you to have him all to yourself," said Nami. "Besides, I want to know what it feels like."

"What do you mean?" Devlin asked nervously.

"I've seen the look on Danielle's face when you feed on her. I want you to do the same for me," said Nami as she looked him in the eye.

Suddenly, the window shattered with a loud crash and Anzu came rolling in with a look of determination on her face, "No! Onii-chan should bite me first!"

"Hey, what about me?" questioned Suzume as she flew in through the broken window. "I want to feel Sempai's bite too!"

The three girls surrounded Devlin and hugged him tightly with Danielle watching angrily. She turned intangible, walked over, and touched Devlin. This made him intangible and so she pulled him out of the group hug.

"Thank you, Danielle," said Devlin relieved.

"No problem," Danielle smiled before wrapping her arms around him. "See? He's mine!" she bragged, sticking out her tongue. Nami, Suzume and Anzu glared.

"Ladies, please…" began Devlin as he tried to calm the situation. "There has to be a way for us to resolve this peacefully."

"Dev, they all want you to feed on them," Danielle said. Devlin feeding on her felt just so good. She didn't want to have anyone else feel that. "You know how pleasurable it is for me when you feed on me."

"I know," nodded Devlin.

"It's not like I'm asking him to sleep with me," said Nami. '_Although, that wouldn't be so bad._'

Suzume boldly presented her neck to Devlin. "Don't you want to taste me, Sempai?"

Devlin unconsciously licked his lips. "Well…"

"Devlin!" snapped Danielle.

"Sorry," he apologized. He was having trouble controlling his instincts.

"Please, Onii-chan. I want you to bite me," said Anzu cutely.

Devlin sighed, "Fine." Danielle gasped.

"Devlin!" she exclaimed.

He whispered to her soothingly, "It'll be fine. I'm just going to take a bit of blood, nothing more." He pointed to Nami who smiled broadly. "You first." He turned his hand palm up and did a 'come here' motion with his finger. She sauntered over, giving Danielle a wink. Danielle scowled in response and turned her eyes away as Nami pressed herself against Devlin. She presented her neck to him.

"I hope I taste good," she said, smiling.

Devlin reached up and massaged her neck before he leaned in and took a whiff. She smelled so nice. His fang extended and he bit down, piercing her skin. Nami gasped and clutched onto Devlin tightly as he began to drain her blood from the bite. Suzume and Anzu watched, blushing, as Nami moaned. Her skin was flushed. Danielle shut her eyes and tried to ignore the sounds Nami was making.

Devlin let go and Nami nearly fell as her knees buckled. He helped her to a chair and sat her down gently. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Wonderful…" she said with a dazed look in her eyes. There was no wound. Devlin had healed it after drinking from her. "How did I taste?"

"You have a unique flavor."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He nodded. "Anzu," Devlin called.

"Yes!" Anzu yelped. He approached her and held her by the shoulders. Her eyes shone as she stared into his before she closed them and relaxed. He leaned in and kissed her neck, making her shudder before he quickly bit down. She nearly screamed from the initial pain but then pain turned to pleasure as he started to drink from her. She let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him take her blood. He took enough and licked his lips after removing himself from her. She nearly passed out from the pleasure and the slight loss of blood. He sat her down on another chair and then looked to Suzume with a smile.

Suzume's heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to kiss him, but instead he'd be taking her blood. The thought of him biting her neck was exciting. She was in front of her and had his arms around her waist. "Relax," he whispered into her ear and she trembled at the sound of his voice. Her arms went around his neck as he leaned his head in and bit down on her neck. She felt a jolt of pain which slowly faded. She became lost in complete euphoria as he started to take her blood, bit by bit. After several seconds he removed his teeth from her and licked the wound close, causing her to moan. "Spicy," he admitted before placing her on a chair as well. He looked to the girls and smiled. They looked like they just had an amazing round of sex. He then turned to find Danielle gone.

Now he was feeling guilty for doing this in front of her. He looked to the girls who still looked out of it before running out of the room to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Devlin found her crying against one of the trees that lined the path towards the Mad Hatter. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her body and knew who it was. "Devlin, what are you doing here?"

"Comforting my girlfriend. That's my job," he answered. "I love you, Danielle," said Devlin as he held her from behind.

"But you love them too, don't you?" she questioned. He didn't answer. "I knew it."

"I can't help but have feelings for them," he said apologetically.

She whirled around and glared. "But I'm your girlfriend!"

"Yes, and they are my childhood friends, but the feelings I hold for them are the same as the feelings I hold for you."

"It's…it's not fair…" She clutched onto the front of his vest. "You're my boyfriend. You should only love me and nobody else."

"I wished it was that simple," he said soothingly.

"I wished we never came to this school," said Danielle. "Then things would just be the way they are supposed to be."

"Fate is rarely kind, Danielle," he told her.

"Screw Fate! You're mine! I don't want to share you!" she practically screamed.

Devlin frowned but then his eyes narrowed when his senses warned him of another presence.

"Is everything okay?" the two teens heard and they saw a bespectacled brunette woman dressed in a nurse's uniform that was like a maid's uniform but in green, complete with a white apron. She had on a nurse's cap to complete the look.

"We're fine," said Devlin.

"That's too bad," the woman grinned before scaly stained glass markings covered her face, "_Because I want you to feel worse_."

Devlin stood protectively in front of Danielle as Fangula swooped down. He caught the bat and his belt formed when Fangula bit on his hand. "Henshin!" Devlin snapped Fangula to his belt. The chains wrapped around him like a cocoon.

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains shattered to reveal him in his armor and his crimson visor flashed. Danielle wasn't idle either. The white rings swept over her body to replace her clothes with her costume while turning her hair white and her eyes green. She was now Danni Phantom.

The Medusa Fangire transformed and revealed her true identity before shooting a pair of snakes shot out from her head and tried to take a bite out of the two. Fang rolled away as Danielle turned intangible. The ghost girl flew into the air and became tangible again and with her fists glowing green. She shot her ghost rays at the Fangire who tried to avoid getting hit. This distracted the reptilian Fangire as Fang lunged and slammed his fist across her face. The Medusa Fangire staggered backwards but recovered quickly enough to try and slash at Fang with her venomous claws. He dodged to the side and shot his chains out. The chains wrapped around her outstretched arm. He pulled and swung her into a tree before swinging her into another tree and finally slamming her down on the hard ground. He withdrew his chain and looked to Danielle. He gave her a nod and she threw a ball of ectoplasmic energy at the Fangire as she was getting up. The ball collided with her gut and slammed her against a tree.

"_You…bitch!_" the Fangire hissed. She shot several serpents at the two and they came at the duo fast. Fang was able to avoid them but the snakes bit into Danielle's arms, causing her to shriek.

"Danielle!" Fang shouted.

"_She's mine!_" the Medusa Fangire laughed. A Lucifer Metal blade slid out from his right wrist and he sliced the snakes in half. The Medusa Fangire shrieked as she withdrew the headless snakes back.

Fang ran towards Danielle and cradled her body. She was bleeding from the bites. "Danielle! Danielle, wake up!" Her eyes opened and he was relieved. "Thank God you're-"

WHAM!

Danielle had punched Fang across the face and the force of the punch sent him flying. He tumbled along the ground and when he stopped he stared at Danielle in shock. "Dani…elle?"

"_She's under my control now_," said the Medusa Fangire. "_Kill him_," she ordered.

Danielle's hands glowed with ecto-energy and fired at Fang. Fang avoided the blasts and tried to attack the Medusa Fangire but Danielle stood in his way and kicked him hard in the chest.

"I'm sorry!" Danielle apologized. "I…I can't control my body!"

"I know," nodded Fang. "And I'm sorry about this." He shot a Lucifer Metal chain at Danielle, restraining her as it wrapped around her tightly. He looked to her and she gave a nod. She didn't want to hurt him and he didn't want to hurt him. "I'm sorry," he apologized before zapping her with his Demon Emperor power. She fell unconscious and reverted to human form as he withdrew his chains. He turned his eyes angrily towards the Fangire who'd forced him to hard Danielle. "You," he growled. He took a Whistle from his belt and slipped it into Fangula's mouth.

"_Release!_" the metal bat called as he blew into the Fang Whistle. Fang leapt up and performed a flying kick as the chains binding his right boot broke and freed the wings. He flew at the Fangire who tried to flee but it was too late. She got slammed in the back and crashed into several trees as Fang pushed her forward with his kick. Finally, she slammed against a huge rock, leaving a crater shaped like Fang's symbol. He leapt off her and watched as she staggered with each step. Her skin began to crack and she pointed at Fang in rage.

"_Damn…damn you…_" Instead of shattering to pieces, she faded from view.

"Where did she go?" Fang asked as she looked around and tried to sense her.

"She escaped," said Fangula.

"Damn it," Fang cursed as he clenched his fists. He then remembered something important. "Danielle!" He turned around and ran through the forest to get back to her. When he found her she was still unconscious and he felt remorseful. "I'm so sorry, Danielle!" He had hurt her. He had hurt the one he loved. "I guess it's true when they say you always hurt the ones you love."

* * *

The Medusa Fangire reappeared in front of the lake and gave out a hiss. She then called on her power, calling out, "_Fallen souls of the Fangire race, answer my call! Avenge me!_" Glass shards rose from the lake and flew into the sky before there was a bright flash. The Medusa Fangire grinned as she admired her handiwork. "_Now go and kill the Demon Prince and his mate!_"

* * *

"Oh…shit," Fang cursed as he saw the giant monster looming over them.

The crimson Sabbat had appeared out of nowhere as it hovered above Fang and Danielle, casting its massive shadow over the two. It let loose a roar as it brought its claws down, crushing several trees but missing its targets as Fang quickly ran with Danielle in his arms. It scanned the area with its eyes and found the two before letting loose a barrage of energy shards which exploded around them. Fang did his best to protect Danielle as he covered her body with his own. "I have to call the Great Dragoon!" He reached to his belt and was about to pull the Dragoon Whistle when all of a sudden a large blue capsule slammed into the Sabbat and exploded. "Huh?"

"Hold on! Help has come!" announced Slayer as he piloted the Mecha Dragoon. Fang smiled under his helmet, glad to see the metallic dragon being put to good use again. The Mecha Dragoon bent its neck backwards and reached into the bin before grabbing another capsule with its mouth. Like a catapult, the Mecha Dragoon hurled yet another capsule at the Sabbat, causing yet another explosion. The Sabbat retaliated and fired energy shards at the one who'd interrupted its mission, causing Slayer to shout out.

"Aono!" Fang yelled.

"Devlin, call the Great Dragoon!" suggested Fangula.

"No need to tell me twice," said Fang as he put the Dragoon Whistle into Fangula's mouth.

"_Great Dragoon!!!_"

* * *

Topper was playing cards with Francis and Lobo when he heard the whistle. With an apologetic smile he informed the two men, "I fold." He rose up from his chair, tipped his hat, and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Slayer made the Mecha Dragoon dodge the energy shards by spinning and swerving the robotic dragon around. The explosions erupting around the new Slayer were freaking him out but he had to tough it out. He had to do this for his friends. Unfortunately, the creature had gotten wise and flown out of the Mecha Dragoon's firing range.

"Hey, come back down here!" Slayer shouted at the Sabbat. His demands were answered when the Great Dragoon slammed into the Sabbat and knocked it down to the ground. It released a roar as it landed. Its eyes went towards Fang and Danielle. It then opened its mouth and produced an orb which floated down to Fang and Danielle.

"_My Lord, place your girlfriend inside the orb so I may take her inside me to protect her_," the Great Dragoon spoke to Fang. Fang nodded and put Danielle inside before the orb flew back into the Great Dragoon's mouth. The Great Dragoon then grabbed the Mecha Dragoon's neck with its jaws and Slayer gawked as it did. He held on tightly to his seat as the Great Dragoon picked up the Mecha Dragoon. The Great Dragoon then tossed its mechanical counterpart upon its back before Fang leapt up and landed upon the castle's clock tower.

The Sabbat rose back up and into the air and charged at the Great Dragoon, but was hit with the tower missiles and fireballs. The Mecha Dragoon also catapulted its exploding capsules at the chandelier-shaped monster. It roared out and fired several more energy shards at the two dragons which exploded and caused them to take damage.

"What is that thing?" asked Slayer.

"It's called a Sabbat and they are nasty!" answered Fang.

* * *

Tamashii had sensed the Sabbat's presence and quickly reached the scene to find the Great Dragoon and Mecha Dragoon in battle with the crimson Sabbat. He grimaces as he saw the dragons taking damage from the Sabbat's relentless attack.

"They look like they need help," said Tamashii. "Frost-Bat, let's go!"

Tamashii quickly turned into his Magabarai Form before Frost-Bat bit down on him. "Henshin!"

"_Frost On!_"

Like before, Tamashii was frozen over in ice. The ice shattered when a bolt of lightening struck from the sky, revealing Tamashii in his Frost armor, but now in its Susanoo Form. Frost held Kusanagi in his hand before slamming it blade first into the ground. "Awaken and return…Yamata no Orochi!!"

The ground exploded and Yamata no Orochi awakened as it burst out of the ground. The beast was massive, towering over both the Great Dragoon and Mecha Dragoon. It had eight, long, serpentine heads and eight tails. Frost leapt up and landed on its primary head as the multi-headed serpent slithered towards the battle.

The Sabbat was about to slam its claws down on the two mechanical dragons but all of a sudden it was bombarded by a barrage of blasts. Fang and Slayer saw that they were coming from a huge snake with eight heads and riding on one of the heads was none other than Frost.

"What the hell is that!?" shouted Slayer.

"Our reinforcements," answered Fang.

The Great Dragoon and Mecha Dragoon soon resumed their bombardment attack on the Sabbat with the Yamata no Orochi giving aid. Finally, it was time to finish it off. Fang jumped off the Great Dragoon's head and was sent flying by a burst of flame the dragon breathed out. Slayer jumped up and was catapulted forward by the Mecha Dragoon. Frost slid down the back of the Orochi and was launched into the air with one of its tails.

The three Riders flew at the Sabbat and executed a triple flying kick combo that smashed right through it. The Sabbat let loose an anguished roar as it exploded. Fang landed on the Great Dragoon as Slayer landed next to his Mecha Dragoon. Frost stood again atop his Yamata no Orochi.

* * *

Jiro stood in front of the door to Mizore's dorm room. It was obviously hers since her name was hanging from it and also the chilling air wafting out was a dead giveaway. He made sure that his clothes were nice and tidy. He was going to ask her an important question.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door. He got no answer. He tried again. Still no answer. "Guess she's not home." He turned and saw Mizore standing in front of him. "WARGH!" He jumped in shock.

"Hello, Jiro," greeted Mizore.

"Mizore, how long have you been there!?" he exclaimed.

"Actually, I've been following you," she said, playing with a lock of her violet hair. His eyes went to her door. Was it always that cold even if she wasn't inside? "Would you like to come inside?" she offered.

"Sure," he nodded. She unlocked the door and turned her head to look at him shyly.

She confessed, "I've never had a boy in my room before."

"I'm glad I'm the first." She opened the door and Jiro shivered. '_Damn, that's cold! Should've bought a thicker jacket!_' he thought.

"It's a bit chilly," she said.

"Obviously," he murmured. He followed her inside and closed the door. He removed her shoes and put on the indoor slippers. She also did the same.

"Follow me to the living room," she said.

The room was cold but Jiro knew how to tough it out. Sure, he might catch a cold, but he was willing to endure.

He sat down at a small table that was in the middle of the room. Despite the low temperature, the place looked comfortable enough. Mizore sat down and offered Jiro a drink. It was cold milk. Jiro blanched a bit but took the cup anyway. "Thank you," he said.

"Why did you come to visit me?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you see, we're good friends, right?" She nodded. "And you trust me, right?" Again she nodded. "Well, I was hoping if you'd…I mean do you want to be…" He huffed under his breath and took in a deep breath of air. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

Mizore gasped and her lollipop fell from her mouth. "Jiro…?"

"So, is that a yes or a no?" he asked. He suddenly found himself covered in ice from the neck down. "EH!? Mizore!?"

Mizore crawled towards him with a smile on her face. She leaned in close, her eyes boring into his own, before pressing her lips against him. Jiro's eyes widened before he began to relax. He kissed her back. After nearly a minute, they broke the kiss. Mizore had never kissed a boy before. For a long time she had wanted Tsukune to kiss her boy now she had feelings for Jiro.

"So, is that a yes?" Jiro asked hopefully.

"It's a yes," she answered, blushing.

Jiro felt like jumping for joy but he couldn't since he was frozen. "Um…Mizore?"

"Yes?"

"Can you unfreeze me? I'm starting to go numb here."

* * *

Fangula and Roulette flapped around Devlin as they watched him work in his lab. The Yokai School Festival was just around the corner and the girls (Danielle, Anzu, Suzume and Nami) wanted Devlin to go out with each of them.

"Hey, My Lord, what are you making?" Roulette asked.

"It's a new potion," answered Devlin as he checked his notes. "Alright, it should be done." He was brewing the potion in a cauldron over a Bunsen burner. The potion bubbled and changed color every so often. First it was red, then, blue, then green, and finally purple. When it turned back to blood red again Devlin knew it was done. "Alright, it's done." He took a huge syringe and sucked the potion into it before depositing it into several vials.

"What is this potion supposed to do?" asked Fangula.

"It will help me make the girls happy during the festival," Devlin answered with a smile as he labeled the vials.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Kurumu and Mizore have found new loves. Well, the next chap will revolve around the School Festival and ANTI-THESIS' final assault.

Shadow Element 13: The girls make their choices and a new Rider takes the scene. Things are gonna get interesting.


	10. 10th Night: Meeting the Parents

Devlin checked himself in a mirror as he adjusted his tie. He was dressed as he always did in Amity Park with his clothes being a mix of black and white. He wore a white shirt with a black vest, a black necktie, black pants with matching leather shoes and his usual cap. He adjusted his collar and looked himself over.

"You look really dapper, Master!" complimented Roulette.

"Well, the girls except me to look good," said Devlin. He picked up the Cloning Potion vial but Fangula looked worried.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" asked Fangula.

"It's the only idea I have. This way I can be in four places at once and with each girl." He popped open the vial and said, "Bottoms up!" before he downed the contents. Once he was done his body began to glow in different colors. First he was glowing red, then blue, then green, then purple and finally red again. He went through this sequence of colors as Roulette began to get dizzy. Suddenly, Devlin's body exploded!

"Devlin!" shouted Fangula. He couldn't see Devlin in all the smoke. "Speak to me!"

"I'm fine," Devlin said, but it sounded like more than one person speaking at once. When the smoke cleared, there were four Devlins. "And it worked," the Devlins said as they looked themselves over. Only one thing was different. Their clothes had changed. One Devlin wore a red shirt, another wore a blue shirt, the third wore a green shirt and the fourth one wore a purple shirt. "Weird. We're all wearing different colors."

Fangula swooped down and perched himself on the red-clad Devlin's shoulder. "At least this way you can tell each other apart."

Devlin agreed and then assigned his clones (Devlin-Blue, Devlin-Green and Devlin-Purple) their dates. "Alright, Purple will go out with Nami-sempai, Green will go out with Anzu and Blue will go out with Suzume. Any objections?"

"Of course not," said Devlin-Purple. "Nami-sempai is an amazing woman."

"But Anzu is better," remarked Devlin-Green. "She's more fun to be with!"

"Suzume isn't s bad either," commented Devlin-Blue.

"Well, that just leaves me with Danielle," said Devlin. "Alright, you three, let's go meet our dates."

As the four left the room in a single file, Fangula couldn't help but be worried. Magical Clones weren't exactly stable. Devlin was playing with fire here.

When the four Devlins walked down the stairs and through the café, Francis and Lobo just stared at the four identical boys as they went to the exit. Lobo stared at his drink and asked, "What did Topper put in my coffee this time? I'm starting to see things."

Tamashii watched the four Devlins leave. "Dear god…" spoke Tamashii. "There's more of him now…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeo and Kurumu were in the Newspaper Club room. "Ku-chan…do I really need to meet your mom?" he asked.

Kurumu nodded. "She's been dying to meet you since I told her in my letter." She had written to her mother about her new boyfriend and wanted them to meet.

Takeo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But what if she doesn't like me? I mean…I'm not exactly the best at making first impressions."

Kurumu rebutted, "You've made an impression on me. She'll like you, trust me."

Takeo murmured, "I hope so…"

Kurumu pleaded, "Please…this is important to me. She wants to meet the man I've chosen as my new Destined One."

Takeo gave a chuckled at how cute she looked begging him like that. "You know it's impossible for me to say no to you, Ku-chan."

Kurumu smiled before planting a kiss on his lips. "And who knows? You might get lucky afterwards…" she said in a seductive voice.

"Now, when you say lucky…?" Kurumu whispered something into his ear that was XXX-rated. "OK, let's go meet your mom!"

* * *

Jiro and Mizore were both at the lake that she loved to go to skip pebbles. She was giving him the news.

Mizore informed him, "Jiro, my mother wants to meet you."

Jiro's eyes widened and he stammered nervously, "She…she wants to meet me?" Mizore nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He wasn't so sure if she wanted to meet Mizore's mom yet. It seemed too soon.

Mizore tilted her head to the side curiously, "Don't you want to meet her?"

Jiro answered, "I do…it's just that…well, what if she doesn't accept you dating a Hybrid?"

Mizore explained, "We yuki-onna don't discriminate. We know what it's like to be misunderstood so we do not judge others."

"OK…I'm still nervous though…"

"Don't worry, Jiro. It will be fine. She wants to meet the boy who gave me my first kiss and who will become the father of my children."

"Right…father of your…WHAT!?" He gawked at her.

Mizore blinked. "Don't you want to make babies with me?"

"Uh…well…I'm…I'm not sure I'd make a good father."

Mizore asked, "How can you know unless you try?"

Jiro replied with his own questioned, "Do you think I'd make a good father? And what if one of our kids ended up being a hybrid? I'd hate to put that kind of burden upon my kids."

Mizore stroked his cheek. "You worry too much."

Jiro sighed, "I had a tough life. I think I have the right to worry."

Mizore gently took hold of his hand. "What ever happens, let's face it together."

Jiro smiled at her, "How did I get lucky enough to get a girl like you?"

Mizore smiled back, "Maybe the gods are smiling upon you?"

Jiro snorted, "I doubt it…The gods don't seem to like me too much."

"Maybe for all your grief, they wish to give you something to take the sadness away."

"Let's just hope they don't decide to take you back then."

"I can be very stubborn. You know that. And if they try to take you away I will kidnap you and make you mine by force."

"By force huh?" he cocked an eyebrow. Jiro used his speed to get behind Mizore and hold her tight against him.

Mizore gasped, "Jiro!"

Jiro nuzzled her hair, "Your cold skin feels good."

Mizore sighed, "Your warm skin feels good too." She leaned further against him.

Jiro inquired, "So, still think you can take me by force? Looks like it might have to be the other way around."

Mizore spoke, "If you take me forcefully, I'd allow it."

"I'd never take you by force Mizore-chan…but one day, when you decide…"

"One day you will be the one to take my virginity."

"That's a day I look forward too…"

He licked her neck, causing her to moan.

* * *

After leaving the Mad Hatter, the four Devlins split up. Devlin (the original) went to look for Danielle who was waiting for him at the festival grounds. His clones went to look for the girls who were waiting for them at their dorm.

Danielle was leaning against a tree, wearing a black tank top with a denim miniskirt and a bandanna. She checked her watch and looked around. "Where is he? He said he'd meet me here."

"Looking for me?" Danielle jumped and spun around with glowing green eyes as Devlin revealed himself, walking out from behind the tree.

"Devlin! You scared me!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he apologized, still with a laugh in his voice. "But it's close to Halloween. What's wrong with a good scare now and again?"

"Oh…you…" Danielle wrapped an arm around his. "I'm glad you chose to spend the festival with me." Devlin flinched. He hadn't told Danielle his plan yet. "Now, come on! Let's have fun!"

* * *

It was a good thing that Nami, Suzume and Anzu lived on different floors. There was little chance of them running into each other of they planned it just right. The three Devlins agreed to pick up their dates at different times. After a short game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Devlin-Blue became the first to go up and pick up his date. He found Suzume's door and knocked. He waited and it opened up, revealing Suzume wearing a shrine maiden's outfit. Devlin-Blue blinked. He never expected her to wear that on their date.

"Sempai!" she hugged him. "You came to see me!"

"Well, we have a date, right?" Devlin-Blue asked. "You look great, by the way, but I'm curious as to why you've chosen to dress as a shrine maiden.

"Well, my grandfather is coming," she answered. Devlin-Blue's eyes widened. "And I want to introduce him to you!"

Devlin-Blue's lips twitched into a nervous smile. "Your…grandfather?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything is fine…perfectly fine," he said, straining with his words.

* * *

"So, where's your mother?" Jiro asked as he and Mizore arrived at the bus stop to see her mother.

"There she is," Mizore pointed.

"Mizore, that's a tree," he said to her but then he saw a woman poke her head out from behind it. "Oh."

"Mother, please come over," Mizore beckoned and the woman revealed herself. She resembled Mizore but with her hair being a lighter shade of purple and she was wearing a beautiful shining white kimono. She walked demurely to them. "Jiro, this is my mother, Tsurara Shirayuki."

"How do you do, ma'am," Jiro bowed.

"Oh, no need to be so formal," Tsurara giggled. "You're going to be part of the family soon. Please, just call me Tsurara."

* * *

"Mom! Over here!" Kurumu called out and Takeo looked around to see who she was calling.

"Where is she? I don't see her?" asked Takeo as he tried to look over the crowd. A lot of people had come to attend the festival.

"Right there!" Kurumu pointed to a crowd of boys and men. Takeo focused and he saw they were surrounding a woman wearing a furred coat over a short red dress and with breasts bigger than Kurumu's. Her hair was blue like Kurumu's and the resemblance was uncanny. "Mom! Over here!"

'_So that's where Ku-chan got her looks from_,' thought Takeo.

The woman approached the two teens and Kurumu introduced them. "Mom, this is Takeo. Takeo, meet my mom, Ageha Kurono."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Takeo.

"Oh…the pleasure's all mine," said Ageha and before Takeo could react he was suddenly shoved between a pair of large breasts. "How does that feel?"

"Mom! Don't do that! Only I can smother him like that?"

"Can't we share?"

"No!"

'_Dear god…SHE'S A MILF!!!!_' Takeo mentally screamed.

* * *

When Tamashii saw the woman enter the Mad Hatter, his eyes widened, remembering her as Devlin's mother. '_Wonderful…the crazy woman is back._'

"Is my son here?" Keiko Amakusa asked. She was dressed in a pink turtleneck sweater with a black knee-length skirt and a black jacket. Her eyes then landed on Tamashii. "Oh, it's you."

"Look," Tamashii said as he stood up from his bar stool. "I know you don't like me and I understand…"

"Actually, I also wanted to speak to you," said Keiko as she approached Tamashii. She sat down at the bar and Topper made a cup of tea for her.

"OK," said Tamashii as he sat back down. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I want you…to protect my son," said Keiko.

Tamashii blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Protect my son, please. There will be people coming after him since he is the Demon Emperor's heir and want the power he holds," Keiko informed Tamashii.

"So, you sensed it too."

"I think the whole world sensed it. Nobody can ignore the world nearly ending," said Keiko.

"I'm surprised you want me to protect him. I mean I did make him go blind in one eye," reminded Tamashii.

"He's accepted you as a friend and I trust his judgment," said Keiko. "Also, he needs a mentor to teach him. You've been around for a long time. You have a lot of wisdom you can share with him."

"He's not the type to listen to me," said Tamashii.

"But he does respect you," Keiko retorted. "I can tell."

"Well, I guess someone needs to look after him," agreed Tamashii. "Even with all that power he's still a kid and a dangerous one at that."

"Thank you," Keiko said gratefully.

"You're welcome."

GLOMP!

"Tama-kun, let's go to the festival!" said Tamao as she hugged Tamashii from behind and nearly knocked him off his seat.

"Tamao, what have I told you about glomping me?" Tamashii deadpanned. He felt a slight tugging on his pant leg and looked down to see Tatsuki looking up at him hopefully.

"Papa, I want to go too," said Tatsuki.

Keiko's eyes shone at the sight of the cute little girl. "You have a daughter? She's so cute!!!"

"And I'm her mother!" boasted Tamao.

"No, you're not," denied Tamashii.

* * *

"So, Jiro," began Tsurara, "How many children do you plan to have with my daughter?"

"Isn't…isn't it a little early to think about that?" Jiro stammered.

"Oh? So you don't want to have children with my daughter?" she said icily. Tsurara's expression became suddenly serious and her lips took on a slight frown. "As her boyfriend you do want to have children with her, don't you?" On those last two words the air in front of him transformed into a mass of long spiky blades. All of them ending about an inch from his throat.

"I never said that! I really care about Mizore! She's the most important thing in the world to me. It's just seems a little soon to think about starting a family. Besides…most races wouldn't find me as exactly the most…suitable of mates."

Tsurara smiled at him. "If you're worried because you're a half breed or from one of the weaker races there's no need. All that matters to me is that you love my daughter and can giver her plenty of babies."

Jiro then decided to bite the bullet. "Actually…I'm a Hybrid."

* * *

"So, Kurumu-chan, how is he in bed?" Ageha asked.

"Mom!" cried Kurumu. "We haven't done anything yet!"

Takeo just stared at how casually the daughter and mother could speak of such things. "Well…she's a damn good kisser, I'll say that much."

* * *

"A Hybrid?" Tsurara stared.

Jiro blanched. '_I knew it! She hates me! She's going to forbid me from seeing Mizore!_'

Tsurara instead smiled. "Are you worried about something like that?"

"Huh?" Jiro blinked.

"I told you that nothing else matters except that you love my daughter and can give her plenty of babies. We yuki-onna don't judge people like that."

"Oh, that's good. For a moment I was worried there," said Jiro.

"I'm so glad you are so honest with me, Jiro. You didn't have to tell me but you did. That means you have a good character," she said in relief. "I know I'll enjoy having you around the house as my son. Now tell me, have the two of you picked a date for the wedding yet?"

"Wedding?!"

"You do want to marry my daughter don't you?"

The blades were inching closer to his throat. Mizore sighed and reached out with her ice claws snapping the blades off at their base and carefully removing them from the proximity of Jiro's throat. "Mother don't you think you're being a little pushy with him? Besides its poor manners to threaten someone."

"Oh please forgive me Jiro," Tsurara gave him a bow. "It was not intentional. I just have a nervous habit of making ice weapons whenever I feel upset about something."

"It's fine…" said Jiro in a nervous attempt to wave it off.

* * *

At the shooting gallery, Devlin-Green was with Anzu. He shot at the target, directly in the bullseye. "We have a winner!!!" the vendor said as he handed a prize to Devlin. It was a cute teddy bear. Devlin smiled and then handed the bear to Anzu.

"Here you go, Anzu," said Devlin-Green.

Anzu squealed happily. "Thank you, Onii-chan!" She was dressed in a green yukata decorated by sunflowers. It made her look cute and it matched her hair.

Devlin-Green smiled. So far his date with Anzu was going well. He hadn't run into the original or his fellow clones and he hoped they didn't. It would be hard to explain.

"Onii-chan, let's get some candied apples!" Anzu tugged on his arm.

He laughed. "Sure!"

* * *

Devlin-Purple was sitting at an outdoor café with Nami who was wearing a blue Chinese dress. It looked good on her and showed off her beautiful figure and long legs. They had ordered something they could share. It was on the menu and called the 'Lover's Bowl'. Basically, it was a bowl of tropical fruit punch with orange slices inside and two straws. The bowl was also shaped like a heart. Tacky, but Devlin-Purple wasn't complaining as he shared the drink with Nami.

"Isn't this nice? Just the two of us?" Nami questioned as she reached over and took hold of his hand.

"Yes, it is," he admitted. "You look stunning tonight, Nami-sempai."

"Please, call me Na-chan like you used to when we were little," she requested.

"Alright, Na-chan."

Nami blushed and took a long sip of the drink. Being with Devlin like this made her heart flutter.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you," said Nami.

"Me too," agreed Devlin-Purple.

* * *

Tamashii, Tamao and Tatsuki had been walking around the festival grounds and the Frozen King's heir had seen all four Devlins with different girls. "So, that's his plan, huh?" he muttered.

"Tama-kun, win me a prize!" Tamao pointed to the game stands.

'_It'll never work…_' thought Tamashii after realizing his fellow Rider's plan. '_Clones are never a good idea_.' "Fine…" sighed Tamashii as he walked over to a game stand.

* * *

"So Takeo, what kind of monster are you?" asked Ageha.

"I'm a half breed," answered Takeo without hesitation. He, like a few of the students, really didn't care about the rule about revealing one's true identity.

Kurumu blinked. Takeo had never told her that he was a half breed. She'd just assumed he was a pure blood fire Yokai. Still, it didn't matter to her if he was a half breed. He cared for her. That was all that mattered.

"Oh, what kind of half breed?" Ageha asked in interest.

"I'm a Fandiri," answered Takeo. "My mom was human and my dad was a Fangire."

Fandiris were half-Fangires. Meaning that they had a human parent and a Fangire parent. They couldn't transform into Fangire form but they still had the markings and a few abilities.

"I see," nodded Ageha. "That's interesting."

Kurumu was surprised to hear him admit that his father was a Fangire.

"Takeo, do you love my daughter? Be honest," asked Ageha.

"More than anything," Takeo answered.

Smoosh!

"Oh, yes! I just knew you were the one for my Kurumu!" said Ageha happily as she crushed Takeo between her breasts.

"Mom! Cut that out!" Kurumu pulled Takeo off Ageha before pressing his face into her own bosom. "Only I get to do that with him!"

'_I think I'm going to like this family_…' thought Takeo.

"So, how is he in the sack?" asked Ageha.

Once Takeo was freed from Kurumu's chest, he answered, "Um…we haven't really done anything."

"So, you're still virgins?" Ageha asked bluntly. "Oh, that's so cute! Still, would you like some pointers? I'd be happy to…teach you."

Takeo looked to Kurumu and asked, "Ku-chan…is your mom always like this?"

"Pretty much," answered Kurumu. "She's a succubus. She doesn't believe in shame."

"So, how about it?" Ageha offered. "Would you like to learn on how to pleasure a succubus?"

"I feel like my head's about to explode," groaned Takeo.

"By the end, a different head will explode," Ageha purred.

* * *

As Devlin and Danielle were going on a tour around the festival grounds and checking out the attractions, Devlin sensed a familiar aura that was slowly getting closer to them. '_That aura…I recognize it_,' thought Devlin. He stopped walking.

Danielle, who was eating some cotton candy, asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought I sensed-"

"Kyoichi-chan!" a loud female yell was heard. Devlin suddenly found himself pulled into a bone-breaking hug as his mother squeezed the life out f him. Several onlookers snickered as the Demon Prince was being smothered by affection from his mother.

"Mother! Please! Let go! I can't breathe!" Devlin struggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Keiko apologized to her son. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Just…learn to control yourself," he advised. He smiled at her before giving her a hug of his own. "I'm glad you came." Devlin wasn't shy about showing affection. It was just that his mom was overly affectionate.

He let go and Keiko smiled to Danielle before engulfing her in an embrace. "It's good to see you too again, Danni-chan!"

"Same here, Mrs. Amakusa," said Danielle.

"What brings you here, Mother?" Devlin asked.

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing," Keiko answered.

"And…is Father here?" Devlin asked.

Keiko shook her head. "He's been too busy with running the company."

"Figures he'd be too busy to see his own son," muttered Devlin. Devlin didn't totally hate his father. He just resented the man for trying to run his life for him. Ichiro could at least have the courtesy to visit his son.

"So, how have you been doing?" Keiko asked. "Anything interesting happen?"

"How about we talk while we get something to eat?" Devlin offered.

"That sounds good," agreed Keiko. "We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

_The village Ichiro and Keiko were going to was really a secret world of demons that had pretty much cut themselves off from the human world. They just couldn't deal with the treachery of humans and so erected a barrier around their home. The village was also home to several of the noble clans of the demon world. In the limo, sitting between Keiko and Ichiro, was Kyoichiro. He was their youngest son and at age 6 was absolutely adorable. Keiko sometimes couldn't help but hug her son like a teddy bear. He was just so cute._

"_Mommy, where are we going?" Kyoichiro asked his mother._

"_Just to visit some friends of ours," said Keiko to her son._

"_Oh." Kyoichiro frowned._

"_What's wrong?" Ichiro asked._

"_Am I going to be alone again?" Kyoichiro asked._

_Back home, Kyoichiro didn't have many playmates or even friends for that matter. In order to protect him, he was never allowed to venture out of their home's outer walls. His parents never explained to him why he needed to be protected so much and he'd stopped asking._

"_No," said Keiko. "I heard they have children your age, actually."_

_That made Kyoichiro smile. "Really?"_

"_Maybe you can be friends," suggested Keiko._

"_Yes, I want friends! Lots of friends." Kyoichiro jumped in his seat._

* * *

Nami's father was a well-built man and under that suit and tie he wore was a muscular build. He was 6 feet tall, at least. He had short grey hair and a beard. He also had broad shoulders and had the strength to snap a man in half if they upset him. Also, He was the Sea Dragon King. His name was Ryuou Ryuuzaki.

"Otou-sama," said Nami tenderly as she hugged her father who hugged back.

"Hell, daughter," Ryuou said as he returned the embrace. He looked to Devlin-Purple and frowned. "So, this is the boy?"

"Yes, it is. You remember him, right? He's Ichiro and Keiko Amakusa's youngest son," Nami introduced.

"Oh, so you're little Kyoichiro," said Ryuou as he smiled. "You've grown up. The last time I saw you, you barely reached my knee." He was exaggerating, but Kyoichiro had been tiny ten years ago. "Has it really been ten years?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Devlin-Purple politely. The Ryuuzaki was a noble clan and like all the noble clans they knew about the Demon Emperor's heir. Devlin was the Demon Prince and so they looked to him to take the throne soon and fill in the shoes of the previous Demon Emperor.

"So, my daughter told me in her letters that you saved her life, is that true?" Ryuou asked.

"Yes," said Devlin. "Of course she may have exaggerated on a few minor details…" said Devlin-Purple as he glanced at Nami.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush. When do you intend to marry my daughter?" Ryuou asked.

* * *

_The limo entered through a large gate. A wall surrounded the village and kept intruders away. Since Keiko and Ichiro were on important business, they were allowed to enter. The limo pulled up in front of a huge Japanese style mansion and the three passengers exited their vehicle._

_The mansion was where Keiko and Ichiro would be meeting the Heads of the Hououji, Midori and Ryuuzaki Clans. Inside there was a meeting hall. The mansion belonged to the Midori Clan. It was the best place since the Hououji Clan ran the temple and the Ryuuzaki Clan's home was in an underwater palace._

"_Where are the children?" Kyoichiro asked curiously._

"_I think they are around," said Keiko. "Why don't you go look for them?"_

_Kyoichiro nodded and ran off to find the kids he would be able to play with. Ichiro shook his head. "He doesn't even know we're here to help secure his future."_

"_I feel bad running his life like this," said Keiko with some regret._

"_He's a special little boy, Keiko. We knew that since the day he was born," reminded Ichiro._

"_The Night of the Blood Moon," Keiko nodded. "It was a sign."_

"_A sign that our youngest son is meant for great things."_

* * *

"Grandpa!" Suzume hugged an old balding man with a long white beard and wearing the same thing she was wearing, save for the hakama being black instead of red. He also wore a red haori with a small black hat on his head. Like Suzume he was a Tengu and he was Head of the Hououji Clan.

"Oh, hello granddaughter," the man said. His name was Tsubasa Hououji but many people referred to him as 'Old Man Hououji'.

Suzume let go and backed away to gently push Devlin-Blue forward. "You remember Sempai, right?"

Hououji looked Devlin over and then smiled. "Ah, yes. He's the boy you used to play with when you were a small child. How have you been, boy?"

"I'm feeling alright, sir," Devlin-Blue answered politely.

"Well, I'm glad for it. It simply won't do for the Demon Prince to be unwell, would it?" Hououji said.

Devlin-Blue wasn't surprised that Hououji knew. News of Devlin being the Demon Prince had spread since he was seen in his Demon Emperor form. Also, the Hououji were close to the Akuma Clan. His father may have informed the noble clans of his son's upcoming ascension to the Demon Emperor's throne. Devlin wasn't sure if he wanted the recognition, though. His father was still proud of him but he didn't care so much about the man's opinion.

"So, has anything interesting happened lately?" Hououji asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"No, nothing interesting," Devlin lied.

"Now, don't be modest, Sempai," said Suzume as she looped an arm around his. "You've helped organize the School Festival."

"Did he now?"

"He's on the committee," Suzume informed her grandfather, "And he's also an amazingly talented person."

Devlin-Blue blushed under the praise.

"I see why you're so smitten with him, granddaughter," said Hououji, "But what I want to know if he will be able to provide you with strong and healthy children."

"What?" Devlin-Blue blinked. "Children?"

"Well, you are her fiancée, are you not? You did take blood from her, right? That's a proposal right there," Hououji informed Devlin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The backyard of the mansion was huge! It was really wide and there were tall trees. It was like a forest behind the house. "Wow!"_

"_Hey!" Kyoichiro looked around and then looked up to see a green-haired girl about his age and wearing a kimono. She was sitting on a branch. "Hey, can you help me?"_

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_I was climbing this tree and now I can't come down!"_

_Kyoichiro blinked. That was obvious even for his young mind. "So, what do you want me to do?"_

"_Catch me!"_

"_What!?"_

_She had already jumped off and Kyoichiro's eyes went wide. He went by instinct and tried to catch her but she fell right on top of him. _

"_Ow…" he groaned._

"_Oh, thank you!" she beamed. _

"_Can you get off me, please?"_

"_Oh, sorry!" She got off him. "Here, let me help you up," she offered her hand and she pulled him up._

"_Thanks," he replied. He asked, "Why were you up on that tree?"_

"_See that nest?" she pointed. "It fell. I was just putting it back."_

"_Oh," Kyoichiro smiled. "That's very nice of you."_

_The girl blushed when she saw him smile at her. He was her age and cute. She'd rarely seen boys like him in the village. Most boys were mean but he wasn't. "Um…" she twiddled her fingers shyly. "I'm Anzu."_

"_Hello, Anzu. I'm Kyoichiro."_

_Anzu nodded and then asked, "What are you doing in my backyard?"_

"_This is your backyard?"_

"_Of course! This is my house!"_

"_You have a big backyard."_

_Anzu smiled at hearing that. "Hey, want to play?" she asked, grabbing his hand. _

"_OK!"_

"_Come on! Follow me! I have a couple of friends you could meet!"_

* * *

Anzu's mother was a tall and elegant looking woman with long green hair and wearing a green kimono that seemed to shine like an emerald under the moon. "Mommy!" Anzu ran to her mother, dragging along Devlin. "Mother, look who this is! It's Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan? Oh, you mean Keiko and Ichiro's youngest son, the boy you used to play with when you were little," said Kaede Midori. She was the Queen of the Forest Spirits and Anzu's mother.

"That's right! Lucky, huh?" Anzu beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyoichiro," said Kaede.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," Devlin-Green bowed. Kaede smiled. Devlin had grown up to be a fine young man and a gentleman.

"How are your parents?" Kaede asked.

"My Father is busy running Smart Brain Corporation, and my Mother is well," said Devlin-Green honestly.

"Well, I hope to see them soon," said Kaede.

"Really? How come?" asked Devlin-Green curiously.

"Well, I wish to discuss terms with them since you will be my daughter's husband one day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A pair of girls, one with long black hair and another with short red hair and dressed like a boy were waiting on a log. "Where is she?" the redhead asked._

"_Maybe Anzu-chan got lost again," the black-haired little girl supplied._

"_Not again. I don't want to go looking for her again," the redhead muttered._

"_Oh, Suzume-chan," the black-haired girl giggled. "We both know you care about her."_

"_She's just hopeless without us, Nami-chan," Suzume sighed. "Someone has to look out for her."_

"_Yes, indeed," the little black-haired girl nodded._

"_Na-chan! Su-chan!" That was Anzu's voice. "Look! I brought a new friend!"_

_Suzume and Nami exchanged curious looks and saw Anzu coming, dragging a boy their age._

"_His name is Kyoichiro!" Anzu introduced excitedly._

"_He…Hello," greeted Kyoichiro._

_Nami bowed demurely, saying, "I'm Nami."_

_Suzume huffed and said, "Anzu, why did you bring a boy here?"_

"_Because he's my friend," Anzu answered._

"_We're your friends too and plus he's a boy! Boys are icky! No boys allowed!"_

_Anzu pouted as Nami giggled._

"_You mean you're not a boy?" Kyoichiro asked bluntly, causing __Suzume__ to facefault. This time Anzu giggled along with Nami._

"_I'm a girl!!!" Suzume yelled._

"_Sorry, but you look like a boy," remarked Kyoichiro. _

_Well, it was true. With her short hair and boyish clothes Suzume did look like a boy and at age six it was hard to tell the difference between a girl and a boy unless they wore clothes that identified them. Nami wore a yellow Chinese dress and Anzu wore a green kimono. Suzume wore a white short sleeved top with red shorts._

"_And you look cute too," he added. This made Suzume blush._

"_Sh-sh-shut up!" she snapped at him. She hated being treated like a girly-girl. Girly-girls were soft and weak. She was not soft and weak! "I hate you!"_

"_Huh? Why?" he asked._

"_I don't like icky boys!"_

_Kyoichiro frowned. He'd finally found friends but this girl wouldn't let him play with them. "No."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no. Anzu invited me to come play and this is her home. You can't tell me I can't play here."_

_Kyoichiro was always smart for his age._

_Suzume yelled in anger and tried to shove Kyoichiro backwards, which made Anzu and Nami gasp. That was when Kyoichiro sidestepped and she tripped. "Ow…" She had fallen face first into the dirt. _

"_Sorry," he apologized. "Let me help you up." He offered his hand but she slapped it away._

"_Don't touch me!" she snapped. "I don't want to catch any boy germs!"_

_Kyoichiro felt insulted. He and his clothes were clean. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants and he also had on a pair of gloves. "I don't have germs!"_

_Suzume immediately went into a stance. "Fight me! If you win you can play! But if you lose you go away!"_

_Kyoichiro adopted a fighting stance as well. His father had taught him martial arts. "Then I won't lose!!!"_

"_Su-chan! Kyo-chan! Yamette!!!" Anzu shouted but was ignored as Suzume and Kyoichiro charged at each other._

* * *

Tamashii could've sworn he heard three simultaneous yells of, "WHAT!?" as he sat with Tatsuki and Tamao on a bench. The little girl was enjoying a candied apple while Tamao had some cotton candy.

"And now the fun begins," Tamashii said with a smirk.

"Did you say something, Papa?" Tatsuki asked.

"It was nothing."

* * *

_Suzume had lost and her knee got scraped. "Stupid boy…" She looked up at him and frowned. Kyoichiro knelt down in front of her and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a band-aid. He applied it to her knee. "Huh?"_

"_You were hurt," he said. He saw a scratched on her forehead too. "Oh, you got hurt up there too." He took out another band-air and applied it to her forehead. Of course, when he did, he was really close to her. Suzume blushed when she looked into his eyes. "There." He then offered to help her up and this time she didn't slap his hand away. "I'm not an icky boy. I just want to be friends. I want to be your friend too, OK?" Suzume nodded. Kyoichiro smiled._

_Anzu jumped up and down. "Come on! Let's go play! I got us a ball to play with too!"_

_Suzume turned to Kyoichiro and gave a smile. "Welcome to the gang," she said._

"_Thank you," he nodded._

_Nami also smiled. As much as she liked her friends, finally having a boy in the group felt nice._

* * *

Devlin suddenly had a panicked look on his face. He and his clones were still connected and so he could sense their emotions. He just wasn't sure what had caused them to act up like that. '_Something's wrong_.'

"Devlin, what's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"Uh, what?" he blinked.

"You kinda spaced out there for a second," she told him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Nothing to be worried about," he lied. "Nothing."

"So, have you made any new friends here?" Keiko asked. They were all seated on a bench and eating takoyaki (pan-friend octopus balls).

"Well, there is the Newspaper Club," answered Devlin. "And…"

"And what?" Keiko questioned.

"Also, three girls. I believe you know them. Anzu, Nami and Suzume."

Keiko nearly dropped her takoyaki when she heard those names. "W-what?"

"Mother, I know about what happened 10 years ago," said Devlin.

* * *

"_Kyoichi!" Keiko called to her blood soaked son. He didn't move. He was panting, breathing hard, his entire body covered in blood and his eyes wide open. His right eye was glowing with an almost ominous glow. "Kyoichi!" He turned to look towards her. She couldn't take it anymore. She removed her coat, ran towards him and placed the coat over his body and hugged him. "It's going to be okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay…"_

"_The girls are fine," said Ichiro to his wife. "I can't say the same for the kidnapper though." Ichiro had seen what was left of the kidnapper, a Huntsclan member, and there was barely enough intact pieces to even identify him._

"_What happened? Why did he take the children?" Keiko asked as she attempted to comfort her youngest son. He was in shock. He was only 6 years old and now…now this._

"_Must've been for bait to lure us. We are a rare breed. Maybe he wanted to hunt us and mount us on his wall."_

_Keiko narrowed her eyes. She wanted to curse the Huntsclan member. "But, what will happen to the children now?"_

"_They shouldn't remember this. For their young minds this is too much." Ichiro removed his glasses._

"_You're not thinking of…erasing their memories, are you?" Keiko asked._

"_It's for their own good. The trauma of this event could haunt them forever. I'm just trying to help them," Ichiro reasoned._

_Keiko looked to her son and placed a hand on his right eye. The seal had been weakened and must've triggered his powers, which killed the Huntsclan member. She closed her eyes and repaired the seal. The Eye of Mephisto blocked her son from ever accessing his powerful magical energy. It was too much for a child his age, too much for him to control until he was older. She hugged her child, staining her clothes with blood, as she ran her hand through his hair._

_Her husband went to the scared young girls and he looked them in the eye with his own glowing ones. Their eyes glowed too as he started his work on erasing their memories. With a snap of his fingers the three girls fell asleep. "Their parents are worried. Immensely worried."_

"_I'd be worried too," said Keiko. "Now, are you sure you're going to erase our son's memory of this?"_

"_We did the same for Ichijyo…we have to so they won't be traumatized by this." He went over and kneeled down. He placed his palm gently to the back of his son's head and focused. He found the memories. He saw what his son had done. A part of him was proud that his son could be so brutal, so precise and yet…so uncontrolled. His powers had awakened. His vampiric powers…he saw his son turn into mist and strike the kidnapper with his claws from every angle. And then…he saw his son rip the man apart and drink his blood. His son's vampire side was feral…wild…like a beast…_

_Also, his son had gained strange tribal markings that were like stained glass __and__ a bat-like emblem glowed on the back of his hand._

_His son was a dhampir…half vampire, and unable to control the instincts…He was also something much more._

_He was the next candidate for the throne of the Demon Emperor._

_Ichiro closed his eyes. He was forced to do this. If he didn't then his son would be plagued by nightmares. He was too young for this…far too young._

_The memories were removed and Kyoichiro fell asleep in his mother's arms. She cradled him in her arms as she carried him. The girls were floating within dark energy orbs rolling behind Ichiro._

"_Let's go," Ichiro said and Keiko nodded. They all teleported from the spot._

* * *

Keiko turned pale at hearing that statement. "You…you know?"

"After I awakened the Demon Emperor's true power, the block on my memories was lifted," he told her.

"Oh…"

"Mother, why did you have my memories erased?" he asked.

"It was because…because I didn't want you to have nightmares of what happened," Keiko said. "You were so young. We had to do it."

Devlin knew his parents meant well but he still felt betrayed. He'd forgotten good friends he'd made. "I see."

Then the Blood Rose sang.

* * *

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Devlin-Blue requested before he pulled Suzume away for some privacy. Hououji watched with a smile, oblivious to the dilemma Devlin-Blue was having at the moment.

Once they were out of the old man's earshot, Devlin said to Suzume in hushed tones, "Care to explain to me what he meant?"

"In some demon races, the exchange of blood is like a contract. When you drank mine, you were actually proposing to me," she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Devlin-Blue asked.

"I…I just…didn't want to lose you," said Suzume.

Devlin-Blue frowned but then his eyes widened as he recalled that Nami and Anzu had also gotten that blood drunk. "Does this apply to Nami and Anzu?"

"Well…"

"Tell me the truth, Suzume."

"Yes."

* * *

"What do you mean marry?" Devlin-Purple asked Ryuou Ryuuzaki in shock.

"Well, are you not her fiancé?" the Dragon King asked, eyes narrowing.

Devlin looked to Nami for help and internally groaned as she smiled with a blush on his face.

"Sir, with all due respect, isn't it a bit too early to be talking about marriage?" Devlin-Purple asked.

"She's already of age," Ryuou said, "And she's been in love with you for ten years…" He paused. "Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough?" said Ryuou in a threatening tone.

"No, it's not that, it's because…" Devlin-Purple began but then he froze.

* * *

Devlin-Green blinked at Kaede's words. "Um…come again?"

"Well, you do love my daughter, right?" Kaede asked. "So, do you plan on making her your wife?"

"Er…"

"She will be able to give you plenty of children," Kaede tried to convince him.

"Mommy!" Anzu flushed.

"Wait! Hold on!" Devlin-Green held his hands up. "Aren't we moving too fast!**?** I mean I've just met Anzu after ten long years!"

"True, but Anzu has told me you have taken her blood," said Kaede.

"So?"

"You basically proposed to her."

Devlin-Green's jaw dropped as his eyes widened.

"Didn't you know that?" Kaede questioned. "It did happen, right? She told me in her letter."

Devlin gave Anzu a look and she flinched. He was upset with her. She had tricked him.

* * *

While many Fangires saw the Demon Prince as the new Demon Emperor, a number of them actually saw him as a source of power…a power that was up for grabs. These Fangires had been tracking Devlin and they had found him. They split up to go look for their targets, not realizing that Devlin had cloned himself.

* * *

Fangula heard the Blood Rose sing. By the message sent by the vibrations, Fangires were attacking at four different places.

"Devlin!" Fangula realized. The Fangires were after Devlin and his clones. "I have to help him…I mean them!" He flew straight to Devlin's lab. He looked around and saw the vial marked as 'Cloning Potion'. "Alright!" He flew towards the vial and grabbed it with his feet. "Alright, how do I open this?"

"Problems, My Lord?" Topper asked.

"Topper, open this vial for me!" Fangula ordered.

"But of course." Topper took he vial and opened it.

"Now, pour it down my mouth!"

Topper did as told and stopped when he was sure it was enough. Fangula glowed and then released a bright flash. When the light faded, four Fangulas now flapped in the air. They had different colored eyes. The original had red eyes, then the second one had blue eyes, he third had green eyes and the last had purple eyes.

"Let's go! Go!" Fangula ordered and the four bats flew out of the lab and out of the Mad Hatter.

Topper smirked and said, "This will be very interesting…"

* * *

"Demon Prince…you're mine!!!" roared the Boar Fangire as he charged towards Devlin. Of course, his charge was interrupted when Fangula swooped in and slammed into the side of the Fangire's head, sending him toppling over.

"Fangula!" Devlin caught the bat in his hand and had him bite down on his hand. Keiko and Danielle watched as the markings appeared on his skin and the belt formed. "Henshin!"

"_Wake Up!_"

The chains engulfed him and shattered, transforming him into Fang Blood form. With fists clenched, he charged at the Boar Fangire. This was really Keiko's first time in seeing her youngest son wear the Demon Emperor armor. She was scared for him but knew he could handle a minor Fangire like this.

* * *

Devlin-Blue was facing a similar predicament as the Moose Fangire came at him. He leapt over the Fangire and out of the corner of his eye he saw Fangula. He grabbed the blue-eyed mechanical bat and Fangula-Blue bit down on his hand. "Henshin!" The belt formed and Fangula hung upside down from it.

"_Savage Saber!_"

Silver chains tinted in blue enveloped Devlin-Blue and shattered, transforming him into Fang Savage Form. He released a howl as the Savage Saber appeared in his left hand. He crouched and then lunged at the Moose Fangire with a snarl. With a swing, he slashed at the Fangire with his sword. Suzume stood where she was, watching him fight.

Hououji was surprised to see Devlin don the armor but then smiled. He saw strong grandchildren born from Devlin and Suzume.

* * *

"Move!" Devlin-Green pushed Anzu and Kaede out of the way and rolled away as the Shark Fangire's water blades came at them. The Fangire let out a growl.

"_Demon Prince…give me your power!_" the Fangire demanded.

Devlin-Green scoffed and said, "Sorry, but I'm using that power right now." Fangula flapped down and Devlin stretched out his arm for his currently green-eyed partner to bite down. The belt formed as Devlin called, "Henshin!" Fangula-Green attached himself to the belt.

"_Sniper Magnum!_"

Chains that were tinted in green engulfed Devlin-Green and then shattered to reveal him in Fang Sniper Form's emerald armor. In his right hand he gripped the Sniper Magnum. He aimed at the Shark Fangire and fired several high-pressured water bullets.

Kaede's eyes widened at Devlin's transformation. "So, it is true. He is the Demon Prince," Kaede realized. She mentally began to draw up plans to get him and her daughter together as man and wife.

* * *

The Grizzly Fangire took swipes at Devlin-Purple with his claws as the young man dodged. Nami looked on in worry. This was supposed to be their private time and it was ruined.

Devlin-Purple pulled out a potion capsule and tossed it at the Fangire's face. The capsule broke and adhesive goo covered the monster's face. It struggled as it tried to pull the sticky gunk off just as Fangula appeared. Devlin-Purple took hold of his partner and called out, "Henshin!" as Fangula-Purple bit down and the belt formed. Fangula-Purple was then snapped to the belt.

"_Juggernaut Hammer!_"

The purple tinted chains engulfed Devlin-Purple and shattered to reveal his bulky and violet Fang Juggernaut Form. The Juggernaut Hammer appeared in his hands. The Grizzly Fangire was finally able to remove the adhesive goo but then his face met with the Juggernaut Hammer as Fang Juggernaut smashed it against him. The Grizzly Fangire staggered back as he was being bashed by the hammer as both Ryuou and Nami watched.

"So, he really is the Demon Prince," admired Ryuou. "The boy has changed in the last ten years."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamashii hated to be interrupted, especially when spending time with loved ones. He looked to see a man standing in his way. "Move," Tamashii demanded.

He was dressed in a black suit and had his brown hair combed back. He smiled at Tamashii. "In the name of lord Souhaku and S, I will destroy you, Tamashii Akashi!" The Fangire markings appeared on his face as his body began to transform. The Fangire was tall and muscular with what seemed to be a fish tail coming down from the back of its head like a pony tail. Its shoulders were rounded but looked like it had ivory spouts pointed out like when a whale surfaced. His face was covered by a stained glass mouthguard with only blue eyes. His skin was black, but the stained glass patterns of blue, dark blue, and light blue were evident. It was the Whale Fangire.

* * *

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the bald man screamed as he flew off the roof, breaking the railing, as he was struck by a blast from the Slayer Knuckle. The man, big and muscular, had been following after Moka, thinking of taking advantage of her. Of course, when he found her on the roof with Tsukune, he smacked the boy away and tried to strip her. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account that Tsukune may be armed and dangerous.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" Tsukune as his girlfriend as she tried to fix her yukata.

"I'm fine, Tsukune," she said, smiling. "Thank you."

"No problem," he returned the smile. He then heard a loud noise, like a gunshot. "Nani? What's going on?"

* * *

Fang Savage slashed at the Moose Fangire savagely with his Savage Saber, not giving his enemy a single opening. The Moose Fangire tried to fight back but Fang Savage was faster, agile and more feral in this form. Fang Savage then stabbed at the Fangire and sparks flew as he was sent flying.

"_You…bastard!!!_" the Moose Fangire lade to lunge at Fang Savage but then found himself held back as someone grabbed him by the arms. "_Let me go!_"

"Jiro!" Fang Savage saw who it was.

"Do you really think I'd sit back and watch you have all the action? Now, I think it's time you finished it," said Jiro.

Fang Savage agreed. It was time to finish this. Fang Savage brought the Savage Saber down to Fangula-Blue's mouth and the bat bit on the blade. "_Savage Bite!_"

Fang Savage's mouthplate opened and he put the Savage Saber's handle between his jaws. He then leapt into the sky before coming back down. He twisted his body and executed his attack. When Jiro saw Fang Savage come down he shoved the Moose Fangie forward into the path of the blue Rider's attack.

Fang Savage executed a violent slash attack that cut the Moose Fangire straight down the middle. The Fangire's body stiffened right before it shattered, releasing the soul. The soul didn't get too far as Fangula-Blue flew up and swallowed it before spitting the Soul Stone in Fang Savage's hand.

* * *

Fang Sniper seemed to dance around the Shark Fangire as he tried to slash at the green Demon Prince with his claws. He was unable to hit him and got pelted by a barrage of water bullets for his troubles. Fang Sniper the decided to finish it one and for all.

"_Sniper Bite!_"

Fang Sniper waved his arms around, readying his attack. The Fangire watched as water swirled around Fang Sniper from an unknown source. The turbine on the Sniper Magnum spun as the water swirled around Fang Sniper like a tornado and collected inside the barrel of the Sniper Magnum.

As a large ball pressurized water about the size of a basketball formed in front of the barrel of the Sniper Magnum, Fang Sniper aimed at the Fangire. He then pulled the trigger and fired. The large ball of water sailed through the trees, directly towards the targeted Fangire. The Shark Fangire was hit and shattered instantly into a million pieces, releasing its soul.

The soul was captured and sealed into a crystal by Fangula-Green who then spat it into his partner's hand.

* * *

BAM!

WHAM!

SMASH!

BASH!

The Grizzly Fangire was being beaten to death by the Juggernaut Hammer as Fang Juggernaut kept hitting him with it. Finally, Fang Juggernaut decided to end his existence.

"_Juggernaut Bite!_"

Bolts of purple lightning struck down from above with the sound of thunder following. Fang Juggernaut began channeling the energy into himself. His visor flashed as he pulled a switch in the back of the Juggernaut Hammer's head, causing the fist to open and revealing an eye in the palm. The eye absorbed the lightning into itself before the fist closed once more. As the Fangire was in range, Fang Juggernaut raised the Juggernaut Hammer, creating a phantom projection of the weapon to appear above him. The phantom projection was much more gigantic compared to the original. Fang then gripped his weapon's shaft tightly and swung it around, the Phantom Fist followed suit before Fang Juggernaut brought the Juggernaut Hammer down.

The Fangire got hit and was shattered to pieces, right before its soul went flying. Fangula-Purple quickly flew up to capture the soul before spitting the sealed soul into Fang Juggernaut's hand.

* * *

The Boar Fangire conjured a gun and aimed it at Fang. However, a fireball collided with the Fangire's gun holding hand and exploded, forcing the Fangire to drop his weapon in order to nurse his hand.

"Takeo," Fang Blood said as he saw the Fandiri not too far from the fight with hands covered in flames.

"Devlin, don't be stingy," said Takeo as Kaen appeared at his side. "Share some of the wealth. Henshin!" Kaen attached to his forearm and flames enveloped his body before it dispersed to reveal Houoh. "Shall we?" Houoh offered.

The two Riders charged at the Boar Fangire who tried to defend himself from the Riders' assault. However, between Fang's lightning fast punches and Houoh's blazing blows, he found himself at a complete disadvantage. A punch from Houoh sent the Fangire flying and crashing upon a bench as Fang slipped the Fang Whistle between Fangula's lips.

"_Release!_" Fangula called as he blew into the Fang Whistle. Fang Blood raised his right leg and the chains around the boot shattered, freeing the wings. He then jumped up and performed a flying kick that smashed into the Boar Fangire, leaving his symbol on his chest. Cracks spread from the symbol and finally the Fangire shattered. The soul tried to escape but Fangula was faster as he flew after the soul and swallowed it before spitting out the Soul Stone into Fang Blood's hand.

Houoh commented as he looked at the Soul Stone, "That was too easy."

* * *

"_Frost On! Release!_"

The ice shattered off Tamashii's body and transformed him into Masked Rider Frost. The chains around his forearms also shattered, revealing the clawed gauntlets he had hidden. With a roar he charged at the Whale Fangire and unleashed a furious combo of slashes as he swung at his enemy.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy to take me down?" Frost stated mockingly.

"_No, but at least it will be a challenge_," the Whale Fangire said as he formed a trident. "_Ryargh!!!_" The Whale Fangire thrust his trident at Frost who dodged to the side. Frost swung his leg and hit the Fangire in the chest. "You bastard!!!"

"Is that all you got?" challenged Frost.

"_I have this!_" The Whale Fangire fired two pressurized surges of water at Frost and the Frozen King's heir got hit. Frost dug his heels into the ground as he pushed back at the water.

"_I have you now!!!_" the Whale Fangire gloated.

"That's…what…you…THINK!!!" Frost-Bat unleashed a blast of frozen air at the two surges of water, freezing them solid and stopping the attack cold.

"_NO!!!_" the Whale Fangire roared as he lost balance from the heavy horizontal ice pillars still attached to his shoulders. Frost leapt up and launched his shoulder claws at the Whale Fangire. The claws were connected to his shoulders by chains. The force of the claws colliding with the Fangire knocked him to the ground. Frost then pulled himself down as his chains retracted, his claws poised to strike. The Fangire's eyes widened and then he got an idea. He grabbed the ice pillars that were connected to his spouts and broke them off before using them as clubs to bat Frost away. Frost flipped through the air and landed on the ground as the Fangire got back to his feet.

The Whale Fangire knew that Frost had the advantage and scanned the area for a way to beat his opponent. His eyes gleamed as he caught sight of Tatsuki and Tamao. "_Perfect!_"

The Whale Fangire lunged for both Tatsuki and Tamao but suddenly he was sent flying backwards when a fireball smashed into him. He tumbled along the ground. Frost looked to see who had defended Tatsuki and Tamao and saw Slayer reattaching the Slayer Knuckle to his belt after performing the Broken Fang attack.

"Need help?" offered Slayer as he took out his Slayer Calibur.

"Just protect Tatsuki and Tamao," Frost told him.

"Hai!"

The Whale Fangire pushed himself back up to his feet and growled. "_You…you're dead!!!_"

"You first," retorted Frost coldly (no pun intended). He resealed his claws in chains and summoned his sword, Kusanagi. He then dashed at the Whale Fangire, dodging a trident thrust, before slashing the Whale Fangire across the chest. The Whale Fangire screamed in pain as the sparks flew. It tried to land a strike with his trident but the trident-head of his weapons was sliced off by the Kusanagi's blade. A palm strike to the chest sent the Fangire crashing into a stand.

"Time to finish this," said Frost as he held his Kusanagi horizontally. He brought the blade down and, mimicking Fang, had Frost-Bat bite down on the blade.

"_Frost Bite!_"

Ice cold energy surrounded the blade and the air turned cold as a literal blizzard spun around Frost. The blizzard was then focused into the blade before Frost dashed forward. With a shout he ran the blizzard-covered Kusanagi through the Fangire, the blade exiting out of his opponent's back. With a fluid motion he withdrew his sword and turned his back to his opponent. He ran his hand up Kusanagi's blade, 'wiping' off the access energy. When he was done the Whale Fangire froze in ice and eventually shattered. The soul had also been frozen solid and trapped inside an ice orb that was the size of a baseball. Frost picked up the sealed soul.

Frost's armor turned to ice before falling off his body in shards as Slayer's armor vanished in a flash of gold light. Tamashii turned to look at Tsukune and said, "A word of advice, Aono. Learn to stay out of others' battles."

"Hai," nodded Tsukune.

"But, thank you for defending Tatsuki and Tamao. For that I am grateful."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, the resolution for these revelations will take place in the next chap. Hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I did writing it.


	11. 11th Night: Maouji no Kokoro

Keiko was stunned when she saw her youngest son fight. She had never seen him fight, and so proficiently. She knew he'd been trained but this was her first time actually seeing him in combat. When he summoned his armor, she saw her son change into an incarnation of the Demon Emperor. His armor seemed weaker but it betrayed the power it possessed. With a single kick he'd been able to defeat the Fangire.

She knew that this day would come. As the Demon Prince he was a target for others who craved the power he possessed. Though she feared for him and wanted to protect him, she knew now that he was no longer a little boy. He was a young man.

There were witnesses who saw Devlin change and he grimaced at the ramifications. His secret was blown to all of Yokai Academy. Still, he didn't care. He did what he had to do. He would worry about the consequences later. For now, he needed to confront his mother about what took place 10 years ago.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Danielle.

"Yes," Keiko admitted, unsure of what else to say. She felt Fang's crimson eyes on her and shivered. Those eyes held great and terrible power…the power to destroy the world.

Suddenly, the Blood Rose's song invaded his ears and Fang went on high alert. He scanned the area, looking at the spectators and realized that there were more Fangires. His suspicions were proven when three identical Fangires, resembling humanoid rats, suddenly leapt over the crowd and attacked.

"Looks like it isn't over," said Houoh.

"Indeed," agreed Fang as he flicked his wrist. "Let's go!" With that he charged straight towards the three Rat Fangires with Houoh at his side.

* * *

Anzu swooned a little as she saw her beloved Onii-chan in his emerald green armor. He looked so majestic. The only green that could compare to him now was forest green. Still, she felt guilty about tricking him into becoming her fiancé. Unfortunately, Devlin had taken blood from Nami, Suzume and Danielle as well so the betrothal rule applied to them as well. "Sugoi…"

Kaede smiled as after she had witnessed the way Fang Sniper had handled himself in the fight. He was an impressive marksman and a graceful fighter as well judging by his swift movements. "My sentiments exactly." Without fear, the woman approached the young gunman. "So, Devlin, when can we have the wedding?"

"Forgive me, Mrs. Midori…but I need to have a word with Anzu first," said Fang Sniper as he lowered his gun. His green visor met Anzu's and the younger Forest Spirit trembled under his gaze. He approached her and raised a hand. She shut her eyes but instead of the slap she was expecting, she felt a comforting touch upon her cheek. "You're one of my closest friends, Anzu. Why must you deceive me?" He was definitely upset with her but he didn't have the heart to strike her.

Suddenly, he went on high alert as he grabbed hold of Anzu and spun around so that his back took the sudden shots. Kaede and Anzu gasped as Fang grunted in pain.

More Rat Fangires appeared and were holding guns which were aimed at Fang Sniper. He turned to glare at them. "Looks like we're heading into overtime," said Fang Sniper as he got his Sniper Magnum ready.

* * *

"Sempai!!!" Suzume yelled as she ran towards Fang Savage. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered gruffly. He hadn't taken any hits from the Fangire. The difference in their skills had been huge.

"Well, my boy," spoke Hououji after he'd witnessed Fang Savage's display of power. "Clearly you are a suitable husband for my granddaughter. So, why waste anymore time?"

"Sorry, sir, but right now there's something more important to deal with," said Fang Savage as he heard the Blood Rose's song.

Hououji cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Them," Fang Savage gestured towards the three Rat Fangires who were creeping out from the shadows. They were armed with swords. "Excuse me, Suzume. Oh, and when this is over we will talk about this engagement business." He crouched down, snarled and then rushed towards the Fangires.

* * *

Ryuou slapped Fang Juggernaut hard in the back and the purple-armored Demon Prince nearly toppled over. Ryuou laughed heartily. "Well, it looks like you are indeed the Demon Prince after all! Well done!"

'_Great…advertise it to the whole world_ _why don't you?_' thought Fang Juggernaut. There were witnesses and once they heard he was the Demon Prince they began to murmur. As if being exposed as Fang wasn't bad enough.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here. It's time we've discussed terms regarding your marriage to my daughter," declared Ryuou.

Fang Juggernaut grimaced. This was not good. The original Devlin/Fang would definitely need to know about this.

"Shouldn't my parents know about this?" Fang Juggernaut asked.

"Don't they?" Ryuou looked confused.

"What do you mean, Father?" asked Nami.

"Well, ten years ago, his parents brought him to the village to discuss an engagement between you and two other girls," Ryuou explained.

'_Engagement!?_' Was that why they had visited the village? "You mean an…Omiai?" Fang Juggernaut asked carefully.

"Well, not exactly," said Ryuou, "You were all too young for an Omiai, but we were discussing on who would become your wife one day. Sadly…something happened."

"The girls and I got kidnapped," Fang Juggernaut finished. Ryuou stared.

"So, you still remember," Ryuou realized.

"Now I do. My mind was a blank of what happened and now I know why." Fang paused when he heard the Blood Rose sing and he hefted his hammer. "Right now I have to deal with a vermin infestation." He looked to Nami and said, "We have a lot to talk about after this." He looked ahead to see the Rat Fangires emerge, three of them as well, and either wielding a gun, sword, or both. "Come on, you rats. Let's dance!"

* * *

The battles between the four Fangs and the Rat Fangires quickly changed to a single location. The Rat Fangires had forced the Fangs to go on the move and so Fang Juggernaut, Fang Savage and Fang Savage were at the place where Fang Blood and Houoh were fighting the three Rat Fangires that had appeared earlier. Seeing the four of them caused Danielle's jaw to drop and Keiko's eyes to widen.

"FOUR OF THEM!?" Danielle shouted.

She wasn't the only who was seeing this. There were plenty of witnesses…plenty of confused witnessed, and a few prominent ones at that.

Suzume, Anzu, Nami and their parents had followed the fights and were seeing the four Fangs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ryuou demanded.

Keiko saw the man and recognized him. "Ryuou-san?" Ryuou looked to her and smiled in surprise.

"Oh, Keiko-san. Nice to see you again."

"You too, oh and I see that Kaede-san and Tsubasa-san are here as well," said Keiko as she saw her two old friends present.

"Well, I'm here to visit my daughter," said Ryuou, "So is Kaede. Old Man Tsubasa there is just here to see his granddaughter."

"Oh, and my son has nothing to do with it?" asked Keiko suspiciously. Ryuou looked sheepish.

"Your son is part of the reason we are here," said Kaede.

"We know he is the Demon Prince and so…" Hououji added but was interrupted.

"You thought you could force him to choose the girls, just like ten years ago," Keiko finished, eyes narrowed.

"Exactly," nodded Ryuou, "But it seems that your son has multiplied."

"I can see that," said Keiko.

"Wow…FOUR Onii-chans!" exclaimed Anzu in awe.

"But who's the real one?" asked Nami with a frown.

"It's obvious! Just look at who's the best!" Suzume pointed.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "They are the same guy!"

It's amazing how even during a huge fight like this the spectators can still make idle chatter, huh?

Jiro howled and assumed his werewolf form before lunging at the Rat Fangires. He slashed at them with his claws. Mizore and her mother had followed him and were witnessing his power against the Fangires. "Mizore, he's a strong one," said Tsurara.

"He is," agreed Mizore.

"Alright, when he's all tired out, let's take him home with us," her mother suggested.

"TAKE THIS!" Houoh roared as he lashed a stream of flames at the Rat Fangires, causing them to screech in pain. "Oh, yeah! You rats! Bow down to the King of Fire!"

"That's my line," said Fang Blood as he slammed the back of his fist across a Fangire's face.

"Woah," said Takeo as he saw that there were three other Fangs in different suits of armor. He hadn't noticed up until now. "How come you're-?"

"I'll explain later, but it's time we exterminate some vermin," Fang cut him off. He used a snap kick that drove a Rat Fangire backwards.

"OK!" Houoh fired a stream of flames and it caused the Rat Fangire to explode.

"Yahoo!!!" Kurumu cheered Takeo on. "You're on fire, Takeo-baby!"

The Rat Fangires numbers suddenly seemed to increase for some reason. Most of the spectators had evacuated, sensing the large amount of demonic energy that was being thrown around. This was well beyond the S-Class level and really freaked them out. The ones remaining were Nami, Anzu, Suzume, Mizore, Kurumu, their parents (Ryuou, Hououji, Kaede, Ageha, Tsurara) Keiko, and Danielle.

Daniel frowned. It was obvious what Devlin had done. She was going to have a long talk with him, after he was done here. She needed to know what he was thinking. But, she just couldn't stand by and watch. "I'm Going Ghost!" In a flash of silver light she'd transformed. She then flew at the Rat Fangires. Seeing this, Anzu, Nami and Suzume decided that they would get in on the action. Suzume released her wings, Nami revealed her dragon horns and finally Anzu made vines snake out of her sleeves. Their parents couldn't stop them as he three girls went straight into the battle. Mizore and Kurumu also decided to fight, assuming their true forms, and fighting alongside the Riders.

A torrent of water slammed a Rat Fangire against a stand and vines restrained a few. Suzume chanted and then fired balls of flames at the Rat Fangires under her, carpet bombing them. Danielle was alternating between engaging them melee style and using her ghost rays on them. Mizore was freezing them and shattering them in ice as Kurumu slashed with her claws.

That was when Frost and Slayer decided to make their appearance, along with an eager Moka-sama as she was waiting for a fight like this. She had discarded her yukata and revealed that she was wearing a sports bra and bicycle shorts. Yukari also helped from afar as she made wash basins rain down and hit the Fangires on the head.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" Moka-sama roared as she launched the Rat Fangires into the sky with an upward swing of her leg. They all screeched s they went sailing.

"_Release!"_

"_Savage Bite!"_

"_Sniper Bite!"_

"_Juggernaut Bite!"_

The four Fangs unleashed their finishing attacks, shattering the Rat Fangires to pieces. Of course these Fangires didn't leave souls after their demise. That would only mean one thing…

"Clones," Fang Blood realized. "That means that we're fighting copies."

"Then where's the original?" Fang Sniper asked.

"I'll find him," said Fang Juggernaut as he pointed the fist of his hammer forward and pulled a switch. The fist-like hammer opened and revealed an eye in the palm. It was scanning the area, looking for the original amongst the Rat Fangires. "Where are you hiding?" Fang Juggernaut asked. He found it. "There!"

"Let's finish him off, together!" said Fang Savage eagerly.

Fang Blood agreed and took out a potion capsule before tossing it to the ground. It broke and an explosion of smoke covered the four Demon Princes. All eyes were suddenly on the smoke cloud and Slayer wondered what Devlin was up to. Then, walking out of the smoke was not four Fangs, but one. He wore Juggernaut Form's chest armor**;** Savage Form's left arm armor and Sniper Form's right arm armor, retaining his Blood Form's helmet.

The four Fangs had combined to form Fang Quartet Form. He popped his neck from side to side as he marched towards the original Rat Fangire. A few of the Rat Fangires made themselves into a barricade and shot at Fang but he was unaffected. He then summoned the Juggernaut Hammer and bashed them over the heads with it, killing them as their bodies shattered into pieces of glass. A few more lunged at him but Fang tossed his Juggernaut Hammer away and drew the Sniper Magnum and Savage Saber. Utilizing both weapons, Fang drove them back with expert shots and precise sword slashes. They continued to attack him in higher frequency but they were no match for him.

"Devlin, call Roulette!" suggested Fangula.

"Alright," nodded Fang. "Roulette!"

The mini-dragon swooped into the scene, flying past everyone before he reached Fang. "Quartet Form? Hey, I have an idea!" He then attached himself to Fang's forearm.

Now, usually Fang would change into Demon Emperor Form if he had worn Roulette in Blood Form. However, since he was in his composite Quartet Form, the change occurred differently. The golden bats swarmed around Fang and fused with his forearms and his legs from the knees down, forming the gauntlets and boots of the Demon Emperor Form, colored gold to represent his regality. Then, the bats fused with his helmet, transforming it into the Demon Emperor helmet, with a pitch black faceplate, a new red visor trimmed in white with a gold crescent moon ornament. Finally, he threw his left arm to the side and a burst of flames shot from his back and formed his cape.

Everyone gawked at the transformation, while Moka smirked and Frost sighed.

Fang had assumed Quartet Emperor Form. His eyes were set on the original Rat Fangire. The original attempted to flee but a wall of ice blocked its way.

"Trying to run?" said Mizore.

Vines also crept up the Fangire's legs as it tried to flee. It struggled but it was futile.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Anzu.

Several Rat Fangire clones got in Fang's way but with his new power he sent them flying with punches and kicks.

The Rat Fangire trembled as Fang came closer towards it. Its clones were occupied by the others they were fighting. When Fang was now face to face with it, the Rat Fangire felt the presence of a king. "_Mercy…_" the Rat Fangire uttered.

"Request," Fang said coldly as he pulled at Roulette's head, "Denied."

"_WAKE UP FEVER!!!_" Roulette shouted as Fang jumped and performed a flying drill kick as blue fire, green water and purple lightning surrounded him. He executed the attack known as the...

"QUARTET EMPEROR BREAK!!!"

...and smashed into the captive Fangire, smashing it through the ice barricade.

"Now, Bow Down to Your King."

The Rat Fangire let loose a scream before its body shattered into glass shards that littered the ground. With the original's destruction, the Rat Fangire clones self destructed and shattered. With a sigh, Fang disengaged his armor and then looked to the others. There were looks of awe from the parents but also some unsettling looks he was getting from Danielle, Anzu, Nami and Suzume. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

* * *

At the Mad Hatter, later, a heated argument was taking place between the clan heads of the Hououji, Ryuuzaki and Midori Clans with Keiko as well taking the place of her husband.

"This proves that the boy is meant to be my daughter's husband!" declared Ryuou proudly.

"No, he should marry Anzu! They get along quite well!" argued Kaede.

"I still think that my granddaughter would be a good wife for him," debated Hououji.

Keiko remained silent as she listened to the three argue about who her son was going to marry. Before all this she had her sights on Danielle. The girl was down to earth and Keiko liked her. Plus, Danielle was Devlin's official girlfriend.

What upset her most were the secrets she had kept from her youngest son but she had only been trying to protect. Regardless, he now knew of his destiny and his eventual rise into the new Demon Emperor. Because of his recent show of power, a lot of people would try to get their hands on him. These three were no exception.

"Why don't we let my son decide, without any of you coercing him," said Keiko firmly. They were about to argue but then shivered under her gaze as her aura appeared, in the form of a pair of wings. As a fallen angel, Keiko possessed an aura that was most likely superior to their own.

* * *

At the same time, Devlin was getting an earful from all four girls while up in his room with them. He was seated in a chair, unable to move, as he received wave after wave of shouting from the four girls. They weren't very happy about the stunt he'd pulled. After the girls were done screaming, Devlin tried to defend himself.

"I was just trying to make you all happy," said Devlin.

"How? By lying to us?" Danielle hissed.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't find another way without hurting you all," he reasoned.

"We're upset with you for doing this," said Suzume. "I mean you went behind all our backs."

"How was I suppose to spend time with all four of you at the same time?" he questioned.

"Devlin! This can't go on!" Danielle frowned. "You can't just sit there and hope that eventually some of us are going to lose interest. You have to choose so it might as well be now!"

"I'm afraid that I agree Kyoichiro-kun," Nami nodded.

"It's only fair," Suzume agreed.

"Please pick me Onii-chan!" Anzu begged.

"Hey! Don't try to stack the deck!" Anzu snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry!!!" Devlin apologized. "I just can't choose between you all!" He also added, "And you three," while pointing at Anzu, Suzume and Nami with a glare of his own, "tricked me into taking your blood!"

"We had to!" Nami reasoned. "It was the only way…"

"To what? Keep me on a leash? To keep me under control?"

"No!" Nami denied.

"Onii-chan, please, we… I love you!" said Anzu desperately.

"Yeah, Sempai!" Suzume agreed.

"The question is, if you love any of us, truly?" asked Danielle.

"How can you ask that after all we've been through?" Devlin asked.

"You tell me," said Danielle.

Devlin sighed, eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, girls, but right now I can't choose. My heart just won't let me."

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Kuyou shouted as he stood in front of the Board Chairman, arguing about the chaos which had occurred at the festival. Also present was Tamashii who wishes that Kuyou would just shut up. Ruby was there too, as the Board Chairman's assistant.

"Kuyou-kun, from what you told me, Akashi-kun and the others were all within their right to fight these Fangires," said the Board Chairman.

"Such things are to be handled by my Student Police!" argued Kuyou.

"Oh, so where were you?" Tamashii quipped.

"I was…dealing with another problem at the time! Someone had stolen an important artifact and I needed to find out who!"

"What artifact?" Tamashii questioned.

"It's none of your business!" Kuyou snapped.

It was Ruby, however, who answered, "The artifact is called the Lilith Mirror."

Tamashii cocked an eyebrow and turned to the Board Chairman for an explanation. "What's the Lilith Mirror?"

"The Lilith Mirror is a cursed artifact, able to grant a person any wish at the cost of one's soul," explained the Board Chairman. "It had been kept in the vault but it had been taken away. In the wrong hands, who knows what can happen."

"As if the Legend Clan and ANTI-THESIS wasn't enough," muttered Tamashii.

* * *

"So, the girls have left you alone, I see," Fangula said as he entered Devlin's room. The Demon Prince was alone and looking out the window.

"How could things have gotten so complicated?" Devlin asked. "How?"

"That is the burden you must bear as my heir, I guess," said Fangula.

Devlin sighed. He couldn't blame Fangula. It was already his destiny to become the Demon Emperor. "First I thought I was using the power to defeat Fangires, and then I found out I have the power to destroy the world. Now I have Fangires hunting me down and trying to kill me for my power. And to top it all off I have four girls completely in love with me and forcing me to choose." He groaned. "And though my head tells me I have to choose just one, my heart won't let me."

"But didn't Nami, Suzume and Anzu trick you into taking their blood?" asked Fangula.

"No," Devlin answered. "I checked, in my mind."

"Another memory?"

"Yes. I remembered Anzu pricking her finger on a thorn and so I sucked on the blood from her finger. Then I remember Nami getting a cut on her hand. I licked blood off her hand too. Also, there was Suzume…" He blushed, remembering it. "I licked blood off her cheek when she got cut there."

"I see…" Fangula nodded. "It seemed that their love for you has been growing since then. Even without their memories they felt a certain bond to you."

"And I have Danielle as a girlfriend too," said Devlin, "But now I feel for them like I feel for her. Cloning myself was the only thing I could think of to make them happy, but I guess even good intentions can go so far. Like the saying goes, 'the path to Hell is paved in good intentions'."

"Devlin…" Fangula said slowly.

"I wish I never came to this school."

* * *

Keiko had a huge headache after arguing with the other parents regarding who her son would marry. She had told them that he needed time and they were satisfied with that answer, for now. After Ryuou and Kaede bid their daughters farewell and Hououji did the same with Suzume, leaving hints on how to claim Devlin's heard, they all returned home. As Keiko walked up the stairs, she heard a faint yet sad melody. Her son was playing the violin.

"Kyoichi-chan, how are you feeling?" Keiko asked her youngest child as she entered his room. He was still looking out the window towards the moon with his violin in hand.

"Dreadful, Mother," he answered as he let out a sad sigh. His arms hung at his sides as he looked towards her. As much as he wanted to be angry with her for keeping secrets from him, he just couldn't find the strength after all that had happened. All she ever wanted was to protect him and he appreciated it. "What am I supposed to do now? They all must hate me."

"Be honest with me," Keiko began, "How do you feel for the girls. Do you love them?"

"Yes," he answered sincerely. "I love all of them in fact and it's tearing my heart and brain apart just thinking about them. How can a man love more than one woman and yet have to choose? I don't think I can do it!"

Keiko went over and wrapped her arms around him, gently, pulling him close against her. "My poor baby…" she spoke softly as she held him.

Devlin wanted to cry, but the tears never came. He just let her hold him as he snaked his arms around his mother. "Mother…"

"It's my fault," she confessed. "If I hadn't brought you to the village then…"

"You couldn't have seen it coming, and you were just doing what you thought what was best for me. I never had any friends until I met them."

"And yet they want something more…" said Keiko. "It's unfair to make you choose."

"I may not have to," said Devlin. "Fangula and Topper said I can have more than one wife, but only one queen. But…"

"You don't think you can do that," she finished.

"How can I distribute my love fairly to them?" he asked. "And how fair would it be for them to share me? I doubt they would go for that. They all want me all to themselves and if I choose one, the others will become unhappy."

"You'll find a solution."

"I hope I can, before it gets worse."

* * *

"Your mom was…nice," Takeo said diplomatically. He did not want to make Kurumu mad by saying something wrong like how sexually attractive her mother was. Then again, she might be flattered since she herself would become as alluring when she grew older. Takeo wasn't going to chance it.

"I wouldn't use that word for her," stated Kurumu, since succubae were temptresses and seductresses, "But at least she likes you."

"Ku-chan, she was dropping hints to when I was going to propose right after she watched me fight!"

"Well, what do you expect? My mom and I have a thing for strong, manly and heroic men," Kurumu commented.

"Strong, manly and heroic, huh?" Takeo cocked an eyebrow. He wouldn't use those exact words to describe himself. Well, strong maybe. Manly too. Heroic…not so much.

"Well, guess this is goodnight," said Kurumu as they stood in front of the door of her dorm room. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Takeo nodded. "Tomorrow. We got two more festival days to go."

"Bye, Takeo," Kurumu waved. Takeo turned to leave when all of a sudden she grabbed him and spun him around to face her. "Huh!?"

"Oh, screw it!" She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her to crush her lips against his. Takeo was caught off guard and his eyes widened when he felt her tongue in his mouth. His body temperature was starting to rocket as she deepened the kiss. When she pulled back, Takeo was having trouble making up a coherent thought or to stay standing since his knees were wobbly.

"Woah!" he let out as he stared. "What was that for?"

"I can't stand it anymore! Takeo-kun, I want you now!"

"EH!?"

Kurumu threw her door open and grabbed him by the front of the shirt before dragging him inside and slamming the door shut. She then dragged him further and pushed him onto the bed before jumping on top of him. With her claws out, she ripped off his shirt and licked her lips, her hands running up his well-muscled chest. "Ooh…me like." She then grabbed her yellow sweater vest by the hem and pulled it up and over her head before carelessly tossing it away. She then pulled her blouse apart, causing buttons to pop and exposing her bra-covered melons. They hung in front of Takeo, tantalizing him.

"Ku…Ku-chan?" Takeo blinked.

"Please, do me," she begged, her cheeks flushed and looked sexy as hell. "I want this, Takeo-kun." Her heart was pounding in her chest. She rubbed herself against him, attempted to excite him. "You can touch them if you want…"

* * *

The girls sat around a table outside the cafe, thinking about how messed up their love lives were. All four of them were in love with the same guy. He was sweet, polite, charming, intelligent…and completely indecisive.

"How hard is it for him to choose? I'm his girlfriend?" Danielle asked.

"You may be his girlfriend, but I am his childhood friend," Nami pointed out.

"You're not the only one," said Suzume.

"Yeah! I am also Onii-chan's childhood friend!" said Anzu.

"So what if you're his childhood friends? He barely even remembers you, and you don't know him like I do!" Danielle pointed out.

"Even so, but we can learn about him, can't we?" Nami crossed her arms.

"That isn't the point!"

"And we're not just childhood friends. We're also his fiancées based on our races' customs," said Suzume.

"I don't care about customs!" said Danielle. "I care about him."

"We do too, if you haven't noticed," said Suzume. "We are all completely in love with him."

"Are you?" Danielle asked. "Are you sure it's not because of your parents you forcing you?"

"No!" Suzume, Anzu and Nami answered in unison.

Gillian decided to cut in. She had heard enough. She spoke, "I think all of you are acting like complete idiots!"

"WHAT!?" the four women at the table shouted as they stood up, glaring at the female Fangire.

"Look, I understand how you feel," said Gillian. "Not too long ago I felt the same way you do for Master Devlin, but I gave up on those feelings since I realized that he could never love me more than a sister. I've moved on."

"That's easy for you to say," said Danielle. "You found someone else."

"And it's not like I can find anyone like Kyoichiro-kun. He's one in a million," said Nami.

"So, it has nothing to do with him being the Demon Prince?" Gillian asked. "You all genuinely love him." She received nods. "So, do you notice how stressed he's been?"

"Stressed?" Anzu asked, confused.

"I mean he's just found out a lot of secrets that have been kept from him. He knows that if he were to become the Demon Emperor then he'd have great power, enough power to destroy the world. A lot of people want to kill him for that power and he's been hunted down since the day he was born because of his power and destiny. People either want to kill him to take his power or to make sure he doesn't become a threat. He's got a lot on his plate without you girls complicating matters further." Gillian paused. "And even if Master Devlin's act of cloning himself seemed selfish, he was actually thinking of keeping you all happy because he cares. He's not a heartless guy who cares only for himself. He cares for others that he can sometimes forget about caring for himself. He's in a lot of pain now, if you opened your eyes and took time to see. He's got a heavy burden on his shoulders so please don't add onto it with your fighting over him and demanding that he choose between you all when he really can't."

The girls looked to each other.

"Are we being unfair with him?" asked Nami.

"Maybe…I guess," said Suzume uncertainly.

"I don't want to cause Onii-chan," said Anzu.

Danielle spoke, "But, still, he can't have all of us as girlfriends, can he?"

"Actually, he can," said Keiko as she came out. Nami, Anzu and Suzume were instantly at their feet, greeting the woman who was their beloved's mother. "It's good to see you all again." She smiled genuinely. "It's been ten years, hasn't it?" She took her seat and the three girls were seated.

Anzu, Nami and Suzume were nervous. This was the wife of the Akuma Clan's head, Keiko Amakusa-Akuma. She was also the mother of Devlin, whom they cared for dearly.

"Mrs. Amakusa," said Danielle in greeting.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you all talking about my son," said Keiko. "You all must really love him, right?" The girls nodded. "Well, he loves you all too and he has all your best interests at heart. But…"

"But what?" Nami asked, speaking up.

"But Gillian is right about what he's going through and you're not making it any easier."

"So, what do we do?" asked Suzume. She didn't want to lose him.

"That's for you to decide, but make sure it's something that benefits everyone as a whole," said Keiko vaguely. "Remember, my son is a special case."

"We know he's the Demon Emperor, but I'm not sure if I can…" Danielle began before softly finishing, "Share him."

"You may not have a choice," said Keiko. "He will soon become the Demon Emperor and to start a clan of his own. That means he needs more than one wife. My only wish is for wives who all love him and don't mind sharing him. And as you all have seen, he's capable of spreading his love equally." She was referring to the clones.

* * *

Tamashii walked into the café to see Devlin at the bar, drinking his tea.

"So, how did the meeting go?" inquired Devlin.

"Oh, the usual," shrugged Tamashii. "The fox kept yelling and stuff."

"Sounds like him. Guess he's angry because we're taking away his job," said Devlin as he finished his tea and ordered, "Another one."

Topper filled up the cup, making Tamashii cock his eyebrow.

"How many have you had?" asked Tamashii.

"Half a dozen. The tea's very relaxing. You should try some."

Usually, Tamashii would never admit that he cared about Devlin. While they were friends, they were also rivals, but Tamashii still considered Devlin a comrade. He took a seat next to Devlin and asked, "Girl trouble?"

"The worst," Devlin spoke. "Am I a cheating bastard? Please, be honest."

"A bastard? Yes, you are," said Tamashii. "But a cheating one? Not from what I've seen. From what I've seen, you're just someone who was thrown into a…unique situation."

Devlin traced his finger around the rim of the cup. "All I wanted to do was to make them happy, and it backfired."

"What made you think clones were a good idea in the first place?" asked Tamashii.

"It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now I know better…" Devlin sighed. "I even had good intentions but that wasn't enough, was it? Now I've probably broken four hearts."

"And what about your heart?" Tamashii questioned.

"Does it matter?" Devlin remarked. "I'm the cause of all this, after all." Devlin then asked, "Hey, Akashi. You've been around for a while. Got any ideas for a gentleman who's down on his luck in the love department?"

"Not really. Best advice I can give is to just let everything take its natural course."

"Is that the best you got?" Devlin remarked.

Tamashii sighed and got serious again. "Anyway, I just found out that something got stolen last night too."

"What?" Devlin asked, uninterested as he took a sip of tea.

"The Lilith Mirror," Tamashii answered.

Devlin spat out the tea in his mouth in shock. "WHAT!?"

"So you've heard of it?" Tamashii asked.

"Yes! My family keeps a record of every demonic artifact ever created!" Devlin shouted. "Are you saying someone stole it!?"

"Yes, and if it falls into the wrong hands…"

"Pure and utter chaos…"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Jiro was in bed with Mizore, but not in the 'have sex' kind of way. The snow girl just wanted to hold him, that was all. It was a good thing that he had a high tolerance towards the cold since normal guys would've been shivering.

Both lay in a futon together, arms wrapped around the other. Jiro was happy as was she. Her mother had given them her blessing.

* * *

The next morning, Devlin sat in the Newspaper Club room, alone. Not even Gin was present. The girls were avoiding him and his mother had spent the night in the café. For now, Devlin just wanted some peace and quiet. In his lap was the case for the Black Star. As he was about to open it to play a song, the door creaked open. Devlin turned his head to see who it was and saw Jiro, coming in. Jiro sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Devlin asked.

"Oh, I just caught a bad cold," Jiro said before sitting down. Because classes were cancelled due to the festival, the students could hang around campus doing whatever they pleased, as long as they didn't break school rules or regulations. "How about you?"

"Ever had four breakups happen in the same night?" Devlin remarked.

Jiro grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

"They're avoiding me too, and I can't blame them. I was a bastard and a jerk."

"I wouldn't go that far," commented Jiro. "You don't strike me as either of those, even if you act arrogant sometimes."

Devlin gave a silent nod and then saw the door open again. Takeo entered and the expression on his face made Devlin cock his eyebrow in curiosity and Jiro stare.

"Good morning, everybody!" Takeo greeted. "It's a GREAT day ain't it?"

Takeo was happy, as in really, really happy. It was the kind of happy Devlin saw on Jack Fenton's face whenever he was either eating fudge or had made a new anti-ghost weapon.

Jiro spoke up, "Why the hell are you glowing?"

Takeo sat down and replied, "Am I glowing? Really?"

"Yes, you have this odd glow about you," said Devlin. "You're not taking drugs are you?"

"It's just that I had the most wonderful night of my life," Takeo answered with a huge grin.

Devlin and Jiro put 2 and 2 together and said, "Oh."

"No wonder you're glowing," spoke Devlin, feeling depressed again.

"Hey, cheer up, man! It's the second day of the festival! Time to have fun!"

"I think I'll pass," said Devlin with a frown.

Takeo blinked. "Hey, what's with him?"

Jiro answered, "He had a bit of a falling out with those four girls who love him."

"How bad was it?" Takeo asked. Jiro shrugged.

"I'm heading for the cafeteria," Devlin said as he stood up. "I need something to eat." He then left the room.

* * *

"Full House," smirked Lobo. Topper was at the counter watching as customers came in and out of his café. Lobo, Francis, Sosuke and Tamashii were playing a game of Poker. "Jacks over Queens. Beat that."

"Full House," said Tamashii. "Aces over Kings." Lobo groaned as Tamashii collected his winnings.

"Oh, Mr. Akashi, I have this letter for you," said Topper as he tossed the envelope to the Frozen King's heir. Tamashii caught it and opened it up to take out the letter inside.

"Who is it from, sir?" asked Sosuke.

"And what does it say?" asked Francis curiously.

"It's from Seras," said Tamashii. "But how did she know to send it here?"

"Oh, Master Devlin writes back home frequently," said Topper. "I'm surprised you haven't written to them."

Tamashii ignored the statement and read the letter. Inside it read as followed:

Dear Tamashii,

It's been awhile, hasn't it? We were getting worried here since we haven't heard from you for awhile. What's new? I hope you're okay there in Yokai Academy, wherever it is. I had to send this letter to you through a weird bus driver who came by at Topper's request. Well, anyway, we all miss you here, even Bunshichi who would never admit it. The café's been doing well with Walter and Miriam's help. Miriam's a great cook if you remember and Walter has been a great help at greeting customers. I miss you a lot and so does Sandy. Things haven't been the same without you. Sure, we've killed a bunch of vampires but without you to lead us it just isn't the same. And I heard that there's a festival going on there so I'm coming to check it out with Sandy so hope to see you then.

Love, Seras McDowell.

PS: I sure hope you don't have another woman.

* * *

In the secret underground training area located under the Mad Hatter, Tsukune stood across from Moka. The pink-haired vampire blushed as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably, twiddling her fingers together. "Tsukune, please forgive me."

"Moka-san, it's alright," Tsukune said calmly.

"It's just that my other self wishes to test you," said Moka. "Though I have accepted your feelings, she…"

"I know, but I can't fight you," said Tsukune.

"You may not have a choice," said Moka sadly. "You have to seduce the both of us and you've already gotten halfway there. Now, please, remove the rosario."

Tsukune bit his lower lip and approached the girl. He said, "I love you, Moka-san."

"I know, Tsukune," Moka smiled. He took hold of her rosario and it snapped off with ease. In an instant a demonic aura filled the area, turning it dark with malevolent power. Moka began to change, assuming her true self, as her hair turned silver, her skin paled, and her eyes narrowed and turned blood red as her figure became fuller. Her eyes fell upon Tsukune and she gave him a smile that lacked the warmth the gentle Moka had.

"Alright, Tsukune," said Moka-sama. "Transform."

Tsukune gave a nod and activated the Slayer Knuckle.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" He attached the Knuckle to the Slayer Belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden projection enveloped him, forming into his armor. The faceplate split open as a burst of energy came forth, along with the wings. He reached up and the mouthplate popped out. He then flipped open the Paladin Phone to enter the code to activate the Paladin Mode.

"INITIATE: PALADIN SYSTEM!"

Plate by plate of his armor loosened as the image of a blazing sun appeared behind him.

"SLAYER SYSTEM: CAST OFF!"

The armor exploded off him, flying in all directions. Wing engulfed him, turning his black bodysuit white.

"PALADIN MODE: ACTIVATE!"

His eyes turned red from blue and the golden Save Mode faceplate sections reconfigured into horns.

"I'm ready," said Slayer as he clenched his fists.

"Now, come at me and prove your strength," said Moka-sama as she got into a stance, "And then I shall show you your place." She added, "And don't you dare hold back."

Slayer nodded and then charged towards Moka-sama with a shout.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, this is chapter 11. Not much happening here, save for Devlin's dilemma. What will he do next? What will the girls do? Also, we got the Lilith Mirror to worry about and Seras is coming. What will happen? Can Tamashii keep her safe? Can he explain Tamao to her? Stay tune next chap.


	12. 12th Night: TouketsuO no Rokujou

Devlin sat in the cafeteria, alone at a table. The students were giving him a wide berth. This was all due to him outing himself as Fang and the Demon Prince during the festival the other night. They were staring at him and while some stares were of admirations, others were of fear. He couldn't blame them. As Fang he was as scary as vampires who were considered S-Class monsters in their own right. They had also felt his demonic aura when he assumed Dark Fang form and recognized it as a terrible power. In short he'd become a pariah in the school.

He had come down here feeling hungry but as soon as he sat down with his food he'd lost his appetite. So much had happened in his short time here in Yokai Academy. Secrets had been revealed and a past he'd forgotten had come back to haunt him. He'd found out the truth of his birthright and his destiny as well as the event which had taken place 10 years ago. He should be content with all that stuff since it brought him closure but it hadn't. In fact he had even more questions…questions about his future.

Right now he was trying to ignore his surroundings and focus on a book he'd found. It was entitled 'Mugical Secrets of Perim'. It was a book of music-based spells called Mugics and it was really interesting. It had been in Topper's library where he had books from far and wide, possibly even other universes since Devlin had never heard of Perim before. Luckily, Topper had cast a book which translated them into a language the reader could understand since the book had been written in a language which did not exist in this world.

When Tsukune came to sit down with him, Devlin looked surprised. He looked at the current user of the Slayer System and asked, "What in the world happened to you?"

Tsukune looked like a mess. His hair was unkempt, his uniform was dirty and he had a black eye. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and smiled, despite the soreness he was feeling. "Moka happened."

Devlin blinked. "Moka did this to you?"

Tsukune elaborated, "You know Inner Moka?" Devlin nodded. The silver-haired and red-eyed vampire beauty was definitely someone impossible to forget. "Well, she wanted to fight me."

Devlin cocked an eyebrow. "Fight you?"

"She wanted to see how tough I was and allowed me to use the Slayer System," answered Tsukune. "I even went Paladin Mode."

* * *

_Slayer didn't use his weapons. Instead he went to fight Moka-sama the way she knew best and preferred. Unarmed, close-quarters, melee style. They exchanged blows, the suit increasing his strength to a level that allowed him to go toe-to-toe with Moka-sama. While she looked down on people who needed artificial enhancements to increase their fighting prowess, the fact that the Slayer System was created to fight Fangires AND vampires made her want to fight and conquer it, to prove that no human-made machine could defeat a vampire._

_What neither of them knew was that the Slayer System was a creation based on reverse engineering alien technology from a Planet named Death and the cooperation of the Infernal Merchant, with the present one being the most advanced version, known as Mark/Version XI. In short this version of the Slayer System was the perfect version without any of the flaws and weaknesses and able to use 100 percent of the capabilities which would've strained and caused harm to the user. A fatal weapon to both the user and the user's enemies in the past but now Tsukune would not be suffering any ill effects, except for wounds inflicted upon him by his opponent._

_Tamashii and Devlin's training had also helped and Tsukune had also seen Moka fight as well, able to follow her moves. She preferred to use her kicks when fighting, rarely fighting with her hands. Maybe she didn't want to soil them and judging by her immense pride that was probably true. Of course, now Moka-sama was having a grand time. The last time she had a challenge like this was when she fought her elder siblings. Tsukune was actually fighting at her level and she was enjoying every second of it._

_It was like foreplay for her. _

_A punch slammed into Moka-sama's stomach but she recovered quickly to deal an uppercut into Slayer's chin before using a roundhouse to send him crashing against a tree. He pushed himself back to his feet and rushed towards her at incredible speeds beyond that of a human. He kicked at her and she dodged to the side only to be on the receiving end of an elbow aimed for her neck. She leaned backwards and swung her leg upwards to toss Slayer into the air and then she leapt up to slam him to the ground with a heel kick. He crashed and made a crater but was otherwise fine. The armor was indeed powerful._

"_Is that all, Tsukune?" taunted Moka-sama._

"_Not at all, Moka-san," said Slayer as he got back to his feet._

_They then rushed at each other and continued their fight. While Tsukune had been worried about hurting her, that worry had faded away as time passed within their bout._

* * *

Devlin could only stare at his friend incredulously. Tsukune had used a lethal piece of equipment on the girl he loved. "Why?"

"I managed to confess my feelings to the Outer Moka, but I would have to also earn the Inner Moka's affection as well. That's what she told me a while back."

"And so this fight was to prove you were good enough?"

"Pretty much," Tsukune shrugged.

"You could've killed each other," Devlin frowned.

"I knew the risks."

"Did you?"

"Yes," Tsukune said with pure certainty.

"So, then what happened?"

"We…kissed." Tsukune blushed.

"Sealed up sweet and gentle pink-haired Moka or unsealed arrogant and scary Moka whose favorite catchphrase is 'know your place'?" Devlin asked to make sure.

"The second one."

* * *

_Tsukune was out of his armor and lying on the ground, panting. His entire body felt sore. Moka-sama knelt down at his side and cradled him in her arms in a surprisingly gentle way. "I lost," he said._

"_Yes, but you made it fun for me. You were a challenge," she said, smiling. As scary as she was most of the time when like this she was still beautiful. She then added, "And here's your reward."_

_She kissed him._

* * *

"Willingly?" Devlin asked. "For real? She kissed you?" Tsukune nodded. "So, I bet that black eye was during the fight, right?"

"Actually, it was after," Tsukune confessed. "I was trying to get some leverage when I accidentally…touched her chest."

Devlin winced at the implication of such actions, especially concerning Moka-sama. "I'm guessing she didn't take too kindly to that."

"Most guys would've been dead," said Tsukune. "I'm lucky I only got this shiner. She was holding back. She could've taken my head off my shoulders with that punch of hers."

"Well, I'm glad your love life is stable," said Devlin honestly, though he was frowning a little in envy.

"And I got Jiro and Takeo to thank for that," said Tsukune. The two new boys had won the hearts of two girls in his 'harem'. "Now there's just Yukari-chan." The little witch was determined to share him with Moka.

"That little sprite is determined," said Devlin.

"So, what are you reading?" Tsukune asked.

"A book for spells called Mugix," Devlin answered. He pointed to the page with a description of several different spells. "The incantations are in the form of a set of 7 notes when played has a different effect. This one here, called the Song of Stasis, causes paralysis to the target of the spells. And this one, called Fortissimo, grants great physical strength to the caster. There are a lot of them."

"I thought you preferred potions," Tsukune pointed at Devlin's wrists where he kept his potion capsules.

"Convenient, but also limited," said Devlin. "I'm trying to add more variety to my mystical arsenal, and with Mugix I get to do that with my violin. I just need to memorize these notes to do that."

"OK, best of luck." Tsukune then asked, "So, why are you sitting here all by yourself? Where are those girls who are with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Devlin answered curtly.

"Sorry, but I'm worried about you. You're one of my friends."

Hearing that made Devlin smile a little. He never had any friends growing up until he met Danielle. "Well, the girls need space from me after I couldn't choose between them. In other words they are avoiding me."

"That sounds harsh," Tsukune frowned.

"A little, but at least it's peaceful without them being all noisy around me and…" Devlin slammed the book shut. "Oh, who am I kidding? I already miss them and it hasn't even been a day."

"Well, what does your heart tell you?" Tsukune asked.

"That I love all of them," answered Devlin.

"That could be troublesome."

"It's unfair to them. They all deserve a man who can love them equally, not a boy whose heart has been cut apart by all this. Then again, I am partly at fault. I never had the heart to tell them off and then I made those clones."

"You only did that to make them happy during the first night of the festival."

"Too bad no happiness came out of it," sighed Devlin.

"Maybe you should give each other space to think things through, or maybe confront them. I don't know, but it's up to you," said Tsukune.

"When did you get wise all of a sudden?" Devlin asked.

"I guess you could say I've got experience for these sorts of things," said Tsukune.

* * *

Inside of her dorm room, Nami was sipping some calming tea to try and ease some of the tension in her heart. She knew that she had to be firm with Kyoichiro at this point. She had been patient and was willing to wait, but after the festival and seeing how indecisive he was, Nami knew that a decision had to be made. Her father was pushing for the engagement between herself and Kyoichiro and while Nami personally liked that, she knew that it would be for naught if her fiancée had doubts and looked at other girls.

Still, Nami did feel guilty about putting the pressure on him like that. There were probably many better ways she could have conveyed the message. However, being more than a little miffed that Kyoichiro had cloned himself so to be with all the girls rather made her judgment dip a little. Now she felt rather bad about hurting his feelings like she had no doubt had done.

"Kyoichiro, I'm sorry," she sighed while gazing at her tea. "But I really need an answer."

* * *

"Onii-chan," Anzu mumbled as she huddled under the covers of her bed. She had been there since her mother went home. She knew that she was mean to her Onii-chan, but Anzu really, really wanted to know which girl he liked best. Too bad he just didn't have an answer for them that they wanted to hear.

It was kind of cool seeing four of Fang for Anzu though. Even if it was a cheap trick he played so he could be with all the girls, it did kind of make sense. How else was he supposed to meet all of them? Anzu sort of understood why he did it. They really didn't give him much of a choice. Then throwing that decision in his face probably wasn't helping matters too much.

"Onii-chan," Anzu sighed a second time. This time though, she sat up and got out of bed. "I need to apologize. He's probably hurting too."

* * *

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Suzume cried as she punched her personal punching bag several times to try and exorcise her anger. It wasn't working too well.

She shouldn't have done things like she did. She trapped Sempai in a corner and he began to panic. No one can make a decision with so many people breathing down their necks! She totally let the situation get out of hand and now she risked her sempai disliking her for it. Of course, the fact that Devlin didn't have an answer hurt even more.

"Maybe if I had bigger boobs, better legs, wasn't so skinny, wasn't such a tomboy…" Suzume muttered as she attacked the bag, ignoring the tears at her eyes as she listed off things she felt would turn Devlin away from her.

* * *

When Danielle awoke that morning, she saw Keiko at a table enjoying her breakfast. It was late, nearly noon, and it looked like Danielle's sleep had been a restless one since she had bags under her eyes. She was holding a photo album against her chest. Keiko noticed her and smiled, greeting, "Good morning."

"Morning," Danielle greeted back. "Where's Devlin?"

"My son?' Keiko questioned. "He's at the campus, I believe."

"Oh." Danielle frowned. She'd wanted to talk to him about last night.

"Come and sit down and have some breakfast," said Keiko. "You look like you need it."

"Thank you," said Danielle as she went over and pulled out a chair to sit down on. She ordered her breakfast and Topper went to work to make it for her.

"What is that?" Keiko asked, pointing to the album.

"Oh, it's a photo album," Danielle said.

"A photo album…of you and my son, right?"

"Mostly."

"May I see?"

"Sure," Danielle handed the album to her and Keiko opened it up to see pictures of Danielle and her son together.

"Where were all these taken?" Keiko asked curiously

"All over America," Danielle said. "Devlin and I met during the summer and we ended up traveling together. We did a lot together. We had fun too." Danielle chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Keiko asked as she leafed through the photos.

"We had different ideas of fun," Danielle explained. "I mean when I suggested we go to a circus that one time he refused to go with me and well I usually found museums boring. We were really different but when we both found something we liked we had tons of fun."

Keiko saw the smile her son had on his face in those photos. She'd never seen him so happy before. "I think what he enjoyed was your company."

"Yeah…" Danielle nodded, blushing. She'd enjoyed his company too. Her best friend and boyfriend. She then frowned sadly. "But all those are just memories now…"

"All in the past and best forgotten," said Keiko as she slammed the album shut.

"W-what?" Danielle gasped.

"Danielle, what do you want of him?" Keiko asked.

"I…I just want him," Danielle answered. "I just want him to love me."

"You know that'll be impossible," said Keiko, shaking her head.

"I know, but I don't want to believe it!" Danielle cried. "Devlin…he's special! Special to me!"

"More than you know. But he's not just special to you, is he?"

Danielle shook her head.

"Why couldn't he choose?" Danielle asked.

"He didn't want to hurt you all," Keiko asked. "His heart is just too soft to make a decision like that. How can he pick between the four of you?"

"The choice should be obvious! I'm his girlfriend!" Danielle put a hand to her chest.

"Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you his girlfriend now? I thought you broke up with him."

"What? I didn't…"

"He feels like you did," Keiko informed her.

"Oh."

Keiko explained, "He loves you, which makes this difficult since he loves those girls as well. You are all precious to him and that is why he did what he did. He wanted to make you all happy. He didn't want you all to fight over him. Everything that he did was for your own benefit. Yet, you put him on the spot and demanded he choose."

Danielle looked to her hands which were folded in her lap. "I just don't want to lose him…"

"Then give him more time to decide," Keiko said. She wrapped her arm around the girl and pulled her against her in a comforting embrace. "And whatever he decides to do, please respect and accept it. I know that he'll make the right decision."

"Will he?" Danielle questioned.

Keiko shrugged. "Maybe, but right for whom?"

* * *

Tamashii was waiting at the bus stop for Seras. With him was Tatsuki. He didn't bring Tamao with him. Explaining her presence to Seras would be difficult if she were around so he left her back at the café, asleep in her room. He just needed to be alone with Seras. Tatsuki, however, wanted to tag along with him so he had no choice but to bring her. At least explaining why he had Tatsuki would be easier than why he had Tamao hanging off him.

Tamashii saw the pair of lights in the tunnel and knew what it was. It was the bus. How Seras knew to board it was a bit of a surprise but he knew Devlin must've told her about it in his letters.

"Papa?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Is Seras a nice person?"

Tamashii answered, "Yes, she is."

"Then I like her too," Tatsuki beamed.

The bus came close and stopped at the sign before opening the door. The bus driver gave a warning to his passengers, "Be careful. Yokai Academy is a scary place."

"Oh, I think I can handle it," a confident British voice spoke and Tamashii recognized it. Exiting the bus was none other than Seras…and she wasn't alone. With her was Sandy and as soon as the young girl saw Tamashii, she beamed and cheered before jumping at him, nearly knocking him off his feet as she tackle-hugged him.

"TAMA…I MISSED YOU!!!" Sandy cried.

"Yeah, me too," Tamashii admitted. His eyes locked with Seras. She looked pretty cute in her white turtleneck and blue jacket with jeans and combat boots. "Hey, Seras."

"Hey yourself, stranger," Seras smiled. She then took notice of the little girl with Tamashii. "Hey, who's this little kid?"

"My daughter" Tamashii answered.

"What!?" Seras gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not, and she's my adopted daughter if that helps clear things up," Tamashii said, smirking at her reaction to the news.

"Oh," Seras was relieved. "Since when did you make jokes?"

"A lot has happened, Seras. Her name is Tatsuki by the way," Tamashii said.

"Hi, Tatsuki," Seras greeted with a wave. Tatsuki waved back shyly.

"Let me tell you all about it at the Mad Hatter."

Of course, the trip to the Mad Hatter would have to wait when all of a sudden…

GLOMP!

"You didn't wake me up!!!" Tamao whined as she latched onto Tamashii's back with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and rubbing herself against him. Tamashii's eyes widened a bit and he turned to see Seras staring in disbelief before narrowing her eyes dangerously. He saw her reaching for her guns.

"OK, Mister, start talking," Seras said in a low and dangerous voice.

* * *

While Kuyou hated to be upstaged by the Riders, he knew he had to work with them to deal with the ANTI-THESIS menace. That didn't mean he had to tolerate their ways of taking the laws into their own hands. In Yokai Academy, he was the law. Unfortunately, he could not go against the Board Chairman. He wouldn't admit it, but Kuyou was afraid of him.

First it was Tsukune's acquittal. Kuyou knew he was human but he could not back it up and Tsukune was now under the Board Chairman's protection, along with the wretched Newspaper Club. Kuyou wanted so much to avenge his loss but to do that would earn him the Board Chairman's ire and have him stripped of his position. Kuyou was proud of his position as Head of the Student Police and would not give it up without a fight. It was a symbol to his status in this school and that he was above the students and teachers alike. They were ants to him and meaningless ones at that. Their lives meant nothing to him and he was allowed to do away with them any way he wished.

The incident in the first night of the festival annoyed him. The Student Police were meant to deal with threats like the Fangires but they proved too late and useless since the Riders defeated the threat first. Kuyou slammed his fist upon the desk in frustration. It was just so irritating for the Riders to have all the glory like that. It just wasn't fair. If Kuyou had his way he would have them locked up for life or executed, but even Kuyou would not dare go against the entire Akuma Clan. They took care of their own and harming Devlin would no doubt bring a blood feud to his own Kitsune Clan.

That was when Kuyou heard a flapping noise and turned to his window to see a mechanical bat, similar to the ones that were associated with Fang and Frost. This one was more skeletal looking and had sad looking red eyes. It also looked like an upside-down skull. Clutched in its feet was a rolled up sheet of a paper. Kuyou cocked an eyebrow in interest as the bat flew inside and dropped the paper on his desk before flying off without a single word. Curious and interested, Kuyou picked up the paper and unrolled it. As soon as his eyes scanned the words, his lips curled into a smile.

"I've got you…" he said, "Human."

* * *

Now, Seras was a pretty stubborn girl and also someone who acted by her own rules. Even if Tamashii gave her detailed instructions, Seras couldn't help but go beyond them in order to get the job done. Right now, Seras was determined to not move from her spot as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot upon the ground, glaring daggers at both Tamao and Tamashii while Sandy and Tatsuki got to know each other better.

"Tamao, can you get off me?" Tamashii asked.

"Why?" Tamao purred playfully which gave Seras a tick on her head.

"Off. Now," said Tamashii firmly in a no-nonsense and no-argument tone. Frowning, Tamao unlatched herself from Tamashii and settled to hug his arm. "Oh…damn it."

"Tamashii," said Seras, glaring coldly at him and the fox-girl. "Who the hell is she?" Her eyes also went to the little who was with Sandy, curiously, "And who's the little girl?"

Tamashii cleared his throat. "Well, during my training I saved her from being attacked. I brought her back to the cave I had been sleeping in to keep her safe, due to her losing consciousness. When she woke up, she claimed me as her mate and has been pretty much attached to me since. We haven't done anything though. As for Tatsuki, I found her alone in the forest one day, and took her in. Ever since then she's looked to me like a father, and to me, she's my daughter."

"And I'm her mother!" proclaimed Tamao proudly.

"No, you're not," Tamashii denied.

* * *

"Tsukune!" greeted Moka cheerfully as she latched onto her boyfriend's arm. Unlike Tsukune she was all cleaned up.

"Ah, Moka-san!" Tsukune responded. He was surprised to see her, but it was nice to see her with the seal back on. He was more used to the regular pink-haired Moka than her aggressive inner self.

"Tsukune, I've been looking for you," she said. "You forgot to give me blood."

"Sorry," Tsukune apologized. Moka wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a warm smile. "Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Tsukune."

"Moka-san."

"Ahem!" Devlin cleared his throat, bringing the two lovers out of their own little world. "Are you going to get on with it?"

"Oh, sorry," Moka blushed before biting down on Tsukune's neck. "CHU!" and drinking his blood. Devlin noted how painful it looked to Tsukune before he relaxed and began to enjoy it

* * *

After Tamashii finished his explanation, thankful that Seras hadn't decided to shoot him; he sensed a presence approaching them. At that very moment, Sandy and Tatsuki screamed before running to him, hiding behind him from the approaching threat. Even Tamao tensed up as the source of a familiar scent drew near.

Only Seras did not see the immediate danger as Kuyou approached with a grin on his lips.

"Kuyou…" Tamashii said in a low voice.

"Quite a meeting you have here, Akashi," said Kuyou as he eyed Sandy and Seras. "Friends of yours?"

"Don't you dare touch them!" threatened Tamashii.

"Sorry," said Kuyou insincerely, "But you know the rules. No humans are allowed to come here, which means they must be removed." He added spitefully, "The stench and presence of human filth must not be allowed to taint the purity of this Academy." He let loose a howl and began to transform. His body became engulfed in flames and out from the flames a Kitsune with four tails padded out with the most hateful look in his eyes. He focused his attention towards Seras and attacked, "DIE!!!" His tails lashed out and sent four fireballs flying towards Seras.

* * *

"MASTER! MASTER! BIG TROUBLE!" Roulette screamed as he flew into the cafeteria with Fangula in hot pursuit. The two beings which allowed Devlin to transform into the Demon Emperor were panicking.

"What is it?" Devlin questioned.

"It's Miss Seras!" Fangula reported. "She's in danger!"

"Seras is here!?" Devlin's eyes widened as he stood up.

"Hey, who's Seras?" Tsukune asked.

"No time to explain!" Devlin told him as he made a mad dash towards the exit, following after both Fangula and Roulette.

"Should we?" Tsukune asked. Moka nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

They followed after the Demon Prince hoping they could help.

* * *

The fireballs did hit something, but not Kuyou's intended target. What they hit was a completely livid Tamashii.

"You…bastard…" Tamashii growled. He'd shielded Seras with his own back which the fireballs had hit, ruining his white coat. He threw off his coat and tossed it to the ground before reaching to his sword. "How dare you?"

"It's my duty," answered Kuyou as he gave a foxy grin. "Got a problem with that?"

"You bet I do!" Tamashii snapped. "Hurting my Seras is unforgivable!"

Kuyou growled. He'd been waiting for an excuse to take Tamashii down and now it had presented itself. "Get out of my way, Akashi, or else!"

"Try me!"

"Very well!" Kuyou barked back. "For obstructing justice and going against me, I shall sentence you…to DEATH!" The flames engulfed him fully before morphing him into the hybrid form of his kitsune and human form. He had black tribal tattoos on his white skin and pointed fox ears on his head. His tails swished about behind him. He was also surrounded by his fox fire, with his fists clenched. With a howl he lunged towards Tamashii who drew his sword.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, four other figures got involved. The first of them was Keito who suddenly assumed her true hideous spider-woman form. She shot webbing at Seras, Sandy, Tatsuki and Tamao before tying them up with it and hanging them up upon a tree. This stunned Tamashii long enough for him to be sucker punched by a huge golem who erupted from the ground and smashed his fist into Tamashii from behind. A dark figure darted past Tamashii and grabbed his sword with its jaws. When the figure landed, it was revealed to be a humanoid three-headed dog and clutched in the jaws of the middle head was Tamashii's blade, held tightly by its blade. A female Jiang Shi also appeared and slammed into Tamashii from the side.

Kuyou smashed his fist hard into Tamashii's stomach, sending him flying and burning at the same time. Seras, Tatsuki, Tamao and Sandy screamed as he was sent tumbling along the ground, covered in flames.

"Damn it," Tamashii cursed. "You coward!"

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to come alone?" said Kuyou as he assembled with his fellow Student Police members. They were the elite members after all. The Jiang Shi, Cerberus and Golem were three of the Four Kings of the Student Police, with Kuyou as their leader and Keito was a loyal subordinate of his. "I knew how strong you were so the risk was huge. Now, please don't resist, Akashi. This will all be over soon if you just give up."

Tamashii smirked as he rose back to his feet. "Me? Give up?" he snorted. "I don't even know the meaning of the word. Now, let them go."

"I can't do that," said Kuyou. "Along with you they are a violation to the rules."

Tamashii narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't asking." Suddenly, he vanished from sight and then a pain filled howl filled the air as the Cerberus collapsed with a deep and bleeding gash in his chest and Tamashii's sword missing. The Jiang Shi and spider-woman gasped in shock when Tamashii suddenly appeared before Kuyou with the tip of his sword rested at Kuyou's chin.

"You want to bring me in? Then bring it on!" Tamashii challenged.

The golem roared and swung his fist down on Tamashii who leapt up to evade before landing on the fist and running up the arm. He concentrated his power into his fist and used an uppercut on the rocky beast, sending him toppling backwards before leaping off. The spider-woman leapt at him but Tamashii dodged and used a roundhouse kick that slammed into her face, sending her crashing to the ground with a loud thud. The Jiang Shi tried to attack but met the same fate as an elbow in the forehead sent her plummeting to the ground, hard, leaving a crater in the shape of her body.

Tamashii landed on his feet and scoffed, "Are these supposed to be your elite members, Kuyou? I think it is best you go and recruit some new help because they are absolutely useless." Kuyou let out a roar as a blast of fire engulfed Tamashii. Kuyou smirked. The heat from those flames would leave him as nothing but ashes in a matter of seconds. Kuyou was shocked when a black claw exploded from the flames, grabbing Kuyou's head. Tamashii's head moved forward from the flames, revealing him to be in his Magabarai Form. "You think you're the first one to try and set me on fire? These flames don't even tingle."

Tamashii saw Kuyou's subordinates rising to their feet. He snorted, "Want some more? OK." He cracked his head from side to side. "Let's dance." He grinned demonically as he got ready to give these whelps the beat down they deserved.

* * *

Moka gasped when she sensed the demonic power which was radiating from Tamashii. Even Devlin reacted as his concealed Demon Emperor Eye began to flash repeatedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked. He had not developed the ability to detect demonic auras so he didn't know what was happening with his two comrades.

"It's Akashi," said Devlin.

"Akashi-san?" Tsukune questioned.

"That's right," confirmed Fangula. "He's releasing his power to deal with that fox, Kuyou."

"Is he going to get hurt?" Tsukune asked.

"If you're referring to Akashi, then the answer is no," answered Devlin with a scowl. "Save your concerns for the fox because Akashi is not going to show him mercy." He then added, "Oh, and duck."

"Duck?" Tsukune blinked.

Devlin quickly grabbed Tsukune and Moka by the arms and pulled them down to the ground as a large shape soared over their heads and crashed into the trees behind them. When they stood up straight, they turned to see an unconscious golem lying upon the splinters. Both of the golem's arms had been broken off and thrown with him.

"That's one of the Student Police!" Moka recognized.

Devlin saw the cracks on the golem's skin and frowned. "Looks like Akashi's going all out. Come on."

"Hey!" Devlin looked to see Takeo heading their way with Kaen leading him. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Takeo," Devlin identified his fellow Rider. "What are you doing out here?"

"Kaen told me that's something's big is going on," Takeo explained. "I sensed it too just now. Did Akashi do that?" He was referring to the downed golem.

"That, and we're going to see a whole lot more," Devlin answered. They heard a scream and looked up to see a humanoid dog with three heads come plummeting down in the middle of their circle. The Cerberus was groaning in pain where he landed, his body twitching and it was likely he had broken bones. He was also cut up and bleeding badly. He was still conscious, though.

"He…He's…a true…monster…" the Cerberus uttered before passing out from blood loss.

"We better move," Devlin instructed. "Akashi's not going to hold back any longer."

"This is holding back?" Tsukune gawked.

"If he was really going all out, these two would be dead," Devlin clarified. "Now, come on! Fangula! Roulette! Henshin!"

"You too, Kaen!" Takeo called. Henshin!"

"_FINAL WAKE UP!"_

"_FLARE UP!"_

Tsukune took out the Slayer System and activated it.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

Slayer's fingers curled around Moka's Rosario and he tugged it off just as his armor finished forming, freeing her stronger true self, the super vampire known as Moka Akashiya…Moka-sama.

* * *

The spider-woman and Jiang Shi were both trapped in a silk cocoon of webbing which Keito had tried to use on Tamashii. They had underestimated the Akashi and had been defeated. They were both stuck against a tombstone, unable to free themselves. Sandy, Seras, Tamao and Tatsuki were still trapped. At the moment, Magabarai Tamashii was trading blows with Kuyou.

It was a man-to-man (or should I say monster-to-monster) fight between two prideful beings. Enflames claws connected with sword flame as they clashed, sending sparks flying. The intensity of their fight was being felt by anyone close by who could sense their Yoki. Right now, Tamashii wanted to kill Kuyou for threatening his loved ones.

After seeing how easily Tamashii defeated his elite members, even without his armor, Kuyou knew he had to put the Akashi down for good. He was a threat and threats were something Kuyou could not allow to exist. It just wasn't right!

Tamashii grew bored and suddenly vanished from Kuyou's sight. The four-tailed kitsune blinked and suddenly let out a series of screams as bloody gashes appeared all over his body. They appeared in the blink of an eye, spilling blood to the ground. The violence was becoming too much for the two children and Seras shouted at them to not look as she shouted to Tamashii to stop.

When Tamashii became visible again, he had Kuyou down on his knees and with his sword to the Student Police head's neck. "Any last words?" Magabarai Tamashii questioned.

"You…bastard…" Kuyou snarled before coughing up blood.

Tamashii gave a snort. "A son of a bitch to the end, huh?" He pressed the edge of his blade against Kuyou's throat, causing the kitsune to choke. "Sayonara…"

"AKASHI! STOP!"

Magabarai Tamashii looked up to see Fang Demon Emperor Form, Slayer Paladin Mode, Moka-sama and Houoh arrive on the scene. Slayer had been the one to scream out.

"There's no need to kill him," added Slayer. "You've won."

"Oh, I have to kill him," said Tamashii. "He threatened the people I care for the most."

"Be that as it may," said Fang. "We can't let you kill him. I may not like him, but it's not our place to punish him." His eyes narrowed as he added, "Though he did deserve what he got."

"At least we can agree on that, Amakusa," Tamashii shot back.

"But it's over," said Fang. "You've proven your point. You're the stronger person here."

Houoh was cutting the girls down from their web entrapping and cutting them out of the cocoon. "Thank you," said Seras.

"No problem," Houoh said with an unseen wink under his visor.

"Are you going to get in my way?" questioned Tamashii.

"I guess I am," answered Fang as he got into a stance. He then charged at Tamashii and threw a fist. Tamashii caught it in his hand.

"If you're going to dress up for the occasion, then I should too!" said Tamashii. "Frost-Bat! Henshin!"

The white bat appeared and bit on Tamashii's hand, summoning the belt, before hanging down from it.

"_Frost On!"_

Ice engulfed Tamashii and shattered, revealing him in his Susanoo Form. He threw a fist into Fang's face, sending him skidding backwards.

"Now, don't get in my way," warned Frost before kicking Kuyou to the ground and then pinning him down with a foot pressed down on his chest. "For your own good."

"_WOLFEN FEVER!!!"_

The Savage Saber appeared in Fang's hand and Roulette attached to the pommel. The Kris-like blade was enveloped in flames.

"Sorry, but I was never good at listening to advice!" Fang charged at Frost. Running alongside him was Slayer who was armed with the Slayer Calibur.

"Fools…" muttered Tamashii. Fang saw electricity crackle around Frost's feet. Fang braced himself for a barrage of lightening punches. However, the realization came too late as a bolt of lightening fell from the sky, hitting both Fang and Slayer.

Fang and Slayer were being electrocuted and Slayer screamed out as he felt the electricity course painfully through his body. Fang gritted his teeth and glared at Frost.

"You're the fool!" shouted Moka-sama as she rushed towards Frost. "Know your place!" She performed a roundhouse kick which would've taken Frost's head off his shoulders, if he had been a normal opponent. However, he was far above the caliber of any enemy Moka had ever faced and caught her foot before it could connect.

"A fool, am I?" questioned Frost before he jammed his knee hard into her stomach, causing her eyes to go wide before using a blizzard to blow her away and into a tree.

"Moka-san!" Slayer shouted.

Fang let out a growl and crossed his arms in front of his face, his cape wrapping around him. When he spread out, he had transformed into the Demon Emperor Bat, dispersing the lightning which had just tried to fry them. With a screech, he flew towards Frost with his talons bared and slashed the Frozen King across the chest with them. Widening the gap between them, the Demon Emperor Bat spat fireballs at Frost.

Fang wasn't the only one packing heat as Houoh tried to subdue Frost with blasts of flame. He was confident that he could take down the Frozen King using his firepower.

Well, he thought it would but the truth hurts.

Roaring, Frost released his Frozen King Energy and it erupted in the form of a blizzard which blew the two Riders away. The force of the blizzard hit both Fang and Houoh violently. Fang was knocked out from the sky as his fireballs were being nullified and Houoh's flames were being doused by the energy Frost unleashed. Frost then appeared before Houoh and sent him flying with a haymaker that sent him crashing through several trees. Seras was nearly blown away by the blizzard away but kept her feet dug tightly into the ground as she wrapped her arms around Tamao and Tatsuki protectively. Even Tamao was helping with he superior strength as she stood before them protectively, taking the brunt of the attack. Kuyou, who'd been weakened by Frost before, was blown away. Good riddance.

Houoh flew at Frost like a fireball, his entire body engulfed in flames as he tried to strike Frost down. However, the Frozen King saw him coming from a mile a way. Houoh/Takeo was definitely not subtle and a heel kick sent him skyward. Frost then leapt up and blasted Houoh to the ground with his blizzard-like attack. The phoenix-like warrior created a crater on impact. Takeo was knocked out as his armor vanished and Kaen was forced off him.

Meanwhile, Fang was forced back into his humanoid form, his entire body aching. He said to Fangula, "Fangula, let me turn into the Dark Form, now."

"But, Devlin!" Fangula protested. "You may not be able to control it!"

"I can," Fang said firmly. "I know I can. I just need you to help me."

Fangula knew his partner was resolute. "Very well." Fangula concentrated and began to pump Demon Emperor Power through the armor. He himself turned from gold and black, to black and crimson with gleaming green eyes. The armor also changed as the gold turned blood red and the red chest plate and cape turned pitch black. A pair of black bat wings spread out from the top of the visor as the visor itself turned green.

There was an explosion of green energy as Fang rose to his feet, in his Dark Emperor Form.

"Bow down to your King," said Fang as he brandished the Savage Saber and charged at Frost.

"You first," countered Frost.

Their swords clashed, sending a rain of sparks to spread all around them as their weapons connected. Using the boost Fangula gave him, Dark Fang was actually at Frost's level. Of course, the amount of Demon Emperor Power flowing through him may have made him strong, but there was a limit to how much Devlin could use before he went berserk. If he let his emotions get the better of him he would lose control. Also, he had 15 minutes before the armor took over his mind.

Dark Fang slashed repeatedly at Frost with the Savage Saber, only for the Magabarai-powered Frozen King to counter and block all his moves. A thrust from Frost's blade sent Dark Fang stumbling backwards. He concentrated and his emblem appeared in the palm of his hand. He fired blasts of green energy shaped like his emblem at Frost.

The blasts were deflected as Frost used his sword to bat them away before he fired his own energy at Dark Fang who rolled away. He then thrust his arm forward and threw a chain at Frost which bound his arms to his body. Concentrating, Dark Fang began to give Frost the same treatment he and Slayer had received earlier and began to electrocute Frost with hi Demon Emperor Power. With a roar, Frost shattered the chains and charged towards Dark Fang. Dark Fang defended himself, bringing up his sword to counter Frost's attack and the fight began anew with sheer brutality only two Fangire Kings could produce.

As the two Kings fought, a figure watched them from afar. He was amused as the skeletal mechanical bat perched itself on his shoulder.

"So, how did I do?" the bat asked.

"You did wonderfully, Lucifer," said the figure as he adjusted his glasses. "This way we'll be able to eliminate all our threats at once."

"You could fight them by yourself," the bat, Lucifer, said. "You were not given my power for nothing."

"Why waste my time doing something like that while I can play them like Chess pieces and have them eliminate themselves? It's more fun this way and the best part is that I won't have to dirty my hands."

"And if one of them survives?"

"Then I will deal with them personally."

"Moka-san, are you alright?" Slayer asked his girlfriend. The vampire refused to show weakness as she helped herself back to her feet.

"I am not hurt, Tsukune," Moka said to the armored human. "However…" She refused to admit it, but Frost was way stronger than she was. Heck, even her own father would have a problem against the Magabarai powered Frost in his Susanoo Form.

Slayer's eyes narrowed under his helmet ad he turned to glare at the two dueling Kings. He reached to his mouth plate and it popped out into his hand. He flipped open the Slayer Phone and entered the code which would allow him to transform to Paladin Mode.

Frost and Dark Fang were in a deadlock with their weapons when all of a sudden Frost was bombarded by armor fragments in the back. Slayer had cast off and transformed into Paladin Mode. He rushed towards Frost and swung at him. Frost raised his arm and took the hit with his forearm before pushing Slayer backward and slashing him in the chest. Dark Fang attacked him but got slashed as well. The Dark Emperor and Paladin then both double-teamed Frost and swung their swords at him, determined to take him down.

Seras could not watch anymore as the man she loved fought with the young man she regarded as a friend. She had to stop this. Sandy and Tatsuki were being frightened by all this as they watched the sheer brutality of how Frost and Dark Fang fought. She knew it was a risky move but she had to do something. She drew her gun and aimed to the sky before squeezing the trigger several times.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

The deafening bangs made the two Riders stop and stare at Seras who was still pointing her gun skyward, with smoke escaping from the barrel.

"Stop," she ordered. There was no room for argument there. "Tamashii, stop."

Frost looked to her then looked to Tatsuki and Sandy. His heart then broke at how they were looking at him.

Fear. The look in their eyes was that of fear. They were afraid of him. They shivered as Sandy clung to Seras and Tatsuki clung to Tamao.

Tamashii's armor fell away in the form of ice shards as Devlin's armor turned into green-tinted quicksilver that flaked off his body.

The battle was over, with no clear winner.

* * *

"Darling, are you sure you're alright?" Kurumu asked as he tended to Takeo's wounds in the infirmary. He also had a bit of a cold.

Earlier, Moka and Tsukune had gotten their wounds tended to. It was at that moment that Kurumu burst into the room to see her darling Destined One (Takeo) and to take care of him. Moka and Tsukune left the two to their privacy. Kurumu would definitely enjoy taking care of Takeo's wounds for him.

"Hey, I'm fine, Ku-chan," he told her. Still, it felt nice to be taken care of, and it definitely didn't hurt to see Kurumu dressed up in a sexy nurse's outfit. It was really tight, showing off her luscious figure and the skirt was really short with high slits, revealing her legs. A few of the top buttons had been undone, revealing a good amount of cleavage and showing that she was wearing a black bra.

"Want me to give you a special sponge bath?" she asked with a purr. "Or do you want me to warm you up? You do have a bad cold." She had her breasts pressed against his chest.

Takeo sneezed a little. Fighting Frost had given him a bit of a cold but he sure wasn't complaining after heating Kurumu's generous offer.

"OK!" he said eagerly. Thank goodness the door was locked.

* * *

When Devlin returned to the Mad Hatter, his mother was instantly upon him, hugging him tight. She was worried and when she got worried about her children this was what happened when she saw them again. Seeing him safe made her feel relieved. Still, Devlin could do without her bone-crushing and suffocating hugs.

"Mother, I'm fine," he told her. "Please, you can stop hugging me!"

"I can't help it!" she said. "I was so worried you would get hurt!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?" he stated, smiling.

"Oh, and there are some people here who want to see you," said Keiko as she gestured to a table. Devlin saw who was there. Danielle, Nami, Suzume and Anzu. They'd been waiting for him. "I'll leave you children alone to talk things out," said Keiko as she stood aside. Devlin, however, couldn't meet their gazes. He was still ashamed of his earlier actions.

* * *

Devlin wasn't the only one feeling ashamed. Tamashii had gone up to his room, with Seras. Sandy was down at the café with Tatsuki and Tamao, having juice Topper had made for them. Right now, Tamashii was trying to explain his actions to Seras.

"What the hell was that about, Tamashii?" Seras demanded.

"I…lost control," he answered.

"Lost control, huh? Seems to me that you were enjoying yourself."

"It hasn't happened in a long time. I thought I had it under control. My Ryuugan took control over my personality. When it takes control, I lust after blood and death. It must have been reacting to my hatred of Kuyou, and my rage at him for daring to attack you."

"And then when the others got in your way, you turned on them."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I'm not the only one you owe an apology to."

Tamashii frowned. There was no way he was going to apologize to Devlin. Of course, if Seras had her way, he would cave and be forced to apologize to his rival, the young Demon Prince. "Do I have to?"

"They were trying to help and you tried to kill them," she reminded. "You owe them an apology."

Tamashii gave a sigh. "Ugh…fine."

* * *

"OK, that was awesome," said Takeo as he whistled, looking to the ceiling. Kurumu had her head rested on his muscular chest, purring softly. His arm was around her. Their clothes had been tossed all around the room. They were both naked under the blanket and were just basking in the afterglow of their latest lovemaking session. Kurumu then pulled away and sat up, earning a concerned look from Takeo who sat up as well. "Ku-chan, is something wrong?"

Kurumu looked shyly to her lap, twiddling her fingers. "Well…" Takeo knew Kurumu could get shy. Though she was a succubus, she'd been a virgin before they had done it for the first time. "Actually…" Her eyes glanced to his lips and the fangs that were partly exposed underneath. "I…I was wondering."

"Hm?"

"Would you bite and drink my blood?" she requested.

"Huh?" That was way sudden. Heck, when he'd nearly bitten her during their first time she'd pushed him away. She was afraid it would be painful. "But I thought you didn't want me to bite you."

"Well, it's because whenever I saw Moka bite Tsukune, it looked painful, but then I spoke to Danielle about how it was like for her and Devlin, and…"

"And?"

"Well, she said it felt good." Danielle actually described the experience to be orgasmic. "And I want to know if you can do it for me?"

Takeo was unsure. He didn't want to hurt her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am now, but do it quick before I change my mind!"

"Well, I guess I could give it a try." He had his arms around her.

"Be gentle, OK?" she asked, her voice quivering a little.

* * *

As Jiro was helping out with preparations for the second night of the festival, he sensed someone watching him. He looked to his left, and then to his right, before he saw a bit of purple poking out from behind a nearby tree. Shaking his head, Jiro approached the tree and reached behind it, taking hold of a hand to pull Mizore out of her hiding place.

"And what were you doing, Mizore-chan? Hiding and stalking me?" he teased.

Blushing, Mizore answered, "Sorry, Jiro, but it's a habit I can't break."

"I think it's kinda sweet," said Jiro, smiling. Most would think it was creepy, but at least his stalker wasn't the horrible type. Mizore was tender, cute and sweet, albeit slightly shy. He always knew she was nearby. "So, now that I won our little game of Hide and Seek, don't I get a reward?"

Mizore knew what he wanted and gave him a deep kiss. When they broke the kiss, Jiro's breath was visible as he exhaled.

"So, have you heard about what happened?" Mizore asked.

"You mean the fight?" Jiro questioned. "I sensed it happening."

"I hope Tsukune and Moka are alright," said Mizore worriedly.

"Well, knowing them, they're survivors. But to make sure let's check up on them."

"OK."

* * *

"Hey, Keito-san?" asked the Jiang Shi named Deshiko Deshi**.**

"Yeah?" the spider-woman replied.

"Do you think anyone knows we're even out here?"

The two female Student Police members were still stuck. They had been left forgotten after the battle.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Wonder what will happen next? Hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I did writing it.


	13. 13th Night: The New Girl

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, after a long time it's finally updated. Things are heading towards a certain direction but as of now things are causing me to procrastinate on this. Anyway, expect shorter chapters until I can get things moving again. Thank you for your patience.**

Keiko had gone outside as Sandy and Tatsuki went upstairs with Tamao to see Tamashii. This left Devlin also as he sat at the table with four pair of eyes on him. A female halfa, tengu, forest spirit and dragon had their eyes trained on him, the heir of the Demon Emperor. While he could meet the glare of a Fangire and other demons without flinching, the leer these girls were putting him under was making him sweat under the collar. He loosened his tie to get rid of the discomfort but it didn't work. He was looking down at his lap where his gloves hands were folded.

Taking in a deep breath, he organized his thoughts then organized his words carefully. Saying the wrong thing right now would be bad. He looked up at them, his visible eyes falling on each of them one by one.

Danielle was special to him. She was his first real friend after a long time. They had met the previous summer when she'd lived alone. They had travelled together, fought alongside each other, and shared their first kiss with each other. The girl, his girlfriend, was special to his heart and the though of letting her go made his heart ache. However, he'd broken her heart and trust as well and felt remorseful.

With the reawakened memories, came new feelings. He looked to Nami. She was mature, beautiful, and quite seductive. 10 years ago they'd met and become friends while her parents had intended to make her his future wife. While he was devoted to Danielle, a part of him felt drawn to the Dragon Princess. After tasting her blood, he found it irresistible. He pushed that thought away. He needed to think about his feelings for her and not just her alone.

His gaze fell upon Suzume. She was a tomboy with a hidden girly side. Their meeting 10 years ago had not been so pleasant and she had not been so accepting of him. However, like he and Nami they'd become friends and after he'd beaten her in a fight she began to call him 'sempai' which was not just a term of endearment but of respect. He didn't feel like he deserved that sort of respect if he couldn't be clear about his feelings.

Finally, there was Anzu. She called him 'Onii-chan' but she didn't really see him as a brother. More like a lover now. She was childish, cute, and full of energy. How she could keep that innocence with all that was happening he did not know but he was glad that in this messed up world she could stay pure of heart.

He had taken blood from each of them and the customs of Suzume, Anzu and Nami's races stated that the exchange of blood was as good as an engagement. If he didn't take them, he'd be dishonouring them. Honour was a huge deal among their families and he doubted they could handle it well. He doubted if he could handle seeing them being dishonoured. They weren't bad people. They just made a mistake because they just wanted him to love them.

They just wanted him to love them…and so did Danielle.

Taking a deep breath, he began, "I'd like to apologize for avoiding you. I had a lot on my mind." '_And heart_.'

"Guess we weren't helping," said Danielle, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, it's alright," said Devlin, "Me and my indecisiveness is at fault here, not you girls." His gaze fell on Nami, Suzume and Anzu, "And I seem to recall that when I drank your blood before was not the first time." The three demon girls looked to him in surprise, "I seem to remember back when we were children that I took a bit of blood from each of you. Meaning, we'd been engaged since then." The girls were about to speak in protest but Devlin interrupted them, "As heir of the Demon Emperor, I will one day take the throne, and as such I am allowed certain…benefits." He had worded it carefully.

"What kind of benefits?" Suzume asked. The other girls wondered as well.

"I can take more than one wife," Devlin answered, "Fangula and Topper explained it to me. I can even have a…harem if I want." With his status, any girl would want to join his harem. That was a free ticket to a life of luxury.

Keiko had already told the girls about that little piece of information, but they also knew Devlin. He was not the type to date more than one girl. However, that was in the past before he became the heir of the Demon Emperor.

"I want my freedom, but at the same time I want you girls to be happy," said Devlin, a smile on his face, "I just want to know if you'll be alright with my decision." He approached Danielle, taking her hands in his and then kissed them. "Danielle, I was friendless before I met you and you became my first girlfriend and we had our first kiss with each other. I love you." Danielle blushed and then he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't protest. After several seconds he broke the kiss. "However, I can't love you alone." Danielle blinked. His gaze turned to the girls who were his childhood friends. "We shared something special ten years ago and grew close and even after all this time you held those feelings for me. I'm glad that you all care for me, even if I'm a little upset about the deception when you had me drink from you. I guess we're even since I tricked you all with my clones but I didn't know what else to do. Now, however, I do." One by one, he kissed the three girls. Nami tried to slip in some tongue but he withdrew from her before he could. "I love you girls, all of you, just as you love me. As the future Demon Emperor I sweat to love and care for you." The girls were touched by the confession as he went on his knees and put a hand to his heart, "That is my oath to you…"

"Onii-chan!"

"Dev!"

"Kyoichi-kun!"

"Sempai!"

The three girls tackled him to the ground and he fell on his back with all four girls on top of him, smiling at him. He was a bit confused but then when they laughed he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Actually, Dev, we made a compromise about you," said Danielle.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I've decided to be magnanimous and share you with them," declared Nami.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Suzume, "Magnanimous? Please." She eyed Devlin. "Anyway, Sempai, I wanna share you too. You're too great to let go."

"That's right, Onii-chan!" finished Anzu. "I love you so much! I don't want you to be sad!"

Devlin never knew they loved him that much that they were willing to share him. '_If Tucker and Daniel ever found out about this they'd be so jealous…_' thought Devlin.

Keiko entered the café again after hearing the noise from inside to see the four girls and her son on the floor. With a laugh she said, "Oh my, couldn't wait to get to the bedroom before you starting making up, could you?"

"Mother!" Devlin yelled out, embarrassed.

Keiko just laughed at her youngest son's plight.

* * *

Mizore was sitting on Jiro's bed. It was her first time in his room and she was blushing slightly. Jiro wasn't in the room right now, having gone to get her a drink. She felt like she was completely enveloped in his scent. She looked at the desk in the corner and saw a notebook. She walked over and picked up the book. She tilted her head as she read the title on the cover.

"The Wolf and the Snow Princess?" questioned Mizore. She opened the cover and began reading. She was shocked to see that it read like a book. "Jiro-kun is writing a book?"

The first passage was written in Jiro's point of view.

_Her beauty was so haunting and at first I thought I was gazing upon the visage of a phantom. Her skin was white as snow and her eyes shone like sapphires. Her hair, as it blew through the wind, reminded me of violets. I just couldn't believe such a beautiful creature existed and my heart was clenched by just looking at her. I needed to know more. I needed to know the sound of her voice and her name. I needed to know the name of this snow angel who stood before me._

Mizore jumped suddenly when she heard the door open and closed the book before quickly spinning around, the book hidden behind her back as Jiro returned with a couple of drinks he got from the vending machine at the ground floor.

"Hey, Mizore-chan," smiled Jiro. Mizore's heart raced and the blood rushed to her face, which was really noticeable considering her pale skin. He put the drinks down on the table and asked, "Hey, are you feeling alright? You're all red."

"I'm…I'm fine!" she stammered, shaking her head. She recalled the words in the notebook. '_He thinks I'm beautiful…he thinks of me like an angel…_' She couldn't help but smile and feel giddy.

Jiro then noticed his notebook was missing and looked to Mizore suspiciously. "Mizore-chan, where's my book?"

Sheepishly, Mizore revealed the book she had hidden behind her back, holding it out to him. "I'm sorry."

"Did you read it?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So…how was it?"

"It's…its really good," she admitted.

Jiro scrutinised her for a second and said, "It's true, you know."

"Huh?"

"Every word I wrote is true. That's how I think of you."

He approached her and placed his hands to her hips, gazing deeply into her blue eyes.

"Jiro…"

"Mizore Shirayuki…I-" However, Jiro's words got caught in his throat as she kissed him deeply. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"Let's head to the festival, my new husband," she said, rubbing her cheek tenderly against his.

"Uh…sure."

* * *

"So, let's go to the festival," said Devlin. Devlin had decided that instead of going on separate dates with the girls, he would have a group date with all four girls. They were willing to share, right? As long as there weren't any surprises.

There was a knock at the Mad Hatter's door and Gillian opened the door. "Welcome to the Mad Hatter."

"Thank you. Tell me, do you know where I can find…" The customer's eyes fell on Devlin who was sitting with the girls. She let out a gasp and squealed, "Maouji-sama!"

Devlin froze. "Oh…it can't be…" He turned around towards the door to see a girl in an expensive blue kimono, green-tinted hair in a braid and a huge smile on her face. "Umi!"

"I've found you!" She was instantly at his side, hugging him.

The girls all got in his face, demanding, "WHO THE HELL IS SHE!"

"Good evening," the girl, identified as Umi, greeted. "I'm Umi Onimaru and Maouji-sama's future bride!"

Devlin started to sweat bullets at the four sets of glares he was getting. Chuckling nervously, he explained, "Well, you see, I met Umi when I went to visit my family last summer…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Devlin walked through the hallway of his family's castle accompanied by his thoughts. He would only be here for a few days before continuing on his cross-country trip back in America. He really didn't want to be surrounded by the cold walls of his home._

_He walked past his father's study and heard a couple of voices. Curiosity got the better of him so he leaned against the door to listen._

_"You're making a huge mistake," he heard another voice, not his father's but it was male all the same and sounded enraged._

_"I doubt it," he heard his father say. "You only want to marry your daughter off to my youngest son for power." His father continued, "Besides, he already has a girl he loves."_

_The other man huffed, "What does love have to do with anything? Is she of noble blood? If she isn't then there isn't any point. She's nothing!" Devlin felt like punching the man in the face._

_"Like the way you treat your daughter as a bargaining chip?" his father retorted. "Just because my son is the heir of the Demon Emperor? That is all you care about. It's the prestige."_

_"Your son has great potential but is a fool who is far too emotional."_

_"He also has more power than you will ever have."_

_Devlin found himself surprised, something that didn't happen often. It seemed that this man was attempting to access the power of the Demon Emperor through marriage. A logical political move. The Demon Emperor was one of the most powerful supernatural beings and Devlin was named his heir. News also traveled fast through the supernatural circles. Of course anyone who kept their ears to the ground would hear about his power. Apparently this man was from one of the noble families that weren't already married into the Akuma Clan. Either that or he wanted to get the power directly with a daughter that wasn't already married off._

_Devlin was also surprised that his father was refusing the marriage idea. If some families were that determined to access the power of the Demon Emperor then they would be willing to give a lot in terms of dowries. Ichiro was a shrewd businessman and it wouldn't have surprised Devlin for him to hold out for more or better offers, but it seemed that he was rejecting the marriage offers because Devlin was already in a relationship._

_"And you will let your son waste his potential just because of simple emotion?" the man inside asked._

_"He's developing his potential just fine," Ichiro retorted calmly. "He already has access to the Arms Monsters, the Great Dragoon, and even Roulette has deemed him worthy of the full power. Although you already knew that…didn't you?"_

_The man frowned, but still tried to find a suitable argument to prove that Devlin marrying his daughter would be a good idea._

_"My family does have its resources and much of it will be part of the dowry," the man spoke. "Not only are we a corporate power but we also are a powerful Oni family."_

_"Which is why I am listening to your proposal instead of shutting you out," Ichiro answered. "You've had my attention and respect because of your position. However, your case is being presented rather poorly. Your family gains access to the power of the Demon Emperor and mine gains access to the many companies Smart Brain has been trying to deal with. However, you haven't even mentioned once how your daughter feels about it."_

_"I don't see how it matters," the man groused. "However, since you want to know, she is actually very eager to meet the Demon Prince. She is hoping to make a good impression so they can get along. If the proposal is accepted then they will make a good pair."_

_"Yes, I've seen her," Ichiro sighed. "A very fetching woman. Any man would be lucky to have a beauty like her."_

_"She has been taking lessons all her life for this," the man continued. "She knows that an arranged marriage is unavoidable in our lives and she hopes that she will have a good husband. She feels that the Demon Prince will be perfect for her."_

_"So she is resting her hopes on Kyoichiro's shoulders," Ichiro sighed. He began rubbing his brow._

_Devlin knew this man had his father tightly. Mother had often said that his father had a soft spot for people who were in arranged marriage situations and hating it. He had been subject to the process himself when he was picked to be the next leader of the Akuma Clan. Either this man knew that or he had lucked out._

_"My son is going to throttle me," Ichiro sighed to himself. "Tell you what. We'll have them meet. If your daughter is that much taken with Kyoichiro then we'll see what happens. I doubt her chances though. Kyoichiro's current girlfriend has him snared soundly."_

_"He'll change his tune when they meet," the man smirked. "Besides, as his father you can order him to break up with her anyway."'_

_'Like that will ever happen,' frowned Devlin. He wasn't going to abandon Danielle for any girl, arranged marriage or not. He discreetly glided away, turning his feet into a gaseous form in order to move silently._

* * *

_Devlin heard the sound of knocking at his bedroom door. "Come in," he said. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Fangula was hanging from a perch, asleep, while Roulette was lying on his master's lap. The door opened and Ichiro came in._

_"Son, we need to talk about something," said Ichiro evenly. His relationship with his son had been on thin ice for quite awhile now and even though they were on speaking terms, there was still a wall between them._

_"Then talk," said Devlin without looking away from his book. "I'm listening."_

_Ichiro took a chair and sat down and Devlin looked over to his father, putting the book down. "Son, I know things between us have been difficult since…"_

_"Since the day you enrolled me in the Deathtron Academy to be a killer," Devlin finished._

_Ichiro couldn't deny it. That hadn't been his intention to be honest but his youngest son had so much talent and could be an assassin for the honor of the Deathtrons. Unfortunately, Devlin didn't see it like that. "I know what I did was wrong, but it was for the best."_

_"Whose? Mine or yours?" Devlin argued._

_Ichiro sighed. His son could hold a grudge. Maybe it was because he, his father, had technically betrayed him and refused to listen to his own wishes. But what else could Ichiro have done? His son couldn't go to a human school because of his powers. It was the only place he knew that could handle Devlin because of his powers._

_Deciding to think of the present, Ichiro spoke, "An acquaintance of mine came with a marriage proposal. He wishes to arrange a marriage between his daughter…and you."_

_Devlin gritted his teeth. He'd heard it. "So, what did you decide?"_

_"You should meet her," said Ichiro. "Maybe you'll like her."_

_'And maybe pigs will grow wings and fly.' "I'm too young to be getting married, father," stated Devlin. "And even if I wasn't I have no intention of marrying a stranger. Plus, I'm already in a relationship."_

_Ichiro sighed, "Well, she's been looking forward to meeting you. Just, promise when you meet her you'll turn her down gently."_

_"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."_

_"Well, that's all I have to say," said Ichiro. "Good night." He turned to leave but stopped at the door to say, "It's good that you came to visit. Your mother and I missed having you here." Devlin remained silent as his father walked out and shut the door._

* * *

_A day later, Devlin's future 'bride-to-be' came. She certainly looked the part of a traditional Japanese beauty. She was wearing a very expensive looking blue kimono with a pink obi around her waist. She seemed to be a bit taller than regular Japanese girls. She had a green tint to her hair which was braided at the back. She was smiling demurely and looked every bit like the lady that she was expected to be._

_Of course, the scene of her father standing behind her with a smug grin sort of ruined the image that the maidenly young woman was giving off. Of course, even with that, she still looked very beautiful. If Devlin wasn't with Danielle and so much in love with her, he might have considered at least attempting to meet this woman in a more familiar sense._

_She walked up to Devlin and bowed deeply, showing humility and respect for the boy in front of her and his family._

_"Konnichiwa," she spoke. "I am Umi Onimaru. It is my honor to meet you, Maouji-sama."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Umi-san," Devlin nodded. "I welcome you to our home."_

_The two families moved inside to the main sitting room where the fathers took a seat off in the distance so that Umi and Devlin could speak privately. Devlin knew his home was anything but private. His mother and Megumi were probably spying already while Ichijyo was using one of his many skills to get a report of the situation._

_Both Devlin and Umi were sitting across from each other and hadn't really said anything to each other. Umi seemed almost too shy while Devlin really didn't want to get attached to this girl or else turning her down would become much harder._

_"Um," she spoke up. "So…are you really the heir of the Demon Emperor?"_

_"Yes," Devlin nodded. "I inherited his power, subjects, and abilities. Though, I am called the Demon Prince by the Fangire population."_

_"I see," Umi nodded. "I heard you are a powerful warrior. Many of the Fangire population are telling stories about your battles."_

_"Well, I'm Devlin Amakusa first and the Demon Prince second," Devlin shrugged. "I use the power when I have to, but prefer not to fight if given the chance."_

_"That's nice," Umi smiled. She looked to her hands for a moment as a small flush came to her cheeks. "I…I hope we can get along. I mean…we may be married and I hope we can at least be friends."_

_"I have no problems being friends. I have only a few," Devlin nodded. "However, I am afraid that there is little chance of us being wed."_

_"Huh?" Umi blinked. "But…Maouji-sama…our families."_

_"Call me Devlin, please," Devlin sighed. "I know how much your family must be pushing for this, but mine is nowhere near as hopeful. And even if they were, I would still be unwilling. I am currently in a relationship and hold no thoughts about breaking it off."_

_"I see," Umi frowned sadly. "Then she must be special if I am so unappealing to you."_

_"Unappealing? You? Perish the thought," Devlin commented. "If I wasn't in my current relationship then I would be very willing to see if something can develop between us. As it is, I do not."_

_"Oh," Umi blushed. That was a rather nice thing to say. It made her feel good. He didn't find her lacking at all. He just had someone else in his heart. "Then I guess…this meeting won't go the way my family hopes."_

_"Unfortunately, no," Devlin chuckled. "Still, I was telling the truth when I said I would like to be your friend."_

_"I would like that too," Umi smiled. "So…how did you become the heir of the Demon Emperor?"_

_"That's a rather funny story," Devlin smiled. He then launched into the tale of how he and Fangula first met._

_Umi and Devlin talked for hours about each other. Devlin told stories about his adventures as Fang and about his friends in America. Umi was entranced by his stories and paid rapt attention. She was amazed that Devlin was so kind and gentle. She had heard the Demon Prince was a powerful and brutal warrior who destroyed all his foes. Devlin confirmed that he had destroyed many Fangires, but all of them had gone on rampages and were killing people left and right. Umi knew that some monsters had to feed on humans to live, but killing on such a scale just for fun was sickening._

_Eventually, it was time for Umi and her father to leave. The man still had a smug look on his face, believing that he was closer to gaining access to the Demon Emperor's power. Saying their goodbyes, Umi and her father headed back to their limo. Devlin and Ichiro watched them go before finally heading back inside._

_"You seemed to get along well with her," Ichiro commented. "I assume you had a lot to talk about?"_

_"She was pleasant company," Devlin nodded. "She will make some lucky man a fine wife. Unfortunately for her father's plans, it won't be me."_

_"Oh, I assume he'll be back," Ichiro chuckled. "He won't give up. Would you believe he attempted to place a love compulsion spell on you and her? As if I wouldn't notice and stop it."_

_"The man seemed desperate," Devlin frowned. "Much too smug for his own good."_

_"Yes. Sorry about putting you through that," Ichiro sighed. "I needed to get him off my back somehow and his daughter to move on, hopefully to find someone else."_

_"I understand," Devlin nodded. "Besides, I made a new friend today. Hopefully I can see her again sometime without her father's meddling."_

* * *

_Umi was smiling pleasantly in her family's limo as her father cussed about the failure of the meeting. He kept ranting about how he was sure that the love compulsion spell had taken hold. Umi knew her father would try some trick to force the issue and get her married to Devlin. That was fine since it didn't work._

_Umi had to admit that Devlin surprised her. He was much nicer than she thought he'd be and way different than expected. He was truly a king in the making, despite her father's opinion that he was squandering his potential. It was just a shame that he already found a princess._

_'Still,' Umi pondered. 'The future is not set in stone.'_

* * *

Devlin finished, "And I thought I let her down gently." He asked the newcomer, "Umi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've decided that I've fallen in love with you!" she announced.

Devlin's eyes widened. "B-but-but!"

"You told me that I should not pursue the engagement unless I had feelings for you, but you were so kind to me that I couldn't help myself!" She sighed. "You were so debonair and a complete gentleman. You had no intent to deceive me." She hugged him again, "I will become your wife!"

"Get in line!" Suzume snapped.

"Yeah, we're all Onii-chan's fiancées too!" exclaimed Anzu.

"And I'm his steady girlfriend!" added Danielle.

"No problem," said Umi with a gentle laugh. "We can all share. We'll be sister-wives!"

Keiko giggled. "How interesting." She introduced herself, "Hello, Umi-chan. I'm Kyoichi's mother. Call me Keiko."

"May I call you 'Okaa-sama?" Umi requested.

"Sure and welcome to the family!" The fallen angel gave Umi a hug.

Devlin was sure if Tamashii heard about this, he'd be laughing. He looked towards the other girls who seemed a bit upset. Looking downcast, he murmured, "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

He never intended to get a harem, but now he had. It was like some writer's idea of a joke to boost ratings!

* * *

Kurumu had set up a kissing booth at the festival. The prices were ranged as followed:

100 yen: chaste kiss

500 yen: French kiss

1000 yen: "Make you forget your girlfriend's name" kiss

5000 yen: "Make you forget your name" kiss

Takeo could only stare at the line. He was going to have a talk with the girl about kissing other guys.

"Ku-chan, can we talk?" asked Takeo as he watched a dazed customer walk away.

"Hey, get in line!" the next person in line snapped.

POW!

He was knocked out by a single punch.

"Business is closed," Takeo growled. The line dispersed and Kurumu looked towards Takeo, annoyed.

"What?"

"A kissing booth?" he asked.

"It's for a good cause," she defended. "Sides, those boys get to kiss, but you…" She added huskily, nibbling on his ear, "Get all the rest."

Takeo's legs turned into jelly when he heard this. "Oh…OK."

* * *

The man who was Lucifer's master was watching. From where he stood, he also watched as everyone enjoyed the 2nd night of the Youkai Academy Festival and could only scowl in disgust. How could they still continue the festival after what had occurred the previous night? Then again, he shouldn't be surprised. Youkai could handle anything, even violence, and afterwards act like nothing was wrong.

However, soon that would not be the case. He hated Youkai and humans for their cruelty and wanted to see them fight against each other. He wanted a war and he wanted to see them all die. He wanted them all to feel the same pain and fear he'd felt a long time ago.

When the clock struck midnight, everything he'd been preparing for will finally come into fruition. Soon, all would know true Hell.

And not even the Great Demon Emperor would be able to stop him. In fact, by the time this was all over he would become the new Great Demon Emperor.

It was almost too perfect.


End file.
